I'm Fine
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco Malfoy hanya ingin menjauh, menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupannya yang mulai memuakkan, itu sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata silver yang tidak bisa tidak dihiraukannya.
1. Chapter 1

**The first and the only disclaimer : All of the character belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **I'm Fine.**

 **1.**

Draco memandang ke luar. Melihat pohon-pohon yang seolah-olah bergerak menjauh, padahal keretanya yang bergerak menjauh. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat, pohon-pohon di tepi rel-rel kereta terlihat kering dan muram.

Draco baru akan menutup matanya, membiarkan pikirannya beristirahat sejenak, saat pengumuman bahwa kereta yang dinaikinya sudah sampai.

Draco Malfoy turun dari kereta yang sudah dinaikinya empat jam belakangan ini. Ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Ia berusah payah mengangkat dua kopernya yang begitu besar dan turun dari kereta kemudian berjalan ke depan stasiun kecil ini, dimana seseorang seharusnya sudah menunggunya.

Ia tidak bisa menyihir kopernya agar menjadi ringan karena tempat tujuannya adalah suatu desa kecil Muggle, dan ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang curiga.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar mengangkat selembar kertas bertuliskan Mr. Malfoy.

Draco menghampirinya.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Pria itu bertanya.

" _I am._ " Draco mengangguk.

"Kenneth, Kenneth Walter." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Draco.

"Biar saya bawakan koper anda." Walter berkata lalu mengambil alih koper besar Draco dan membawanya sementara Draco tetap membawa ransel kecilnya sendiri. "Mari ikuti saya, mobilnya ada di parkiran." Walter bicara sopan kemudian berjalan ke arah parkiran diikuti Draco dari belakang.

Draco langsung duduk di kursi depan mobil _pick-up_ tua yang ada di depannya sementara Walter menaikkan koper-koper Draco ke atas kap mobil belakangnya, tidak lama Walter duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mobil tuanya itu.

"Mr. Malfoy, mobil ini sudah tua sekali dan jalannya tidak begitu cepat, mungkin anda tidak akan merasa begitu nyaman jadi saya minta maaf." Walter memberitahu.

"Tidak apa, tidak masalah." Draco menjawab. "Oh, iya, berapa lama kita akan sampai?"

"Tidak begitu lama, sekitar 50 menit, tapi kalau menggunakan mobil yang lebih cepat mungkin kita bisa sampai sekitar setengah jam." Walter bicara sambil menyetir mobil tuanya keluar dari parkiran.

Draco mengangguk, meletakkan ransel yang tadinya ia pangku ke bagian kosong di sampingnya, kemudian membuka kaca lebar-lebar.

"Panas sekali ya?" Walter bertanya. "Mobil ini tidak ada pendinginnya dan desa kami ini sedikit lebih panas dibanding bagian-bagian inggris lainnya karena dekat dengan pantai, tapi tenang saja, Mr Nott sudah memerintahkan kami memasang pendingin di rumah yang akan anda tempati." Walter memberitahu Draco.

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengangguk, dan hanya memandang keluar. Memerhatikan jalanan kering disekitarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Walter terus mengoceh tentang beberapa hal, dan meskipun Draco sama sekali tidak tertarik ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang dicelotehkan pria paruh baya disampingnya.

Walter menjelaskan tentang desa mereka yang mulai ramai karena sudah musim panas dan banyak orang yang ingin berkunjung ke pantai. Walter juga menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang desa mereka, dimana harus membeli barang-barang, dan dimana ia bisa menemukan toko buku atau toko pakaian atau toko kayu.

Walter kemudian meracau tentang keluarganya, bagaimana ia memiliki ladang kecil yang bisa digarap dan jika tidak menggarap ladangnya ia mengurus properti keluarga Nott yang berupa rumah besar di tengah desa dan pondok kecil di pinggir pantai.

Ia kemudian memberi tahu Draco kalau sepanjang Draco tinggal di desa mereka, jika ia butuh sesuatu maka ia bisa minta padanya, istrinya, atau dua anak laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, lima puluh menit yang panas dengan mobil yang bahkan tidak bisa melaju lebih dari empat puluh kilometer per jam ini, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk ukuran desa ini.

Draco turun dan langsung menurunkan kopernya, begitu juga dengan Walter, mereka sama-sama membawa masing-masing satu koper lalu masuk kehalaman yang menuju ke pintu depan rumah yang dicat berwarna krem itu.

"Ah, Mr. Walter kurasa anda bisa mengantarku sampai disini saja." Draco berseru.

Walter mengerti, ia mengangguk, tersenyum lalu memberikan kunci rumah itu pada Draco.

"Ini kunci anda Mr Malfoy." Walter memberitahu. "Aku dan keluargaku tinggal diujung jalan, kalau anda butuh apa-apa silahkan hubungi kami, aku sudah meletakkan nomor yang bisa dihubungi di telepon di dekat dapur, silahkan beristirahat." Walter memberi tahu.

Draco mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak."

.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, well, sebenarnya tentu saja ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, hanya saja ia tidak yakin apa yang terlebih dahulu harus dilakukannya.

Apa ia harus langsung tidur? Atau mandi dulu? Atau membereskan barang-barang bawaannya terlebih dahulu? Atau ia bisa berkeliling rumah ini dan melihat ada apa saja? Atau bahkan berkeliling desa?

Ugh, tidak, tidak berkeliling desa. Draco tahu ia akan menarik perhatian jika ia berkeliling desa, meskipun menurut Walter ada banyak turis pada saat sekarang, ia pasti akan tetap menarik perhatian jika menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Lagipula ia ingin tinggal dengan tenang disini, jadi ada baiknya jika ia tidak mencari perhatian dari orang-orang.

Jadi ia hanya duduk disofa dan memandangi interior rumah yang akan ditempatinya ini.

Draco kemudian memutuskan akan membongkar barang bawaannya terlebih dahulu, jadi ia mengangkat kedua kopernya –dengan sihir- ke arah kamar utama.

Ia baru akan membuka gembok kopernya saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Draco kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip siapa yang datang. Ia bisa melihat seorang wanita tua berdiri di depan pintunya. Apa mungkin ini istrinya Walter? Tapi ia terlihat terlalu tua. Draco memastikan tongkatnya terimpan dengan aman di saku celananya kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Selamat sore." Perempuan tua itu menyapa Draco dengan ramah.

"Sore." Draco menjawab dengan berhati-hati.

"Aku ketua perkumpulan desa ini…"

.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan isi kopernya dan sepertinya hampir seluruh isi desa ini sudah mendatangi rumahnya.

Diawali dengan ketua perkumpulan desa ini yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjelaskan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya selama tinggal di desa ini, menjelaskan letak-letak tempat krusial yang sudah di dengarnya dari Walter tadi, dan beberapa hal-hal tidak penting lainnya yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya. Dan terakhir, tentu saja, mengutip iuran warga, sepertinya ketua perkumpulan itu tahu dari Walter kalau ia berencana tinggal cukup lama.

Baru Draco akan masuk kedalam, dua orang yang tinggal di rumah di sebelah kirinya keluar dan mampir juga memperkenalkan diri mereka, setelah itu satu persatu, hampir semua orang di jalan rumah yang ditempatinya datang dan memperkenalkan diri mereka, bersikap ramah dan mengatakan banyak hal-hal tidak penting. Memberitahu kalau mereka pemilik toko bunga atau toko kue atau mereka menyediakan jasa membersihkan kolam dan pemanggang atau jasa-jasa lainnya.

Setelah yakin tidak akan ada lagi yang mendatanginya dan mengganggunya, maka akhirnya Draco pergi ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

"Hah…" Draco merebahkan badannya di kasur yang belum sama sekali disentuhnya.

Sepi.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, well, tentu saja ia bisa mendengar banyak hal, seperti suara jangkrik, suara deburan ombak.

"Deburan Ombak?" Draco bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka bisa mendengar deburan ombak, padahal sepertinya rumahnya cukup jauh dari pantai.

Draco menutup matanya dan mendengarkan lagi apa yang bisa di dengarnya. Jangrik, deburan ombak, tawa.

Draco bisa mendengar suara tawa anak kecil.

Oh, iya, sepertinya orang yang tinggal di rumah di sisi kanannya memiliki anak kecil, ia bisa melihat sepeda kecil di depan rumah itu. Sepertinya orang yang tinggal di sisi kanan rumahnya itu, satu-satunya orang atau keluarga yang belum memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Draco.

Apa pedulinya? Selama mereka, terutama anak kecil mereka tidak membuat masalah dengannya maka tidak masalah. Dan jika mereka tidak memperkenalkan diri mereka sampai akhir maka lebih baik.

Draco menutup matanya, tertidur, menyelesaikan hari pertamanya.

.

Draco terbangun karena suara bel rumahnya di tekan terus menerus. Ia tersandung beberapa kali sebelum akhrinya sampai di depan pintunya. Ia mengintip dari lubang kecil di tengah pintu dan menemukan seorang remaja pria berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Siapa?" Draco berseru.

"Aku Mark Walter. Aku disuruh ibuku mengantar makanan." Mark Walter menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Draco membuka pintunya. Mark berdiri canggung dan membawa rantang makanan lalu mengulurkannya pada Draco.

"Ugh, sampaikan terimakasihku, tapi kalian tidak perlu sampai menyediakan makananku. Sampaikan pada Mr dan Mrs Walter bahwa aku berterima kasih karena sudah menyiapkan tempat ini, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

Mark mengangguk canggung. Draco menerima rantang itu "Terimakasih kali ini." lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mommy!" Draco mendengar teriakan seorang anak dan hal itu membuatnya kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan rantang yang di pegangnya.

"Mommy! Aku ingin ke pantai!" Anak itu berseru.

Draco mengabaikan suara teriakan yang terdengar tidak jauh dari rumahnya lalu meletakkan rantang makanan itu di dapur lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Apa dinding rumah ini terlalu tipis? Ugh.

Draco memutari rumah milik Nott yang dipinjamnya untuk beberapa waktu, rumah yang menurutnya kecil tapi seperinya merupakan rumah paling besar di desa ini. Fasilitasnya tidak buruk, ada total lima kamar tidur dan tujuh toilet, kemudian ada kolam renang dengan ukuran sedang. Dan sepertinya Theo mengerti benar kebutuhannya sehingga meminta keluarga Walter memasang pendingin ruangan hampir di semua ruangan.

Draco mengerti kenapa semua orang berusaha ramah dan mendekatinya. Mereka pasti menganggapnya sebagai sumber pencaharian, lima tahun yang lalu ia pasti akan menghina mereka dan terus-menerus memamerkan uangnya, tapi sekarang ia mengerti kalau mereka memang mungkin membutuhkannya.

Draco mengerti kenapa semua orang datang dan memberitahu usaha mereka, berharap Draco akan datang dan menggunakan jasa mereka, ia akan melakukannya, ia akan membantu desa menyedihkan ini selama ia disini.

Saat siang Draco memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pantai. Setelah membongkar semua barang bawaannya dan mengubah beberapa tatanan rumah yang ditempatinya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan dan melihat bagaimana pantai yang ada di dekat sini.

Draco menggunakan baju Muggle yang dirampoknya dari lemari Theo lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pantai. Draco bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka dan berusaha bersikap ramah. Gossip pasti menyebar dengan cepat _rumah paling besar di desa di tempati seseorang._ Semua orang pasti berasumsi kalau ia punya banyak uang, tentu saja asumsi mereka benar, tapi tetap saja. Draco muak semua orang hanya peduli pada uangnya saja.

Draco bisa mendengar deburan ombak sudah semakin dekat. Ia berusaha menahan senyumannya.

Seorang perempuan tua memberitahunya kalau ia bisa berjalan ke arah barat untuk pantai yang lebih tenang dan ke arah timur untuk pantai yang ramai. Dan Draco berjalan ke arah barat.

Apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu memang benar, pantai di sisi timur memang jauh lebih ramai dan dipenuhi turis. Sementara pantai di sisi barat lebih sepi dan hanya diisi beberapa penduduk setempat.

Draco memandang ke arah pantai yang begitu luas. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk di salah satu batu besar dan memandang ke arah laut.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk disana seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Hanya menatap kearah laut dan mendengarkan suara ombak.

Ia memutuskan suatu hal yang besar, ia pergi dari rumahnya dan mengasingkan diri kesini karena tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Lucius terus menerus dan tidak ingin mendengar omelah ibunya tentang ia harus segera menikah dan sebagainya.

Ia juga menghindari semua hiruk-pikuk kehidupannya, ia lelah, benar-benar lelah, dan ia mulai merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya, ada yang tidak tepat, ada yang tidak beres, ada yang hilang.

Pagi hari ia bangun, kemudian ke kantor, kemudian berpesta, bertemu perempuan, tidur dengan perempuan itu, kemudian bangun, kemudian ke kantor, dan begitu terus.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertengkar hebat dengan Lucius. Lucius menolak rencananya untuk melakukan penanaman modal di perusahaan Muggle, mereka berdua berakhir dengan menyihir satu sama lain ke ujung ruangan. Draco tidak tahan lagi, ia pergi dari Manor dan berakhir disini.

"Maura, kenapa rambut pria itu sama dengan rambutmu? Apa dia ayahmu?" Seorang anak kecil berteriak kemudian tertawa diikuti oleh tawa anak-anak lainnya.

"Hahahaha…" Seorang anak laki-laki tertawa terus menerus saat yang lainnya sudah berhenti. "Maura! Kau tidak punya ayah kan? Jadikan saja pria itu sebagai ayahmu, rambutnya sama dengan rambutmu!"

Anak-anak lain tertawa lagi.

Draco yang merasa sepertinya dialah yang dimaksud _pria itu_ menengok ke sumber suara.

Beberapa anak dengan sepeda mereka sedang meledek seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang platina .

Anak perempuan yang sepertinya bernama Maura itu mengambil pasir dengan tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah anak-anak yang meledeknya.

"Aku benci kalian! Aku tidak ingin main lagi!" Maura kemudian menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari teman-temannya yang masih tertawa-tawa.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang menariknya, ia hanya tiba-tiba berjalan mengikuti anak perempuan itu.

"Maura! Kau tidak mengambil bunga pesanan ibumu?" Seorang perempuan di depan toko bunga bertanya pada anak perempuan yang mengayuh sepedanya sambil menangis itu.

Draco ingin tersenyum, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya ingin tersenyum, senyuman itu hanya tiba-tiba terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Aku benci bunga!" Maura berseru sambil mengayuh sepeda roda tiganya sekuat tenaga.

"Maura! Kau mau roti?" Seorang pria tua di depan toko roti bertanya pada Maura yang melewati toko rotinya.

"Tidak! Aku benci roti!" Maura mengayuh terus, menghapus air mata dan ingusnya sesekali dengan lengan bajunya. Akhirnya Maura hanya mengayuh dan mengayuh sepeda kecilnya sampai tiba di depan rumahnya yang terletak di samping rumah yang ditempati Draco.

Maura dengan cepat turun dari sepedanya, meletakkannya begitu saja di halaman rumahnya dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ada yang aneh, kenapa hatinya terasa aneh, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, ia senang sekali melihat anak kecil itu? Apa sekarang ia berubah menjadi tipe orang yang suka anak kecil? _Sure,_ anak itu jelas lucu, menggemaskan, dan terlalu cantik untuk jadi anak-anak, Draco yakin anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik. Tapi anehnya ada perasaan lain yang muncul dalam dirinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya pada anak itu, dan Draco bahkan merasa ingin melindungi anak itu.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pemikirannya yang sudah terlalu jauh. Draco memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tetangganya itu, tidak ada salahnya.

Draco baru akan masuk ke halaman kecil rumah itu saat seluruh tubuhnya langsung terlempar ke luar.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Fine.**

 **2.**

 _Draco baru akan masuk ke halaman kecil rumah itu saat seluruh tubuhnya langsung terlempar ke luar._

Draco dengan cepat bangkit berdiri, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan. Ia baru saja terlempar oleh _Ward._ Draco yakin itu sebuah _Ward._ Apa keluarga yang tinggal disini penyihir? Tapi ini kan desa Muggle! Apa salah satu anggota keluarga disini adalah penyihir? Atau Muggleborn? Atau?

Apa orangtua anak itu penyihir?

Draco merasa ada yang aneh, ia benar-benar penasaran, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumahnya saja.

Draco masuk kerumahnya dan menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya ia bisa melihat tetangganya dari jendela di kamar di atas, bukan berarti ia ingin mengintip mereka atau semacamnya, ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang tinggal disampingnya, ya tentu saja, ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang tinggal disana.

Maka Draco memasuki kamar kosong di di lantai dua yang jendelanya menghadap ke tetangga sebelah, ia membuka tirai jendela lalu melihat ke arah sebelah.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sepertinya memang rumah disampingnya di pasang _ward._ Draco mengangkat bahunya, tidak ingin peduli.

.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Draco, Son, kau dimana?_**

 ** _Pulanglah, jangan buat Mother kuatir, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu, pulanglah Draco jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil._**

 ** _Kau tahu betapa Lucius membenci Muggle, kau seharusnya tahu untuk tidak memancingnya. Apa yang kau harapkan?_**

 ** _Draco pulanglah, kau harus segera menikah, melanjutkan garis keturunan keluarga Malfoy, mengurus perusahaan, bukankah itu kewajibanmu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu hal itu?_**

 ** _Kenapa kau pergi Son? Kembalilah cepat! Mom kuatir padamu._**

 ** _Mother._**

Draco terbangun dan burung hantu ibunya sudah menunggunya di depan jendelanya, membuat moodnya hancur.

Draco menuju ke dapur dan membuat kopi hitam dan berusaha tidak terpengaruh oleh surat ibunya. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, ia tidak akan terpengaruh, lagipula dia seorang pria dewasa, sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa harus terpengaruh oleh ibunya ataupun ayahnya.

Semuanya adalah keputusannya, apapun itu, jadi ia pergi kesini adalah keputusannya, ia mau pergi dari Manor dan menentang Lucius juga adalah keputusannya. Ia sudah dewasa dan akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Ia sudah lelah mendenga kedua orangtuanya terus-menerus memaksakan kehendak mereka padanya, semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata Lucius, dan ibunya juga hanya menyuruhnya menikah dan menikah, dari pagi, siang, sore sampai malam, ibunya terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ia tahu ia memang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan saat ia pergi dari rumah tempo hari, tapi ia sudah lelah tidak punya kontrol akan hidupnya sendiri.

Draco baru akan mandi, dan menuju ke pantai saat burung hantu lainnya muncul dan meletakkan surat di jendelanya lalu segera pergi.

Draco seketika tahu kalau itu surat Howler dari Pansy.

Draco tidak membuka surat itu dan surat itu dengan sendirinya terbuka, melayang ke depannya lalu mengeluarkan suara melengking paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.

 ** _"Drakieee poo… Draco… kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau dimana? Apa aku harus menyusulmu kesana? Draco, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kita kan sebentar lagi akan menikah, kenapa kau malah pergi? Draco, kembalilah cepat, kalau tidak Lucius akan menahan semua warisanmu. Draco cepatlah kembali, aku mencintaimu. Muach."_**

Draco bahkan ingin muntah saat Pansy mengeluarkan suara ciuman di bagian terakhir. Ia dengan cepat memusnahkan howler itu sebelum hancur dengan sendirinya.

Harinya benar-benar dimulai dengan cara yang buruk.

.

Draco sudah tinggal di desa ini sekitar lima hari, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, sesekali keluar untuk pergi ke pantai atau membeli sesuatu.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membantu perekonomian penduduk desa, bukankah ia orang yang baik? Ia berpikir dan memuji dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar pukul sembian pagi, ia keluar dan pergi ke toko yang menjual susu. Meminta penjaga toko itu mengantarkan sekotak besar susu setiap dua hari sekali ke rumahnya, dan memberi uang susu dan jasa antar selama satu bulan, karena ia masih belum yakin harus menghabiskan waktu berapa lama disini.

Kemudian ia pergi ke toko roti dan meminta pemilik toko melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia juga mampir ke toko yang menyediakan jasa pembersihan kolam dan meminta orang itu membersihkan kolam renang di belakang rumah yang ditinggalinya besok pagi.

Ia baru akan kembali saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di toko bunga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Perempuan penjaga toko itu bertanya padanya begitu ia memasuki toko.

Draco melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, di Manor, setiap pagi, vas bunga di kamarnya, di ruang tamu, di ruang makan, bahkan di koridor kosong akan diganti setiap harinya, dan ketidakadaan bunga di tempat yang ditinggalinya sekarang membuat sesuatu terasa aneh.

Matanya tertumbu pada sekumpulan bunga terompet berwarna kuning terang, tapi kemudian bunga-bunga lainnya juga menarik hatinya.

"Tolong kirimkan dua ikat bunga setiap dua hari ke alamat ini." Draco mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil berisi alamatnya.

"Oh, rumah besar berwarna krem itu?" penjaga toko itu bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Jenis bunga apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Apa saja." Draco menjawab sekenanya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa _pounds_ dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di konter. "Ini uang muka untuk sebulan, kirimkan tagihannya jika kurang." Draco kemudian berjalan keluar begitu saja.

"Bu, apa dia pria yang menempati rumah di samping rumah Maura?" Seorang anak laki-laki kecil bertanya. Penjaga toko itu mengangguk dan masih kaget melihat jumlah uang yang ada di konternya.

Draco berkeliling desa dan menghamburkan uangnya dengan alasan membantu perekonomian desa itu.

Hampir semua orang menyambutnya ramah, beberapa bahkan mengundang Draco untuk datang kerumah mereka, beberapa berharap bisa mendapatkan keuntungan berkelanjutan, dan beberapa berharap bisa menjadikannya menantunya. Menjijikkan.

Draco menolaknya dengan sopan dan halus, berkata ia tidak mau merepotkan dan segera pergi.

Ia sempat tergoda untuk menanyakan tentang keluarga yang tinggal di sampingnya pada pemilik toko bunga dan toko roti yang sepertinya mengenal anak perempuan bernama Maura itu, tapi ia memutuskan tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

.

Draco sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu di pantai, dan jujur ia benar-benar penasaran dengan anak kecil waktu itu, sebenarnya ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan anak itu lagi, tapi anehnya anak itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Draco beberapa kali memperhatikan kelompok anak yang bermain disekitar pantai tapi anak perempuan itu tidak terlihat.

Hari ini, setelah melalu pertimbangan panjang, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak lain yang sepertinya tempo hari bermain dengan anak itu, jadi ia berencana mendekati mereka dan menanyakan tentang anak itu. Maura, Maura dengan rambut pirang yang tidak asing.

Jadi Draco membeli beberapa es krim dan menghampiri anak-anak yang bermain di pinggir pantai.

" _Hello Kids._ " Draco berseru.

Semua anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu melihat Draco dengan tatapan aneh.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian mengangkat kantong plastik berisi es krim yang dibelinya tadi. "Es krim?" Draco bertanya.

.

Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, ia tahu, ia sudah mengiranya, seperti seakan-akan alam bawah sadarnya sudah menyuruhnya sadar selama ini.

 _"Maura tinggal bersama ibunya, orang-orang dewasa tidak begitu menyukainya, mereka bilang ibunya orang yang aneh. Tapi Maura tidak begitu aneh. Maura paling hebat dalam bermain, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal, ia pandai berenang, bermain sepeda, berlari."_

 _"Maura juga pintar Ia bahkan sudah bisa membaca dan menulis dengan lancar, penjumlahan, perkalian, waktu itu bahkan ia menyelesaikan pr kakakku yang sudah kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Tapi anehnya, meskipun seharusnya sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak, ibunya tidak membiarkannya pergi ke TK. Ibunya memang aneh."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak suka Maura, ia aneh, ia sombong, kalau kata ibuku, ia angkuh. Angkuh itu artinya apa sih?"_

 _"Aku suka Maura, meskipun terkadang kami suka meledeknya karena ia tidak punya ayah ia tetap baik, waktu itu aku meledeknya dan ia marah padaku, beberapa hari kemudian aku terjauh tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan ia tetap membantuku."_

 _"Ibunya juga baik pada anak-anak, jika kami bermain kerumahnya, Ibunya pasti akan memberikan kami kue dan es krim. Tapi memang ibunya sedikit aneh."_

 _"Iya kau betul, ibunya memang sedikit aneh. Ibunya selalu memperhatikan Maura berlebihan seperti takut terjadi sesuatu, ibuku bilang itu overprotective. Overprotective itu apa sih?"_

 _"Ah, ada lagi, ibuku bilang ibunya Maura aneh karena ia tidak bekerja tapi memiliki banyak uang. Ibuku bilang mungkin ia seorang escort. Escort itu apa sih?"_

 _"Ibuku juga bilang begitu, tapi kemudian kakek pemilik toko roti berkata kalau ibunya bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan desa, escort apanya? Escort itu apa sih?"_

Draco tahu persis ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia seharusnya tidak diam saja dulu.

.

Draco duduk di pantry, mengeluarkan minuman keras apapun yang bisa ditemukannya disana. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, faktanya, hati kecilnya sudah berkali-kali memberitahunya bahwa ini akan terjadi, hanya saja dengan bodohnya, seperti biasa, ia mengabaikan hati kecilnya.

Dulu saat hati kecilnya menyuruhnya meminta bantuan Dumbledore, ia mengabaikannya. Kemudian saat hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Hermione hamil anaknya, ia mengabaikannya lagi.

Draco yakin anak perempuan bernama Maura itu adalah anaknya, anaknya dengan Hermione Granger. Di satu sisi ia yakin kalau Maura adalah anaknya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga benar-benar tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Ia belum benar-benar melihat wajah Maura dari dekat, tapi rambut mereka terlalu sama, dan rambut Malfoy tidak dimiliki oleh sembarangan orang.

 _Draco memutuskan untuk mabuk dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumahnya._

 _Ia meminjam tongkat ibunya lalu pergi ke ruang penyimpanan Wine dan kemudian berjalan ke hutan tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan berencana menghabiskan sebotol Wine itu sendirian, melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _Ia baru saja melihat Hermione Granger di siksa oleh bibik-nya yang sepertinya memang benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Ia mual, ia nyaris muntah melihat Granger, mendengar teriakkannya, melihat ekspresi wajahnya, mendengar teriakkan minta tolongnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu?_

 _Draco mendegar suara grasak-grusuk dari semak-semak tidak jauh darinya._

 _"Lumos." Draco berjalan perlahan dan melihat ada apa di semak-semak dekat situ._

 _"Granger!"_

 _Draco berjalan dengan cepat menembus semak-semak itu dan menghampiri Hermione Granger yang terduduk di dekat situ._

 _"Pergilah!" Hermione berseru pelan._

 _Draco mendekat kemudian duduk di depan Hermione, melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hermione Granger. Ada bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di kedua pipinya, ada juga bercak darah di lengan bajunya._

 _"Did you splinched?" Draco bertanya panik._

 _Hermione memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Draco dengan cepat melepaskan jacket yang digunakan Hermione dan memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Ada bercak darah di lengannya, Draco dengan cepat membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Hermione dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Hermione yang benar-benar lemas._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, Hermione tidak splinching, tapi sepertinya ia terluka._

 _"Pergilah!" Hermione berseru lebih keras, berusaha menepis tangan Draco yang menyentuhnya._

 _"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Draco bertanya_

 _"Kau bahkan tidak melihatku tadi." Hermione berkata getir._

 _Draco mengabaikannya ia memeriksa lengan Hermione. Ada luka namun tidak terlalu parah, Draco menggumamkan beberapa mantra yang diketahuinya dan berhasil membuat darah berhenti mengalir dari lengan Hermione dan menutup sedikit lukanya. Draco kemudian menutupi tubuh Hermione dengan kemejanya tadi setelah membersihkan kemeja itu juga dengan sihir._

 _"Apa ada luka di tempat lain?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione menggeleng._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk disamping Hermione, bersandar di pohon._

 _"Kau terpisah dari mereka?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione diam saja._

 _"Syukurlah lukamu tidak parah."_

 _Hermione masih diam._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco tahu pertanyaan ini akan muncul._

 _"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa." Draco menjawab pelan._

 _"Ku kira kita punya sesuatu." Hermione berseru pelan, memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk menangis._

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita Granger." Draco menjawab._

 _Hermione tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia menangis._

 _Draco diam saja, ia menggeser duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hermione, merangkulnya dan membagi hangat tubuh mereka._

 _Tangis Hermione makin menjadi, seluruh badannya bergetar, Draco tidak tahan, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk perempuan di depannya._

 _"I'm sorry." Draco berseru, menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Draco membiarkan Hermione menangis di pelukannya, ia peduli pada Hermione, sangat peduli, benar-benar peduli. Draco membiarkan Hermione menangis di pelukkannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Draco._

 _Draco ingin mengatakannya, ia ingin Hermione tahu kalau ia peduli, kalau ia mencintainya, kalau ia nyaris pingsan saat melihat Hermione disiksa oleh bibinya, ia begitu ingin memberitahu Hermione kalau ia benar-benar ingin menolongnya, memeluknya dan membawanya pergi ke ujung dunia, hanya saja ia tidak bisa._

 _Draco mengeluarkan tongkat ibunya yang dibawanya tadi._

 _"Keluarkan Patronous-mu. Panggil teman-temanmu." Draco mengulurkan tongkat itu pada Hermione._

 _Hermione menghapus air matanya._

 _"Later." Hermione berseru, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco dan menciumnya._

 _Draco bisa merasakan air mata Hermione yang asin bercampur dengan air matanya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan menarik Hermione ke pangkuannya._

 _"Ini yang terakhir Draco." Hermione berseru membuka kancing kemeja Draco. Draco seketika mengerti apa maksud Hermione. Draco berdiri, melepas mantel panjangnya dan mengubahnya menjadi alas besar dan membaringkannya di tanah. Ia kemudian menggumamkan mantra penghangat di sekitar mereka._

 _Hermione berusaha bergerak dan menuju ke alas yang dibuat Draco kemudian berbaring di sana, menyingkirkan seluruh sisa pakaiannya._

 _Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama,ia menghampiri Hermione, memeluknya, menciumnya, menunjukkan kalau ia mencintainya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya._

 _Hermione menangis terus, sesekali ia mendesah tapi tidak sekalipun ia meminta Draco berhenti, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya sakit, meskipun ia tertekan atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Bellatrix, sentuhan pria yang sekarang berada di atasnya tidak akan pernah bisa ditolaknya._

 _Hermione merasa waktu mereka tidak lama lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan. "Draco…" Hermione menitikkan air matanya. "Please."_

 _Draco mencium bibirnya keras sambil mendorong ke dalam, mereka sudah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu, hampir satu setengah tahun semenjak terakhir kalinya mereka berhubungan, dan Draco merasa seperti berada di nirwana._

 _Draco bergerak maju-mundur, maju-mundur, membuat Hermione mendesah dan mulai mengerang._

 _"Hermione…" Draco berseru saat ia hampir mencapai klimaks._

 _"Ahhh….Ahhh…Ahhhhhh…" Hermione mendesah panjang saat ia juga mencapai klimaks._

 _"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco mencium Hermione sambil menangis._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Draco masih ingat saat itu dengan jelas, bagaimana setelah itu ia membiarkan Hermione menggunakan tongkat ibunya untuk memanggil bantuan, kemudian mencium keningnya, lalu berkata untuk membantu Potter dan mengalahkan Voldemort, lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

 _Ia tidak pernah pulih._

.

Draco berdiri di depan halaman rumah di samping rumahnya, semalaman ia memikirkan hal ini, tidak tidur sama sekali, hanya duduk di kasurnya dan berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir dan akhirnya sekarang ia berdiri disini.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru kencang.

Ia tidak bisa memasuki halaman rumah itu karena ada _ward_ yang dipasang, ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko terlempar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat Hermione dan anaknya ketakutan karena ia berusaha menurunkan _ward_ mereka. Kemungkinan besar Hermione tidak tahu kalau ia ada disini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Hermione Granger! Keluarlah!"

Seorang anak perempuan membuka pintu rumah itu. Draco tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Mom?" Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu bertanya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Haloooo… sebenarnya ini bahkan baru hari kedua ujianku, tapi aku gak tahan…. LOL.**

 **So here we go… Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Fine.**

 **3.**

Hermione sedang duduk di ruang tamunya sambil merajut dan menonton acara memasak di televisi saat ia mendengar anaknya membuka pintu dan menangis.

"Mum!" Maura berjalan menangis, air matanya tumpah, ingusnya keluar dari hidungnya. "Mommy!" Maura naik kepangkuan ibunya, menangis mearung-raung.

 _"What's wrong sweetheart?"_ Hermione bertanya, bergerak maju mundur menggendong Maura agar berhenti menangis.

"Mommy! Belikan aku ayah." Maura menangis, memeluk leher ibunya erat.

Hermione terdiam mendengar kalimat Maura barusan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

"Mum." Maura berseru sebelum Hermione mematikan lampu dan pergi keluar.

"Iya sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Maura bertanya pelan.

Hermione mempertimbangkannya sebentar, tentu saja ia ingin tidur dengan anaknya, tapi ia juga ingin Maura belajar mandiri. Hermione kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Maura melompat dan mengambil boneka naga-nya lalu menggapai tangan ibunya lalu menuju ke kamar tidur ibunya.

Hermione mengelus-elus kepala Maura yang sudah menutup matanya, saat ia yakin kalau Maura sudah tidur, Hermione menarik selimut lalu menutup matanya.

 _"Harry terus-menerus mencurigaimu." Hermione berseru sambil berbaring di samping Draco._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"Harry terus menerus curiga kalau kau sudah menjadi pelahap maut, ia terus menerus berusaha menuduhmu atas semua masalah yang terjadi, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _Draco masih diam._

 _"Malfoy!" Hermione memukul dadanya pelan._

 _"I am."_

 _Hermione memproses apa maksud perkataan Draco barusan, apa ia baru saja mengiyakan kalau ia seorang pelahap maut? Mungkin Hermione salah dengar. Hermione duduk dan mencari-cari kemejanya di sekitar kasur yang mereka tempati._

 _"Apa?" Hermione bertanya memastikan._

 _Draco mencari tongkatnya di sekitar mereka, menggumamkan mantra kemudian lambang ular yang dimiliki semua pelahap maut muncul di lengannya._

 _Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Draco." Hermione menyebut nama Draco tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikkan._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menolak Granger! Dark Lord memaksaku, ia mengancam akan membunuh ibuku! Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bagaimana jika kau ada diposisiku?" Draco bertanya meledak._

 _Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau bisa saja melakukan hal lain Draco." Hermione berseru pelan. "Kau bisa menemui Dumbledore! Kau bisa meminta pertolongannya!"_

 _"Apa kau pikir semudah itu? Jika Dark Lord menjadikan rumahmu sebagai markas apa bisa dengan mudahnya kau keluar masuk, terutama pergi menemui penyihir tua itu?"_

 _"Draco." Hermione memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. "Apa kau sengaja? Apa kau menggunakanku? Apa kau memanfaatkanku?" Hermione bertanya, seketika kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk muncul di kepalanya, bagaimana jika selama ini Draco hanya memanfaatkannya._

 _"Tidak! Yeah Well, kau tahu kan Granger kalau kita sama-sama memanfaatkan satu sama lain, tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak memanfaatkanmu seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidur denganmu karena aku mau tidur denganmu." Draco berusaha menjelaskan dirinya meskipun penjelasannya terdengar menyedihkan._

 _Hermione menggeleng, tiba-tiba perasaan telah digunakan membasuh dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak tidur dengan Draco Malfoy, harusnya ia tidak menjadikan sex sebagai alasan._

 _Draco bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione dan tahu kalau penyihir perempuan di depannya tidak mempercayai ucapannya._

 _"Hermione! Hermione, dengarkan aku!" Draco berjalan mendekat, berusaha meraih kedua bahu Hermione, tapi Hermione menepisnya dengan cepat._

 _Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua sisi matanya. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu Malfoy. Kau pasti sudah memanfaatkanku! Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku percaya kau tidak menginginkan hal lain dariku? Bagaimana jika kau sudah mengorek-ngorek informasi dariku tentang Harry dan memberitahunya pada Dark Lord-Mu itu?" Hermione berteriak, ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan Malfoy._

 _Hermione mengambil tongkatnya dan beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal di ruangan itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"Hermione! Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Draco berkata sebelum Hermione pergi._

 _Hermione menghapus air matanya. "Buktikan! Buktikan Malfoy! Belum terlambat untuk menemui Dumbledore, minta bantuannya dan beritahu aku setelah itu."_

Draco tidak pernah datang padanya setelah itu.

Hermione tahu apapun yang ada di antara mereka sudah berakhir begitu ia meninggalkan pintu _room of requirment_ malam itu.

Hubungan tanpa status mereka itu mulai semenjak Hermione memukul Draco di tahun ketiga, setelah itu, mereka beberapa kali menghina satu sama lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, biasanya mereka bertengkar di bagian paling dalam di perpustakaan, dan di pertengahan tahun ke-lima, pertengkaran itu berubah menjadi ciuman, ciuman berubah menjadi sex.

Hermione selalu tahu –apapun yang berlangsung di antara mereka- itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Hermione selalu mengira Draco Malfoy akan menjadi kenangan indahnya begitu mereka berpisah setelah lulus Hogwarts.

Hermione tahu kalau kedua orangtua Draco berhubungan erat dengan Voldemort, dan ketika semua orang mengira kalau Draco akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya, di hati kecilnya yang paling dalam Hermione selalu berharap Draco akan memilih jalan yang lain, mungkin bukan jalan terang, tapi paling tidak Hermione berharap Draco tidak menjadi pelahap maut.

Tapi kemudian malam itu ia tahu harapannya sudah sirna.

Draco Malfoy dengan atau tanpa pilihan sudah menjadi pelahap maut. Setelah itu, _well_ , saat itu juga Hermione masih melihat secerca harapan, belum terlambat bagi Draco untuk mendatangi Dumbledore dan meminta pertolongannya, tapi Draco tidak pernah melakukannya.

Dan Hermione tahu mereka sudah selesai.

Malam itu, malam saat ia terpisah dengan Dobby, Harry, dan Ron, ia sudah mempasrahkan semuanya, mempasrahkan apa yang akan terjadi, ia tidak memegang tongkatnya, dan ia terluka cukup parah sehingga tidak mampu menggumamkan _wandless magic_ bahkan untuk sekedar meminta pertolongan.

Hermione berdoa pada Merlin, jika memang ia harus mati malam itu, ia berharap siapapun yang membunuhnya hanya akan langsung meng-avada-nya tanpa melakukan hal lain sebelum ia mati. Penyiksaan tidak begitu menakutkan, Crucio? Tidak masalah, ia baru saja mengalaminya, tapi Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia sampai diperkosa atau semacamnya.

Hermione menutup matanya begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, berharap kematiannya datang dengan cepat.

Tapi kemudian yang dilihatnya bukan kematian.

Sampai sekarang, jika ia mengingat-ingat malam yang gelap itu, Hermione masih bertanya-tanya apakah yang muncul di hadapannya saat itu lebih baik dari kematian atau lebih buruk?

Mereka berdua lupa menggunakan kontrasepsi, Hermione benar-benar ketakutan saat ia menyadari hal itu, tapi kemudian begitu ia tahu kalau ia hamil, Hermione tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bayinya dan hidup mereka.

 _._

Hermione berkata pada Maura kalau ia akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli susu, ia memberitahu Maura kalau ia tidak lama dan Maura tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah.

Maura duduk di depan televisi dan menonton film kartun kesukaannya yang dibatasi jamnya oleh ibunya itu, ia kemudian mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ibunya dari luar.

"Hermione."

Maura mengangkat alisnya. _Kenapa orang itu berteriak-teriak? Apa ia tidak bisa mengetuk pintu atau menggunakan bel?_ Pikirnya.

Maura melompat dari sofa, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar lalu mengintip dari tirai siapa yang berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya. Maura tidak mengenalinya, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya di desa mereka.

"Hermione Granger! Keluarlah!" Maura mendengar orang itu berteriak lagi.

Haruskah ia keluar dan bertanya apa perlu orang itu? Bagaimana jika orang itu berniat jahat? Bagaimana jika orang itu ingin menculiknya? Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu teman ibunya yang datang dari London?

 _Mom sering bilang padaku kalau dulu ia tinggal di London, dan Gramp juga Granny juga tinggal di London. Tapi bagaimana jika itu orang jahat? Mom bilang aku tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing. Ah, tidak masalah, aku bisa bicara dari pintu saja._ Pikir Maura.

Maura melepaskan selotan pintunya lalu membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya tidak begitu lebar.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Mom?" Maura bertanya pelan.

.

Hermione tidak biasanya meninggalkan Maura seorang diri, biasanya ia akan mengajak Maura berbelanja dan sekaligus mengajarinya beberapa hal, tapi hari ini begitu panas, dan Hermione tahu Maura hanya akan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan dan ujung-ujungnya minta di gendong.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasuki anaknya itu, umurnya sudah empat tahun, dan ia bahkan lebih besar dari anak-anak seumurannya, tapi ia selalu minta digendong kemana-mana. Hermione kemudian tersenyum, memikirkan berapa lama lagi ia akan sanggup menggendong Maura atau berapa lama lagi Maura akan terus minta digendong olehnya.

Jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Maura di rumah, ia berpikir toh ia hanya sebentar dan tidak mungkin ada yang terjadi pada anaknya itu.

Hermione berjalan pulang setelah membeli beberapa hal, ia membeli susu dan bahan makanan, es krim, dan beberapa cemilan yang disukai Maura, yang sebenarnya tidak ada di daftar awal belanjaannya, kedua tangannya dipenuhi plastik. Ia berjalan dengan senyuman ke arah rumahnya.

Tapi kemudian senyuman itu hilang dan semuanya gelap.

.

Hermione terbangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia tahu ia tidak berada di tempat yang di kenalinya.

"Astaga!" Hermione seketika bangun dan menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Mommy!" Maura melompat ke kasur tempat ia berbaring. "Mommy kau sudah sadar?" Maura memeluknya erat. "Mommy, kau kenapa? Kenapa Mommy tiba-tiba pingsan?" Maura berseru, sebentar lagi menangis.

"Maura." Hermione berkata tegas, melepaskan pelukkan anaknya itu, tentu saja ia senang dipeluk anaknya, hanya saja sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya. "Maura, kita ada dimana?" Hermione bertanya panik, menyadari kalau mereka tidak ada di rumah.

"Kau ada ditempatku Granger." Draco Malfoy memasuki kamar itu dengan baki berisi dua gelas jus jeruk.

Hermione ingin pingsan lagi saja.

Draco berjalan dan meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya di meja di dekat situ. "Maura, minum ini dulu." Draco memberitahu.

Maura menggeleng, ia melihat ke arah ibunya yang sedikit ketakutan. "Mommy, Mommy kenapa? Ada apa?" Maura berseru, menggerak-gerakkan tangan Hermione.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Maura, bisa keluar sebentar?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mommy sendiri jika Mommy takut." Maura menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dan boneka naganya erat.

"Tidak apa Maura, keluarlah sebentar, hanya sebentar, kau bisa membawa jusmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Maura, pergilah ke ruang televisi, kau tahu cara menyalakannya kan?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Maura melihat kedua orang dewasa yang ada didepannya, ia berpikir sebentar. "Mr. Malfoy, kau tidak akan melukai Mommy kan?" Maura bertanya pelan.

Draco tersenyum pada Maura. "Tidak, tentu tidak, tidak akan."

Maura menimbang-nimbang lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar." Maura kemudian berusaha turun dari kasur tempat ibunya berbaring, ia mengambil satu gelas jus itu lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia seharusnya tahu Draco akan membawanya kerumah ini, bukan kerumahnya, toh Draco tidak bisa menembus _ward_ -nya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Draco disini? Di desa ini?

 _"She's mine."_ Draco berseru begitu ia menggumamkan _Silencing-spell_. Entah maksudnya bertanya atau memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mungkin menyangkalnya lagi. Orang bodoh bahkan bisa melihat kesamaan di antara Maura dan Draco.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal." Draco tertawa pelan, ia lalu duduk di ujung kasur itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Beberapa hari. Tenanglah! aku tidak sengaja datang kesini untuk mencarimu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal disini sampai kau pingsan begitu melihatku." Draco menjelaskan.

"Granger, apa kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku begitu melihat Maura di pantai?" Draco bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku Granger?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku Malfoy? Apa kau berharap aku datang ke Malfoy Manor? Mencarimu dan memberitahumu kalau aku hamil? Begitu?" Hermione tidak bisa menahan nada sarkasnya.

"Aku tahu kondisimu setelah perang Granger! Aku tahu bagaimana orang-orang brengsek itu memperlakukanmu, _hell_ aku bahkan tahu kau pergi karena kau hamil, tapi kau seharusnya paling tidak memberitahuku kalau itu anakku." Draco berseru, frustasi.

Hermione tertawa. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memberitahumu kalau aku hamil anakmu?" Tanya Hermione dingin.

"Jangan berpikiran naif Malfoy! Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengenalmu, dan paling-paling kau hanya akan berusaha mengambilnya dariku." Hermione berseru, tidak kalah frustasi.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya Hermione! Jangan bercanda! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku, paling tidak aku bisa melakukan sesuatu! Aku bisa ikut denganmu! Kita bisa tinggal di suatu tempat! Aku bisa mengenal anakku! Granger! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama tengahnya? Kapan tanggal lahirnya? Apa makanan kesukaannya?!" Draco berseru.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hermione, aku mohon, aku mohon, biarkan aku mengenal anakku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Draco, dia bukan laki-laki, bukan penerusmu atau semacamnya, kau tidak perlu mengkuatirkan kami akan mengganggumu atau semacamnya. Carilah penyihir perempuan lain, yang berdarah murni, lalu lahirkan anak laki-laki, _a real Malfoy_." Hermione berseru, berusaha keras agar Draco tidak berusaha mengambil Maura darinya.

"Hermione! Kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu dari kalian, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, bermain, memeluknya, memberitahu kalau aku ayahnya, aku tidak akan memaksanya atau semacamnya, dan aku juga tidak akan mengambilnya darimu!"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu!"

Draco menahan emosinya, ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar atau mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu Granger! Beberapa hari untuk menyiapkan mentalmu! Kalau kau masih memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan aku bertemu dengan Maura maka bersiaplah! Aku akan menggunakan pengacara atau apapun untuk mengambil Maura!" Draco berseru, berusaha terdengar tenang dan dingin.

Hermione menutup mulutnya kaget. "Draco! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu? Kau mau mengambil anakku?"

"Kenapa Granger? Kau mengambil anakku duluan!" Draco berseru, benar-benar kesal.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, baik!" Hermione meledak. "Dua hari, dua hari lagi. Tapi kumohon Draco, kumohon, jangan ambil Maura dariku. Hanya ia satu-satunya yang kumiliki." Hermione berseru.

Wajah Draco melembut, ia bisa melihat kalau Hermione memang benar-benar tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa anak mereka itu. "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu jika kau tidak menghalangiku bertemu dengannya Hermione. Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah aku punya hak untuk mengenal anakku?" Draco bertanya, berusaha membuat Hermione melihat dan mengerti logikanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Apa yang dikatakan Draco benar, Draco punya hal untuk mengenal anaknya.

Hermione mengubah pikirannya.

"Apa kau berjanji untuk tidak mengambilnya dariku?" Hermione bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan.

Draco menggangguk. "Aku bersumpah Granger." Draco berseru, meletakkan tangannya didadanya.

"Kau mau mengenalnya sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tersenyum, dan Hermione tidak ingin memberitahunya betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu.

.

Hermione sedang berada di dapur membuat susu untuk Maura sebelum anaknya tidur. Hermione menghela nafasnya, Ia dan Draco membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak dulu memberitahu kalau Draco adalah ayahnya, _sure_ , mereka berdua bisa melihat kalau Maura memang terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya, tapi mereka berdua tidak yakin kalau Maura akan dengan mudahnya menerima fakta itu.

Jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk membiarkan Draco dan Maura saling mengenal. Disatu sisi ia senang, karena Maura akan mendapatkan sosok ayah dari ayah kandungnya, tapi di sisi lain ia takut, takut kalau kalau Draco mengambil Maura darinya.

Jadi meskipun Hermione membiarkan Draco dan Maura dekat untuk sementara waktu, ia harus tetap berjaga-jaga, tidak boleh lengah.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" Maura melompat-lompat dikasurnya begitu Hermione memasuki kamarnya.

"Berhentilah Maura, kau akan jatuh nanti." Hermione tertawa, berusaha menangkap anaknya kemudian memeluknya.

Maura tertawa-tawa geli saat ibunya menggelitiknya. "Mommy stop! Aku akan mengompol." Maura berseru sambil tertawa-tawa.

Hermione berhenti, mereka kemudian berbaring dan menarik nafas.

"Bolehkah aku bermain dengan Mr Malfoy lagi besok?" Maura bertanya.

"Well…" Hermione berpura-pura berpikir. "Apa kau suka bermain dengan Mr Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mommy selalu bilang kalau kita berdua penyihir dan tidak boleh memberitahu orang-orang, jadi aku selalu merasa sedih tidak bisa bermain dengan sihir, tapi Mr Malfoy juga seorang penyihir, kami bermain banyak hal dengan sihirnya tadi, dan Mr Malfoy berjanji mengizinkanku berenang besok setelah kolam renangnya dibersihkan, ia bahkan mengizinkanku memanggilnya Draco, Mommy, bukankah Draco itu bahasa latinnya naga? Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan yang lucu? Nama depan Mr Malfoy adalah Draco, dan mahkluk sihir favoritku adalah Naga. Ah, pokoknya aku ingin bermain dengan Draco lagi besok."

"Hmm…" Hermione masih pura-pura berpikir.

"Ayolah Mommy…" Maura merengek.

Hermione tertawa. "Baiklah-baik, tapi kau tidak boleh merepotkannya, tidak boleh membuat rumahnya berantakan, bersikap sopan dan tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh, dan jika Draco menawarkan untuk menaiki sapu terbang, kau tidak boleh menerima tawarannya." Hermione berseru, menekankan larangan terakhirnya. Ia mengenal Draco dan tahu persis kalau pria itu akan berusaha mempengaruhi anak mereka untuk menaikki sapu terbang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menaikki sapu terbang?"

"Karena hal itu berbahaya Maura."

"Well, baiklah, aku berjanji akan bersikap baik." Maura berseru.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mencium kening Maura. "Kau ingin dongeng sebelum tidur?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin dongeng malam ini, aku ingin Mommy bercerita tentang Draco."

Hermione terdiam.

Maura memintanya bercerita tentang Draco, apa yang harus diceritakannya pada Maura?

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Draco bilang kalian sekolah bersama, apa kalian berteman? Hogwasss?" Maura bertanya penuh semangat. Hermione tersenyum, Maura selalu senang mendengar ceritanya tentang Hogwarts dan masa kecilnya di dunia sihir.

"Kami bersekolah di Hogwarts, tapi mom dan Draco tidak begitu akur saat kami kecil." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apakah Draco nakal? Apa dia suka meledek Mom seperti Allen meledekku? Apa Draco suka menarik rambut Mom?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Well, Draco memang nakal waktu kami masih bersekolah, nakal sekali, tapi ia tidak pernah menarik rambut Mom." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa lagi? Apa ada hal lucu yang terjadi di antara Mom dan Draco?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Entahlah, kami tidak begitu dekat, karena Draco nakal, nakal sekali, Mom bahkan pernah memukulnya di tahun ketiga karena ia terlalu nakal."

Maura tertawa. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Maura bertanya lagi.

.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Maura melompat-lompat tidak sabaran. "Ayo Mommy, apa kau sudah selesai?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione sedang membuat makan siang untuk di bawa ke rumah Draco, Maura berkata akan berenang disana, ia bahkan sudah memakai pakaian renangnya dan bahkan memakai pelampungnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit." Hermione tersenyum.

Setelah selesai membuat makan siang, ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Maura dan menuju ke rumah Draco, mereka tidak menggunakan pintu depan, tapi keluar dari pintu samping dan masuk lewat halaman belakang rumah Nott.

"Draco…" Maura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hermione dan berlari begitu melihat Draco berdiri tidak jauh dari kolam renangnya.

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Maura…" Draco berjongkok dan membuka tangannya bersiap menangkap Maura yang berlari ke arahnya.

Draco dan Maura kemudian tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh, Hermione hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah keduanya sambil membawa kotak piknik yang berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Maura, apa kau bisa berenang?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Mommy mengajariku." Maura kemudian langsung melompat ke kolam renang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Maura!" Hermione berteriak keras, sementara Draco tertawa, Maura kemudian muncul di permukaan dan tertawa-tawa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mommy, berhentilah panik berlebihan." Maura tertawa lalu mulai berenang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di kain yang sudah di gelar Draco tidak jauh dari kolam, begitu Hermione duduk tidak lama Draco duduk disampingnya.

 _"Tell me about you Granger."_ Draco berseru pelan.

"Tidak ada yang harus diberitahu Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu

Draco tertawa. "Kau berakhir di desa Muggle menyedihkan ini dan kau bilang tidak ada yang harus diberitahu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Malfoy?"

"Apapun yang kau rasa nyaman untuk diberitahukan padaku Granger."

Hermione diam.

"Apa kau dan Potter tidak lagi berteman?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Tanyakan hal lain."

Draco tertawa lagi.

 _Draco mulai bosan dengan hidupnya setelah perang, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di Manor tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Seperti hari ini, ia duduk di meja makan dengan ibunya, salah satu peri rumahnya mengantarkan korannya seperti biasa._

 _"Berhentilah membaca koran sampah itu Draco." Narcissa berseru begitu melihat Draco memegang Daily Prophet._

 _Tentu saja Draco tidak akan berhenti, satu-satunya alasan ia tetap membaca koran sampah itu adalah karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Hermione. Anehnya empat bulan belakangan ini tidak ada satupun fotonya yang muncul meskipun namanya tetap bermunculan._

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa Hermione bersembunyi? Kenapa ia bersembunyi? Apa ia jadi gemuk? Terlalu gemuk sampai tidak bisa keluar rumah? Draco tertawa terbaha-bahak._

 _"Draco! ada apa?" Narcissa bertanya_

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa Mother." Draco berseru lalu membuka lipatan korannya._

 ** _THE END OF GOLDEN TRIO_**

 ** _Ron Weasley baru saja memberi pernyataan bahwa Hermione Granger tidak lagi berteman dengannya maupun Harry Potter. Kami mendapatkan informasi ini dari Ron Weasley sendiri di salah satu bar di Diagon Alley._**

 ** _Menurut Mr. Weasley, keabsenan Hermione Granger belakangan ini di depan publik karena ia sedang mengandung dan Mr Weasley sendiri berkata bahwa itu bukan anaknya, terlepas dari hubungan singkat mereka setelah perang, Mr Weasley berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Mrs Granger._**

 ** _Sampai saat ini kami masih terus mencari keberadaan Mrs Granger untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._**

 ** _Harry Potter sendiri masih belum bisa dimintai keterangan terkait dengan hal ini._**

 ** _Kami sendiri telah memastikan ke St. Mungo dan adalah benar kalau Mrs Granger sedang mengandung dan bahkan sudah melahirkan tiga hari yang lalu._**

 ** _Lalu siapakah ayah dari anak yang dilahirkan Mrs Granger? Kenapa ia menyembunyikan kehamilan dan kelahiran anaknya? Dan kenapa Mr. Weasley berkata mereka tidak lagi berteman?_**

 _Draco mencampakkan koran yang dipegangnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan segera menghubungi Blaise._

"Apa Pers memakanku hidup-hidup setelah aku pergi?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa. "Bukan hanya memakanmu hidup-hidup, tapi juga mengunyahmu dan menggitmu."

"Ada apa Granger? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Draco hanya menggeleng-geleng, tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione tidak mau memberitahunya. Draco kemudian berdiri dan membuka bajunya dan berlari ke arah kolam.

Hermione berusaha berpaling, tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia masih terkesima oleh tubuh pria itu setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Maura!" Draco berteriak lalu melompat ke kolam dan mencipratkan air kemana-mana.

Maura tertawa-tawa. "Draco! kau membuat airnya keluar." Maura berseru.

Draco dan Maura kemudian bermain-main sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Mommy." Maura berseru. "Ayo ikut berenang"

"Ayo Granger!" Draco ikut berseru.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Aku tidak membawa pakaian renang." Hermione berbohong.

"Jangan bohong Mommy! Aku melihatmu memakai pakaian renang tadi." Maura berseru.

Draco tertawa. "Cepatlah Granger, sebelum aku dan Maura kesana dan memaksamu."

Maura mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione sudah lama tidak berenang, apalagi berenang dengan anaknya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Draco.

"Mommy…" Maura mulai merajuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Hermione berseru, ia membuka kemeja dan celananya kemudian ikut melompat ke kolam, membuat Maura tertawa senang.

Draco berenang agak menjauh, bersender ke ujung kolam, pertama untuk menyembunyikan efek yang disebabkan Hermione, kedua untuk melihat Maura dan Hermione bermain.

Draco bisa melihat tubuh Hermione dengan jelas tadi, ia bisa melihat tubuhnya berubah, tidak lagi tubuh remaja tapi tubuh seorang perempuan, pinggulnya dan juga dadanya menjadi lebih besar tapi anggota tubuhnya yang lain tetap sama, terutama kakinya, kaki yang begitu ingin ia rasakan melingkar lagi dipinggangnya.

"Mommy, Allen bilang ia bisa berenang gaya batu, apa Mommy bisa mengajariku?" Maura bertanya polos.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak ada gaya batu Maura." Hermione menyipratkan air pada Maura.

Draco tersenyum, ia tahu ia melewatkan banyak hal, ia melewatkan kelahiran anaknya, melewatkan empat ulang tahunnya, melewatkan tawa pertamanya, tangis pertamanya, gigi pertamanya, apa kata yang pertama kali diucapkannya? Apa makanan favoritnya? Apa hobinya?

Draco menyesal ia melewatkan begitu banyak hal.

Draco tersenyum lalu berenang mendekat ke arah Hermione dan Maura. Ia akan membayar penyesalannya.

"Maura, ayo kita berlomba!" Draco berseru senang.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Fine**

 **4.**

Draco duduk di ayunan besar di halaman belakangnya, ia menemukan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat paling jelas untuk mendengar kegiatan tetangga barunya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Maura tertawa karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Hermione. Hermione masih belum mengizinkannya masuk ke rumahnya, jadi ia harus berhati-hati menggunakan mantra yang memperbesar suara.

"Mommy, kapan Grandpa akan datang?" Maura bertanya.

"Grandpa bilang ia akan datang sabtu ini, kenapa? Kau merindukan Grandpa?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tidak mendengar jawaban Maura, mereka sepertinya pergi dari ruang makan ke kamar.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kepergiannya ke desa Muggle ini membuatnya menemukan Hermione dan anak mereka.

 _"Kapan Blaise akan datang?" Draco bertanya pada Theo._

 _Theo tertawa. "Kau tahu kan kalau merawat bayi itu tidak mudah, mungkin sekarang Blaise sedang mengganti popok atau semacamnya."_

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Blaise memilih cepat-cepat menikah dengan Daphne dan bahkan dengan cepatnya punya anak._

 _TIdak lama Blaise muncul dari perapian, dengan menggendong bayinya yang baru berumur beberapa bulan._

 _"Shit Mate! Kenapa kau membawa anakmu kesini?" Draco berseru saat melihat Blaise._

 _"Shut Up Draco!" Blaise berseru marah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Daphne demam dan ia hanya bisa berbaring, dan aku baru sadar kalau anakku juga demam, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Blaise berseru cemas._

 _"Bawa mereka ke St. Mungo!" Draco berseru kesal. "Kenapa kau membawa anakmu kesini?" Draco bertanya kesal._

 _Seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasanya, kegiatan rutin mereka selama ini, tapi Blaise malah membawa anaknya dan membuat keributan._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menggendong keduanya!" Blaise berseru frustasi. "Tolong gendong Charlotte sebentar, hanya sebentar, aku akan membawa Daphne ke St. Mungo lalu menjemputnya kesini."_

 _Mata Theo dan Draco membesar mendengar permintaan temannya itu._

 _"Kau bercanda kan?" Theo tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan temannya itu._

 _"Oh, ayolah kumohon!" Blaise berseru._

 _"Ah, aku ada janji dengan Astoria!" Theo berseru dengan cepat lalu menghilang begitu saja._

 _Blaise lansung mendekat ke arah Draco yang kebingungan dan meletakkan Charlotte ke gendongannya. "Hanya sebentar Draco, hanya sebentar!" Blaise kemudian menghilang._

 _Draco tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang ia dihadapkan dalam salah satu keadaan paling sulit dalam hidupnya._

 _Draco ingin mengumpat dan mengutuk Blaise tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh mengumpat dihadapan anak kecil, sekecil apapun anak itu._

 _Draco melihat Charlotte, anak sahabatnya yang kalau tidak salah baru berumur 5 bulan. Bayi digendongannya menangis begitu keras, sangat keras sampai-sampai kupingnya pengang. Draco berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukkinya lalu mulai bergerak-gerak dengan cara yang tidak di mengertinya._

 _Ia menggendong Charlotte dan bergerak aneh, seakan-akan tubuhnya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar bayi digendongannya berhenti menangis._

 _"Sssssstt…" Draco kaget mendengar suara yang dikeluarkannya. Apa itu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? Dan kenapa Charlotte bahkan berhenti menangis?_

 _Draco kemudian tertawa. "Wah, Charlotte kau pasti mengerti kan kalau sedang digendong pria tampan."_

 _"Mate!" Blaise berseru entah muncul darimana. "Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak." Blaise berseru lalu berjalan ke arah Draco dan mengambil bayinya lagi, lalu dengan cepat pergi._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian saat Draco dan Theo juga Blaise berkumpul lagi, Blaise bukannya berterimakasih tapi malah meledeknya habis-habisan. Blaise berkata bahwa Draco harus segera menikah dan punya anak, Blaise berkata bahwa Draco punya insting untuk mengurus anak._

 _Blaise berkata bahwa Draco dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang ayah._

Draco menghela nafasnya, melihat langit malam diatasnya lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia ternyata punya anak, anak perempuan, dengan Hermione.

Kaget? Jantungnya nyaris putus saat ia sadar kalau Maura adalah anaknya, tapi anehnya ia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini.

Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya punya anak.

Ia begitu bahagia sampai-sampai rasanya bisa mengambil bulan dan memberikannya pada Maura.

Maura.

Draco tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

 _Draco meminta Maura dengan cepat membuka pintu rumahnya, karena ia tidak bisa menembus ward rumah Hermione._

 _Maura menggenggam boneka naganya erat dan dengan ketakutan membuka pintu rumah Draco._

 _Draco menggendong Hermione dan membawanya ke kamar di lantai satu, ia tidak tahu kenapa Hermione pingsan melihatnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia melompat bahagia atau semacamnya?_

 _Draco menghela nafasnya dan membaringkan Hermione yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia kemudian melihat Maura yang berdiri ketakutan disamping kasur._

 _"Tenanglah." Draco berseru, ia kemudian duduk di kasur itu dan mendekati Maura. "Namaku Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil yang memeluk erat boneka naganya._

 _Draco ingin tertawa, bahkan mainan favorit mereka berdua saat kecil sama, naga._

 _"Namaku Maura, Maura Granger." Maura mengulurkan tangan kecilnya perlahan, Draco tersenyum dan mereka berjabat tangan._

 _"Mister Malfoy, apa kau mengenal Mommy? Kau tidak berniat jahat kan?" Maura bertanya._

 _Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak berniat jahat, sama sekali tidak, padamu ataupun pada Hermione. Aku mengenal Hermione, kami teman sekolah." Draco memberitahu, tentu saja ia tidak berbohong, ia dan Hermione memang teman sekolah._

 _Maura melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh hati-hati._

 _"Kau bisa menunggu Mommy-mu disini, tidak masalah, aku akan membuat minuman. Maura kau mau sesuatu?" Draco bertanya pelan._

 _"Apa kau punya jus strawberry?" Maura bertanya._

 _Draco tertawa, ia menggeleng."Aku tidak punya strawberry, tapi sepertinya aku punya jus jeruk, is that okay?" Draco bertanya._

 _Maura mengangguk._

Draco sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Maura, ia akan membiarkan Maura tinggal dengan Hermione, dan akan menemuinya terus menerus, bersikap seperti seharusnya seorang ayah. Lucius dan Ibunya mungkin akan menjadi masalah jika mereka tahu, entahlah, Draco akan memikirkannya belakangan.

Tapi yang sekarang menjadi masalah adalah Hermione, ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Hermione.

.

Draco terbangun karena seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Ia melihat jam di dekat meja di samping kasurnya. "Demi Merlin." Draco mengumpat, ini bahkan belum jam delapan pagi dan seseorang sudah bertamu.

Draco menuju ke pintu dan mengumpat sesekali, karena ia masih terlalu mengantuk, ia mengintip dari lubang pintu siapa yang ada di depan pintunya, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurnya.

Draco membuka pintunya.

"Selamat Pagi Mr. Malfoy." Ketua perkumpulan desa ini tersenyum dan menyapanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian berusaha tersenyum.

"Mrs. Atwell, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Draco bertanya.

"Iya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Mrs Atwell berseru, ia melihat ke arah dalam rumah Draco, memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin masuk dan bicara di dalam.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, berusaha tidak terdengar kasar.

"Kurasa ini bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan sambil berdiri Mr. Malfoy."

"Anda bisa duduk jika anda mau." Draco berkata, tapi tidak bergeser dari pintunya.

Mrs. Atwell sepertinya belum mengerti kalau Draco tidak ingin membiarkannya masuk.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang festival musim panas akhir pekan ini." Mrs. Atwell memberitahu.

"Lalu?" Draco bertanya.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa kau tidak ingin mengundangku masuk?" Mrs Atwell bertanya,terdengar ramah dan mengedipkan matanya.

Draco ingin muntah.

Perempuan di depannya bahkan lebih tua dari ibunya dan berani-beraninya menggodanya.

"Tidak." Draco menjawab. "Mrs. Atwell, anda bisa menyampaikan apa kepentingan anda sekarang atau pergi, aku harus melanjutkan tidurku." Draco berkata kesal.

Mrs. Atwell terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Draco berusan. "Uh, Well, akan ada festival musim panas akhir pekan ini, dan aku selaku ketua perkumpulan desa ini, ingin mengundang anda sebagai tamu kehormatan."

"Dan berapa aku harus menyumbang?" Draco bertanya, langsung, Ia tahu kalau perempuan menyebalkan di depannya mengukur kehormatan dengan uang.

Mrs. Atwell tersenyum. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, anda memang benar-benar dermawan."

Draco makin mual.

"Panitia masih kekurangan sekitar 500 Pounds." Mrs Atwell berseru.

Draco memutar matanya. "Aku akan memberikannya pada anda nanti siang atau sore, bisakah anda pergi sekarang?" Draco bertanya, tidak sabaran.

Mrs. Atwell tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk. " Maaf jika aku mengganggu anda Mr. Malfoy, selamat pagi, selamat melanjutkan tidur anda." Mrs Atwell berkata lalu pergi.

Draco menggeleng, tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu sukanya pada uang. Draco baru akan masuk dan mengunci pintunya saat ia mendengar suara yang paling disukainya di dunia.

"Draco…" Maura berseru, ia berjalan dari pintu rumahnya ke rumah Draco.

"Selamat pagi Maura." Draco tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." Maura tersenyum. Draco tertawa melihat baju tidur maura yang terdiri dari piyama berwarna hijau bermotif naga. "Draco, apa kau sudah sarapan? Mommy menyuruhku mengajakmu sarapan bersama." Maura memberitahu.

Draco megangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mommy menyuruhmu atau kau yang memaksa Mommy?"

Maura tertawa. "Aku tidak memaksa Mommy, hanya merengek padanya." Maura makin mendekat, ia meraih tangan Draco dan menariknya. "Ayo, Mommy membuat pancake hari ini, dan pancake Mommy adalah pancake terenak di dunia."

Draco tertawa, "Baiklah, tapi Maura, tunggu sebentar, aku harus menyikat gigiku terlebih dahulu." Draco berkata.

Maura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, asal kau tidak bilang pada Mommy, mommy tidak akan tahu, aku sering berbohong pada Mommy."

Draco tertawa lagi. Maura memang benar-benar anaknya.

.

Hermione memastikan bahwa Maura sudah tidur sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

Hermione turun lalu memakai jacketnya yang tergantung di depan pintu, ia kemudian menuju ke rumah tetangga barunya.

Hermione tidak pernah mengira dunia akan bercanda seperti ini padanya. Ia tahu Draco tidak sengaja memilih tempat ini, lagipula Hermione sudah tahu dari lama kalau rumah disampingnya adalah milik keluarga Nott, tapi karena selama empat tahun ia disini tidak ada satupun keluarga Nott yang pernah datang dan menggunakannya maka Hermione tidak pernah terkena masalah, tapi kenyataan kalau Draco sekarang berada di rumah tepat disampingnya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Hermione mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintunya terbuka.

Hermione melihat kebawah, tidak ingin melihat wajah Draco.

"Selamat malam Granger." Draco tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Hermione berkata.

Draco tertawa, ia melihat ke luar, mengecek keadaan, tidak ada siapapun, maka Draco menarik Hermione kedalam lalu menutup pintunya.

Hermione langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruang tamu, menghindari kemungkinan Draco mendorongnya ke tembok dan menciumnya.

Draco tertawa begitu Hermione duduk di ruang tamunya, tentu saja perempuan itu masih bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Granger, kau ingin minum apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa saja." Hermione bergumam.

"Apa kau ingin bicara disini?" Draco bertanya. "Kurasa kamarku lebih nyaman."

Hermione memutar matanya.

Draco tertawa.

Tidak lama Draco membawakan segelas air dingin dan duduk di depan Hermione.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal tentang Maura." Hermione berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuat _unbreakable vow_ denganku. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambilnya dariku." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, ia memikirkan perkataan Hermione barusan, ia tahu kalau Hermione pasti kuatir dan takut bahwa ia akan mengambil Maura darinya.

"Dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menghalangiku bertemu dengannya." Draco memberitahu.

Giliran Hermione yang terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam Hermione? Lihat kan? Kau bahkan tidak dengan sukarela membiarkanku dekat dengan anakku sendiri, apa yang menurutmu harus kulakukan? Bukankah menyembunyikannya selama empat tahun sudah keterlaluan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione masih diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia harus memikirkan syarat yang diajukan Draco terlebih dahulu, meskipun Draco adalah ayah kandung Maura, Hermione tetap tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Draco tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada Maura atau lebih buruk, membawa Maura pergi darinya.

"Aku sedang liburan." Draco memberitahu.

"Kenapa kesini?"

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Apa kau masih punya perasaan padaku?" Draco bertanya menggoda Hermione.

"Jangan bercanda." Hermione menyangkal.

"Hermione…" Draco memulai, nadanya terdengar serius. "Aku tidak akan mengambil Maura darimu, kita tidak perlu melakukan _unbreakable vow_ , tapi kalau kau tidak percaya padaku maka kita bisa melakukannya. Untuk saat ini aku hanya benar-benar ingin mengenal Maura, tentu saja aku berharap bisa memberitahunya kalau aku ayahnya, tapi aku mengerti kalau kita harus melakukannya perlahan. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengambilnya darimu, hanya saja kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan menghalang-halangiku dekat dengan anakku sendiri."

"Tapi kemudian apa Draco? Setelah kau mengenalnya, setelah kalian dekat, bahkan jika setelah Maura tahu kalau kau ayahnya lalu apa? Apa kau bisa menjamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana jika orangtuamu tahu? Apa kau pikir mereka akan membiarkan _half-blood_ Malfoy berkeliaran begitu saja? Apa kau bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan mengambil Maura dariku? Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal buruk padanya? Bagaimana jika mereka bersuaha membunuhku dan anakku?" Hermione bertanya, mengeluarkan semua ketakutannya.

"Bagaimana jika media tahu? Apa menurutmu mereka akan membiarkan kami hidup tenang? Mereka akan membuat Maura hidup tidak tenang! Draco, menurutmu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini? Kenapa kau pikir aku membawa Maura jauh-jauh dari London? Dari dunia sihir? Kau pikir rambut pirangnya bisa berbohong? Mata silvernya?"

"Berhentilah kuatir Granger!" Draco berteriak, menghentikan Hermione yang meracau tidak jelas. "Berhentilah kuatir! Berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja." Draco bertanya, muak dengan tingkah Hermione yang berlebihan.

"Semuanya sudah berubah Malfoy! Aku bukan hanya bertanggung jawab pada hidupku saja, tapi juga pada hidup anakku! Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatiku tanpa memikirkan akibatnya! Dan kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Maura terus, maka dewasalah sedikit!"

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Draco berseru pelan.

"Aku juga bukan datang untuk bertengkar." Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Draco mengangguk, ia meminum air yang tadi diletakkannya untuk Hermione.

"Beritahu aku tentang Maura!" Draco meminta.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tanyakan saja padanya sendiri besok."

Draco tersenyum, Hermione benar, akan lebih baik jika ia bertanya pada Maura besok.

"Beritahu aku tentangmu!" Draco berseru lagi. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau berakhir disini Granger?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kau punya _wine?_ "

 _Hermione perlahan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan di burrow, ia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali, tapi ia tahu ia harus makan sesuatu. Kakinya dan punggungnya sakit sekali, jadi ia berusaha perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga yang tidak beraturan itu._

 _"Harry, apa kau berani bersumpah kalau itu bukan anakmu?" Hermione bisa mendengar Ginny bertanya._

 _"Astaga Gin, berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau itu bukan anakku." Harry berseru frustasi. "Hermione sudah seperti saudara perempuanku, it fells like incest. Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?"_

 _Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, bertahan di tangga dan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu._

 _"Ron? Apa kau?" Molly yang kali ini bertanya. Hermione bisa mendengar suara penuh harap dari mulut Molly Weasley._

 _"Bukan Mom, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya." Ron berseru, Hermione bisa mendengar dari suaranya kalau Ron juga berharap kalau anak yang dikandung oleh Hermione adalah anaknya._

 _"Well, kurasa jika memang bukan salah satu dari kalian berdua, maka kemungkinan besar Hermione hamil oleh pria asing." Ginny berkata dengan ringan. "Aku tidak heran, perempuan jalang sepertinya memang cepat atau lambat akan hamil karena keteledorannya."_

 _Hermione bisa mendengar beberapa orang berseru kaget dengan perkataan Ginny barusan. "Aku rasa kau berlebihan Gin." George berkata, membela Hermione._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan amarahnya, seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu lemas, ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melempar Ginny ke sarang serigala, ke tempat seharusnya ia berada._

 _Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berseru kaget, Hermione tidak yakin, sepertinya Ron._

 _"Aku ingat." Ron berseru. Dugaan Hermione benar._

 _"Kalian ingat kan saat Aku, Harry dan Hermione melarikan diri dari Malfoy Manor." Ron berseru. "Hermione terpisah dari kami karena Dobby terluka parah, kami tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya selama beberapa jam sampai kemudian ia tiba-tiba mengirimkan patronous-nya."_

 _Hermione berdebar-debar, ia tidak menyangka Ron bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya._

 _"Oke, kau bilang Hermione terpisah dengan kalian beberapa jam, tapi kemudian apa yang terjadi?" George bertanya, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan saudaranya._

 _"Aku menemukannya saat itu, asumsiku saat itu Hermione menggunakan wandless magic karena ia tidak memegang tongkatnya, karena terlalu panik aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya bagaimana dengan cepat membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Tapi kemudian, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, dalam keadaan lemah dan terluka, tidak mungkin Hermione mampu mengeluarkan patronous."_

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Ron?" Harry bertanya, mulai tidak sabaran._

 _"Aku mencium sesuatu saat itu dari tubuh Hermione." Ron memberitahu._

 _"Apa?" Molly dan Ginny bertanya serempak._

 _"Sex." Ron berbisik._

 _"Apa?" Semua yang ada disitu berseru kaget, sekarang Hermione tidak yakin ada berapa orang disana, awalnya ia mengira hanya ada lima orang, Molly, Ginny, George, Ron dan Harry, tapi sepertinya ia salah._

 _"Apa maksudmu Hermione diperkosa?" Harry bertanya, setengah berteriak._

 _"Kecilkan sedikit suaramu Harry!" Ginny berseru._

 _"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!" Ron berseru._

 _"Siapa yang melakukannya?" George bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu!" Ron mengulangi kalimatnya._

 _"Jika yang melakukannya adalah pelahap maut , tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Hermione lepas begitu saja setelah itu." Molly berseru, berusaha menjelaskannya dengan logikanya._

 _Semua orang terdiam, sepertinya mereka berpikir keras._

 _Tentu saja, pikir Hermione, kalau ia diperkosa oleh Death Eater pasti ia langsung dibunuh setelah itu, atau dibawa kembali ke Malfoy Manor untuk disiksa kembali. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau yang menolongnya adalah Draco, Draco Malfoy._

 _"Apa mungkin seseorang lewat dan membantunya? Meminjamkan tongkatnya pada Hermione lalu Hermione menggunakannya untuk membuat patronous?" Harry bertanya, berusaha berpikiran positif._

 _"Dan membayar orang itu dengan sex?" Ginny bertanya menghina._

 _Hermione bergidik mendengar nada bicara Ginny barusan._

 _"Lagipula siapa yang berkeliaran disana pada waktu itu?" Ron bertanya lagi._

 _"Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Hermione saat itu! Setidaknya kita harus merawatnya sekarang!" George berdiri, Hermione mendengar suara kursi bergeser, apa George berdiri? Apa ia akan pergi? Hermione kembali menaikki tangga secepat yang ia bisa dan kembali ke kamarnya._

"Jadi keluarga Weasel dan juga Potter berasumsi seperti itu?" Draco bertanya, berusaha menghindari kata _rape._

Hermione mengangguk, meminum gelas ketiganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" Draco bertanya, meminum wine-nya juga.

Hermione tertawa. "Menurutmu aku harus memberitahu mereka, kalau aku melakukannya dengan suka rela dengan Draco Malfoy dan lupa menggunakan _contraceptive charm_ dan kemudian hamil?" Hermione tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak ingin melahirkan di rumah sakit jiwa Malfoy."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

 _Semua orang memperlakukan Hermione seperti boneka porselein. Membangunkannya dengan lembut, membuatkannya makan pagi, siang, dan malam, membuatkannya teh, bertanya apa yang bisa mereka bantu, apa yang bisa mereka lalukan untuknya. Bahkan Ginny berpura-pura baik padanya._

 _Hermione muak._

 _Ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Burrow._

 _Kingsley memberitahunya kalau ia dan beberapa auror sudah berhasil menemukan kedua orangtua Hermione dan mereka akan segera kembali dan benar-benar merindukannya._

 _Hermione kemudian memutuskan akan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya dan meninggalkan burrow, berharap kedua orangtuanya akan menerima keadaannya._

 _Hermione tinggal di rumah orangtuanya saat ia hamil lima bulan sampai ia melahirkan. Hermione akan selalu bersyukur akan keberadaannya ayah dan ibunya. Tentu saja mereka marah karena Hermione menghilangkan ingatan mereka dan mengirim mereka ke Australia, tapi Hermione tahu kalau mereka masih tetap menyayanginya._

 _Hermione menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana ia hamil, dan kedua orangtuanya menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, mereka membantu Hermione menjalani kehamilannya, ayah dan ibunya selalu menemaninya ke St. Mungo meskipun Hermione tahu mereka tidak nyaman berada di dunia sihir._

 _Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar memperlakukannya sama, tetap memperlakukan Hermione seperti anak mereka, bedanya sekarang anak mereka sedang hamil dan mengandung cucu mereka._

 _Jika tidak ada kedua orangtuanya, Hermione pasti sudah depresi berat._

 _Ayahnya bahkan pasang badan setiap ada yang datang dan berusaha bertemu dengannya, baik itu Harry atau Ron. Ayahnya akan mengambil senapan berburunya dan mengacungkannya pada mereka berdua._

 _"Pergi sebelum aku membunuh kalian! Anakku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian!"_

 _Ayahnya dan Ibunya beberapa kali bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya, setelah berkali-kali Hermione menolak memberitahu mereka berhenti bertanya, tapi suatu ketika ibunya bertanya ; apa Hermione mencintai ayah anaknya? Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis, dan ibunya tidak pernah bertanya lagi._

 _Hermione berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya begitu Maura lahir, ia tidak akan kembali ke dunia sihir, dan meskipun nantinya Maura akan memiliki kekuatan sihir, ia akan menyekolahkannya di sekolah Muggle, dan mengajarinya tentang sihir dirumah atau mungkin pergi ke sekolah sihir di prancis._

 _Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar lega, dunia sihir sudah berubah dari dunia yang menakjubkan dan menarik, menjadi dunia berbahaya yang ingin mereka kubur dalam-dalam di masa lalu._

Draco tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia benar-benar sedih karena Hermione harus mengalami hal sulit karenanya, tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur setidaknya ia memiliki orangtuanya.

"Syukurlah kau punya kedua orangtuamu." Draco berseru pelan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kalau seandainya kau memberitahuku."

"Jangan mulai."

"Paling tidak aku bisa menemanimu, melindunginmu dan Maura dari Potter dan Weasley."

Hermione tersenyum. "Kurasa aku harus pulang, aku takut Maura terbangun." Hermione berbohong, Maura benar-benar anak yang tidurnya selalu nyenyak, sama seperti Draco, ia bahkan selalu tidur lebih lama dari anak-anak lainnya, sama seperti Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

"Granger!" Draco berseru sebelum Hermione ber-apparating kerumahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh pergi ke pantai dengan Maura besok?" Draco bertanya.

" _Sure._ " Hermione menjawab, tersenyum.

Draco tersenyum sebelum Hermione menghilang. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Fine.**

 **5.**

Draco bangun pagi hari dan menuju ke dapurnya untuk membuat kopi, hari ini ia dan Maura berjanji akan pergi ke pantai jika tidak hujan, dan ia benar-benar tidak sabar, Maura bilang mereka akan membuat istana pasir dan berenang, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak sabar dan benar-benar menantikan siang hari.

Hermione mengizinkan mereka pergi berdua hanya saja tidak boleh pulang terlambat dan Draco berjanji tidak akan menggunakan sihir apapun yang terjadi.

Draco membuka jendelanya dan burung hantu besar yang membawa paket pesanannya datang, ia memesan pakaian renang baru dan mahal untuk Maura dan untuknya, tadinya ia ingin memesan untuk Hermione juga, hanya saja ia takut Hermione malah marah padanya.

Ia juga meminta Blaise mengirimkannya peralatan untuk membuat istana pasir, ia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, tapi seharusnya tidak masalah, apapun bisa dilakukan dengan sihir.

Blaise bertanya padanya kenapa ia menginginkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil, tapi Draco mengabaikannya. Ia tidak menganggap Blaise perlu tahu tentang Maura, sedekat apapun mereka, bukan jaminan Blaise tidak akan memberitahu istrinya, dan kalau Daphne tahu maka Astoria tahu, kalau Astoria tahu maka, Theo tahu, kemudian hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Lucius dan Narcissa tahu.

Draco bersiap-siap untuk harinya dengan Maura.

Dan Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia akan membuat Hermione mencintainya lagi, atau paling tidak membuatnya mengakui kalau perempuan itu masih mencintainya.

.

Draco berjalan menggandeng tangan Maura. Maura menyanyikan lagu yang sepertinya lagu anak-anak Muggle. Hermione menolak ikut dengan mereka, berkata ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan, ia juga menyuruh Draco dan Maura kembali sebelum makan siang.

"Draco, apa kau dan Mommy dulu berteman? Mommy bilang kalian tidak begitu akur? Apa kau nakal pada Mommy?" Maura bertanya.

Draco bingung menjawabnya. "Yeah, Well, saat kami masih kecil, aku dan Hermione memang tidak begitu akur, tapi kemudian setelah tahun ke tiga di Hogwarts kami mulai dekat." Draco mengubah sedikit versi ceritanya, ia tidak berbohong, ia dan Hermione memang mulai dekat setelah tahun ketiga, tapi dekat dengan cara bagaimana, Maura tidak perlu tahu.

"Apa kau juga dekat dengan Harry Potter?" Maura bertanya pelan.

Draco terdiam, setahunya Hermione dan Potter tidak lagi berhubungan, ia tidak tahu apa motif dibalik pertanyaan Maura barusan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Mr. Potter?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku menemukan surat, banyak surat dari Mr. Potter untuk Mommy, tapi tidak sempat membacanya karena Mommy menemukanku, Mommy bilang Harry Potter adalah temannya, tapi kemudian wajah Mommy menjadi sedih, aku ingin tahu kenapa Harry Potter membuat Mommy sedih?" Maura memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum, ia mempererat tangannya di tangan Maura.

"Aku mengenal Harry Potter, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kenapa Harry Potter bisa membuat Mommy sedih, mungkin Mommy akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti." Draco memberitahu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tapi Draco, apa kau mau membantuku?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Well, tergantung dari apa permintaanmu. Maura, mulai sekarang kalau ada orang yang bertanya apa kau mau membantu mereka atau tidak, kau harus bertanya dulu apa yang mereka inginkan, jangan langung mengiyakan permintaan mereka, mengerti?" Draco bertanya.

Maura terdiam, wajahnya bingung, ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Mengerti."

Draco tersenyum, Slytherin, terutama Malfoy tidak boleh sembarangan dengan perkataan mereka, terutama janji.

"Jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Jika suatu saat Mr. Potter datang, apa kau mau membantuku melindungi Mommy? Aku tidak ingin melihat Mommy sedih, bisa kau membantuku Draco?" Maura bertanya.

.

Draco dan Maura bermain di pantai, Maura terus-menerus meledeknya karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat istana pasir.

"Draco, kapan Hogwass-nya akan jadi?" Maura bertanya.

Draco masih fokus pada istana pasirnya yang belum berbentuk, haruskah ia menggunakan sihir? Saat Maura bertanya apa yang akan mereka buat, dengan bodohnya Draco menjawab mereka akan membuat Hogwarts, dan sekarang ia termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Draco…" Maura tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang bingung. "Draco, ayo kita berenang saja." Maura berjalan mendekat lalu menarik tangan Draco menuju ke arah laut.

Draco tertawa, ia menyerah, sepertinya istana pasir bukan keahliannya. Draco melempar sekop pasirnya kemudian dengan cepat menggendong Maura dan berlari ke arah pantai.

Maura tertawa-tawa saat Draco menggendongnya dan berlari ke arah ombak.

"Hahahaha… Draco, jangan lempar aku." Maura tertawa, ia tidak ingin dilempar ke laut, tapi tentu saja ia tidak takut.

Draco melempar Maura ketika laut sudah cukup dalam untuk tidak menyakiti Maura.

Maura tertawa dan Draco merasa seperti hatinya akan meledak. "Draco…" Maura berseru lalu menyipratkan air ke arah Draco dengan kedua kakinya. Ia mengepak-ngepakkan kakinya sambil berenang-renang.

Draco melihat Maura yang berenang dengan begitu bahagiannya, bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan empat tahun pertama anak perempuannya itu?

"Draco, apa kau punya kapal? Kenapa di pantai ini tidak ada kapalnya ya?" Maura bertanya.

Draco tertawa. "Aku punya kapal, tapi tidak disini, apa kau mau naik kapal?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Aku ingin banyak hal, tapi Mommy tidak pernah mengizinkanku, aku ingin pergi ke Hogwarts, aku ingin tinggal di dekat Grandpa dan Grandma, aku ingin punya anak anjing, aku ingin potong rambut, tapi Mommy selalu menolaknya." Maura bercerita.

Draco yang hanya berenang-renang di sekitar Maura tertawa mendengar keinginan Maura barusan.

"Maura, kau harus berumur sebelas tahun dulu sebelum boleh pergi ke Hogwarts." Draco memberitahu, "Dan apa kau tahu kalau merawat anak anjing itu susah? Kau harus memberinya makan, memandikannya, membersihkan kotorannya, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Draco bertanya.

Maura terdiam, ia sepertinya berpikir.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membersihkan kotorannya dengan sihir?" Maura bertanya

.

Draco dan Maura sudah lelah sekali, mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah sambil bicara satu sama lain, Draco ingin ber-apparating saja tapi ia takut Hermione marah padanya, lagipula ia tidak tahu apa Maura sudah bisa di ajak ber-apparating atau tidak.

"Maura, apa warna kesukaanmu?" Draco bertanya.

"Hijau." Maura berseru penuh semangat. "Tapi jangan beritahu Mommy." Maura tiba-tiba memberitahu. "Mommy terlalu suka merah, jadi kalau Mommy tahu kalau aku suka hijau aku takut ia akan kecewa." Maura memberitahu.

Draco menyeringai, tentu saja, sekali Malfoy tetap Malfoy.

"Maura." Draco dan Maura melihat ke arah sumber suara, ada seorang anak kecil dari toko bunga yang memanggil Maura.

"Siapa itu Maura?" Draco bertanya.

Maura lansung menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Anak laki-laki yang memanggil Maura itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Pergi sana!" Maura berteriak kesal.

Draco ingin tertawa melihat tempramen anaknya itu.

"Maura, aku ingin minta maaf." Anak kecil itu berseru.

"Aku benci pada kalian semua! Kalian menertawaiku karena aku tidak punya ayah!" Maura berseru kesal. Ia melempar sekop pasir yang dipegangnya ke arah anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian lagi! Aku sekarang sudah punya Draco!" Maura membuang mukanya, ia kemudian menarik tangan Draco dan pergi menjauh.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi anak tadi adalah salah satu anak yang meledek Maura tempo hari. Ia ingin membuat anak itu punya hidung babi atau ekor babi, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat masalah.

Orang-orang di desa ini baik orang dewasa maupun anak kecil, semuanya tidak punya otak, mereka membicarakan Hermione dan Maura di belakang, tempo hari dari anak-anak itu Draco bahkan mendengar kalau mereka menuduh Hermione bekerja sebagai escort, mereka juga menjadikan Maura yang tidak punya ayah sebagai bahan bercandaan.

Haruskah Draco memberi mereka pelajaran?

"Maura." Draco memanggil Maura yang masih berjalan dengan cepat sambil menarik tangannya.

"Hmm…"

"Apa kau ingin seorang ayah?" Draco bertanya.

.

Draco dan Maura tertawa-tawa sambil memakan es krim mereka, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai rumah, dan Maura bilang mereka harus menghabiskan es krim mereka sebelum sampai di rumah atau Hermione akan marah karena mereka makan es krim sebelum makan siang.

Draco sudah menghabiskan es krimnya sementara Maura masih memiliki banyak es krim di cone-nya. Rumah Hermione sudah terlihat dan Draco mulai was-was.

"Maura, apa kau bisa menghabiskan es krim-mu? Haruskah aku membantumu?" Draco bertanya.

Maura berpikir sebentar, ia masih menginginkan es krimnya, tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai, dan kalau sampai Mommy melihatnya dengan es krim, Mommy pasti akan marah besar.

Maura menghela nafasnya, ia mengulurkan es krimnya ke Draco.

Draco tertawa lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan es krim Maura, mereka lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke rumah Hermione untuk makan siang.

"Mark!" Maura berseru kencang kemudian berlari ke arah Mark Walter yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mark Walter yang sedang bicara serius dengan Hermione kemudian melihat ke arah Maura, tersenyum lalu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, Maura berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Mark." Maura berseru lagi.

Draco berjalan mendekat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Maura, turunlah, kau sudah terlalu besar untuk digendong." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tidak Mom." Maura menggeleng. "Mark cukup kuat untuk menggendongku." Maura memberitahu, seakan-akan ia tahu segalanya. "Benarkan Mark?" Maura bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Mark berkata.

"Maura, turunlah, Mark sudah mau pulang." Hermione berseru lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mau pulang? Aku baru akan makan siang." Maura memberitahu lagi. "Aku baru dari pantai dengan Draco, apa kau sudah kenal dengan Draco?" Maura bertanya, ia perlahan turun dari gendongan Mark.

"Draco, ini Mark, Mark Walter tinggal di ujung jalan, dan dia sering bermain denganku." Maura memperkenalkan Mark pada Draco.

"Mark, ini Draco, Draco Malfoy, ia teman sekolah Mommy, Mark, apa kau tahu kalau Draco itu artinya naga dalam bahasa latin?" Maura memperkenalkan Draco pada Mark.

Draco melihat Mark dari atas ke bawah, ia tidak beitu memperhatikan remaja ini saat pertama kali ia datang membawakan makanan untuknya, tapi sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kulitnya cokelat, terlalu banyak berjemur, rambutnya hitam dan matanya hijau. Tapi Draco mengira umurnya mungkin baru 16 atau 17 tahun, tapi Draco bisa melihat kalau ia melihat Hermione berbeda.

"Maura, masuk dulu, basuh tubuhmu kemudian kita makan siang." Hermione memberi perintah.

Maura manyun, tapi kemudian ia mengikuti perintah ibunya.

"Hermione, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Mark berseru lalu pergi.

"Siapa itu Granger? Kekasihmu?" Draco bertanya sarkas begitu Mark sudah cukup jauh untuk tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kalau kau ingin bertengkar pulanglah Malfoy, tapi kalau kau ingin makan siang kau boleh masuk." Hermione memberitahu lalu masuk kerumahnya.

Draco mengikutinya dari belakang dan dengan cepat menutup pintu, ia kemudian mendorong Hemrione ke tembok terdekat.

"Beritahu aku Granger, apa sekarang kau suka pada remaja yang bahkan tidak bisa ereksi?" Draco berkata dingin, Hermione bisa melihat di matanya kalau Draco sepertinya benar-benar kesal.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, bukan satu atau dua kali ia menghadapi Draco Malfoy yang seperti ini, Draco Malfoy yang cemburu.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu. "Lagipula aku dan Mark tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Draco mempererat tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Hermione. "Lalu kenapa anak bawang itu melihatmu seperti kau kekasihnya atau semacamnya?" Tanya Draco tidak terima.

"Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil Malfoy, kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Hermione berkata dingin.

Draco menatap mata Hermione lekat-lekat, kemudian menciumnya.

.

Hermione sudah begitu lama tidak merasakan hal ini, sudah lama sekali, sudah terlalu lama. Bibir Draco terasa familiar di bibirnya, bergerak, melumatnya dengan begitu banyak emosi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hermione menyadari betapa ia merindukan Draco Malfoy. Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, menariknya lebih dekat. Draco menyeringai begitu merasakan tangan Hermione di lehernya,

" _Stop smirking bastard!_ " Hermione menarik rambut Draco yang bisa dicapainya.

Hermione membiarkan Draco terus menciumnya, ia bahkan membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah, seperti saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, seperti tidak ada jeda bertahun-tahun di antara mereka.

Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione, merasakan tubuh perempuan di pelukkannya. Draco baru akan memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Hermione saat mereka berdua mendengar suara Maura.

"Mommy, aku tidk bisa menemukan handukku." Maura berseru.

Draco menarik dirinya, Hermione tidak melihat ke arah Draco sama sekali dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

"Apa Grandpa akan datang besok?" Maura bertanya saat makan siang. Maura duduk di bagian kepala meja, dengan Draco di sebelah kirinya dan Hermione di sebelah kanannnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Grandpa akan datang besok, apa kau sudah siap?"

Maura mengangguk, ia menyendok makan siangnya kemudian mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah Draco. "Draco… ahhh…"

Draco tertawa tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Maura menyuapinya.

Hermione yang dari tadi menghindari kontak mata dengan Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Draco, apa kau mau bertemu dengan Grandpa?" Maura bertanya.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione.

Hermione bingung.

"Grandpa juga suka bermain denganku, Grandpa adalah ayahnya Mommy, kenapa Mommy punya ayah sementara aku tidak?" Maura bertanya sambil lalu, ia tetap fokus pada makanannya, meskipun pertanyaannya barusan membuat dua orang dewasa di dekatnya terdiam.

.

"Draco, aku sekarang harus tidur siang, kau pulang dulu saja, atau kau boleh tinggal, tapi jangan membuat tempat ini berantakan atau Mommy akan marah." Maura memberitahu Draco sambil menguap.

Draco tertawa. "Aku akan pulang Maura, tenanglah, kau boleh tidur sekarang." Draco memberitahu, Maura kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan Draco membantu Hermione membereskan sisa makan siang mereka.

"Thanks." Hermione memberitahu saat Draco membantunya menyusun piring yang baru selesai di cucinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Granger, aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, lagipula aku sudah makan, dan paling tidak aku bisa membantumu mencuci piring."

"Bukan itu." Hermione memberitahu. "Terimakasih sudah mengajak Maura bermain."

Draco terdiam.

"Apa ayahmu akan datang besok?" Draco bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus bersembunyi ditempatku seharian?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione berpikir, ia berpikir keras. Apa ia harus memaksa Draco bersembunyi di rumahnya seharian? Atau ia harus memperkenalkan Draco sebagai tetangga barunya? Sebagai teman sekolahnya? Atau sebagai ayah Maura?

Kepalanya sakit.

"Kau bingung?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah apa yang benar Granger." Draco kemudian mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk di dekat situ, ia lalu mendekat dan mencium kening Hermione sebelum pergi.

.

 _Bloody Hell._

Hermione tahu persis apa hal benar yang seharusnya ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyambut ayahnya, lalu berkata _"Hai Dad, ini Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ayahnya Maura."_

Kepalanya sakit. Ia terus-menerus memikirkan hal ini, dan belum menentukan sikapnya.

"Mommy…" Maura berseru pelan dari luar kamarnya. Hermione yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya melihat ke arah pintunya yang terbuka kecil.

"Maura? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kan sudah malam." Hermione berseru.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi Mommy tidak menjawab, kupikir Mommy sudah tidur tapi lampunya masih menyala." Maura memberitahu lagi.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kemarilah." Maura membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan berjalan mendekat, membawa boneka naga kesayangannya.

Maura kemudian naik ke pangkuan Hermione. "Mommy sedang apa?" Maura bertanya.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Hermione memberitahu, kertas kerjanya berserakan di mejanya tapi ia tidak benar-benar sedang bekerja, pikirannya sedang melayang.

"Mommy kenapa tidak tidur?" Maura bertanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Hermione bertanya, ia mulai mengelus-ngelus kepala Maura yang berada di dadanya.

"Mommy, apa kita bisa datang ke festival bersama? Mommy, aku, Grandpa, dan Draco?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione diam. Ayahnya memang datang karena sekaligus untuk melihat festival tahunan desa mereka, tapi Hermione masih belum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya tentang Draco.

"Draco belum pernah melihat festival kan? Ia pasti senang…" Maura memberitahu.

"Kau sangat menyukai Draco ya?" Maura bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Draco bermain denganku, ia membiarkanku duduk di bahunya, ia menggendongku, kami berenang bersama, makan bersama, ia membiarkanku menyuapinya, Mommy tahu kan aku senang menyuapi orang, Draco juga baik padaku, kami bahkan punya warna rambut yang sama, mata kami juga sama."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Besok pagi, pagi sekali, sebelum kita menjemput Grandpa ke stasiun, apa kau bisa pergi ke tempat Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

"Untuk apa?" Maura bertanya.

"Tanyakan pada Draco apa Draco mau ikut kita menjemput Grandpa atau tidak?" Hermione memberitahu.

Mata Maura membesar, ia tersenyum kemudian memeluk Hermione erat. "Apa itu artinya kita berempat bisa pergi ke festival bersama?" Maura bertanya, memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk.

Maura tertawa senang.

"Maura, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini Mommy?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum, mengangguk.

.

Draco hanya tahu satu kata untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Gugup. Maura datang kerumahnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama ke stasiun menjemput Mr. Granger.

Draco ingin kabur, ingin lari, ingin bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya saja sampai Mr. Granger pergi lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya! Bagaimana ia harus menghampiri ayah Hermione itu? Pria yang bahkan menodongkan senjata Muggle ke kepala Potter dan Weasley! Bagaimana jika ia punya senjata Muggle yang lebih kecil dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya? Di satu sisi ia hanya ingin lari, ingin kabur.

Tapi ia tahu ia harusnya berubah, bagaimanapun juga sekarang ia seorang ayah, seorang ayah dari anak perempuan yang begitu cantik dan begitu sempurna, bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan sisi pengecut dalam dirinya kembali muncul?

Jadi Draco mandi, membersihkan giginya, dan pergi ke rumah Granger, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa ikut menjemput kakek kesayangan Maura itu.

Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Draco tahu Hermione punya garasi, tapi tidak tahu kalau garasinya berisi mobil Muggle besar yang terlihat mahal dan mewah.

"Kau punya mobil Granger?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menunjukkan wajah kemenangan. "Tidak hanya kau yang punya uang Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu.

"Biar aku yang setir." Draco memberitahu.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Giliran Draco yang menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan. "Bukan hanya kau yang punya mobil Muggle mewah Granger."

Dan anehnya mereka berdua malah tertawa, membuat Maura yang baru keluar membawa botol air mineralnya bingung.

Draco kemudian menyetir mobil itu dengan petunjuk arah dari Hermione dan Maura, Maura bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan, membuat kedua orangtuanya senang dan membuat Hermione bahkan ikut bernyanyi dengannya.

Saat mereka sampai di stasiun terdekat dari desa itu, yang notabene juga tempat Draco datang waktu itu, Maura langsung turun dan berlari.

"Maura!" Hermione berseru panik.

Draco hanya tertawa.

Hermione sampai sekarang masih bingung harus bersyukur atau bersedih atas tubuh atletis anak perempuannya itu. Hermione benar-benar payah dalam semua olahraga, bukan hanya Quidditch, tapi semua olahraga Muggle yang pernah di cobanya.

Saat berada di taman kanak-kanan sampai sekolah dasarnya, sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts, pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling dibencinya, ia tidak bisa lari, ia tidak bisa bermain bola, ia bahkan tidak punya badan yang lentur, semua teman-temannya akan mengeluh jika terpaksa satu tim dengannya.

Dan dalam hatinya Hermione selalu berharap kalau anaknya tidak akan menerima nasib buruk yang sama dengannya.

Tapi kemudian Maura benar-benar kebalikkannya. Larinya begitu kencang, ia bisa melompat dari meja makan ke lantai dengan lincah seperti kucing, ia berenang seperti hiu, bermain bola seperti kancil. Terlalu banyak pergerakan, dan hal itu membuat Hermione terlalu sering mengobati lututnya, sikunya, dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka karena ia terjatuh. Terlalu atletis, dan ayahnya sering meledeknya karena itu.

 _"Hermione, apa ayahnya seorang atlet?"_

Hermione dan Draco segera mengejar Maura, seharusnya kereta yang ditumpangi Richard Granger tiba lima belas menit lagi.

Maura bernyanyi riang sambil menari-nari, tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kakeknya. Hermione hanya diam, melihat Draco yang sepertinya akan muntah.

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya. "Kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau." Hermione menawarkan.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukan ini Granger." Draco memberitahu. "Umm, tapi kau yakin kan ayahmu tidak membawa senjata api?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

Hermione tertawa.

Tidak lama suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta dari London akan segera tiba, stasiun dipenuhi suara pluit kereta yang khas dan memekakan telinga, Maura melompat-lompat semakin semangat dan Draco semakin pucat.

Kemudian kereta memasuki peron dan akhirnya berhenti, beberapa orang turun, tidak banyak, dan Maura tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari kencang.

"Grandpa!" Maura berteriak senang kemudian berlari ke arah gerbong dimana Richard turun.

Hermione tersenyum, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Maura dan ayahnya diikuti Draco dari belakang.

"Maura!" Richard berkata, tidak kalah senangnya dengan cucunya itu. "Maura, kau sudah besar sekali." Richard menggendong cucunya itu, membiarkan tasnya berada di lantai.

"Dad." Hermione berseru kemudian mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya itu, mereka bertiga berpelukkan dan membuat Draco canggung.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dari ayahnya itu, ia kemudian menyadari kalau Draco kemungkinan besar merasa canggung, dicampur gugup, dicampur sakit perut dan ingin muntah.

"Siapa?" Richard bertanya pada Hermione, bertanya siapa pria pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Dad, ini Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Draco mengulurkan tangannya. "Hallo Sir, senang bertemu anda, namaku Draco."

Richard menurunkan Maura dari gendongannya, ia melihat tangan Draco yang diulurkan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau ayahnya Maura?"

-To Be Continued-

 **Hallo semua! Ujianku sudah selesai, dan aku sedang mengerjakan semua cerita ongoingku, HBP, It's Okay, It's Love, dan tentu saja I'm Fine.**

 **Tadinya aku berencana bikin cerita ini jadi super Angst, bahkan judul awalnya adalah I'm Not Fine. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari kalau hidup ini sudah terlalu Angst untuk menulis cerita Angst #halah. Jadi aku mengganti genrenya dan plotnya ke Family.**

 **Oh, aku janji akan sering update, sesering yang kubisa, tapi aku juga punya reading list yang harus ku selesaikan jadi... yah... kalian tahu lah ya... So keep reviewing.**

 **-b**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Fine.**

 **6.**

"Apa kau ayahnya Maura?"

Draco ingin tertawa, dan akhirnya ia memang memutuskan untuk tertawa. Draco tertawa karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jangankan menjawab, merespon pertanyaan Mr. Granger barusan saja ia tidak bisa. Otaknya seakan-akan hilang sambungan dengan mulutnya.

"Dad!" Hermione berseru, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ayahnya itu.

"Kenapa? Hermione? Apa pertanyaanku salah?" Richard Granger bertanya pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Draco, kau bawa Maura dulu ke mobil, aku akan bicara dengan ayahku." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione, kemudian kepada Maura, lalu ke arah Mr. Granger.

"Tidak, Hermione, kau yang pergi dengan Maura ke mobil." Draco berkata.

Hermione membelalak.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Hermione? Sepertinya Mr. Malfoy ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganku." Richard berseru, masih terlihat benar-benar tenang, Draco yang melihat respon Richard Granger didepannya juga berusaha tetap tenang meskipun ia benar-benar gugup.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin membuat keributan, ia menarik tangan Maura lalu pergi.

Setelah Hermione dan Maura cukup jauh, Draco sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi tidak jadi dijabat oleh Richard.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sir, namaku Draco, Draco Malfoy, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda tadi, Iya, Maura adalah anakku." Draco menjawab penuh percaya diri, jika pria di depannya ingin bermain maka Draco tidak akan mundur.

Ia tidak tahu darimana rasa percaya dirinya datang, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah atau semuanya akan tambah kacau.

Richard melihat tangan yang diulurkan di depannya, menimbang, kemudian menjabatnya. "Aku Richard, Richard Granger, dan kau _young man,_ kau punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan!" Richard berkata, menatap mata Draco.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan menjelaskan apapun yang ingin anda ketahui, asal anda memberikanku waktu."

"Baguslah."

.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, berhitung satu-dua satu-dua di dalam hatinya. Ia baru selesai menidurkan Maura dan baru akan turun ke ruang makan dimana ayahnya dan Draco sudah menunggunya.

"Turunlah Hermione, Dad tahu kau sudah di tangga." Richard berseru dari bawah.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan menuruni tangga.

Richard sudah duduk di salah satu sisi meja dan Draco di duduk di depannya, ada dua kursi kosong, satu di samping ayahnya dan satu di samping Draco. Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi lalu menarik kursi di samping Draco dan duduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan kalian, silahkan mulai."Richard berkata dengan tenang sambil meminum tehnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ayahnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan berkata bahwa ia dan Draco berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"Dad, berhentilah bertindak seperti detektif yang akan mengintrogasi pelaku!" Hermione berkata.

Richard tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Berhentilah menghela nafasmu!" Draco menyenggolnya pelan.

Hermione melirik Draco galak, lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Draco ayahnya Maura." Hermione memulai. "Ugh, Dad aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, tanyakan sesuatu!" Hermione mengeluh.

"Aku memang ayahnya Maura." Draco mengambil alih dan mulai bercerita. "Tapi sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak tahu kalau bahwa aku seorang ayah."

Draco sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione dan terus bercerita. "Aku datang ke desa ini murni untuk liburan, aku kemudian melihat seorang anak di pantai yang benar-benar mirip denganku, kemudian begitu aku tahu kalau tetangga baruku adalah Hermione, maka seketika itu aku tahu kalau Maura adalah anakku."

Richard mengangguk, masih mendengarkan.

"Hermione dan aku memutuskan bahwa untuk sementara sebaiknya aku mendekatkan diriku pada Maura, kemudian jika situasi dan kondisi-nya baik maka mungkin kami bisa memberitahu Maura kalau aku ayahnya, jadi sampai saat ini kami belum memberitahu Maura kalau aku adalah ayahnya." Draco memberitahu lagi. "Jadi aku akan sangat menghargai bantuan anda untuk tidak memberitahu Maura tentang hal ini." Draco mengatakan.

Hermione mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Draco.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memberitahu Maura tentang hal ini jika kalian memang memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya terlebih dahulu." Richard menyanggupi.

"Dad, kurasa sudah cukup." Hermione memberitahu, ia baru akan berdiri saat Richard menyuruhnya duduk lagi.

"Duduklah Hermione." Richard berkata, tetap terdengar tenang meskipun sangat tegas.

Hermione duduk lagi disamping Draco.

"Sekarang aku ingin dengar kenapa Mr. Malfoy baru mengetahui keberadaan Maura beberapa hari yang lalu?" Richard memberitahu.

Draco diam.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali Dad?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kami punya banyak masalah." Draco menjawab. "Aku dan Hermione, hubungan kami bukan hubungan orang-orang pada umumnya." Draco memulai, Hermione duduk dan hanya diam di kursinya.

Richard tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Anda mungkin tahu tentang perang, bagaimana Hermione membahayakan dirinya dan banyak orang lainnya. Aku berada di sisi yang lain." Draco berseru. "Hermione berperang untuk kebaikan semua orang, sementara aku sebaliknya."

"Jadi kau melakukan semua hal-hal mengerikan? Membunuh? Menyiksa orang-orang yang status darahnya berbeda denganmu?" Richard bertanya, wajahnya sedikit kaget.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Jawab Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

"Tidak Dad, Draco tidak melakukan hal-hal mengerikan itu, ia memang berada di sisi yang salah tapi ia tidak melakukan hal itu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya Gran-Hermione?" Draco bertanya, ia baru akan memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan Granger saat ia sadar kalau Mr. Granger ada di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak melakukannya."

"Aku melakukannya." Draco bersikeras.

"Kau tidak melakukannya! Kau dipaksa menjadi pelahap maut, dan kau tidak pernah menyiksa atau membunuh siapapun!" nada suara Hermione mulai tinggi.

"Berdiri diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa juga sama saja." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Kalian bisa bertengkar lagi nanti, sekarang lanjutkan dulu ceritanya." Richard berkata, berusaha keras menahan senyumannya.

"Aku dan Draco, kami memang tidak berada di sisi perang yang sama, karena itu tidak ada satupun yang tahu kalau kami dekat, kalau kami…" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya, terdengar sedikit malu. "Kalau kami menjalin hubungan."

Hermione terpaksa berbohong, ia mau tidak mau harus membuat ayahnya mengira kalau apa yang dijalaninya dengan Draco adalah hubungan terlarang biasa, bukan hubungan _non-friend- with-benefit._ Jika ayahnya mengira mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan satu sama lain maka ayahnya mungkin tidak akan membuat semuanya terlalu rumit.

"Tidak ada satupun yang tahu, tidak Harry, tidak Ron, kami menyembunyikannya sepanjang tahun ke lima dan ke enam, kemudian Dad tahu kan kalau aku tidak melanjutkan tahun ke tujuhku, begitu juga Draco, karena kondisi Hogwarts yang tidak aman." Hermione memberitahu.

"Lalu? Kapan, kalian, ugh, kau tahu…" Richard bingung bagaimana mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu waktu itu." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Dan Itu terakhir kalinya kami bertemu." Draco menambahkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Mr. Malfoy kalau kau mengandung Hermione?" Richard bertanya lagi.

Draco diam-diam menunggu jawaban Hermione, karena ia juga ingin tahu, ia ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya Hermione menyembunyikan kehamilannya dan kemudian Maura daripadanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku takut." Hermione berseru pelan. "Aku takut jika aku memberitahu Draco, atau memberitahu siapapun kalau aku hamil dan ayahnya adalah Draco, maka orangtua Draco akan melakukan sesuatu, bukan hanya orangtuanya, aku takut seisi dunia sihir akan melakukan hal buruk padaku, pada Maura, pada kami. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang, tidak ingin membahayakan Maura."

"Dad, dunia sihir jauh, jauh, jauh lebih rumit dari yang Dad tahu dan Dad bayangkan, mungkin Dad tahu statusku sebagai _War Heroine,_ tapi Draco dan keluarga dipandang berbeda oleh masyarakat, apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka tahu kalau aku punya anak dengan seorang pelahap maut? –maafkan aku Draco- dan saat itu perang baru selesai, aku benar-benar ingin menghindar dari orang-orang dan berhenti jadi pusat perhatian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjaga berita kehamilanku, meskipun akhirnya seluruh dunia sihir tahu kalau aku hamil, sampai saat ini mereka tidak tahu kalau Draco ayahnya Maura."

"Apa kau malu nak?" Richard bertanya.

Hermione kaget mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, ia mengira pertanyaan macam itu akan muncul dari Draco, tapi tidak, ayahnya mengutarakan pertanyaan itu bahkan sebelum Hermione selesai menarik nafasnya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak malu aku mengandung, aku tidak malu bahwa ayahnya adalah Draco Malfoy, dan sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah malu memiliki Maura."

"Jadi kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini begitu lama?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku… aku tidak berencana kembali ke dunia sihir, sama sekali tidak, dan yeah, well, semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Hermione menjawab.

.

Hermione sedang membantu Maura bersiap-siap, ia, Maura, dan ayahnya akan pergi ke pantai dan menyaksikan festival bersama-sama, tadinya Draco juga akan ikut tapi karena kejadian tadi siang sepertinya ia tidak jadi ikut.

Draco marah karena Hermione memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali kedunia sihir. Hermione sendiri tidak yakin kenapa Draco marah, tapi sepertinya ia bisa mengira-ngira apa yang menyebabkan pria itu marah.

Kemungkinan besar Draco marah karena jika Hermione tidak berencana kembali ke dunia sihir maka Maura juga tidak akan mengenal dunia sihir, dan mungkin itu yang membuat Draco marah dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Mommy, apa Draco tidak jadi ikut?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Apa Draco ada urusan? Atau Draco tidak mau pergi ke festival denganku?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Draco ada urusan, ia kemungkinan besar tidak akan datang ke festival, tapi bukan berarti itu karena ia tidak mau pergi ke festival denganmu." Hermione memberitahu. "Sudahlah, Grandpa sekarang pasti sudah menunggu, ayo." Hermione mengajak Maura turun ke bawah.

Matahari sudah terbenam dan festival musim panas di desa mereka akan segera di mulai.

Hermione, Maura, dan Richard berjalan santai ke pantai sambil bergandengan tangan, Maura bercerita mengenai apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini, meskipun hampir semua ceritanya memiliki unsur Draco didalamnya Richard Granger dengan senang hati mendengar cerita cucunya itu.

"Draco punya kolam renang di halaman belakang rumahnya, aku lebih suka berenang disana daripada di pantai, ombak di pantai terlalu besar dan sering membuat airnya masuk ke hidungku." Maura berseru dan menjelaskannya dengan kedua tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Miss Granger." Beberapa orang menyapa Hermione saat mereka sudah di dekat pantai, Hermione memperkenalkan ayahnya dengan sopan lalu berjalan menuju pusat orang-orang berkumpul.

Draco berjalan dari kerumunan orang-orang itu ke arahnya.

"Itu Draco." Maura berseru senang, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Richard dan Hermione lalu berlari ke arah Draco.

"Draco, ku kira kau tidak jadi datang ke festival." Maura berkata saat Draco menggendongnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jadi datang? Aku kan sudah janji akan melihat pertunjukan dan kembang api denganmu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku Maura." Draco memberitahu.

.

Mereka berempat duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan. Maura terus-menerus bicara pada tiga orang dewasa di dekatnya seakan-akan mengomentari apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya, mulai dari pertunjukkan tarian, nyanyian dan lain-lain.

Saat acara sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba Richard berdiri kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Mr. Malfoy, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

.

Draco dan Richard berjalan ke arah pantai yang lebih sepi. Draco memikirkan apa yang mungkin dibicarakan Richard Granger padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin Hermione ataupun Maura kembali ke dunia sihir." Richard mulai bicara. "Perang kalian memang sudah selesai, sudah tidak ada lagi maniak jahat yang berkeliaran dan mengancam keberadaan para Muggleborn seperti Hermione, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko, aku tidak ingin Hermione atau Maura berada di dalam bahaya." Richard memberitahu.

Draco hanya diam, mereka masih berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Apa kau tahu Hermione menghapus ingatanku dan ibunya, lalu mengirim kami ke Australia sebelum perang?" Ricard bertanya.

Draco kaget, ia membuka mulutnya, matanya membelalak. Ia benar-benar kaget.

"Hermione merasa kalau kami akan berada di dalam bahaya jika tetap berada di Inggris, jadi ia mengirim kami jauh. Setelah perang berakhir kami dijemput oleh beberapa Auror dan ingatan kami dikembalikan." Richard melanjutkan ceritanya. "Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi kami?" Richard kemudian bertanya.

Draco diam, ia berpikir, kemungkinan ia akan marah, kesal, tapi yang paling penting adalah ia pasti akan kuatir setengah mati. "Entahlah." Jawab Draco akhirnya.

"Aku dan Ibunya Hermione benar-benar marah, saat Hermione mendatangi kami, aku dan ibunya memarahinya habis-habisan seharian, ibunya bahkan memukuli lengannya berkali-kali, tapi hal itu kami lakukan karena kami kuatir. Apa yang terjadi selama ini padanya? Bagaimana hidupnya? Apa ia terluka? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Kami orangtuanya, kami yang seharusnya melindunginya, bukan sebaliknya, tapi kau kenal Hermione kan? Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya."

Richard menarik nafasnya.

"Kami berjanji akan melindungi satu sama lain setelah itu." Richard memberitahu. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Maura dan Hermione, apapun." Richard memberitahu, suaranya terdengar benar-benar tegas.

"Jadi Draco Malfoy, aku ingin tahu apa intensimu terhadap Hermione dan Maura!"

.

Draco menggendong Maura yang sudah tertidur. Mereka berjalan pulang bersama, Maura sudah mulai mengantuk bahkan sebelum acara kembang api dimulai saat acara kembang api baru dimulai ia sudah tertidur di pangkuan Hermione.

Draco akhirnya menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dan menyebabkan Draco, Hermione, juga Richard berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar canggung.

"Kembang apinya bagus sekali ya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Iya." Draco dan Richard menjawab bersamaan, tapi kemudian suasana menjadi kembali sunyi.

"Draco, kau bisa pulang, berikan Maura padaku." Hermione memberitahu Draco saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Hermione.

Draco mengangguk, ia kemudian meletakkan Maura perlahan digendongan Hermione. "Selamat malam, Hermione,Mr. Granger." Kata Draco kemudian berjalan ke rumahnya.

Hermione dan ayahnya masuk kerumahnya, dan begitu Hermione membawa Maura ke kamarnya ia langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang Dad bicarakan dengan Draco tadi?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak ada." Richard berseru, ia menyalakan tv.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Jangan berbohong Dad." Hermione memberitahu.

"Sudahlah, tidur sana." Richard memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Dad." Hermione memberitahu.

Richard menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sampa kapanpun kau akan tetap jadi anak kecil untuk Dad, jadi sekarang pergilah tidur, dan jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tanganmu, ah, dan jangan lupa sikat gigi."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

Sampai Richard kembali ke London, Hermione tetap tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya dan Draco malam itu, ia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya tapi tahu tidak akan digubris, ia ingin bertanya pada Draco, tapi tahu kemungkinan besar Draco juga tidak akan memberitahunya.

Sampai seminggu kemudian ia juga tidak menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan pada Draco, sementara Draco terus-menerus datang kerumahnya dan bermain dengan Maura seperti biasa.

"Hermione." Draco memanggilnya, menyadarkannya kalau air yang dimasaknya sudah matang daritadi.

Hermione mematikan kompornya. "Kau mau kopi?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk kemudian duduk di meja makan. Maura sudah tidur dan Draco harusnya segera pulang, tapi Hermione menawarinya kopi, dan ia tidak ingin menolak.

"Kenapa kau minum kopi malam-malam Granger?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Pekerjaan apa?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Mereka memanggil satu sama lain bersamaan.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Keduanya menjawab lagi bersamaan.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya duluan kali ini.

"Saat malam festival, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayahku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah menduga Hermione akan bertanya tentang hal ini padanya, ia bahkan kaget karena Hermione butuh waktu lebih dari satu minggu untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan ini.

 _"Jadi Draco Malfoy, aku ingin tahu apa intensimu terhadap Hermione dan Maura!"_

 _Richard Granger adalah pria paling to-the-point yang pernah ditemuinya. Draco menarik nafasnya. "Aku mencintai Hermione sir. Aku tahu Hermione juga mencintaiku, tapi aku tahu kami sudah melalui begitu banyak hal dan jika yang anda inginkan adalah hubungan normal suami-istri, aku yakin hal itu akan sulit dicapai. Tapi jika anda bertanya apa intensiku terhadap Maura dan Hermione, jawabanku jelas. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Maura, dan memulai hubunganku dengan Hermione."_

 _Richard diam, Draco berusaha membaca ekspresinya, jujur Draco sebenarnya cukup puas dengan jawabannya barusan. Ia menunggu respon Richard._

 _"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau mau membawa mereka kembali ke dunia sihir?" Richard bertanya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. "Untuk saat ini aku masih belum tahu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memaksa Hermione kembali ke dunia sihir, tapi anda harus tahu kalau Maura berhak tahu dunia sihir karena ia juga seorang penyihir."_

 _Richard menarik nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, Hermione sudah dewasa, aku tahu ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk Maura, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan muncul, tapi karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian hidup Maura, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, menyuruhmu pergi juga tidak bisa. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal Draco Malfoy ; lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, yang terbaik, dan jika kau melukai mereka, maka kau akan berhadapan denganku dan semua senapan yang kumiliki. Am I Clear?"_

 _"Yes Sir." Draco menjawab._

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan kecil." Draco menjawab pelan.

Hermione memutar matanya. Ia menyerah sepertinya apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua pria itu akan selamanya jadi misteri baginya.

"Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione kali ini.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau aku punya anak?" Draco bertanya. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Hermione tempo hari. "Dan aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur, kumohon."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, jawaban jujurnya akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan, haruskah ia memberitahu Draco?

Sebenarnya Hermione punya beberapa alasan, tentu saja ketakutannya bahwa orang-orang akan menjadikannya dan Maura sebagai pusat perhatian adalah benar, kemudian ia juga takut kalau orang-orang, terutama Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu padanya dan Maura, paling buruk jika mereka berusaha mengambil Maura daripadanya, tapi sebenarnya bukan dua hal itu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar Hermione.

Tentu saja bukan dua hal itu ketakutan terbesarnya, demi Merlin, ia penyihir paling pintar dan ia pasti bisa melindungi Maura dari ancaman-ancaman itu, ia pasti bisa melindungi Maura jika ada yang berniat buruk padanya, ia yakin ia mampu, dan memang mampu, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya takut.

Untuk ukuran seorang Gryffindor ia terlalu takut akan banyak hal.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Aku takut." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku takut kau akan menolak kami, aku takut kau sudah memiliki hidup yang bahagia dan kami hanya akan menjadi pengganggu, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu sesudah perang, tapi aku tahu satu atau dua wanita yang kau tiduri dan kau pamerkan di media, kemudian aku tidak sengaja membaca kalau ibumu sudah berencana menikahkanmu dengan salah satu dari Greengrass bersaudara, dan yah… kau tahu, kau bisa menyebutku pecundang atau semacamnya, tapi aku kemudian sadar kalau mungkin merahasiakan Maura darimu adalah jalan yang terbaik."

"Hermione." Draco hanya sanggup memanggil nama perempuan di depannya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka alasan Hermione bisa terdengar menyedihkan, tadinya ia hampir percaya bahwa alasan Hermione menyembunyikan Maura darinya adalah karena ia seorang pelahap maut, dan Hermione tidak ingin mengasosiasikan anak mereka dengan ayahnya yang seorang penjahat, tapi Draco salah, ia salah besar.

Hermione menghapus titik air mata dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi emosional.

"Hermione, ayo kembali ke London." Draco berbisik.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Fine**

 **7.**

Draco Malfoy pasti sudah gila, iya, benar, satu-satunya alasan ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu pasti karena ia sudah gila.

Tapi mendengar alasan Hermione yang sesungguhnya membuatnya sadar kalau Hermione masih punya perasaan padanya. Hermione takut kalau ia sudah _move-on_ dengan hidupnya, Hermione takut kalau Draco akan menolak dirinya dan Maura.

Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, bukankah seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak awal ia mengetahui keberadaan Hermione dan Maura? Bukankah harusnya ia melakukan ini dengan benar? Bukankah seharusnya ia memulai keluarganya sendiri?

Jadi ia mengajak Hermione kembali ke London.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, tidak yakin apa yang didengar kupingnya barusan benar atau tidak.

"Hermione, ayo kita kembali ke London, aku ingin memulainya denganmu. Kita bisa memulai keluarga kita sendiri, aku berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Maura, kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk menerimaku kembali tapi aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar Hermione." Draco melihat Hermione lekat-lekat menunggu responnya.

"Draco." Hermione memulai, tapi kemudian ia diam. Hermione baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi kemudian membatalkannya dan diam lagi. Akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Katakan saja iya, _Draco ayo kita kembali ke London,_ dan aku akan mengurus semuanya." Draco berkata, ia meraih tangan Hermione yang ada di meja.

"Draco, aku tahu kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik, belakangan ini kau sudah membuktikannya padaku dan aku bisa melihatnya Draco, tapi ini bukan hanya masalah ego-mu, ego-ku, ego-kita." Hermione memberitahu.

"Maura, apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi pada Maura? Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia sihir Draco, tidak ingin semua orang menyebut Maura sebagai _bastard child, bastard-Malfoy_." Hermione bergidik menyebut kata-kata itu.

"Kita bisa menikah, kau dan aku, kita bisa menikah besok atau lusa, kemudian memberitahu seluruh dunia sihir kalau Maura anak kita yang sah."

Hermione terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini Draco, kau tetap ayah Maura, meskipun kita tidak menjalin hubungan, kau tidak perlu menikah denganku, kau bisa menikah karena cinta dengan perempuan lain dan Maura akan tetap menjadi anakmu." Hermione berkata getir.

Giliran Draco yang diam.

Hermione menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco.

"Hermione, sampai kapan kau mau beringkah seperti ini? Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu Granger?" Draco bertanya, ia kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Hermione hanya diam.

Draco berdiri kemudian ber- _apparating_ kerumahnya.

.

 _Stupid_ Hermione Granger.

Draco menendangi barang-barang dikamarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hermione mengatakan hal bodoh itu padanya?

Dari awal, dari pertama kali mereka melakukannya, dari pertama kali mereka tidur bersama, bahkan dari saat Hermione memukulnya ditahun ketiga, Draco sudah mencintai Hermione, meskipun bahkan sampai terakhir kali mereka bertemu Draco tetap menyangkalnya, bukankah seharusnya Hermione tahu itu?

Bukankah semua orang menyebutnya pintar? Bukankah seharusnya penyihir paling pintar di Hogwarts bisa mengerti hal itu?

Draco kesal, benar-benar kesal. Apa ia harus mendatangi perempuan itu, berlutut di depannya dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia mencintainya?

.

Tentu saja Draco harus melakukannya. Hermione memang penyihir perempuan paling pintar, tapi terkadang ia bisa tidak menyadari perasaan orang lain terhadapnya.

Ia mencintai Draco, kalau tidak ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco bahkan menyentuhnya dulu. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui kalau Draco mencintainya, ia tidak menyadarinya.

Hermione duduk diam di meja kerjanya, ia memandangi berkas-berkasnya tapi tidak bisa mengerjakannya sama sekali.

Ia tidak ingin Draco menganggap Maura dan dirinya sebagai suatu kewajiban.

 _Karena kau menghamilinya kau harus menikahinya, karena ia anakmu maka kau harus menikahi ibunya, karena ia anakmu maka kau harus bertanggung jawab._

Hermione tidak mau Draco menjadikan mereka sebagai kewajiban yang harus dipikulnya.

Ia mencintai Draco, dan meskipun ini terdengar menggelikkan, ia ingin Draco bahagia, dan jika ia dan Maura bukan kebahagiaannya maka ia tidak akan memaksa Draco menjadikan mereka bagian dari hidupnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia membereskan berkas-berkasnya lalu pergi ke kamar Maura, menyempilkan tubuhnya dan tidur dikasur Maura, memeluk anaknya, kemudian menangis sampai tertidur.

.

Hermione belum benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan terus menerus. Hermione memastikan Maura belum terbangun lalu dengan cepat menuju ke pintu keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hermione mengintip dari _peephole-_ nya lalu melihat segerombolan warga desa berada di depan pintunya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, dari awal hubungannya dengan kebanyakan warga desa memang tidak begitu baik. Ia datang ke desa itu empat tahun yang lalu dengan Maura yang masih bayi. Hampir semua orang melihatnya sebelah mata, tentu saja siapa yang tidak?

Seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum berumur dua puluh tahun datang bersama seorang bayi.

Hermione membeli rumahnya yang sekarang ditempatinya dari agen di London dan hal itu tambah membuat kecurigaan orang-orang terhadapnya tambah parah.

Meskipun secara umum semua orang tersenyum dan bersikap ramah padanya, hanya satu atau dua orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya, seperti kakek pemilik toko roti, dan keluarga Walter.

Beberapa orang bahkan menyebutnya wanita panggilan di belakangnya, tapi Hermione tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menjelaskan keadaannya pada orang-orang ini, hanya buang-buang waktu lagipula ia tidak pernah merasa perlu menjelaskan dirinya, toh ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Hermione memastikan tongkatnya ada di jangkauannya lalu membuka pintunya.

"Miss Granger." Mrs. Atwell berdiri di depannya.

Hermione berusaha tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa?"

Mrs. Atwell berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman kemenangan. Hermione bisa membaca wajah Ketua Perkumpulan desa mereka itu. Dari awal Mrs. Atwell adalah orang yang paling tidak menyukainya, ia yang menyebarkan gossip kalau Hermione adalah wanita panggilan. Ia juga pernah berusaha menghasut orang-orang agar membuat petisi untuk mengusir Hermione dari desa mereka.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan petisi ini." Mrs. Atwell mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. "Kami ingin kau dan anakmu pergi dari desa ini."

Hermione tidak mengubah ekspresinya, sama sekali tidak. Ia membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya, kertas itu berisi tanda tangan setengah dari seluruh kepala keluarga di desa itu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Hermione di desa itu dan ingin Hermione pergi dalam jangka waktu tiga kali dua puluh empat jam.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa alasan kalian mengusirku?" Hermione bertanya.

Mrs. Atwell mengendus menghinanya. "Tentu saja karena kami tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu, kau membawa pengaruh buruk pada moral-moral orang di desa kami, dan kami tidak mau desa ini menjadi buruk karena satu orang."

Hermione melihat ke arah orang-orang yang hanya berdiri di belakang Mrs. Atwell, beberapa bahkan hanya bertahan di halaman depannya, Hermione bisa melihat kalau kebanyakan dari mereka merasa bersalah melakukan ini padanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Hermione bertanya, tetap tenang.

"Kau datang ke desa ini dengan seorang anak dan tanpa suami, kau bahkan tidak punya pekerjaan tetap dan entah mengapa kau punya banyak uang, dan beberapa orang sudah melaporkan kalau kau terus keluar masuk rumah Mr Malfoy dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu kan?" Mrs. Atwell menuduhnya seakan-akan ia memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kalian hanya mendatangiku? Kenapa tidak mendatangi rumah Mr. Malfoy juga?" Hermione bertanya.

Mrs. Atwell terdiam, tentu saja ia belum memikirkannya, target utamanya adalah Hermione.

"Ada apa ini?" Hermione mendengar suara Draco dari depan halamannya, Draco kemudian berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku sebagai perwakilan desa menyampaikan petisi kami untuk mengusir Miss Granger dari desa ini, dan sepertinya kami juga akan segera memikirkan untuk mengusir anda." Mrs Atwell berseru pelan, ia belum memikirkan hal ini, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan uang yang dihabiskan Malfoy di desa ini begitu saja, tapi untuk saat ini ia harus membuat rencana pengusiran Hermione berlangsung lancar.

Draco baru bangun dan melihat dari jendela bahwa ada banyak orang berkumpul di depan rumah Hermione, untung saja _ward_ Hermione sudah bisa membiarkannya masuk. "Kenapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Kalian berdua sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak layak, kalian membuat orang-orang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan kalian." Mrs. Atwell berseru.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?" Draco bertanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, banyak saksi yang mengatakan kalau Miss Granger keluar masuk rumah anda di malam hari, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, siang hari bahkan. Jangan karena kalian berdua memiliki banyak uang lalu bisa dengan seenak hati melakukan hal-hal tidak bermoral." Mrs Atwell menuduh sembarangan.

Draco menarik nafasnya. "Apa anda melihat kami melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral?" Draco bertanya. "Apa kalian semua disini melihat kami melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral?" Draco bertanya lagi pada orang-orang disekitar situ.

Mrs. Atwell baru saja akan menjawabnya saat Draco memotongnya. "Tidak kan? Tidak ada yang melihat kami melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral? Kalian hanya melihat Hermione masuk ke rumahku, atau sebaliknya kan? Kalian pikir apa yang kami lakukan? Kalau kalian langsung menganggap bahwa kami melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bukankah itu berarti pikiran kalian yang tidak sehat?" Draco bertanya, membalikkan semua tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya dan Hermione.

"Aku yakin kalian semua kenal Maura kan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione melihat Draco, takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Ia takut Draco memberitahu semua orang kalau Maura adalah anaknya.

"Malfoy." Hermione menyenggol lengan Draco.

"Apa kalian tidak punya mata? Tidak bisakah kalian persamaan antara aku dan Maura?" Draco bertanya, mengabaikan Hermione yang seperti terkena serangan jantung disampingnya.

"Maura anakku." Draco mengumumkannya ke semua orang, dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang ekspresi orang-orang didepannya itu, ia sudah lelah mendengar semua orang menghina Hermione dan meledek Maura karena keabsenannya selama ini. "Jadi mulai sekarang, ajarkan semua anak-anak kalian untuk tidak menghina Maura lagi karena ia tidak punya ayah!" Draco berkata dingin.

Mrs. Atwell yang kehilangan kata-katanya benar-benar terlihat kaget."Apa kalian berdua menikah?" Mrs. Atwell bertanya.

Hermione baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco memotong perkataannya. " _Yes. We are._ " Draco berbohong. Hermione melihatnya tidak percaya.

"Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku baru datang sekarang? Kalian ingin tahu kenapa kami tidak tinggal dirumah yang sama? Kalian ingin tahu? Apa itu urusan kalian? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bersyukur dengan kehadiran Hermione disini empat tahun yang lalu? Dengan keberadaanku sekarang?" Draco bertanya dingin, membuat semua orang di depannya ketakutan.

"Kalau Hermione tidak ada disini kalian semua pasti sudah bangkrut, sudah mati kelaparan!" Draco berteriak kesal, membuat Mrs. Atwell mundur beberapa langkah.

Orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan Draco barusan memiliki berbagai respon, ada yang kaget dan menutup mulutnya, tidak menyangka Draco bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, beberapa sadar kalau yang dikatakannya benar dan karena itu mereka hanya menunduk.

"Kalian pikir darimana penghasilan terbesar orang-orang di desa ini berasal? Dari turis? Jangan bercanda! Hermione tidak membutuhkan bunga tapi tetap membeli bunga dari toko bunga! Ia tidak membutuhkan roti atau susu atau makanan dalam jumlah banyak tapi selalu membeli banyak! Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan tukang lampu atau tukang ledeng atau tukang bersih-bersih tapi selalu memanggil semua pekerja itu rutin dan membayar mereka dalam jumlah besar! Untuk apa? Agar kalian semua, sampah-sampah tidak tahu diuntung ini punya pekerjaan! Punya penghasilan! Tidak mati kelaparan! Dan Kau! Kau Mrs. Atwell! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau meminta iuran warga 10 kali lipat pada Hermione dan padaku kemudian menyimpannya sendiri untuk kebutuhan hidupmu! Kau menjijikkan!" Draco mengeluarkan semuanya ia tahu kalau Mrs. Atwell tidak lebih dari tikus kotor.

Beberapa orang kaget mendengarkan amarah Draco, mereka memang tahu dan sadar kalau tanpa Hermione mungkin selama empat tahun belakangan ini kehidupan mereka tidak akan sebaik ini, benar yang dikatakan Draco, Hermione banyak sekali membantu perekonomian orang-orang di desa ini secara tidak langsung, tapi mereka sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Mrs. Atwell memakan uang iuran untuk kebutuhan pribadinya sendiri.

Mrs. Atwell memerah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Draco baru akan meledak lagi saat Hermione menarik tangannya. "Sudahlah." Hermione berbisik.

"Semuanya." Hermione mengeraskan suaranya. "Tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin aku dan Maura pergi, tidak masalah." Hermione berseru, tetap tenang dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku dan Maura akan meninggalkan desa ini secepat mungkin, dan aku minta maaf kalau membuat kalian tidak nyaman selama ini." Hermione berseru. "Terutama anda Mrs. Atwell, selama ini, aku tahu kalau iuran warga yang anda pungut dariku tidak masuk akal, tapi aku membiarkannya karena kupikir anda menggunakannya untuk hal penting, tapi sepertinya aku salah." Hermione mengubah nadanya menjadi sama dinginnya dengan Draco.

Hermione tersenyum jahat pada semua orang disekitarnya. "Aku akan pergi dengan Maura, dan semoga kalian semua tidak mati kelaparan." Hermione berseru, menyeringai lalu menarik Draco masuk dan menutup pintu.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang merasukinya? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu pada seluruh warga desa.

Draco tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa. "Kalimat terakhirmu hebat sekali Granger, aku sampai merinding."

Hermione memutar matanya. Ia pergi ke kamar Maura untuk memastikan kalau anaknya masih tidur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Hermione?" Draco bertanya pelan, mengikutinya ke kamar Maura.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke london." Draco baru akan tersenyum senang saat Hermione mengatakan sesuatu. " Jangan senang dulu. Muggle London." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Muggle?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke dunia sihir." Hermione memberitahu, ia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

"Belum."

"Mau sarapan disini?"

Draco mengangguk, ia kemudian duduk di pantry dapur, memperhatikan Hermione memasak. Seakan-akan mereka tidak baru bertengkar tadi malam.

"Bagaimana nanti jika Maura sudah semakin besar? Bukankah ia harus sekolah? Kau tidak berencana menyekolahkannya di sekolah Muggle kan?" Draco bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku belum yakin, kemungkinan besar aku akan mengirimnya ke _Beauxbatons_."

"Kau bercanda kan? Prancis terlalu jauh, apa kau tidak akan merindukannya?" Draco bertanya. Semakin hari ia mengenal Maura ia semakin menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa lepas dari anaknya, bahkan saat malam saja Draco ingin bersama Maura.

"Mungkin kami akan pindah ke Prancis, entahlah." Hermione mengangkat bahunya, fokus pada masakannya.

"Apa aku tidak berhak menentukan dimana Maura sekolah?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kau berhak Draco, kita bisa dan akan membicarakannya, tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, itu juga kalau kau masih menginginkan Maura."

Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau terus menerus berasumsi aku akan meninggalkan anakku? Seakan-akan kau menungguku untuk segera bosan padanya? Apa aku begitu rendah dimatamu?"

"Bisakah kita tidak bertengkar? Kepalaku sakit." Hermione menjawab pelan.

Draco diam. Hermione kembali fokus ke masakannya.

"Hermione." Draco berseru lagi. "Siapa orangtua baptis Maura?" Draco bertanya.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Draco mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa? Kau tidak berkomentar?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi negatif? Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan menjadikan Lovegood sebagai ibu baptisnya."

Hermione mengangguk, ia mematikan kompornya kemudian mengangkat pancake yang sedang dimasaknya dari tadi.

"Alasan pertama aku menjadikan Luna sebagai ibu baptisnya adalah karena mungkin Luna adalah satu-satunya teman yang bertahan, kau tahu, ia memang aneh, aku bahkan mengakuinya tapi Luna teman yang baik."

Hermione kemudian menceritakan apa yang membuatnya memilih Luna. Luna tidak pernah mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya, Luna tidak pernah bertanya siapa ayah dari anaknya, siapa yang melakukannya, siapa, siapa, siapa, kenapa, mengapa, apa, kapan, dimana, Luna tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Setiap Luna datang mengunjunginya mereka hanya akan duduk, minum teh dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang tidak ingin Hermione bicarakan, mereka tidak membicarakan siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Hermione, mereka juga tidak membicarakan Harry atau Ron, atau teman-teman Hogwarts mereka yang meninggalkan Hermione.

Mereka bisa membicarakan tentang kegiatan Luna sehari-hari atau membicarakan tentang apapun yang nyaman untuk mereka bicarakan, dan yang paling penting adalah Luna mendengarkan.

Satu bulan setelah Hermione melahirkan, saat Luna baru kembali dari Brazil, Hermione akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, selain dirinya, dan Draco, hanya Luna yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya Luna yang tahu kalau Maura adalah anaknya dengan Draco.

Setelah itu bahkan Luna tidak menanyakan pertanyaan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Hermione.

Dan itulah yang membuat Hermione merasa nyaman, sampai Hermione akhirnya melahirkan Luna-lah satu-satunya teman yang masih ingin ditemuinya, hanya Luna yang diizinkan ayahnya menemuinya.

"Setidaknya ia bukan Gryffindor." Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa.

Draco melirik jam dinding dan menyadari kalau ini bahkan belum jam tujuh pagi.

"Maura biasa bangun jam delapan kan?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kau yang berpikiran aneh-aneh!"

Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Bel rumah Hermione berbunyi lagi.

Hermione seketika melihat Draco.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Biar aku yang lihat." Draco berkata, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, melihat siapa yang datang.

Tidak lama Draco memanggilnya.

Hermione mematikan kompornya lalu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Miss Granger." Kenneth Walter berdiri di depan pintunya dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya dan ditambah James White, kakek pemilik toko roti.

.

Mereka semua datang untuk memberitahu Hermione kalau mereka mendukung Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada mereka.

Draco langsung kesal begitu melihat Mark Walter, ia mengeluh tidak jelas lalu pergi ke dapur.

 _"Miss Granger, apa Mr. Malfoy benar suamimu?" Kenneth bertanya. Hermione menghela nafasnya, kebohongan Draco bahkan menyebar lebih cepat dari wabah flu burung._

 _"Benar!" Draco berteriak dari dapur._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Hermione? Kalau kau mengatakannya pasti Mrs. Atwell tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu." James berseru, Hermione sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hermione pergi begitu saja._

 _"Kenapa ia baru datang sekarang?" Mark bertanya._

 _Hermione tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Mark menyukainya, ia tahu._

 _"Aku dan Draco mengalami sedikit masalah." Hermione tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya, satu kebohongan berlanjut pada kebohongan lainnya._

"Sepertinya Mark Walter tidak ingin kau pergi dari desa ini." Draco berseru saat Hermione kembali ke dapur setelah semua orang itu pergi.

Hermione menyalakan kompornya lagi. "Kau cemburu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco diam.

"Iya."

Hermione tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Aku dan Mark tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Hermione memberitahu.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, tidak, bukan-sepertinya, ia memang menyukaimu." Draco berkata lagi.

"Kau terdengar seperti anak kecil." Hermione memberitahu. "Dan iya, kau benar, ia memang menyukaiku."

Hermione melirik Draco dan tahu kalau Draco pasti makin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengannya?" Draco berseru ketus.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu?"

"Kita kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai." Draco memberitahu. "Ayo kita mulai hubungan kita dengan benar Hermione."

Hermione diam saja.

"Hermione, berhentilah mengabaikanku, aku sudah memutuskan hal ini, aku ingin kita memulai keluarga kita. Kalau kau pikir aku menganggap kalian berdua sebagai beban, kau salah besar. Aku ingin memulai keluarga denganmu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Draco, tolong ambil gelas susu Maura di rak dekat kulkas." Hermione memberitahu, mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetap fokus pada hal yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione, aku juga mencintai Maura, kalian berdua adalah hal yang paling penting untukku sekarang, dan demi kalian berdua aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar. Memulai keluarga ini, keluargaku, keluarga kita."

"Gelas Maura yang berwarna kuning, bergambar naga." Hermione mengabaikan Draco

Draco mengerti Hermione belum siap dengan pembicaraan ini, ia berdiri dan mengambil gelas susu Maura yang berwarna kuning terang kemudian meletakkannya di meja dan menuang susu untuk mereka bertiga, Hermione kemudian meletakkan pancake dan sirup di meja.

"Mommy." Maura berseru dari arah tangga.

"Mommy di dapur." Hermione berseru memberitahu keberadaannya, tidak lama Maura datang dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Oh…" Maura berseru begitu melihat Draco yang sudah duduk di pantry rumah mereka. _"Daddy, you're here."_ Maura berseru senang, membuat kedua orangtuanya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

-To Be Continued-

 **Halloo...aku libur selama dua minggu lebih dan mungkin akan update setiap hari, mungkin loh ya, mungkin, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi nanti kalau jatuh sakit...#halah.**

 **keep reviewing guys... I love you so much, like Hermione loves Maura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Fine**

 **8**

"Maura? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan ke arah Maura kemudian berlutut di depannya, melupakan masakannya begitu saja.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Maura bingung.

"Maura, kau baru saja memanggilku Daddy." Draco berseru, juga berjalan kearah Maura yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Maura bertanya, tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang dewasa di depannya bersikap berlebihan, ia menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, memegang erat boneka naganya.

"Mommy, aku tahu Draco adalah ayahku, kalian tidak bisa berbohong padaku, aku dan Daddy punya rambut yang sama, mata yang sama, Daddy sudah pasti ayahku." Maura memberitahu hipotesanya dengan begitu polosnya.

Draco tertawa sementara Hermione masih terlalu kaget untuk merespon.

Draco kemudian berlutut juga di depan Maura. "Maura, kau memang pintar, aku memang ayahmu, _is that okay_?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

" _Sure_. Tentu saja, tidak masalah, asal kau harus menikah dengan Mommy."

.

"Orang-orang itu berkumpul lagi." Draco memberitahu Hermione yang sedang mengecilkan barang-barangnya agar mudah dibawa. Draco membantu Hermione dan berencana akan membawa Hermione dan Maura kembali ke London, ke apartementnya.

"Suruh saja mereka pergi, katakan aku dan Maura akan pergi besok pagi." Hermione berkata sambil lalu.

Draco mengabaikan perkataan Hermione. "Bagaimana kau akan pergi? Ber- _apparating_?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Maura terlalu kecil untuk ber- _apparating_."

"Lalu? Kita akan menggunakan kereta?" Draco bertanya.

"Kita?" Hermione tertawa.

"Kita." Draco mengulangi. "Kau, aku, dan Maura, kita pergi bersama, kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke tempat orangtuamu, aku punya flat di London yang bisa kita gunakan."

"Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk berlibur? Kenapa kau harus ikut kembali ke London?"

"Granger, kau tidak berubah menjadi bodoh kan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu? Atau kau hanya sengaja memancingku?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku masih belum yakin apa maumu."

"Mommy." Maura muncul dari depan pintu. "Mommy, aku ingin pergi ke pantai, apa kau melihat topiku?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya.

"Mommy? Kenapa kau berkemas? Apa kita akan ketempat Grandpa?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng, ia kemudian menggendong Maura dan duduk di sofa. "Maura, kita harus pergi dari sini." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kenapa? Kemana kita akan pergi? Berapa lama? Mom, desa kita tidak akan diserang zombie kan?" Maura bertanya benar-benar kuatir.

Hermione dan Draco tertawa.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kita harus pergi, tapi bukan karena ada zombie. Dan kita tidak akan kembali lagi."

Seketika wajah Maura berubah muram. "Kemana? Apa kita akan pindah rumah?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Untuk sementara kita bisa tinggal di rumah Grandpa, setelah itu…" Hermione menjawab bingung, ia masih belum memutuskan akan menetap dimana setelah ini, Prancis terlintas di pikirannya, Maura bisa sekolah di Beauxbatons, dan mereka tidak perlu berurusan dengan dunia sihir london, tapi sekarang Draco yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Apa Daddy akan ikut?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione melirik Draco, menyuruhnya menjelaskan dirinya.

Draco duduk disamping Hermione dan menarik Maura ke gendongannya.

"Maura, kau suka tempat dingin atau panas?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione memutar matanya. Belum apa-apa ia sudah terlewat memanjakan Maura.

Maura berpikir lama, terlalu lama.

"Maura, apa kau ingin bertemu denganku terus?" Draco mengganti pertanyaanya.

Maura mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja! Kau kan ayahku! Memangnya Daddy mau pergi lagi?" Maura bertanya terdengar takut jika Draco pergi lagi.

Draco tersenyum, perasaannya benar-benar senang karena Maura terus-menerus memanngilnya Daddy.

"Tidak, Daddy tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Daddy akan ikut kalian ke London." Draco berseru, melirik Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bisa melarang Draco ikut karena bagaimanapun Maura adalah anaknya, tapi ia masih belum bisa memutuskan harus bagaimana setelah ini.

"Apa kita akan tinggal bersama? Daddy, kau bilang kau punya rumah di London kan? Apa rumahmu dekat rumah Grandpa dan Grandma?"

"Maura, kita tidak akan tinggal dengan Daddy, kita akan tinggal di rumah Grandpa dan Grandma untuk sementara waktu, sampai Mommy mendapat apartemen baru." Hermione berkata tegas.

 _"Sorry sweetheart."_ Draco berbisik, ia tahu Maura ingin tinggal dengannya, seperti keluarga normal lainnya, tapi ia tahu Hermione belum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya, lagipula ia masih punya waktu untuk membujuk Hermione agar tinggal ditempatnya.

"Maura, kau mau berenang? Atau kau mau melakukan sesuatu?" Draco bertanya, ia ingin bermain dengan Maura hari ini.

"Tidak, kalian berdua harus membantuku beres-beres." Hermione memberi komando.

" _But_ , Mom…"

" _But_ , Hermione…"

Draco dan Maura berseru bersamaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, mulai berkemas! Maura, masukkan semua mainanmu ke kardus" Hermione berseru.

Maura manyun dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Um, Draco." Hermione berseru.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, ia menurunkan semua buku di rak dengan sihir dan mengecilkannya.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong?" Hermione bertanya.

" _Sure_." Draco menjawab.

"Aku dan Maura tidak bisa naik kereta dengan barang bawaan sebanyak ini. dan aku berencana menggunakan mobil, tapi jika menggunakan mobil perjalanan ke London perlu waktu sepuluh jam."

"Kau ingin aku menyetir?" Draco bertanya menebak.

"Kita bisa bergantian menyetir." Hermione menawarkan begitu Draco menebak keinginannya dengan tepat.

"Aku bisa menyetir 10 jam, kita tidak perlu bergantian, tapi aku punya satu syarat." Draco tiba-tiba memberitahu.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidur denganku malam ini."

.

Draco sedang membereskan barangnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan satu kopernya dan hanya tinggal menyelesaikan koper yang lainnya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Hermione menendangnya keluar, mengatakan kalau Draco pasti sudah gila. Tapi wajah Hermione yang memerah membuat Draco seketika tahu kalau Hermione juga menginginkannya.

Draco dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian kembali ke rumah Hermione.

Ia baru keluar dari rumahnya saat melihat beberapa orang sudah menunggunya.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Atwell berseru.

"Ada apa lagi?" Draco bertanya kesal. "Kau ingin uang perpisahan?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Mrs. Atwell membelalak mendengar sindiran Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku datang untuk menyampaikan pada Miss Granger, ugh, maksudku Mrs. Malfoy kalau ia tidak perlu pergi, kami sudah membatalkan petisi kami, lagipula kau dan Mrs. Malfoy sudah menikah jadi tidak ada masalah, kalian bisa tinggal di desa ini dengan tenang." Mrs. Atwell memberitahu.

Draco mengendus menghina.

"Tinggal di desa ini dengan tenang? Apa kau pikir aku dan Hermione bodoh? Apa kau pikir kau bisa menjadikan aku dan Hermione sebagai sumber penghasilanmu? Kau menjijikkan." Draco berkata. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah rumah Hermione.

Beberapa orang mencegatnya lagi. "Mr. Malfoy, kami sudah memanggil Miss Granger tapi ia tidak keluar, kami ingin minta maaf.".

"Kami sudah menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali tapi ia tetap tidak mau keluar."

"Jangan biarkan Miss Granger pergi, kalau ia pergi…"

"Kalau ia pergi kenapa? Kalau ia pergi kalian bingung mau makan apa?" Draco bertanya ketus. Ia menyingkirkan tangan beberapa orang yang menahannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada ketua perkumpulan desa ini bagaimana kalian akan melanjutkan hidup kalian? Daripada bergantung pada Hermione seperti benalu!" Draco berseru benar-benar kesal.

"Apa kalian semua tidak punya harga diri?" Draco berteriak kesal. "Beberapa jam yang lalu kalian datang dan menghina Hermione, dengan penuh semangat mengusirnya dari desa ini meskipun ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk desa bodoh ini? Tapi sekarang kalian datang dan dengan mudahnya minta maaf?"

"Kami hanya mengikuti hasutan Mrs. Atwell." Seseorang berseru.

"Kenapa kalian menyalahkanku?" Mrs. Atwell berseru kesal.

"Apa kalian tidak punya otak?" Draco bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kalian mau saja dihasut olehnya?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pergi, lagipula memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakang Hermione? Kalian memanggilnya yang tidak-tidak kan? Kalian juga mengajari anak kalian untuk membully Maura karena ia tidak punya ayah kan? Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja? Masih bagus aku tidak membakar desa ini." Draco berkata kesal.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi." Draco berkata lagi kemudian menekan bel rumah Hermione. "Hermione, Maura." Draco memanggil.

Tidak lama seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam dan Draco masuk.

"Daddy, kenapa orang-orang berkumpul di depan rumah?" Maura bertanya.

"Mereka tidak punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan." Draco menjawab sekenanya, ia langsung membantu Maura membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya.

"Daddy, kapan aku akan mendapatkan tongkatku sendiri?" Maura bertanya.

Draco tersenyum, dari tadi ia bekerja mengecilkan barang-barang sekecil yang ia bisa dan membuatnya menjadi ringan, sesekali ia menggumamkan mantra dengan efek lucu untuk menghibur Maura, menerbangkan beberapa barang dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. "Saat umurmu sebelas tahun, dan surat Hogwarts-mu datang kita akan membeli tongkatmu." Draco memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Maura bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Draco mengiyakan.

"Daddy…" Maura memanggilnya lagi.

Draco merasa hatinya akan meledak ia benar-benar menyukai kata Daddy yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu.

" _Yes Dear_?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa ada tempat di London dimana kita bisa melihat naga?" Maura bertanya.

Draco tertawa.

Maura berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan Hermione sepanjang hari, bicara seperti biasa, tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan ayah dan ibunya, tidak tahu kalau mereka diusir dari desa ini.

Sementara Hermione, ia menghindari Draco seperti menghindari plak gigi. Draco masuk ke ruangan maka ia keluar, jika Hermione baru akan masuk maka tidak jadi, begitu terus sampai mereka selesai membereskan seluruh isi rumah.

Hermione sebenarnya terlalu lelah untuk memasak, tapi ia tidak mau memesan makanan, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus membuat makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

Draco yang bisa melihat kalau Hermione benar-benar lelah akhirnya mendatanginya ke dapur.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuat makan malam." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione melihatnya bingung, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memaksamu tidur denganku." Draco berkata, ia menarik Hermione kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lega, ia duduk dan membiarkan Draco memasak makan malam, Maura sedang mandi dan keduanya hanya ditemani kesunyian.

"Hermione, apa kau akan tinggal dengan orangtuamu?" Draco bertanya.

"Untuk sementara, sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Hermione, tinggallah di tempatku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama absen dalam hidup kalian, paling tidak biarkan aku menyediakan tempat untukmu, untuk Maura." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal dengan kalian jika kau tidak mau." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione masih diam.

"Mommy…apa kau bisa mengeringkan rambutku dengan sihir?" Maura berteriak dari kamarnya.

Hermione berdiri dan pergi membantu Maura. Tidak lama ia kembali dengan Maura dan Draco sudah selesai membuat spagetthi

"Daddy." Maura tiba-tiba memanggil Draco.

"Iya?"

"Apa Daddy punya Daddy dan Mommy?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Maura membuat Hermione dan Draco mati kutu.

"Maura, kau sudah memastikan tidak ada barangmu yang belum kau masukkan ke kardus?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Maura mengangguk. "Sudah Mom, ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya Mommy menanyakan hal yang sama padaku." Maura berkata, ia kemudian mengambil garpunya dan bersiap makan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga terus-menerus mengajak Maura bicara sebelum ia bertanya tentang orangtua Draco lagi.

.

"Maura sudah tidur?" Hermione bertanya, ia sedang memindahkan semua kardus dari ruangan-ruangan di lantai dua ke lantai satu.

Maura meminta agar Draco yang membacakannya dongeng malam ini.

"Sudah." Draco memberitahu, kemudian langsung membantu Hermione memindahkan kardus-kardus itu.

Mereka sudah membereskan semuanya, hampir semua ruangan sudah kosong dan total ada lima kardus besar yang akan mereka bawa, tentu saja kardus-kardus itu berisi kardus-kardus lainnya yang sudah mereka kecilkan sekecil yang mereka bisa..

"Apa masih ada yang belum kita bereskan?" Draco bertanya, duduk di lantai ruang tamu yang sudah kosong.

"Besok pagi kita hanya tinggak mengecilkan kasurku, dan kasur Maura." Hermione memberitahu, ia benar-benar lelah, ia berbaring di lantai tidak jauh dari tempat Draco duduk.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan barangmu?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

"Sudah." Draco memberitahu, kemudian berbaring disamping Hermione.

"Tinggalah di apartementku." Draco berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

"Dan aku tidak terima bayaran dalam bentuk apapun." Draco menambahkan. Tidak mau Hermione datang dan membayarnya dengan uang di kemudian hari.

"Hmm.." Hermione mengiyakan.

"Granger." Draco berseru pelan. Mereka berdua berbaring dan melihat ke arah langit-langit.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kapan kau akan menerima cintaku?"

"Entahlah."

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang membaca buku, apa kau pernah dengar Jane Austen? Dia penulis Muggle favoritku, Maura sudah delapan bulan dalam kandunganku." Hermione memulai.

Draco diam dan menunggu lanjutan cerita Hermione.

"Tiba-tiba perutku sakit, sakit sekali. Dan seketika aku tahu kalau Maura akan lahir, aku kuatir tapi disaat bersamaan ingin tertawa, sepertinya ia benar-benar mewarisi kepribadian kita, lahirpun harus duluan dan benar-benar keras kepala." Hermione tertawa kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Aku berteriak memanggil ayah dan ibuku, kemudian mereka menghubungi Luna dan Luna yang membawa kami ke St. Mungo."

"Selama proses persalinan, hanya ada dua hal yang berada dalam pikiranku, aku ingin Maura selamat, dan aku ingin kau ada disampingku."

Draco diam, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Luna bertanya padaku, apa aku ingin dia menghubungimu? Aku berpikir, aku bahkan tergoda untuk memberitahunya agar dia menghubungi Draco Malfoy dan berkata bahwa anaknya akan lahir, tapi kemudian aku ingat beberapa hari sebelumnya aku mendapat _Monthly Prophet_ -ku dan membaca kalau kau akan segera menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass."

"Hermione." Draco baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan menandakannya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Maura lahir sehat, untuk ukuran bayi yang lahir sebelum sembilan bulan ia benar-benar sehat dan gemuk." Hermione memberitahu tersenyum mengingat saat-saat Maura masih benar-benar bayi.

Draco tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hermione memutar tubuhnya dan membuatnya menghadap ke arah Draco. Draco juga memosisikan tubuhnya dan mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Draco." Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Draco, mengelusnya pelan.

"Hermione." Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

 _"Let's start over."_

 _._

Draco sudah membayangkan hal ini berkali-kali semenjak ia tahu kalau Hermione tinggal disampingnya. Bahkan selama empat tahun ia mereka tidak bertemu Draco terlalu sering membayangkan ini, terlalu sering sampai terkadang ia takut kalau otaknya sudah bergeser dari tempat seharusnya.

Hermione, berada di pelukkannya.

Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lehernya, mendekat dan menciumya, bibir mereka menempel, hanya sekejap sebelum Hermione mulai menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu Draco, seperti orang gila, aku merindukanmu, mengharapkanmu berada disini, disampingku, membesarkan Maura bersama, aku berharap Maura tidak pernah bertanya padaku dimana ayahnya, aku berharap ia tidak pernah datang padaku dan menangis sambil berseru minta dibelikan seorang ayah. Aku merindukanmu setiap detiknya, berharap kau memelukku saat perutku sakit saat mengandung Maura, saat pinggangku sakit, saat Maura akhirnya lahir, aku merindukanmu dan menyesali setiap detiknya." Hermione menangis, tersedu-sedu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco.

Draco memeluknya erat, menariknya lebih erat dan lebih erat lagi.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berseru pelan. Draco ingin bicara panjang lebar, mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia lebih menginginkan Hermione dan menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai Hermione.

 _"I love you."_ Draco berseru, menarik dagu Hermione kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkannya di bawah kemeja Hermione, merasakan kulitnya yang hangat. Kemudian seperti sudah di program, mereka berdua mulai menyingkirkan pakaian satu sama lain.

Draco dengan cepat menyingkirkan semua pakaian Hermione dan menindihnya dibawahnya. "Aku merindukanmu Hermione." Draco berseru, mengelus wajah Hermione pelan, menghapus titik air matanya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menciumnya.

"I love you so much, so much." Draco berseru, ia mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Hermione, pipinya, keningnya, hidungnya, rahangnya. Tangannya bergerak, ia mengenal tubuh Hermione dengan baik, mengingat seuruh lekuk tubuhnya tapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau tubuh Hermione yang sekarang sudah berubah.

Pinggulnya sedikit lebih lebar, buah dadanya menjadi lebih besar. Draco menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh Hermione yang bisa dicapainya, lehernya, bahunya, lengannya.

Hermione mendesah, ia merindukan Draco Malfoy, dan hal itu membuatnya takut. Ia tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain selain Draco, sampai hari ini, sampai malam ini, sampai Draco Malfoy memeluknya lagi malam ini.

Draco tahu bagian tubuh Hermione seperti bagian tubuhnya sendiri, Draco tahu kalau ia menyentuh dadanya maka Hermione akan mendesah, Draco tahu kalau ia menyentuh dan membelai paha bagian dalamnya Hermione akan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Draco mengerang, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup empat tahun tanpa perempuan ini di pelukkannya?

"Hermione, kau siap?" Draco bertanya, ia tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan lama, tangannya dan mulutnya bekerja dengan cepat, ia membuat Hermione basah dan mendesah dengan mudahnya.

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah lagi, ia menarik Draco dan mencium bibirnya. " _Now._ "

Maka Draco melakukannya. _He's Home._

.

Hermione terbangun, ia bisa melihat dinding kamarnya, tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali.

 _"Morning."_ Draco berseru, berbisik di telinganya, membuat seluruh bulunya berdiri.

Hermione tersenyum, membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Draco. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Hermione bertanya.

 _"Never Better."_ Draco tersenyum, memeluk Hermione. _"Are you up for another round?"_

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau harus menyetir. Sepuluh jam, ingat kan?"

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau sengaja merayuku hanya untuk membuatku menyetir."

Hermione tertawa, ia mencium kening Draco, kemudian bangun dari kasurnya, mencari pakaiannya kemudian membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal mereka untuk perjalanan panjang mereka hari ini.

Draco mengerang.

Tapi begitu Hermione meninggalkan ruangan ia tersenyum lebar. Ia akan memulai lagi dengan Hermione, mulai hari ini, mulai tadi malam.

"Draco, tolong bangunkan Maura, kita harus mulai lebih pagi hari ini." Hermione berseru dari luar kamar.

Maka Draco melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hermione.

.

Hermione dan Draco sudah menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum jam sembilan, mereka tinggal berpakaian, dan berangkat. Hermione juga sudah selesai membuat bekal mereka.

Begitu Hermione selesai mempersiapkan Maura, setelah memakai pakaiannya dan memakan sarapannya Maura hanya duduk di depan pintu rumah mereka. Hermione bisa melihat kalau mood anak perempuannya itu buruk hari ini. Draco bertanya padanya ada apa, tapi Maura hanya menggeleng dan diam di depan pintu.

Hermione kemudian memberitahu Draco kalau Maura kemungkinan tidak ingin pergi dan hal itu yang membuatnya murung.

"Hai Pumpkin." Draco duduk disamping Maura yang murung.

"Hmm." Maura mengacuhkan ayahnya.

"Apa kau sedih kita akan pergi darisini?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk.

" _It's okay_ _dear, it's okay_." Draco mengelus-elus kepala Maura pelan. "Apa kau akan merindukan tempat ini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Maura mengangguk lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau rindukan dari tempat ini?" Draco bertanya, menarik Maura ke pangkuannya.

Maura berpikir. "Aku akan merindukan pantainya, aku juga akan merindukan Kakek Roti."

Draco tertawa mendengar Maura memanggil Kakek penjual Roti dengan sebutan kakek Roti.

"Hanya itu?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Maura berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Kita bisa pergi ke pantai lain yang lebih dekat dengan London, dan mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi Kakek Roti sesekali." Draco memberitahu.

"Maura Mommy dan Daddy harus pergi dari desa ini." Draco mulai menjelaskan pada Maura. "Daddy punya pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan Daddy berada di London." Draco menjelaskan.

"Apa kita akan tinggal bersama?" Maura bertanya, memastikan.

Draco mengangguk. "Mommy sudah setuju dan kita akan tinggal di apartement Daddy, _is that okay_?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk lagi.

"Lagipula Maura, jika kita tinggal di London, kita akan lebih mudah mengunjungi Grandpa dan Grandma." Draco memberitahu.

Maura tersenyum.

Draco tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bantu Mom mengangkat bekal makan siang kita, dan kita akan berangkat." Draco memberitahu lalu mencium kening Maura.

Maura memeluknya lalu pergi kedapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah siap berangkat, Draco sudah menyiapkan mobil. Beberapa warga desa berkumpul di dekat rumah mereka. Draco mengatakan beberapa hal pada keluarga Walter, berterimakasih atas pelayanan mereka selama ia disini dan memberikan sejumlah uang.

Kemudian Hermione sebelum naik ke mobil melihat Kakek Roti berjalan ke arah rumah mereka. Hermione mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya kemudian menghampiri Kakek Roti, Maura juga berlari ke arah Kakek Roti dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Maura memberitahu.

Kakek Roti mencium Maura dan berkata ia juga akan merindukan Maura. Hermione mendekat, Kakek Roti memberikan bungkusan besar yang isinya roti.

"Ini roti terbaik yang pernah kubuat Hermione, hati-hatilah dijalan dan datanglah sesekali mengunjungi pria tua ini." James White memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum sedih, ia berterima kasih atas roti itu. Ia kemudian menyelipkan amplop ke dalam kemeja James dan menyampaikan salam perpisahannya dan memeluk James kemudian menuju ke mobil dimana Draco sudah menunggunya.

" _Let's go._ " Hermione berseru begitu pintu mobilnya terkunci.

" _Mommy, Daddy, Let's go_!" Maura berseru penuh semangat.

" _Let's go._ " Draco juga berseru, memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu menggas mobil itu.

-To Be Continued-

 **Next : Perjalanan panjang sepuluh jam dengan anak berumur empat tahun. Hmm...**

 **Read and Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Fine**

 **9**

Hermione sudah memikirkan apa saja hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi selama sepuluh jam perjalanan mereka, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Maura Granger-Malfoy, di dalam satu mobil, sepuluh jam, semoga mereka bertiga tiba di London dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

.

 **09.00**

Maura bernyanyi riang di kursi belakang, kebanyakan lagu yang dinyanyikannya di dapatnya dari Hermione atau lagu-lagu dari acara anak di tv, sehingga Draco tidak bisa ikut bernyanyi, tapi ia cukup senang mendengar suara anaknya dan suara Hermione.

"Daddy, ayo ikut bernyanyi." Maura mengeluh karena Draco hanya diam saja, sesekali ia tertawa.

"Maura, Mommy rasa Daddy tidak tahu lagunya, kau harus mengajari Daddy." Hermione memberitahu.

"Really?" Maura bertanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Daddy, ikuti aku."

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Maura bernyanyi.

Draco diam.

"Daddy.."

"Draco…"

Maura dan Hermione berseru bersamaan karena Draco tidak mengikuti nyanyian Maura.

Draco tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah, coba sekali lagi Maura." Draco memberitahu.

.

 **10.00**

"Musim dingin kemarin, aku, Mommy, Grandpa dan Grandma pergi ke resort yang dingin sekali…" Maura bercerita, bergidik saat ia menekankan kata dingin sekali. "Kami bermain ski weeeeeeeee…" Maura berseru senang.

Hermione tertawa. "Kau senang bermain ski sayang?"

Maura mengangguk penuh semangat. "Daddy, musim dingin tahun ini kau harus ikut kami." Maura memberitahu.

"Tentu saja, Daddy paling jago bermain ski di dunia." Draco berkata sombong. "Oh, dan Maura, kita bisa pergi ke resort milik Daddy." Draco menambahkan lagi.

Hermione memukul lengan Draco.

"Ouch, Woman, kenapa kau memukulku?" Draco bertanya.

"Iya Mommy, kenapa kau memukul Daddy?" Maura ikut bertanya.

"Karena Daddy sedang sombong, ia sedang memamerkan kalau ia punya resort sendiri." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura diam, ia berpikir sebentar. "Bukankah itu bagus? Jika Daddy punya resort sendiri maka kita tidak perlu berbagi dengan orang lain." Maura menyimpulkan.

Draco tertawa senang mendengar ucapan yang sangat _Slytherin_ sekali dari anak perempuannya itu, sementara Hermione memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mommy, apa Kakek Roti memberikan roti keju kesukaanku?" Maura bertanya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada." Hermione mencari-cari di plastik yang berisi roti yang bisa cukup untuk mereka makan seminggu. Hermione mendapatkan roti keju yang Maura maksud kemudian memberikannya pada Maura.

"Draco, kau mau?" Hermione bertanya.

 _"Sure."_ Draco menjawab, masih menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang, jalan yang mereka lalui tidak cukup mulus untuk melaju kencang.

Hermione mencari-cari roti yang dimaksudnya. "Hmm, sepertinya Kakek White tidak memberikan roti Strawberry." Hermione bergumam.

Draco tersenyum, senang Hermione masih ingat kalau Strawberry adalah kesukaannya.

"Apa saja tidak masalah." Draco berseru.

Hermione kemudian membukakan bungkus salah satu roti yang berisi cokelat lalu membaginya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil lalu memberikannya pada Draco.

Hermione baru akan memberikannya ke tangan Draco saat Draco malah membuka mulutnya.

"Mommy, suapi Daddy, ia kan sedang menyetir." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa, kemudian meletakkan potongan roti itu ke mulut Draco yang menyeringai lebar.

.

 **11.00**

Maura tertidur di belakang, ia belum lama tertidur dan Hermione dan Draco hanya diam.

"Apa selama ini James White memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu semua orang membicarakan hal buruk dibelakangku, dan hanya Kakek White yang tidak pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentangku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertahan begitu lama di desa ini Granger." Draco mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Yah, kurasa karena aku dan Maura sudah terbiasa, aku berkali-kali berpikir untuk pindah, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir dimanapun kami berada, semua orang pasti berpikiran sama." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco diam. Ia menghela nafasnya, Hermione benar, dimanapun mereka tinggal semua orang pasti akan tetap berpikiran negatif tentang mereka.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke desa? Dan jangan bilang kau mau berlibur, aku tahu kau tidak akan datang ke desa terpencil hanya untuk berlibur." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum. " _Let's say_ , ada beberapa masalah di rumah dan aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru." Draco ingin memberitahu masalahnya pada Hermione, tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin besok atau lusa, malam hari, di kasur, dengan selimut, dan Hermione dipelukkannya.

Hermione mengangguk, mengerti jika Draco sedang malas bercerita.

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan selama empat tahun ini? Semua orang berkata kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, tapi sepertinya kau punya banyak uang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

"Aku wanita panggilan."

Hermione kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Draco benar-benar kaget, saking kagetnya ia bahkan menghentikan mobil mereka mendadak.

"Mommy…" Maura mengeluh, ia terbangun karena mobil di rem mendadak dan suara tawa Hermione yang benar-benar kencang.

Draco melihat Hermione kesal. Matanya seolah-olah memberitahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan tidak lucu.

Hermione masih tertawa. "Sudahlah, sudah, jalankan lagi mobilnya." Hermione memberitahu disela-sela tawanya.

"Oh, Maura, kau terbangun ya sayang, tidur lagi nak, tidur." Hermione berkata pelan pada Maura. Maura mengeluh lalu tidak lama tertidur lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan cukup banyak uang dari kementrian, tidak seperti Harry yang menyumbangkan semua uangnya atau Ron yang menghabiskannya untuk berfoya-foya, aku menyimpannya baik-baik, menukarkan sebagian dalam mata uang Muggle lalu berinvestasi di beberapa perusahaan Muggle. " Hermione memberitahu.

"Oh, jadi berkas-berkas yang ada di mejamu?" Draco bertanya.

"Beberapa adalah laporan keuangan perusahaan-perusahaan yang sejumlah sahamnya kumiliki dan beberapa perusahaan yang baru mau kubeli sahamnya." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Warga desa tidak pernah melihatku meninggalkan desa, tentu saja, karena biasanya aku ber-apparating ke London dan kembali sebelum makan siang." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco tertawa. "Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau sengaja membuat seluruh warga desa curiga dan berpikiran negatif padamu."

Mereka tertawa kemudian kembali diam, Hermione melihat keluar, tidak begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat, hanya pohon-pohon dan hutan-hutan yang daun-daunnya kering, karena musim panas.

"Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berkhir." Draco bergumam.

Hermione mengangguk. "Dan aku akan kewalahan mencegah Maura keluar saat musim , kau tahu, Maura benar-benar suka hujan, ia akan tiba-tiba langsung melompat keluar rumah hanya untuk bermain hujan. Aku selalu kewalahan mencegahnya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya?" Draco bertanya.

"Karena jika ia basah ia akan terkena flu. Apa kau pernah berurusan dengan anak berumur empat tahun yang terkena flu?" Hermionebertanya.

"Dulu aku selalu ingin keluar dan bermain hujan saat kecil, tapi Lucius selalu melarangku dan berkata bahwa Malfoy tidak bermain hujan." Draco tiba-tiba memberitahu.

"Jadi ia mendapatkan hobi main hujannya itu darimu?" Hermione bertanya, tidak ingin terbawa suasana melankolis Draco.

Draco tersenyum mengangguk. "Setelah kupikir-pikir Maura benar-benar sama sepertiku, apa saja sifat-sifatnya yang sama denganku?" Draco bertanya.

"Hmm." Hermione berpikir sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kalau Maura benar-benar altetis? Ia berlari sangan cepat, melompat sangat tinggi, berenang sangat cepat, aku selalu kewalahan mengikutinya."

Draco tertawa, ia memang bisa melihat tendensi Maura yang benar-benar atletis. Dan yang ada dipikirannya adalah hanya suatu saat Maura akan menjadi pemain Quidditch terbaik di Slytherin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membayangkannya dengan seragam Quidditch dan sapu terbang!" Hermione berseru mengancam "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Draco! Tidak akan pernah!" Hermione menekankan.

Draco tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa mencegahku Hermione, tapi aku tidak akan mengajarinya terbang sekarang, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi." Draco berseru, tahu kalau untuk seusia Maura terbang sangatlah berbahaya.

Hermione diam, melipat tangannya kesal.

.

 **12.00**

"Ugh, Hermione aku ingin buang air kecil." Draco berseru.

Hermione melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya, "Sepertinya tidak ada tempat untuk buang air kecil Draco." Hermione memberitahu. "Apa kau bisa pipis di pinggir jalan?"

Draco menghentikan mobil mereka di pinggir jalan kemudian keluar dan bersembunyi agak kedalam pohon-pohon.

Maura tertawa-tawa.

Hermione juga ikut tertawa, jika menurut Maura ayahnya yang kebelet buang air kecil adalah hal yang lucu maka mereka boleh tertawa.

Draco muncul dari balik pohon. Hermione membuka jendelanya. "Kau sudah membersihkan tanganmu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk, kemudian masuk kemobil dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

Maura mulai merengek di belakang.

"Maura, kau mau makan roti lagi?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura menggeleng.

"Mau susu?" Giliran Draco yang menawarkan.

Maura menggeleng lagi.

Draco kemudian melihat dari kaca spion depannya kalau Maura sedang berusaha melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Maura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya panik.

Hermione segera menengok kebelakang dan melihat Maura yang sudah berhasil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Maura!" Hermione berseru panik.

"Mommy, aku ingin duduk di depan." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione kemudian membantu Maura pindah ke depan dan memangkunya.

 _"Can I get my milk?"_ Maura bertanya. _"Please."_ Ia menambahkan sebelum Hermione memarahinya karena tidak sopan.

Hermione kemudian memberikan botol susunya pada Maura dan Maura duduk tenang sambil minum susu dipangkuannya.

Maura baru meminum beberapa teguk saat ia memutuskan untuk bernyanyi lagi.

 _"Baby beluga in the deep blue see…"_

 _"Baby beluga, baby beluga…"_

Hermione dan Maura mulai bernyanyi sementara Draco fokus menyetir sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Maura.

.

 **13.00**

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Draco menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai, ia kemudian keluar mobil dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Hermione membuka bekal yang mereka buat dan membantu Maura makan, tidak lama Draco juga mulai makan. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan memijit bahu Draco yang kaku.

Hermione tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau baru menyetir lima jam dan bahumu sudah kaku sekali." Ia memberitahu.

"Kau berhutang pijatan padaku Hermione." Draco berseru, menikmati tangan Hermione dibahunya.

Draco melirik Maura yang fokus pada makanannya, ia kemudian dengan cepat mencium Hermione saat ia yakin Maura tidak melihat mereka.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru kaget.

Draco hanya tertawa dan memakan makan siangnya.

"Mommy." Maura tiba-tiba berseru, Hermione takut kalau Maura baru saja melihat Draco yang menciumnya. "Mommy, aku ingin pipis." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione turun dari kursinya kemudian membantu Maura pipis.

"Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menggunakan popok?" Draco bertanya penasaran saat mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Maura sedang asik bermain dengan boneka naganya, Maura bicara pada boneka naganya dan merencanakan banyak hal dengannya, seperti bahwa ia akan meminta Draco untuk membelikan kasur baru untuk bonekanya itu, dan sampai rencana Maura akan mengirim surat pada Auntie Luna dan memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah tinggal di London.

"Kalau tidak salah saat ia berumur tiga setengah tahun aku sudah tidak memakaikannya popok lagi." Hermione memberitahu. "Popok Muggle membuat kulitnya iritasi dan ia juga tidak pernah nyaman memakainya, jadi ketika ia sudah bisa memberitahuku bahwa ia ingin buang air besar atau air kecil aku berhenti memakaikannya popok Muggle." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mendengarkan cerita Hermione baik-baik, entah mengapa ia senang sekali mendengar cerita masa kecil Maura.

.

 **14.00**

Maura sudah tertidur lagi di kursi belakang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah hampir sampai." Hermione memberitahu, ia mulai melihat banyak rumah-rumah dan toko-toko sederhana di sepanjang jalan.

Draco mengangguk setuju. "Aku hanya berharap kita tidak terkena macet di pinggir London." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione melihatnya aneh. "Seberapa sering kau pergi ke London Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hmm, cukup sering sampai aku tahu bis mana yang harus kugunakan untuk pergi ke istana." Draco menjawab.

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa apartementmu ada di pusat kota?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apartement yang akan kita tinggali iya, tidak terlalu dipusat, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ke Diagon Alley." Draco memberitahu.

"Sebenarnya fakta kau bahkan punya apartement di Muggle London sudah sulit untuk dipercaya." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Bersiaplah Hermione, ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentangku, dan aku sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. Draco meraih tangan Hermione kemudian menciumnya.

"I love you." Draco memberitahu.

.

 **15.00**

"Mommy kapan kita akan sampai?" Maura merengek, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia sudah tidur, bangun, tidur lagi, kemudian makan, minum susu, tidur lagi, bermain, bernyanyi dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sabar dear, sebentar lagi." Hermione berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu.

Hermione sudah memperhatikan alat GPS di mobilnya dan diluar perkiraannya mereka tidak lama lagi akan sampai, sehingga total perjalanan hanya delapan jam, sepertinya karena Draco menyetir dengan cepat dan mereka tidak sering berhenti.

"Maura, sabarlah sedikit, kalau kau sabar Daddy akan belikan ice cream. Apa kau tahu, di dekat apartement kita yang baru ada toko ice cream yang benar-benar enak." Draco mulai.

Hermione memutar matanya, dari awal ia sudah melihat kalau Draco selalu memberikan dan menawarkan imbalan pada Maura, mereka harus membicarakan hal ini, Draco tidak bisa membiarkan Maura selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Maura, sabarlah, kau tahu kan Mommy dan Daddy juga lelah, tidurlah lagi sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura menggerutu kemudian mulai bicara lagi dengan boneka naganya.

"Hermione." Draco berseru.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kebiasaannya bicara pada bonekanya itu berbahaya?" Draco bertanya.

"Kebiasaanmu mengiming-iminginnya sesuatu lebih berbahaya." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Kau kesal karena aku terlalu memanjakannya?" Draco bertanya, langsung mengerti kenapa nada bicara Hermione tiba-tiba berubah.

"Diam saja sudah." Hermione berseru kesal, ia kemudian menyalakan radio dan mencari-cari stasiun berita.

Maura tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Maura?" Draco bertanya.

"Mommy merajuk sepertiku." Maura tertawa lagi.

Draco ikut tertawa, Hermione hanya bisa melihat Maura dan Draco tidak percaya.

.

 **16.00**

Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka sudah memasuki kota London, Maura mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi senang. Dan entah mengapa mood Maura mempengaruhi mood kedua orangtuanya.

Draco dan Hermione tertawa mendengar nyanyian Maura. Draco dan Hermione mulai menjelaskan beberapa tempat yang mereka ketahui.

Draco menjelaskan apa nama gedung ini, apa nama gedung itu, di Mall itu dan Mall ini. Sementara Hermione menjelaskan dulu ia sering pergi restoran ini dengan ayahnya, pergi ke toko kue itu dengan ibunya.

"Maura, Maura lihat toko Kue itu, dulu tempat Praktik Dokter gigi Grandpa disitu, tapi kemudian Grandpa pindah dan tempatnya sekarang menjadi toko kue." Hermione memberitahu.

"Oh, no." Maura tiba-tiba berseru, suaranya terdengar kaget dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Hermione dan Draco bertanya bersamaan.

"Kalau kita sekarang tinggal di London, itu berarti Grandpa akan memaksaku pergi ke tempat praktiknya, aku tidak mau Mom, aku takut ke dokter gigi." Maura berseru ketakutan.

Draco tertawa, ia tahu kalau ayahnya Hermione seorang dokter gigi, dulu saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, Hermione hanya menjelaskan kalau ayahnya adalah semacam Healer Muggle khusus untuk gigi, tapi seiring dengan waktu berlalu dan semakin Draco mengenal dunia Muggle, ia tahu apa itu dokter gigi dan bagaimana ketakutan anak-anak akan profesi itu.

"Maura, kau tahu kan kalau gigimu bagus dan bersih, kau tidak perlu takut, lagipula jika seandainya Grandpa menyuruhmu ke tempat praktiknya ia tidak akan membuat gigimu sakit." Hermione menjelaskan.

Maura mulai menangis. "Tapi aku tidak mau Mom! Aku tidak mau gigiku dipasangi kawat seperti di Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, aku tidak mau." Maura berseru ketakutan.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Hermione panik berusaha menenangkan Maura yang tidak mau berhenti menangis.

.

 **17.08**

Draco memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement apartement paling besar dan paling mewah di sekitar situ. Beberapa orang langsung menyambut mereka.

"Bisa kalian bawa kardus-kardus itu ke tempatku?" Draco bertanya.

"Of course, Sir." Tiga pria berbadan besar itu menjawab bersamaan. Hermione kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya lalu membantu Maura melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Maura kemudian melompat dari mobil itu dan menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Maura melompat-lompat senang. "Dad, apartement kita ada dilantai berapa?" Maura bertanya.

"37." Draco menjawab begitu senang dengan respon Maura.

"Benarkah? Tinggi sekali…." Maura berseru senang.

Hermione mulai melihat Draco aneh. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah Lift yang menurut Hermione terlalu mewah, Draco kemudian menekan tombol 37.

Dan seketika dugaannya benar. Lantai paling tinggi di apartement ini adalah 37, kemungkinan besar dilantai paling atas adalah apartement paling besar dan paling mewah digedung ini, apalagi mengingat bagaimana mereka disambut barusan.

"Daddy, kenapa ada nama Daddy disana?" Maura menunjuk ke bagian paling atas di deretan tombol lantai. Tulisan _Malfoy_ dengan begitu elegannya terukir disana.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Karena gedung apartement ini milik Daddy." Draco memberitahu terdengar bangga.

.

Suara desahan Hermione menggema di seluruh kamar mandi, bulu-bulu diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri. Ia berada di jacuzzi paling besar yang pernah di temuinya. Ia sudah selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya, Maura juga sudah makan malam dan sudah tidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

Hermione benar-benar lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya dan begitu ia melihat kamar mandi utama _penthouse_ yang disebut Draco apartement ini, ia hanya ingin berendam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, berendam di Jacuzzi dengan begitu banyak jet disekelilingnya.

Beberapa waktu setelah makan malam, Draco pergi, entah kemana. Hermione ingin bertanya ia pergi kemana tapi kemudian ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti perempuan posesif yang harus tahu kemana pria-nya pergi.

Meskipun ia dan Draco sudah melakukannya tadi malam, dan meskipun ia sudah berkata bahwa mereka harus memulai lagi dari awal, mereka belum membicarakannya lagi, dan Hermione tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini.

"Hermione, kau di dalam?" Draco berseru dari depan pintu.

"Iya." Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku boleh menggunakan jacuzzi-mu kan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja." Draco tertawa dari depan pintu.

Penthouse ini begitu besar, tapi hanya ada dua kamar dan dua kamar mandi, dan Draco bersikeras bahwa mereka akan membagi kamar yang sama sementara Maura mendapat kamarnya sendiri.

Maura benar-benar senang karena kamarnya berwarna kuning dan dipenuhi banyak mainan-mainan yang menurut Hermione terlalu berlebihan, dan lagipula darimana Draco punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan kamar untuk Maura.

Hermione tidak tahu kapan Draco punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan penthouse ini untuk mereka. Yeah, well, mungkin Draco hanya menyuruh orang untuk melakukannya.

Selain kamar Maura, beberapa hal lain juga membuat Hermione tercengang, saat ia masuk kekamarnya dan baru akan membuka lemari besar yang berada di ujung ruangan, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Lemari Draco sangat besar, terlalu besar, mungkin menyebutnya lemari tidaklah tepat, ruangan pakaian? Iya, ruangan pakaian terdengar tepat.

Anehnya ruangan pakaian ini hanya terisi setengah. Benar-benar setengah. Ada total sepuluh laci besar yang hanya terisi lima. Ada empat tempat besar menggantung baju dan hanya terisi dua. Benar-benar terisi setengah. Hermione tahu Draco pasti menyiapkan tempat untuknya.

Hermione tersenyum dan meletakkan pakaiannya yang bahkan tidak mengisi setengah dari tempat yang disediakan Draco padanya.

 _"Kenapa pria ini punya terlalu banyak pakaian hitam?"_ Hermione mengeluh begitu melihat semua pakaian Draco didominasi warna hitam. Ia punya beberapa pakaian dengan warna lain, tapi hanya ada abu-abu, silver, hijau, dan satu atau dua kemeja putih.

Tiba-tiba Draco membuka pintu kamar mandi.

 _"What?"_ Hermione bertanya. Ia ingin menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya, terutama bagian dadanya, tapi kemudian sadar kalau busa yang ada sudah menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari bahu kebawah.

Draco berjalan ke arah lemari kecil yang berada dibawah wastafel. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Wine?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya. "Kau punya Wine di kamar mandimu?"

Draco tertawa, ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua gelas dan meletakkannya di ujung jacuzzinya. Dan kemudian yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot adalah Draco tiba-tiba mulai membuka bajunya.

"Draco!" Hermione tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilakukan pria di depannya.

Draco tertawa. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hermione." Draco berseru. Ia sudah membuka kemeja dan celana panjangnya dan hanya berdiri di depan Hermione hanya dengan boxer-nya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Berhenti menghela nafasmu." Draco berseru, menuangkan Wine ke gelas kemudian memasuki Jacuzzi itu.

Draco kemudian duduk di hadapan Hermione, mereka berhadapan dan Draco sengaja meletakkan kedua kakinya di sisi luar kaki Hermione.

"Apa yang kita lakukan Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa. "Apa? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, kita hanya berendam, duduk, dan melemaskan otot." Draco menjawab.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, ia yakin pipinya pasti merah sekarang, entah karena air panas disekitarnya atau karena hal lain. Ia merasa seperti ada di dalam novel, novel picisan yang dibacanya saat remaja. Berada di dalam jacuzzi dengan Wine, dengan pria tampan.

"Berhentilah berpikir sebentar." Draco berseru. Ia tiba-tiba bergerak dan pindah kesamping Hermione membuat air disekitar mereka bergelombang.

Draco tiba-tiba bersiul. "Kau tidak menggunakan apa-apa Granger?" Draco berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

Hermione berusaha menahan _shiver_ yang bergerak keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan kembali begitu cepat." Hermione membela dirinya.

"Jadi kalau kau tahu aku akan kembali cepat dan bergabung disini kau akan memakai pakaian lengkap?" Draco bertanya. Hermione tiba-tiba merasakan tangan di pahanya.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru, menyingkirkan tangan pria itu.

"Kenapa Hermione?"

"Aku lelah." Hermione memberitahu, ia tidak yakin punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun yang ada di pikiran Draco kali ini.

Draco meletakkan wajahnya di leher Hermione dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Draco berseru, tangannya bergerak perlahan, dari paha menuju bagian yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi sampai tangannya tiba di tujuan utamanya.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru, entah maksudnya mengeluh atau yang lain.

" _What Love?_ " Draco bertanya, mengigit pelan leher Hermione. "Bukankah kita sepakat untuk memulai lagi dari awal?" Draco berseru, tangannya yang lain bergerak dan menemukan buah dada Hermione yang tersembunyi oleh busa-busa.

"Kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal." Hermione memberitahu, suaranya pelan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tangan kanannya mencengkram tangan Draco yang meremas dadanya pelan.

 _"Later."_ Draco berseru. "Apapun yang akan kau bicarakan, aku akan mendengarkannya." Draco berbisik, perlahan dan sesekali menjilat telinga Hermione.

 _"In Fact_ , jika kau melakukan beberapa _hal_ , aku yakin aku bisa mengiyakan semua persyaratanmu." Draco berbisik.

"Hmm.." Hermione mendesah saat ia merasakan tangan Draco di bagian intimnya mulai bergerak.

 _"You're so wet love."_ Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku berada di jacuzzi Draco, apa mungkin aku kering?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco juga tertawa. _"Wet, in a different way."_

"Aku bersumpah Hermione, hanya kau yang bisa membuat omongan kotorku menjadi terdengar seperti lelucon." Draco tertawa, meredam suaranya di bahu Hermione.

Hermione tiba-tiba bergerak, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di boxer Draco, berencana melepaskannya saat tiba-tiba suara yang dikenalnya muncul.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kalian dimana?" Maura berseru.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 **Read and Review, as usual guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Fine**

 **10**

"Draco sudah kembali ke London." Lucius memberitahu Narcissa saat mereka makan siang bersama.

"Benarkah?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Ia kembali kemarin sore ke gedung apartemen Muggle bodoh-nya itu dan _apparently,_ membawa seorang perempuan, dan anak kecil." Lucius memberitahu. Ia mendapat kabar itu dari anak buahnya tadi pagi.

"Kita harus memaksanya kembali kesini, lagipula siapa perempuan dan anak itu? Apa ia tidak punya pekerjaan selain mengurusi orang lain?" Narcissa mengeluh.

Lucius mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin ia sengaja, membuat kita marah, atau mungkin ini proyek terbarunya." Lucius memberitahu.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. Draco memang belakangan ini melakukan terlalu banya hal yang tidak bermanfaat sama sekali, saat pertama-tama ia membuat banyak proyek amal Narcissa dan Lucius tidak protes, sama sekali tidak.

Mereka berdua mengerti kalau proyek amal akan banyak membantu memperbaiki gambar mereka di masyarakat, tapi kemudian ia mulai melakukan banyak hal-hal aneh, ia membangun banyak gedung di Muggle London, menanamkan modal dimana-mana, dan membuat Lucius kesal setengah mati.

Belum lagi kerjanya hanya gonta-ganti perempuan tiap hari, membuat Narcissa frustasi. Narcissa berusaha merancang pernikahan dengan perempuan yang tepat, dan ia sudah benar-benar berusaha keras, apalagi karena Draco sudah menghancurkan begitu banyak usaha yang dilakukannya.

Draco sudah membuat Greengrass bersaudara membencinya, kemudian Milicent Bulstrode dan Tracey Davis yang tersisa tidak lagi banyak, kalau Narcissa tidak salah maka hanya tinggal Hestia dan Flora Carrow dan tentu saja Pansy Parkinson.

Dan dalam kasus Pansy Parkinson, Narcissa, Lucius dan Draco sendiri lebih setuju Draco membujang selama sisa hidupnya daripada menikahi perempuan itu.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius menggeleng. "Kau akan menemuinya lalu apa? Paling-paling hanya akan merengek memintanya pulang, kau tidak bisa tegas!" Lucius berseru.

Narcissa memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu kau saja sana! Pergi ke apartement-nya dan paksa ia pulang." Lucius memberitahu.

"Baik! Akan kulakukan!" Lucius berseru.

.

Maura sedang duduk di depan televisi Draco yang terlalu besar. Saat Hermione sedang membuat sarapan dan Maura meminta Draco untuk menyalakan tv, Draco baru menyadari ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh televisi di _penthouse-_ nya ini.

Hermione akhirnya membantunya menyalakan tv, dan Draco berdalih bahwa ia belum pernah menyentuh tv yang model seperti ini, tapi ia bisa menyalakan tv model lain.

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan pura-pura percaya apa yang dikatakan Draco. Hermione kemudian mengeluh kalau tempat yang mereka tinggali terlalu besarlah, terlalu mewahlah, terlalu tinggilah, dan terlalu terlalu yang lainnya.

Draco kemudian duduk disamping Maura, mencoba mengetahui acara macam apa yang ditonton anaknya itu. Draco berusaha, benar-benar berusaha tapi ia tidak tahan duduk lama-lama melihat badut beruang berwarna ungu dikelilingi anak-anak dan bernyanyi.

Draco menyerah, ia mencium kening Maura kemudian menuju dapur menghampiri Hermione.

"Kau tidak betah menonton Barney?" Hermione bertanya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari kompornya.

"Beruang bodoh itu punya nama?" Draco bertanya, memakan roti yang ada di meja. Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Draco."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari belakangan ini." Hermione memulai, ia sudah tinggal disini empat hari, dan kegiatan mereka bertiga benar-benar monoton.

Bangun-sarapan-menonton televisi-bermain-makan siang-tidur siang-bangun. Begitu terus.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya masih mengunyah rotinya, berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya, ia tahu biasanya jika Hermione sudah mengajaknya bicara serius apapun yang akan dikatakannya tidak akan begitu menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

"Aku berencana memasukkan Maura ke taman kanak-kanak." Hermione memberitahu. "Maura sudah cukup umur dan ia harus bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain seusianya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Taman kanak-kanak Muggle?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" Draco bertanya. "Bagaimana jika Maura tiba-tiba menunjukkan kemampuan sihirnya lalu membuat masalah?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione megangguk lagi. "Itu juga yang menjadi masalahnya." Hermione memberitahu. "Tapi kurasa ia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, aku juga dulu mengalami masalah yang sama dengan Maura tapi kemudian aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku dan tidak menimbulkan masalah."

Draco tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Um, Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Um, kalau tidak salah, ada taman kanak-kanak yang baru dibuka di Diagon Alley." Draco memberitahu. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mendengar Blaise membicarakan tentang taman kanak-kanak sekaligus tempat penitipan anak ini." Draco memberitahu. "Bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan spatulanya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Seketika yang terdengar hanya suara tv.

" _No._ "

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu untuk tidak pernah kembali ke dunia sihir?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

.

Hermione sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di meja kerja yang berada di kamarnya dengan Draco. Sementara Draco berbaring dikasur ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada petugas kebersihan untuk tidak datang dan membersihkan apartement ini?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak ingin membuat masalah, sungguh tidak ingin, tapi _cleaning lady_ yang datang dan membersihkan apartement ini setiap paginya benar-benar tidak bersahabat, umurnya mungkin sama dengannya dan Draco, ia masih cukup muda, dan setiap ia datang membersihkan ia akan melihat Hermione dan Maura dengan tatapan sinis dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak baik di dengar anak-anak.

"Aku bisa membersihkan apartement ini sendiri, lagipula Maura tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing." Hermione berbohong.

"Kenapa? Itu kan pekerjaannya, biarkan saja." Draco memberitahu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

"Mommy, Daddy, bolehkan aku masuk?" Maura bertanya dari depan pintu.

"Masuk _Dear._ " Draco berseru.

Maura masuk membawa boneka naganya. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya, tapi kemudian ia memasukkan seluruh jari tangan kanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Maura, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya terdengar kuatir. Maura akan memasukkan tangan kanannya kemulutnya jika terjadi sesuatu, biasanya jika ia sedang ketakutan atau salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya sakit.

Draco melihat Maura bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Maura kenapa kau memasukkan tanganmu kemulut?" Draco bertanya.

"Daddy, boleh aku tidur disini?" Maura bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kemarilah." Draco berseru menepuk-nepuk kasurnya. Maura kemudian menaikki kasur itu dan berbaring disamping Draco.

"Maura ada apa?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Mommy, kemarilah." Maura meminta.

Hermione meletakkan penanya kemudian menuju kekasur dan duduk disampin Maura.

"Maura ada apa?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Mommy, Daddy, ada hal aneh." Maura memberitahu.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya.

Maura tiba-tiba mengangkat atasan piyamanya dan menunjukkan perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Ada apa Maura?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Lihat baik-baik." Maura memberitahu.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian mendekat dan memperhatikan perut Maura baik-baik. Maura menunjuk satu benjolan kecil, benar-benar kecil disebelah kiri perutnya.

"Mommy, aku tidak tahu ini apa!" Maura berseru kuatir. "Aku baru selesai mandi dan menemukan benjolan aneh ini, di punggungku juga ada, di pahaku, dan di lenganku. Mommy, aku kenapa?" Maura bertanya benar-benar terdengar takut.

Hermione diam, ia memperhatikan benjolan-benjolan yang ditunjukkan Maura padanya, yang berada diperutnya, dipunggungnya, dan di tempat-tempat lainnya.

Wajah Draco menjadi pucat, Hermione bersumpah wajahnya yang sudah putih menjadi lebih putih lagi seperti mayat.

"Hermione, Maura terkena cacar naga!" Draco berseru ketakutan, ia melompat dari kasurnya. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke St. Mungo!" Draco berseru panik, ia segera mengambil tongkatnya dan menggendong Maura dengan cepat.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru, ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Draco sebelum ia berlari ke saluran floo.

"Apa Hermione?" Draco bertanya, terdengar marah. "Kau masih mau bilang kita tidak bisa kedunia sihir? Kau pasti sudah gila!" Draco berseru kesal berusaha melepaskan tangan Hermione darinya dan segera menuju ke saluran floo.

"Tidak bukan begitu, dengarkan aku dulu." Hermione berseru.

"Apalagi? Kau masih berpikiran kalau dunia sihir akan membahayakan Maura? Kau terlalu berpikiran sempit Hermione! Kau tidak lihat Maura sudah dalam keadaan bahaya!"

"Draco, dengarkan aku dulu." Hermione berseru mulai frustasi.

"Apa lagi Hermione? Apa? Kau pikir ada alasan yang lebih penting dari keselamatan Maura?" Draco bertanya penuh emosi.

Maura yang berada di gendongan Draco mulai terlihat bingung dan ketakutan, ia bingung kenapa kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, dan ia mulai takut mendengar keduanya bertengkar apa benjolan-benjolan kecil di tubuhnya itu berbahaya?

"Daddy." Maura berseru pelan, menyentuh dada ayahnya.

"Draco, dengarkan dulu Maura tidak terkena _Dragon Pox_!" Hermione berseru kencang.

Draco diam, tidak mengerti.

"Draco Malfoy! Dengarkan aku! Maura tidak terkena cacar naga! Ini cacar air." Hermione memberitahu. "Ini penyakit yang menyerang Muggle paling tidak sekali dalam hidupnya, dan ini tidak berbahaya seperti _Dragon Pox._ "

Draco terdiam, Hermione menarik Maura dari gendongannya dan meletakkannya di kasur.

"Maura, boleh Mommy lihat lagi benjolannya?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. Masih sedikit shock karena kedua orangtuanya yang nyaris berteriak satu sama lain.

"Maura, apa kami membuatmu takut?" Hermione bertanya, melihat wajah Maura yang tegang.

Maura mengangguk pelan, memasukkan tangannya kemulut.

"Oh, maafkan kami sayang." Hermione berseru memeluk Maura dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Maura hanya diam. Draco kemudian mendekat dan duduk di samping Maura.

"Maafkan Daddy Maura." Draco meraih tangan Maura.

"Apa kalian bertengkat karena aku?" Maura bertanya pelan, tangannya yang basah karena liur sekarang berada di tangan Draco.

Draco melihat Hermione, bingung bagaimana menjawab. Hermione kemudian ikut duduk di sisi lainnya. Mereka bertiga duduk di kasur itu.

"Maura, Mommy dan Daddy minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut." Hermione menjelaskan, meraih tangan Maura yang satunya. "Terkadang, orang dewasa memang suka bertengkar dan marah satu sama lain, seperti kau bertengkar dengan Allen." Hermione menjelaskan. "Mommy dan Daddy berdebat tadi karena kami kuatir." Hermione sedikit melotot pada Draco.

Kalau saja Draco mendengarkannya dulu sebelum marah-marah.

"Aku tidak ingin Mommy dan Daddy bertengkar karenaku." Maura mulai menangis. "Aku tidak mau tidak punya Daddy lagi." Maura memberitahu sambil menangis.

Hermione segera memeluk Maura erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan bergerak-gerak agar membuatnya tenang. Draco tidak tahu yang harus dilakukannya, ia seharusnya tahu kalau ia tidak boleh bertengkar dengan Hermione di depan Maura.

Draco tiba-tiba teringat saat kecil ia paling tidak suka jika kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, dan Draco seketika merasa benar-benar buruk.

"Maafkan Daddy sayang." Draco berseru, segera memeluk Maura dan Hermione.

Tangis Maura mulai reda.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar lagi." Maura berseru. "Aku tidak ingin Daddy pergi." Maura memberitahu, masih tersengguk-sengguk karena tangisnya.

"Daddy tidak akan pernah pergi Maura, Daddy tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Mommy." Draco memberitahu. Maura mengangguk, menghapus air matanya.

"Draco, pergilah ambil jacket Maura di kamarnya, kita harus kerumah sakit." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum, mencium kepala Maura lalu pergi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hermione padanya.

Hermione juga mencium kening Maura lalu membereskan berkas-berkasnya dengan tongkatnya, ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan jeans dan sweater tipis dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Draco.

"Mommy, apa aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit?" Maura bertanya kuatir.

Hermione mengikat rambutnya lalu tersenyum, ia juga mengikat rambut Maura. "Mommy akan coba bicara pada dokternya, semoga ia mengizinkanmu pulang, tapi kau harus bersikap baik dan berpura-pura tidak takut." Hermione memberitahu. "Bisakah kau melakukannya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Jadi agar aku bisa pulang setelah diperiksa aku harus berpura-pura berani?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Maura menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Draco menyetir dalam diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia benar-benar kuatir akan keadaan Maura, tapi Hermione berkata bahwa Maura akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berusaha fokus menyetir meskipun sedang banyak hal di dalam pikirannya.

Hermione duduk disampingnya dan memangku Maura, memeluknya dan bernyanyi lagu yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud Hermione kemudian Hermione mengurus semuanya sementara Draco menggendong Maura. Mereka berdua berdiri di samping Maura yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Hermione cukup tenang sementara Draco selalu terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

"Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, anak anda tidak apa-apa, ia hanya terkena cacar air." Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Kalian bisa merawatnya dirumah atau di rumah sakit."

"Di rumah." Maura memotong penjelasan dokter itu. "Aku tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit." Maura menjelaskan, memegang erat boneka naganya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, aku akan menuliskan resep obat untuk Maura dan menjelaskan perawatan yang perlu dilakukan." Dokter itu memberitahu.

.

"Mommy, boleh aku tidur di kamar kalian malam ini?" Maura bertanya saat mereka sedang duduk di apotek menunggu obat Maura.

"Tentu saja." Hermione berseru.

Nomor antrian mereka berbunyi dari mesin otomatis, menandakan kalau obat yang mereka perlukan sudah siap dan tinggal membayar.

"Um, Draco, apa kau punya uang Muggle?" Hermione bertanya pelan, ia baru sadar ia tidak membawa dompetnya.

Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. " _Credit card_?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus bersiap Hermione,akan begitu banyak hal yang mengejutkan setelah ini." Draco berkata.

Hermione kemudian ke konter, menyelesaikan semua pembayarannya, baik pembayaran obat dan jasa pemeriksaan Maura tadi sementara Maura yang sudah mengantuk sudah hampir tertidur di pangkuan Draco.

"Hermione!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang.

Hermione melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Dean Thomas, teman Hogwartsnya berada dibelakangnya.

"Dean!" Hermione berseru kaget.

"Hermione, ternyata benar kau." Dean tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, apa kabarmu?" Dean bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum canggung. "Baik, aku baik-baik saja." Hermione menggerakkan tangannya agar Draco melihatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dean?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ibuku sakit dan dirawat disini, aku baru akan mengambil obatnya." Dean memberitahu.

Draco melihat Hermione dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang bicara dengan salah satu teman Gryffindor-nya yang entah muncul darimana. Hermione memberi tanda agar Draco membawa Maura pergi. Draco mengerti, ia kemudian membawa Maura yang sudah tertidur pergi keluar.

"Oh Dean, aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu tapi aku harus pergi, karena seseorang membutuhkan obat ini." Hermione memberitahu, mengangkat kantung obat yang berada ditangannya.

"Uh, Hermione." Dean bingung ingin bicara apa, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, tapi jelas sekali kalau Hermione berusaha menghindar darinya. "Yeah, Well, baiklah." Dean berseru.

Hermione tersenyum "Senang bertemu denganmu Dean, sampai jumpa lagi." Hermione berseru dan segera pergi keluar.

"Bagaimana bisa ia ada disini?" Draco bertanya begitu Hermione menghampirinya.

"Entahlah, sudahlah ayo kita pulang." Hermione memberitahu, mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah parkiran dan pulang secepat yang mereka bisa.

.

Hermione dan Maura sudah tertidur. Draco masih terbangun dan memperhatikan dua perempuan itu. Maura tidur diantaranya dan Hermione, Maura sudah berjanji ia hanya tidur di kamar mereka untuk hari ini saja.

Sebenarnya Draco tidak benar-benar keberatan jika Maura sering-sering tidur dengan mereka berdua, tapi kemudian ia tahu jika Maura terlalu sering tidur dengan mereka, waktunya dengan Hermione akan semakin berkurang. Hermione sendiri berkata jika Maura terlalu sering tidur dengan mereka maka ia akan semakin manja dan susah mandiri.

Draco menghela nafasnya, sedang begitu banyak hal berada di pikirannya. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah berpikir dalam tentang hal ini, ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika Maura sakit? Bagaimana jika Maura sedih? Jika Maura ketakutan?

Sebelum ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana jika Maura tidak masuk Slytherin? Dan kemudian Draco sadar kalau ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia siap menjalani hal ini, siap menjadi seorang ayah, siap menjadi orangtua, padahal nyatanya ia belum siap. Ia merasa seperti akan pingsan dan benar-benar takut saat mengira kalau Maura terkena _Dragon Pox,_ ia takut, benar-benar takut.

Meskipun sebenarnya sisi rasionalnya berkata bahwa Maura tidak mungkin terkena _Dragon Pox_ karena ia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan naga atau orang-orang sihir yang mungkin menderita _Dragon Pox,_ begitu melihat benjolan-benjolan itu Draco langsung merasa lemas.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan langsung marah dan membentak Hermione dan membuat Maura ketakutan. Ia menyedihkan.

Belum lama menjadi seorang ayah tapi ia sudah merasa gagal.

Dulu, dari dulu ia selalu berpikir, mungkin ia tidak akan menikah dengan perempuan yang dicintainya, bagi Malfoy menikah karena cinta adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak bisa dilakukan, tapi ia selalu bertekad akan menjadi ayah yang baik.

Lucius bukanlah ayah yang baik, sama sekali tidak, tapi ia juga tidak seburuk yang orang-orang bayangkan. Draco mengakui kalau saja ia punya sosok ayah yang lebih baik, mungkin ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, karena itu ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik, sebaik yang ia bisa.

Tapi ia gagal.

Ia membuat Maura menangis, ia membuat Maura sedih, ia membuat Maura takut bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya, fakta bahwa ia bahkan baru mengenal Maura beberapa waktu belakangan ini saja sudah membuatnya kekurangan terlalu banyak poin.

"Draco." Suara pelan Hermione tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Draco melihat Hermione.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco diam saja.

"Mau bicara?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco masih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Hermione berdiri kemudian memberi isyarat agar Draco mengikutinya keluar. Draco perlahan bangun, berusaha tidak membangunkan Maura kemudian keluar, menutup pintu, dan memasang _Silencing Spell_ mencegah agar Maura tidak terbangun karena suaranya dan Hermione.

Hermione sudah duduk di sofa dan Draco kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada masalah apa?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Hermione.

"Aku ayah yang buruk." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku?" Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Jika aku dibayar satu Galleon setiap kali aku merasa bahwa aku ibu yang buruk maka aku sudah lebih kaya darimu." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di rambut Draco dan mengelusnya pelan, merasakan rambut pria itu yang terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti Lucius." Draco berseru pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah yang ditakuti, aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah yang jauh, aku ingin Maura menyayangiku."

Hermione tetap mengelus-elus kepala Draco pelan.

"Aku ingin Maura datang padaku jika ia sedih, jika ia takut, jika ia kesal, jika ia ingin bercerita. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sumber ketakutannya." Draco mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik Hermione, dan kurasa aku gagal." Draco berseru sedih.

Hermione merunduk dan mencium kening Draco.

"Tidak ada teori bagaimana menjadi orangtua yang baik Draco." Hermione memberitahunya. "Kita berdua tidak mungkin menjadi orangtua yang sempurna, kita pasti akan melakukan kesalahan, kau dan aku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, berkali-kali, apalagi saat beberapa bulan Maura baru lahir, aku kuatir apa aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik baginya? Apa aku paling tidak bisa sebaik ibuku? Atau nenekku?" Hermione bergumam sedikit mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar, tidak ada buku pelajaran tentang bagaimana menjadi orangtua yang baik, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan _Outstanding_ atau _Exceed Expectation_ dalam hal ini." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk Maura, mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik padanya, menjadi contoh yang baik untuknya, dan yang paling penting menyanyanginya." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum.

"Hanya karena kau membuatnya menangis satu atau dua kali itu bukan berarti kau gagal menjadi orangtua Draco." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco kemudian dengan cepat duduk dan kemudian memeluk Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

" _Thanks Love._ " Draco bergumam pelan memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione juga memeluk Draco. "Kita akan melakukannya bersama. Kita akan membesarkan Maura bersama." Draco bergumam.

Hermione mengangguk kemudian Draco melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Besok aku akan memberitahu kedua orangtuaku bahwa Maura terkena cacar, dan mereka kemungkinan besar akan datang berkunjung, apa boleh?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Draco menjawab, ia sendiri sebenarnya penasaran ingin bertemu dengan Mrs. Granger.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya. "Kau tidak mau mengajukan syarat bodoh atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

Draco menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin memberikanmu syarat." Draco berseru, "Lagipula syarat terdengar buruk, tapi jika kau ingin mengucapkan terimakasih aku tahu beberapa hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione memukul tangan Draco pelan. " _Horny Bastard._ " Hermione berseru.

"Ayolah Hermione, lagipula aku sudah memasang _Silencing Spell_ di kamar dan Maura tidak akan terbangun." Draco berseru. "Aku belum pernah melakukan apapun di apartement ini dengan siapapun." Draco memberitahu, ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Hermione.

"Kita harus mensakralkan tempat ini Hermione, dan kurasa ruang tv dan ruang makan cukup untuk permulaan malam ini." Draco berseru, ia kemudian dengan cepat dan penuh tenaga menari Hermione ke pangkuannya.

Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi kemudian ia mengatur posisinya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di posisi yang tepat dan berhadapan dengan Draco merasakan sesuatu yang keras mencoleknya dari bawah.

Hermione tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa sedikit sabar ya?" Hermione bertanya ia kemudian melepas sweaternya dan melemparkannya ke lantai, kemudian kaosnya, saat ia akan melepaskan bra-nya Draco menahan tangannya.

" _Let Me._ " Draco kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan bra Hermione yang berwarna hitam dan melemparkannya entah kemana. "Apa kau tahu kalau payudaramu bertambah besar?" Draco bertanya.

"Well, wanita yang menyusui memang payudaranya akan bertambah besar hal itu tidak bisa dihindari." Hermione menjelaskan.

" _I Love them._ " Kata Draco kemudian menyentuh payudara Hermione dengan tangannya.

" _How much_?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

" _Let me show you instead._ " Draco seketika merunduk dan mencium buah dada Hermione.

-To Be Continued-

 **Here we go... Read and Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Fine**

 **11.**

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Draco meredam suaranya. " _Harder…Harder…_ "

Draco melalukan sesuai apa yang diinginkan Hermione, maka ia mendorong lebih kencang lagi dan lebih dalam lagi. Kaki Hermione yang melingkar dipinggangnya makin mencengkramnya erat begitu juga tangannya yang melingkar di leher Draco. Mereka bercinta di bawah shower.

Draco tidak bisa menemukan waktu untuk mereka bercinta selain di shower dan itu harus benar-benar dilakukan dengan cepat. Maura sedang terkena cacar Muggle dan saat malam ia dan Hermione harus menjaganya agar Maura tidak menggaruk bekas cacarnya kemudian saat siang mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena Maura –entah bagaimana- bisa muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Ia dan Hermione tidak mau ambil risiko.

Draco baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Blaise selama ini benar, punya anak membuat kehidupan sex pasangan berubah, dan pilihannya hanya dua, menjadi lebih menantang dan bergairah atau menjadi membosankan.

Untungnya sepertinya kehidupan sex-nya dengan Hermione tidak menjadi membosankan. _Sure,_ tentu saja ia dan Hermione harus berhati-hati, mereka harus berhati-hati dan berjaga-jaga agar Maura tidak menemukan kedua orangtuanya dalam posisi yang tidak pantas dilihat anak berumur empat tahun.

Seperti saat ini. Hermione sudah selesai memandikan Maura, kemudian ia dan Draco bersama-sama mengoleskan gel keseluruh bintik cacar Maura yang sudah bertambah banyak. Setelah membuat Maura berjanji untuk tidak menggaruk bintik cacarnya mereka membiarkan Maura duduk di depan televisi sementara mereka berkata akan mandi sebentar, ya, sebentar.

" _Draco… Draco…I'm close…_ " Hermione mendesah.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mencari bibir Hermione dan menciumnya kemudian mengerang dan bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih kencang lagi, membuat Hermione dan dirinya mencapai puncak bersama dan keduanya terengah-engah.

Hermione kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan dirinya dari Draco, menciumnya sekali lagi lalu benar-benar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya sementara Draco masih butuh waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Hermione tertawa melihat Draco yang meletakkan tangannya di pegangan dekat shower. "Kau sepertinya lelah sekali." Hermione sengaja meledek Draco. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan stamina seorang _Slytherin Sex God-_ mu yang dulu kau bangga-banggakan itu?" Hermione bertanya, sengaja memancing Draco.

Draco membuka mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione.

"Granger!" Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk hanya menyeringai kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi mereka. Ia sengaja meledek Draco, pria itu sama sekali tidak kehilangan staminanya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi memang perempuan akan lebih mudah untuk pulih sementara laki-laki butuh sedikit waktu.

Hermione yakin dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit Draco pasti bisa melakukannya lagi, ia hanya ingin meledek Draco saja.

Draco kemudian dengan cepat membersihkan tubuhnya dan berencana membalas perkataan Hermione barusan. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi Hermione sudah tidak lagi berada di kamar jadi ia dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan keluar kamar.

"Pagi _Son_." Suara Lucius Malfoy yang menyapanya membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

.

Maura sedang duduk di depan televisi. Sejauh ini ia suka tinggal disini, Daddy punya televisi yang sangat besar dengan banyak saluran yang menayangkan kartun di pagi, siang, sore, dan malam hari, tapi tentu saja Mommy hanya mengizinkannya menonton beberapa kartun saja.

Kemudian apartement Daddy juga berada di lantai paling tinggi di gedung ini dan mereka punya kaca besar yang benar-benar sangat besar yang membuatnya bisa melihat kota London.

Mommy bilang jika cacarnya sudah sembuh Mommy dan Daddy akan mengajaknya ke istana Ratu Inggris dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi London.

Maura memegang erat boneka naganya dengan kedua tangannya, bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena ia ingin mencegah dirinya agar tidak menggaruk bintik-bintik cacarnya.

Dalam dua hari sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bintik-bintik cacar yang benar-benar gatal, saat malam apalagi, ia sampai menangis meraung-raung karena gatal dan benar-benar ingin menggaruknya tapi tidak bisa karena Mommy dan Daddy terus-menerus memegangi tangannya.

Mommy bilang kalau ia menggaruk bintik cacarnya maka bintik itu akan menjadi luka, dan berbekas dan membuat kulitnya jelek. Maura sebenarnya tidak peduli kulitnya akan jelek atau tidak, tapi Grandpa dan Grandma bilang jika kulitnya jelek ia akan terlihat seperti ikan.

Maura tidak mau terlihat seperti ikan.

Jadi ia duduk di sofa yang besar sekali ini memegang boneka naganya sekuat tenaga dan berusaha tidak menggaruk atau menyentuh bintik cacarnya.

Mommy dan Daddy bilang mereka hanya akan mandi sebentar, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Maura menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel apartement mereka berbunyi. Maura berpikir sebentar tidak ada banyak orang yang datang ke tempat mereka, paling-paling hanya perempuan yang suka membersihkan, tapi ia menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jika Daddy sedang tidak melihat ia akan melotot pada Maura dan sengaja menyenggolnya dengan alat penghisap debu atau kemocengnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Mommy, tapi kemudian jika Daddy ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya maka ia akan bersikap manis dan tersenyum.

Maura tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau Mommy sudah meminta Daddy menyuruh _cleaning lady_ itu tidak datang lagi, tapi Daddy merasa kalau itu pekerjaannya dan hal itu diperlukan untuk menjaga agar apartement mereka tetap bersih.

Maura tidak menyukai perempuan itu, sama sekali tidak. Jadi kemarin sore saat Daddy sedang memangkunya sambil membacakan cerita ia meminta Daddy menyuruh _cleaning lady_ itu untuk tidak datang lagi.

 _"Daddy." Maura memanggil ayahnya begitu mereka menyelesaikan satu buku dongeng._

 _"Iya?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Apa kau bisa menyuruh agar Cleaning Lady itu tidak datang lagi?" Maura bertanya pelan._

 _"Kenapa memangnya?" Draco bertanya._

 _Maura bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, ia melirik ke arah Hermione yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya di meja makan berharap Mommy-nya akan membantunya menjelaskan tapi sepertinya Mommy terlalu sibuk._

 _Draco menunggu. Jika Maura juga meminta hal yang sama dengan Hermione darinya maka kemungkinan besar cleaning lady itu memang bermasalah._

 _"Aku tidak menyukainya." Maura mencoba memberitahu, berharap alasannya cukup, karena ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya._

 _Draco tertawa pelan. Maura benar-benar sepertinya saat masih kecil, bahkan dengan ibu seperti Hermione saja ia masih bisa bertindak seperti spoiled brat._

 _"Kenapa memangnya?" Draco bertanya. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Draco bertanya. Jika ia adalah Lucius tentu saja ia akan langsung mengambil telepon dan menyuruh agar cleaning lady itu dipecat, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Hermione akan menjadi ayah yang baik, dan ayah yang baik akan mengajari anaknya hal yang baik, memberi contoh yang baik._

 _Maura seketika manyun, bibir bawahnya maju dan ia benar-benar terlihat lucu._

 _"Aku tidak menyukainya," Maura mengulangi kalimatnya. "Tidak bisakah kau menyuruhnya tidak datang lagi?" Maura berkata lagi._

 _"Maura, kau harus memberitahu Daddy kenapa kau tidak menyukainya." Draco memberitahu pelan. "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja tidak menyukai seseorang." Draco memberitahu._

 _Draco berteriak dalam dirinya, ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan pada Maura adalah bullshit. Ia berkali-kali, beratus-ratus kali bahkan tidak menyukai seseorang bahkan membenci seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _Maura makin merajuk. "Cleaning Lady itu selalu melotot ke arahku, ia selalu melihatku dan Mommy dengan tatapan yang membuatku takut. Ia bahkan terus menerus menyenggolku dengan alat penyedot debunya atau kemocengnya." Maura menjelaskan._

 _"Bisakah ia tidak perlu datang lagi?" Maura bertanya, berharap Daddy-nya akan mendengarkan permintaannya._

 _Tiba-tiba wajahnya Draco berubah._

 _"Daddy, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" Maura bertanya, kuatir ayahnya marah padanya._

 _Draco menggeleng. Ia kemudian menurunkan Maura dari pangkuannya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione._

 _"Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione._

 _"Iya?" Hermione bertanya, ia kemudian menyadari wajah Draco yang sepertinya kesal._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau cleaning lady sialan itu mengganggu Maura?" Draco bertanya sepertinya berusaha menahan amarahnya._

 _"Menggangu bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya. Ia tahu kalau cleaning lady itu memang menyebalkan ia sudah memberitahu Draco untuk memberitahu Draco agar cleaning lady itu tidak datang lagi tapi Draco tidak mau mendengarkannya._

 _"Ia selalu melotot pada Maura, membuat anakku itu takut, ia bahkan sengaja menyenggol Maura dengan alat penghisap debunya dan kemocengnya!" Draco memberitahu._

 _Hermione kaget. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu hal itu." Hermione berseru, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Aku tahu cleaning lady itu memang tidak menyukaiku dan Maura, ia selalu melihat kami sinis, tapi kukira hanya itu, aku tidak tahu kalau ia berani menggangu Maura." Hermione berseru. Ia kemudian meningalkan berkasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Maura dan bertanya apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan cleaning lady itu padanya._

 _Draco berusaha menahan amarahnya, benar-benar berusaha tapi sepertinya tidak bisa._

 _Ia menuju pesawat teleponnya yang berada di meja dekat ruang tamu. Ia akan menelepon pengurus apartement ini dan menyuruhnya langsung memecat cleaning lady sialan tidak tahu diuntung itu._

 _Hermione melihat Draco dan sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Draco._

 _"Draco!" Hermione berseru._

 _"Apa?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku akan memecat cleaning lady itu." Draco memberitahu seakan-akan apa yang akan dilakukannya seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak Hermione._

 _"Draco, kau tidak bisa begitu saja membuat orang lain kehilangan pekerjaannya." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Kau berharap aku membiarkannya begitu saja? Kau berharap aku akan membiarkan orang yang menggangu Maura begitu saja?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione masih mencegahnya._

 _"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau cleaning lady itu menggangu kalian?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione hanya menggeleng, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat Draco sudah menelepon petugas apartement ini dan menyuruhnya memecat cleaning lady yang biasa membersihkan apartementnya._

Maura tahu menurut Mommy itu tidak benar, tapi entah mengapa ia senang sekali saat Daddy memecat _cleaning lady_ itu.

Maura tiba-tiba menggerutu, ia tidak tahu kenapa Mommy dan Daddy-nya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama di kamar mandi, dan bel apartement mereka terus-menerus berbunyi.

Maura takut, bagaimana jika _cleaning lady_ itu datang dan ingin membalasnya karena mengadukannya pada Daddy.

"Mommy, Daddy, ada seseorang di pintu." Maura berseru tapi kemudian ia tidak ada respon dari kedua orangtuanya. Haruskah ia melihat siapa yang datang?

Maura melompat dari sofa kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu memegang erat boneka naganya. Mommy sudah mengajarinya bagaimana caranya menekan intercom dan melihat siapa yang datang, tapi Mommy sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali kalau ia tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing apalagi membiarkan orang asing masuk, tapi mungkin saja yang datang Grandpa atau Grandma kan? Maura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Maura bertanya saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa di layar intercom.

"Aku mencari Draco Malfoy." Maura mendengar suara menjawabnya.

"Anda siapa?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Orang itu diam, tapi kemudian tidak lama ia menjawab. "Aku ayahnya."

Maura diam, ayahnya Daddy. Daddy-nya Daddy. Maura menekan tombol _open_ kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu.

Maura tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi."

Maura memperhatikan pria yang berdiri di depannya, ia menggunakan jubah pajang berwarna hitam, rambutnya pirang platinum, sama seperti rambutnya dan rambut Daddy.

"Kau siapa?" Lucius Malfoy bertanya begitu melihat seorang anak kecil yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik mencurigakan berdiri di depannya dengan memegang boneka naga.

"Aku Maura." Maura menjawab.

"Apa kau Daddy-nya Daddy?" Maura bertanya. Lucius belum menjawab saat Maura sudah berkata lagi. "Silahkan masuk, Daddy sedang mandi." Maura menjawab kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu dan membiarkan Lucius masuk.

.

Kaget, terkejut, terkesima, terperanjat, terguncang, heran, semua kata-kata itu bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan Lucius Malfoy saat ini.

Awalnya ia hanya datang ke sini untuk menyeret Draco Malfoy pulang, dan memarahinya dan memberinya sedikit tekanan agar tidak menerus membuat masalah.

Tapi bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ia menemukan anak perempuan yang paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya berdiri membuka pintu, bahkan dengan begitu banyak bintik-bintik mencurigakan itu ia tetap tidak bisa tidak terkesima melihatnya.

Kemudian yang membuatnya makin kaget adalah bahwa anak perempuan bernama Maura itu bertanya apa ia adalah ayahnya ayahnya. Daddy-nya Daddy, begitu katanya tadi. Apa itu berarti anak perempuan ini adalah anaknya Draco?

Tentu saja ia yakin kalau anak kecil bernama Maura ini adalah anaknya Draco, yang berarti cucunya, tapi kemudian siapa ibunya? Kenapa Draco menyembunyikan hal ini darinya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, kepalanya mau pecah.

Maura duduk di sofa di depannya, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan, tentu saja, Lucius sadar bahwa ia kemungkinan besar membuat cucunya itu takut karena ekspresi wajahnya dan terlebih lagi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari tadi.

Maura memasukkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat boneka naganya. Mommy dan Daddy memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak boleh menggaruk bintik cacarnya tapi mereka tidak bilang ia tidak boleh memasukkan tangannya ke mulut.

"Um, Hallo." Lucius menyapa Maura pelan. Ia bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dan sepertinya Draco dengan siapapun ibu dari anak ini sedang terlibat dalam kegiatan tertentu.

Maura mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulutnya kemudian menyapa balik Lucius. "Hallo."

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Lucius bertanya.

Maura mengangguk pelan, masih takut.

Lucius memperhatikan bintik-bintik disekitar tubuh cucunya itu. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi kemudian matanya membelalak. "Astaga apa kau terkena _Dragon Pox?_ " Lucius bertanya kuatir.

Maura menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan cacar naga, Daddy juga mengira begitu, tapi ini cacar air." Maura memberitahu. "Menurut Mommy ini tidak berbahaya."

Lucius ingin bertanya siapa nama ibunya, tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak enak. Sebaiknya ia menunggu sampai Draco dan ibu dari cucunya ini muncul. Tapi ia baru pertama kali mendengar cacar air, cacar jenis apa itu? Apa ibunya seorang Halfblood? Atau lebih buruk Mudblood?

"Um, Mr. Malfoy apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Maura bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius bertanya lembut.

"Um, apa aku harus memanggilmu Tuan?" Maura bertanya lagi, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Lucius menggeleng dan tersenyum, bisa kalian percaya itu? Lucius Malfoy tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Grandfather."

Maura tersenyum. "Grandfather apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku bisa mengambilkanmu air, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat kopi atau teh." Maura menawarkan.

Lucius menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau minum apa-apa, terimakasih banyak." Lucius menjawab.

Mereka kemudian duduk diam, menunggu dua orang itu selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi mereka.

.

Hermione ingin pingsan, faktanya jika ia perempuan lemah pasti ia sudah pingsan tapi ia bukan wanita lemah.

Hermione Granger baru keluar dari kamar saat ia menemukan Lucius Malfoy duduk di sofa di depan Maura.

Hermione hanya berdiri di tempatnya, kakinya seperti terpaku ditempatnya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sepertinya Lucius sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Lucius juga hanya duduk diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mommy, kenapa lama sekali?" Maura bertanya kemudian turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hermione.

Hermione sedang berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya, apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa ia harus langsung membawa Maura lari dari sini sekarang?

Pintu kamar dibuka lagi dan Draco keluar dari sana.

"Pagi Son." Lucius menyapa Draco.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

"Apa begitu reaksimu begitu melihat ayahmu Draco?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco tidak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

"Um, Hermione bisa kau bawa Maura ke kamar?" Draco bertanya pelan, tidak ingin pertengkarannya dengan Lucius atau apapun yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dengan Lucius disaksikan oleh Hermione dan Maura.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa ia kemudian menggandeng anaknya ke arah kamar Maura.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya anak Draco." Lucius berkata berusaha tetap tenang sementara otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Draco duduk di sofa tepat di depan Lucius.

"Apa maumu?" Draco bertanya tegang, apapun yang akan dikatakan Lucius apapun yang akan dilakukannya Draco tidak peduli, ia akan melawan ia akan berjuang untuk keluarganya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dan Ibumu kalau kau punya anak? Terlebih lagi dengan Mud…."

"Silahkan pergi!" Draco berkata dingin. "Jika kau tidak bisa memanggil ibu dari anakku dengan sebutan yang layak silahkan pergi!" Draco memotong Lucius sebelum kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Lucius mengangkat tangannya, menandakan ia mengerti. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata itu." Lucius berkata. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau punya anak, terlebih lagi dengan Ms. Granger." Lucius berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia belum ingin menjelaskan apa-apa tentang Maura dan Hermione pada Lucius, terlebih lagi ia sedang berusaha membangun keluarganya dari awal.

Lucius menunggu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak sekarang." Draco berkata. "Aku akan datang ke manor dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu dan juga _Mother_ , tapi tidak sekarang." Draco berkata.

"Maura sedang tidak sehat dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya untuk sementara ini, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau berada disini lebih lama karena sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya takut." Draco berkata, ia sempat melihat wajah Maura tadi dan ia bisa menduga kalau Lucius pasti sudah mengirim terror pada anaknya itu.

Lucius menarik nafasnya, ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco memotongnya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun darimu _Father_." Draco berkata. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut campur lagi dalam hidupku."

Lucius baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco lagi-lagi memotong perkataannya.

"Pergilah, pergi sekarang dan aku akan datang beberapa hari kedepan atau tidak sama sekali." Draco memberitahu, berdiri dari duduknya.

Lucius ingin marah, sudah berapa kali Draco memotong perkataannya? Hal itu membuatnya marah. Lucius berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan pergi.

"Ah, dan satu lagi Father." Draco berkata sebelum Lucius terlalu jauh.

"Jika kau berani melukai Maura atau Hermione, atau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Draco berkata dingin.

.

"Mommy, kenapa Grandfather terlihat menakutkan?" Maura bertanya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Hermione yang duduk dikursi goyang menghadap ke jendela besar.

Hermione bingung bagaimana menjawab Maura. Kenapa anaknya ini bahkan dengan mudahnya memanggil Lucius Malfoy dengan sebutan Grandfahter?

"Mommy." Maura bertanya.

"Maura kau tidak boleh memasukkan tanganmu kemulut." Hermione mengalihkan pertanyaan Maura.

Maura langsung manyun. "Mommy kapan aku akan sembuh?" Maura bertanya.

"Um, seharusnya tidak lebih dari dua minggu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Mommy, apa Mommy dulu juga terkena cacar sepertiku?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione tertawa. "Tentu saja, Mommy waktu itu sudah berumur enam tahun." Hermione bercerita.

"Grandma memaksa Mommy minum obat, air putih yang banyak, istirahat dan sama sekali tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa, tapi kalau Grandma sedang tidak ada dirumah Grandpa akan diam-diam memberikan Mommy es krim." Hermione mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta es krim?" Maura bertanya tiba-tiba dan Hermione langsung menyesal bercerita.

"Um, Mommy akan dengan senang hati memberikanmu es krim, tapi di kulkas tidak ada es krim." Hermione mengelak.

"Tidak bisakah Daddy membelikanku satu?" Maura bertanya.

"Nanti kita tanya Daddy ya." Hermione memberitahu. "Apa kau menggaruk cacarmu hari ini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Maura memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hermione memberitahu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Maura dibuka dan Draco masuk dengan wajah cemas. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Hermione dan Maura kemudian berlutut di depan mereka.

Draco meraih tangan Maura dan memegangnya erat. "Maura, orang tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

"Orang tadi?" Maura bertanya. "Maksud Daddy Grandfather?" Maura bertanya.

"Grandfather?" Draco bertanya bingung.

"Maura, kenapa kau terus menyebutnya Grandfather?" Hermione akhirnya bertanya.

"Karena Grandfather memberitahuku bahwa aku boleh memanggilnya Grandfather." Maura menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Aku bertanya pada Grandfather apa ia ingin minum sesuatu dan memanggilnya Mr. Malfoy tapi kemudian ia memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa memanggilnya Grandfather." Maura memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk lagi.

"Maura." Draco memulai. "Daddy ingin kau berjanji padaku dan Mommy bahwa kau tidak akan membuka pintu untuk orang asing lagi." Draco memberitahu. "Apa itu sudah jelas?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Maura mengangguk kemudian mengaitkan kedua jarinya kelingkingnya satu dengan jari kelingking Draco dan satu dengan jari kelingking Hermione.

"Daddy, boleh aku minta es krim?" Maura bertanya tiba-tiba.

-To Be Continued-

 **Keep Reviewing Guys! Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Fine**

 **12.**

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Lucius bilang akan pergi ke tempat Draco tapi kemudian sepulang dari rumah anaknya itu Lucius tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Narcissa memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai makan malam, jika sampai makan malam suaminya itu masih belum memberitahunya apa yang terjadi maka ia akan memaksanya menjelaskan.

Narcissa menunggu. Saat makan malam ia duduk di kursinya menunggu Lucius keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tidak lama Lucius muncul dan duduk di kursinya lalu mereka berdua bersiap makan malam.

Setelah semua peri rumah selesai melayani Narcissa menyuruh mereka pergi dan mulai bicara dengan suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius tidak menjawab.

"Ada masalah?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Tapi Lucius tidak juga menjawab.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa perempuan dan anak kecil yang tinggal dengan anak kita itu?"

"Sudah." Lucius akhirnya menjawab.

"Siapa?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius lagi-lagi diam.

"Kau mau menjawab atau aku harus kesana dan mencari tahu sendiri?"

Lucius menghela nafasnya.

"Masalahnya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Cissy." Lucius memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!" Narcissa mulai berseru tidak sabaran.

"Draco bilang ia akan datang beberapa hari lagi dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Lucius bilang.

"Dan sampai Draco datang kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Narcissa bertanya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban suaminya.

"Bukan tidak mau, tidak bisa." Lucius memberitahu. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Cissy." Lucius berkata berusaha tenang. Lucius tentu saja ingin memberitahu istrinya apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja memberitahu Narcissa bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan _little Maura Malfoy_ , terutama jika Draco belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya.

"Jadi aku harus menunggu Draco datang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Narcissa bertanya memastikan sekali lagi.

Lucius hanya mengangguk.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Hermione bertanya cemas. Maura sedang tidur siang sementara ia dan Draco duduk di meja makan memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

Draco diam saja.

"Apa sebaiknya aku dan Maura pergi ke Prancis?" Hermione bertanya, ia berpikir dan berpikir dari tadi dan tidak ada pilihan lain yang sepertinya lebih aman untuk mereka selain kabur dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin.

"Tidak." Draco berkata tegas. "Kau tidak perlu lari, kau dan Maura tidak perlu lari kemanapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga kalian tetap disini." Draco berkata, ia sendiri masih bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tapi ayahmu sudah tahu tentang kami, tidak mungkin Lucius Malfoy tidak melakukan apa-apa." Hermione memberitahu nada cemas terdengar jelas dalam suara Hermione.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara pada mereka dulu." Draco berkata berusaha tetap tenang. "Untuk sementara ini kita tidak tahu bagaimana respon mereka yang sebenarnya dan karena itu kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dulu Hermione."

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu berusaha melukai Maura?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah berjaga-jaga." Draco memberitahu. " Tapi aku berjanji aku akan melindungi kalian, apapun yang terjadi." Draco berkata bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sepertinya kau harus memasang _ward_ -mu disini." Draco berkata lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kita Hermione, demi keluarga kita." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

.

"Maura sudah berapa kali Daddy bilang? Kau tidak boleh menggaruk bekas cacarmu." Draco menasihati Maura yang sedang manyun di kursi di kamarnya.

"Tapi ini gatal Daddy." Maura menunjuk bekas cacar di wajahnya. "Semuanya gatal, ditanganku, dikakiku, dipunggungku, semuanya." Maura mengeluh.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Grandpa? Kalau kau menggaruk cacarmu maka kau akan menjadi mirip seperti ikan. Kau mau terlihat seperti ikan?" Draco bertanya.

Maura menggeleng pelan, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan baru akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya saat Draco mencegahnya.

"Daddy akan membelikanmu es krim jika kau tidak memasukkan tanganmu ke mulut." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah?" Maura bertanya.

Draco menggangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Maura berseru, tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran ayahnya itu.

"Maura, Draco, makan malam sudah siap." Hermione berseru dari dapur.

Maura membuka lebar kedua tangannya minta digendong oleh Draco, maka Draco menggendong anaknya itu menuju ruang makan.

"Maura, kau kan sudah besar, kenapa minta digendong terus?" Hermione bertanya begitu melihat Maura yang masuk ke ruang makan di gendongan Draco.

Maura langsung manyun mendengar celotehan ibunya itu.

"Biarkan saja Hermione, lagipula aku senang menggendong anakku." Draco berkata memeluk Maura lebih erat sebelum mendudukkannya di meja makan.

Hermione menggerutu tidak jelas kemudian meletakkan makan malam mereka di meja dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Mommy, semua buku mewarnaiku sudah penuh." Maura berseru saat ia sudah mulai makan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Maura melirik Draco. Draco menggeleng pelan, sangat pelan, berusaha agar gelengannya tidak dilihat oleh Hermione.

Hermione berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia beberapa kali melihat Draco dan Maura mewarnai buku warna milik Maura bersama-sama dan Draco jauh jauh jauh lebih bersemangat mewarnai buku itu dibandingkan dengan Maura.

"Um." Maura bergumam, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Mommy-nya barusan. "Belakangan ini aku jadi suka mewarnai." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Setelah kau sembuh kita bisa membelinya bersama." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura mengangguk senang, Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Maura mengira Hermione tidak melihatnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Draco memasuki kamar Maura dan melihat anaknya itu sedang berbaring dengan pensil penuh warna dan benda aneh yang disebutnya crayon.

Maura bertanya padanya apa ia mau mencoba mewarnai dan Draco mencobanya, ia berbaring disamping Maura dan mereka mulai mewarnai buku-buku penuh gambar yang dimiliki Maura dan Draco memutuskan bahwa mewarnai adalah hobi barunya.

"Draco, kau mau kubelikan alat mewarnaimu sendiri?" Hermione bertanya tiba-tiba.

Draco membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan Hermione barusan.

"Mommy tahu?"

"Kau tahu?"

Maura dan Draco bertanya bersamaan.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja Mommy tahu." Hermione berkata.

"Well.." Draco berseru. "Kurasa aku bisa ikut kalian nanti." Draco berkata, tentu saja ia ingin peralatan mewarnainya sendiri.

Hermione tertawa lagi, melihat Draco dan tingkahnya ia merasa seperti mengurus dua anak.

Mereka kemudian lanjut makan dan Maura bercerita tentang banyak hal kebanyakan tentang cerita kartun yang ditontonnya hari ini.

"Daddy!" Maura berseru tiba-tiba ditengah ceritanya.

Draco bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat Maura berseru kencang kearahnya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya bingung.

"Daddy, kenapa kau menyingkirkan semua brokolimu?" Maura bertanya melihat bagian pinggir piring Draco dipenuhi brokoli yang tidak dimakannya.

"Daddy tidak suka brokoli." Draco memberitahu Maura.

Maura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Daddy." Maura mulai. "Kita harus makan brokoli, karena brokoli tinggi kalsium, dan kalsium itu penting untuk pertumbuhan tulang." Maura memberitahu dengan nada seperti guru yang mengajari anak sekolah dasar.

Hermione terkikik pelan.

"Tapi Daddy tidak suka brokoli Maura." Draco memberitahu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang bicara pada ibunya.

Maura menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Daddy harus tetap memakannya, atau nanti brokolinya bisa sedih!" Maura memberitahu. "Apa Daddy tahu kalau brokoli, wortel, bayam, kacang polong dan sayuran-sayuran lainnya yang rasanya tidak enak bisa merasa sedih jika tidak dimakan?" Maura memberitahu.

Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Maura menonton kartun yang menceritakan bahwa sayur-sayur dengan rasa tidak enak selalu sedih karena anak-anak tidak menyukai mereka, dan lebih menyukai makanan-makanan lain yang lebih enak seperti daging atau buah-buahan, padahal mereka lebih sehat.

Maura merasa bersalah dan sedih begitu menonton acara kartun itu, dan semenjak itu Hermione tidak pernah memaksa Maura untuk memakan sayurannya, Maura melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Makan brokolimu Draco." Hermione bersuara.

Draco menggerutu ia kemudian menusuk brokolinya dengan garpunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Maura tersenyum ke arah ayahnya. Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

.

"Kapan kau akan menemui orangtuamu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah." Draco menghela nafasnya.

Draco dan Hermione duduk di sofa, Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya di pelukkan Draco sementara Maura duduk di karpet dan sedang fokus dengan acara tv didepannya.

"Apa menurutmu akhir minggu ini waktu yang tepat?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kurasa jika terlalu lama kau menunda hanya akan menambah masalah."

Draco mengangguk. "Apa kau akan ikut denganku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat ke arah Draco. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Draco padanya. "Kau tidak serius ingin aku ikut denganmu kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Draco bertanya lagi. "Kau takut?" Draco bertanya pelan.

 _"No, not really."_ Hermione memberitahu. "Aku sudah menghadapi banyak hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada kedua orangtuamu tapi kurasa ikut denganmu dan menemui mereka bukan hal yang bijak untuk kita lakukan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar, ia tidak mungkin mengajak Hermione pergi ke Manor dan menemui kedua orangtuanya, mereka bahkan beruntung jika bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka harus hidup untuk menjaga Maura bukan?

"Mommy." Maura tiba-tiba berseru.

"Iya sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku lapar." Maura bertanya, ia berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Draco kemudian menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kedua orangtuanya.

"Lapar?" Hermione bertanya. "Kau kan sudah makan malam." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tapi aku lapar lagi." Maura memberitahu. Hermione kemudian melirik televisi dan seketika tahu kenapa Maura lapar.

"Kau mau roti?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura menggeleng. "Mommy, aku ingin krabby patty."

.

"Daddy, aku senang tinggal di London, kita bisa pergi ke Mc Donald kapan saja." Maura memberitahu dengan senang. Draco dan Maura berada di mobil mereka yang terparkir di Mc Donald terdekat.

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya senang.

Awalnya Hermione menyuruh Draco pergi membeli burger tapi ia berkata ia tidak mengerti cara memesan makanan di restoran cepat saji. Hermione kemudian berencana untuk menelepon pesan antar tapi kemudian Maura merengek dan berkata ingin pergi ke Mc Donald.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat ke Mc Donald terdekat, Hermione berkata Maura tidak bisa turun karena ia tidak bisa terkena angin jadi Hermione saja yang turun dan Draco juga Maura menunggu di mobil.

"Daddy, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi bisakah kau tidak bilang Mommy?" Maura tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Draco berkata.

"Apa Mommy tidak menyukai Grandfather?" Maura bertanya.

Draco bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena begitu Grandfather datang Mommy jadi terlihat sedih."

"Tidak, tentu saja Mommy tidak tidak-menyukai Grandfather, apa kau tahu kalau Mommy orang yang sangat baik? Ia selalu menyukai semua orang dan bersikap baik pada semua orang." Draco memberitahu, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Maura kalau pria yang terus dipanggilnya Grandfather-lah yang tidak menyukai Hermione, bukan sebaliknya.

Maura tersenyum mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "Apa karena Mommy baik maka Daddy menyukai Mommy?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Draco tertawa pelan. Ia menarik Maura yang duduk di kursi depan di sampingnya ke pangkuannya. "Daddy menyukai Mommy karena banyak hal, salah satunya memang karena Mommy orang yang baik, tapi ada banyak hal lain yang membuat Daddy menyukai Mommy."

"Itu Mommy!" Maura berseru menunjuk Hermione yang keluar dari Mc Donald dengan bungkusan kertas berwarna cokelat.

Draco membuka kunci mobil otomatis dan Hermione masuk ke mobil.

"Krabby patty, krabby patty, krabby patty!" Maura berseru senang begitu Hermione memasuki mobil.

Draco tertawa. Hermione membuka bungkusan burgernya dan memberikannya pada Maura juga Draco.

"Maura, haruskah kita makan disini? Atau kau mau berkeliling London?" Draco bertanya.

"Berkeliling London!" Maura berseru kencang.

.

Draco berusaha tidak membuat suara. Maura sudah tidur di gendongannya dan ia juga Hermione berada di lift menuju ke apartement mereka.

Hermione tersenyum. "Ia pasti kelelahan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk pelan, mereka berkeliling London sampa Maura tertidur kemudian kembali. Lift yang mereka naikki berhenti beberapa kali, beberapa orang yang naik atau turun mengenali Draco dan tersenyum menyapanya. Hermione berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan siapapun, kebanyakan ia hanya melihat ke bawah atau ke atas.

Di lantai empat belas lift mereka berhenti lagi. Seorang perempuan masuk dan tersenyum menggoda pada Draco.

"Draco, lama tidak bertemu." ia berkata pada Draco.

Hermione mundur satu langkah. Perempuan di depan mereka jelas sekali sepertinya baru pulang dari pesta atau tempat hiburan malam.

"Aku sedikit sibuk." Draco berkata ramah, berusaha tidak membangunkan Maura.

"Benarkah?" Perempuan itu bertanya pada Draco. "Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah malam itu." Perempuan itu berseru pada Draco, tersenyum menggoda dan berjalan mendekat.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Bisakah kau tidak mendekat?" Draco bertanya sebelum perempuan di depannya makin dekat. "Kau akan membangunkan anakku." Draco berkata.

Perempuan itu kemudian berhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Well, Melanie.." Draco berseru.

"Stephanie." Perempuan itu membetulkan namanya.

"Stephanie, ini anakku, dan ini istriku." Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan menarik Hermione mendekat, ia memberitahu semua orang yang ditemuinya kalau Maura adalah anaknya dan Hermione adalah istrinya.

"Apa?" Stephanie bertanya melengking membuat Maura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis seketika.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Hermione menarik Maura ke gendongannya dan bergerak-gerak berusaha membuat Maura diam.

Draco menggeleng, lift berhenti di lantai 21. "Kau tidak turun?" Draco bertanya, seingatnya tadi Melanie yang menekan lantai 21.

"Draco aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah dan punya anak! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Melanie bertanya.

"Melanie…"

"Stephanie!"

"Stephanie, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!" Draco membela dirinya. Ia ingin bilang pada perempuan di depannya kalau mereka hanya tidur bersama satu kali, tidak tidur bahkan, hanya sex satu kali kemudian Draco pergi setelah mereka selesai.

"Aku membencimu!" Melanie memberitahu kemudian keluar dari lift.

"Aku tahu." Draco tertawa, perempuan-perempuan yang selalu merasa dirinya memberi mereka perhatian lebih atau perempuan-perempuan yang selalu berharap akan ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Ssst…Ssst…"

Suara Hermione yang sedang berusaha membuat Maura tenang menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak sendiri di lift itu. Pintu lift tertutup dan Draco melihat ke arah Hermione yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Maura.

Hermione menghindari matanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Begitu sampai di depan apartement mereka Hermione segera menekan pin di pintu dan masuk, ia kemudian melepas sepatunya, sepatu Maura lalu berjalan dengan cepatnya ke kamar Maura tidak sekalipun melihat Draco.

Draco melepas sepatunya, melepas jacketnya kemudian menggantung kunci mobilnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Maura. Ia melihat dari depan pintu dan Hermione sudah selesai menidurkan Maura, sudah melepaskan jacketnya tapi tidak kunjung keluar.

"Keluarlah Hermione!" Draco memberitahu. Draco tahu Hermione pasti kesal padanya.

"Aku tidur di sini." Hermione memberitahu.

"Keluarlah Hermione! _I know you're upset._ " Draco berkata dari depan pintu.

 _"No!"_ Hermione berkata. " _I'm not upset!_ Pergilah kekamarmu, aku akan menjaga Maura malam ini." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco menggeleng ia masuk dan menghampiri Hermione dan menariknya keluar. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dan membangunkan Maura." Draco berkata ia berusaha menarik Hermione keluar, Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan, ia menepis tangan Draco berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik keluar oleh Draco.

Saat akhirnya Draco berhasil menarik Hermione keluar, ia dengan cepat mengunci kamar Maura dan memasang _silencing spell._

"Aku tahu kau marah." Draco berseru.

"Tidak." Hermione menyangkal, ia masih tidak mau melihat ke mata Draco. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti anak kecil!" Draco berseru. "Aku tahu kau kesal, aku tahu kau marah, tapi apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Melanie sudah lama sekali, lagipula kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun!" Draco memberitahu.

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan dirimu." Hermione berkata, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap dingin.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku harus menjelaskan diriku, kalau tidak kau akan terus-meneru marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah." Hermione bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu tidur dikamar kita!" Draco berseru.

"Tidak!" Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau marah." Draco menyatakan. "Aku tahu kau marah, katakan saja kalau kau marah, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Draco bertanya ia mulai hilang kesabaran.

Hermione tidak bergeming.

"Hermione.." Draco melembutkan suaranya, berusaha meraih tangan Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, kalau kau memang tidak marah akuilah kalau kau kesal padaku, aku terima! Tapi apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan perempuan tadi sudah lama, sudah lama sekali! Begitu juga dengan perempuan lainnya." Draco berusaha mengatakan semuanya dengan tenang.

Hermione masih diam dan tangannya juga masih dilipat rapat-rapat, menandakan kalau ia masih kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa marah atau kesal padaku setiap kali kita berpapasan dengan perempuan-perempuan macam itu Hermione." Draco memberitahu. "Kau tahu persis seperti apa aku dulu, kau dan aku, kita sudah sepakat untuk memulai dari awal Hermione, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Apa yang dikatakan Draco benar. Ia tahu ia persis Draco yang selalu dikelilingi wanita dan ia tahu persis kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia seorang perempuan, dan melihat laki-laki yang kau cintai di goda perempuan lain pasti akan membuatmu kesal.

Hermione menurunkan tangannya dan Draco segera meraihnya.

"Aku tidak akan dekat dengan perempuan lain, mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini, kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Draco berkata lembut.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Draco menarik Hermione kepelukkannya.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berbisik. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi." Draco berkata, menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut Hermione, menghirup aroma shamponya.

"Cemburu?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Draco barusan. "Aku tidak cemburu!" Hermione menyangkal.

Draco tertawa dan mempererat pelukkannya.

.

Draco sudah berkal-kali menghela nafasnya pagi ini. Hermione sampai lelah mendengarnya.

Hari ini Draco akan menemui kedua orangtuanya. Hermione memastikan tidak ada kotoran atau debu di pakaian Draco, memastikan tidak ada bagian yang kusut di jubahnya.

Draco melihat Hermione di depannya dengan gugup. Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundah Draco, ia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Draco, ia hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk mereka setelah ini.

"Hermione, kau tahu kan, apa saja bisa terjadi." Draco berkata, ia melirik ke Maura yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan ceria di sekitar mereka. "Jika dalam waktu dua jam aku tidak memberi kabar kau dan Maura harus pergi." Draco berkata pelan.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukan yang terbaik, tapi ia tetap saja kuatir, bagaimanapun juga ia akan berhadapan dengan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy dan mereka berdua mungkin adalah dua orang yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Mommy apa kita jadi kerumah sakit hari ini?" Maura bertanya.

"Kita tunggu Daddy pulang dulu, kemudian kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit bersama." Hermione memberitahu Maura, Maura sudah berada di tahap akhir sakit cacarnya, sudah tidak ada bintik-bintik baru yang muncul dan hampir semua bintik cacarnya sudah matang. Mereka harus pergi ke dokter lagi untuk meminta resep obat dan gel untuk menghilangkan bekas cacar.

"Daddy mau pergi kemana?" Maura bertanya, ia melihat ke arah Draco yang menggunakan baju formal dan jubah panjang.

Draco tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Maura. "Daddy akan pergi ke tempat Grandfather." Draco memberitahu.

"Untuk apa?" Maura bertanya. "Bisakah aku ikut?"

Draco tersenyum, jika nantinya, setelah Draco menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kemudian Lucius dan Narcissa memilih untuk menolak dirinya, Hermione, dan Maura maka merekalah yang rugi.

Draco mengelus-elus kepala Maura pelan. "Tidak sekarang." Draco berkata pelan.

Maura sedikit manyun. Tapi kemudian Hermione menggendongnya.

"Maura, sekarang cium Daddy sebelum ia pergi." Hermione memberitahu. Maura mendekat ke arah Draco dan mencium pipinya.

"Mommy, sekarang cium Daddy juga." Maura memberitahu.

Draco dan Hermione tertawa. Hermione mencium pipi Draco pelan. Draco kemudian mencium kening Maura dan Hermione dan masuk ke perapiannya.

Draco melihat Maura dan Hermione tersenyum. Maura tersenyum lebar dan Hermione tersenyum memberinya semangat.

"Bye Daddy, cepat pulang." Maura berkata melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya.

Draco tersenyum, berkata pada dirinya sendiri akan pulang secepat mungkin.

"Malfoy Manor." Draco berkata lalu melemparkan bubuk _floo_ -nya, kemudian menghilang di telan api berwarna hijau.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Fine**

 **13.**

"Master, Mistress Draco sudah tiba." Salah seorang peri rumah mengumumkan kedatangan Draco pada Lucius dan Narcissa yang sudah menunggu Draco di ruang kerjanya.

Kemarin Draco mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan datang sebelum jam makan siang.

"Suruh ia masuk." Lucius memberi perintah. Tidak lama Draco masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

 _"Son."_ Narcissa berseru senang melihat anaknya. Ia melihat perbedaan pada Draco. Narcissa setengah berlari menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat, dugaannya benar, Draco tambah gemuk.

"Mother." Draco berseru pelan.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa begitu lama baru kembali?" Narcissa meremas bahu Draco dan menggandeng lengannya berjalan ke arah Lucius. "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan? Mother sudah merancang pertemuan dengan Hestia Carrow, dan Draco kali ini kau tidak boleh membuat masalah lagi."

Draco dan Narcissa kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Lucius.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Cissy!" Lucius berseru sedikit kesal. "Biarkan Draco bicara." Lucius memberitahu.

Narcissa menggerutu.

"Jadi Draco, jelaskan apa yang harus kau jelaskan." Lucius bicara.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia menggeser duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari ibunya. "Aku punya anak." Draco berkata tiba-tiba.

Lucius diam, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sama sekali tidak.

Narcissa diam, wajahnya berubah seperti seakan-akan seseorang baru saja memberitahunya bahwa Voldemort hidup kembali.

"Apa?" Narcissa akhirnya menemukan suaranya. "Apa maksudmu Draco?"

"Aku punya anak Mother. Seorang anak perempuan, berumur empat tahun." Draco memberitahu lagi, ia berusaha tidak tersenyum tapi sulit, sulit rasanya tidak tersenyum ketika mulai membicarakan Maura.

Narcissa berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Draco barusan.

"Lalu?" Lucius bertanya lagi.

"Ibunya adalah Hermione Granger." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Narcissa menarik nafasnya tajam, seakan-akan oksigen di ruangan itu habis.

"Well, kedua hal itu sudah kuketahui saat aku datang ke tempatmu kemarin, yang ingin aku ketahui adalah apa yang terjadi?" Lucius bertanya, ia terdengar kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau punya seorang anak? Terlebih lagi dengan seorang Muggleborn? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco melihat ayahnya. "Well, aku sedang berlibur, di suatu desa tidak begitu jauh dari London, dan aku bertemu dengannya, seorang anak perempuan yang orang bodoh pun pasti bisa mengenalinya kalau ia seorang Malfoy, jadi aku mengikutinya dan kemudian menemukan kalau Hermione adalah ibunya." Draco mempersingkat ceritanya.

"Aku dan Hermione menjalin hubungan saat kami masih di Hogwarts, tapi kemudian semuanya berhenti dan berantakan karena keadaan semakin parah. Tapi kami sempat bertemu saat perang, tidak lama setelah Hermione juga Potter dan Weasley kabur dari sini, dan saat itu Maura _tercipta_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertindak begitu bodoh?" Lucius bertanya, jelas-jelas berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Draco, kau tidak serius kan? Apa kau sudah mengecek kalau anak itu benar-benar anakmu?" Narcissa bertanya. "Bisa saja kan perempuan itu menipumu?" Narcissa memberitahu.

Draco berusaha menahan amarahnya, bagaimana mungkin ibunya berkata seperti itu?

"Kita harus mengecek apa anak yang kau bicarakan ini benar-benar anakmu atau tidak." Narcissa berkata. "Lucius kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" Narcissa memberitahu.

Lucius hanya diam, sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

"Tidak!" Draco berseru tegas dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian berdua tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Maura ataupun Hermione!" Draco berseru.

"Apa maksudmu Draco?" Narcissa bertanya. "Kau tidak mungkin menginginkan mereka kan? Well, kita bisa menyembunyikan anakmu itu dan membiayai seseorang agar membesarkannya supaya seluruh dunia sihir tidak tahu, tapi mungkin Hermione Granger akan menjadi masalah!" Narcissa mulai melantur.

"Mother!" Draco berseru marah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Lucius?" Narcissa bertanya pada suaminya. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa membuatnya tidak mengganggu Draco? Berapa uang yang harus kita sediakan untuk membuatnya pergi jauh?" Narcissa bertanya pada Lucius tidak menyadari Draco yang sudah begitu marah.

"Mother! Cukup!" Draco berteriak, tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan ibunya.

"Draco?" Narcissa bertanya, tidak mengerti kenapa Draco marah.

"Kalian sudah cukup merusak hidupku!" Draco berkata. "Father, kau memaksaku mengikuti maniak gila yang hampir membunuh kita semua! Mother, kau terus menerus bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa, aku harus terus mengikuti apa perintahmu! Menikah, menikah, menikah dan hanya pernikahan yang ada di pikiranmu!" Draco meledak.

"Aku sudah lelah menjadi boneka kalian! Aku sudah lelah tidak pernah cukup baik untuk kalian! Jadi berhentilah bertindak seperti kalian berhak mengatur hidupku! Aku akan memulai keluargaku sendiri dengan Maura dan Hermione!" Draco memberitahu.

Narcissa sedikit kaget mendengar kemarahan Draco tapi kemudian ekspresinya mengeras, sementara Lucius tetap diam di kursinya.

"Jika kalian berani mengganggu kami, menggangu Maura atau Hermione dalam bentuk apapun, maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku, sehelai saja rambut mereka kalian sentuh aku akan membalas kalian, demi apapun!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan hidupku lagi!" Draco berkata dingin lalu baru akan beranjak pergi saat Narcissa memanggilnya.

"Draco!" Narcissa memanggil anaknya. Draco melihat ke arah ibunya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi _blood traitor_ Draco." Narcissa berkata. "Aku dan Lucius pasti akan melakukan sesuatu!" Narcissa berkata lagi. "Draco! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, kau tidak boleh pergi lagi menemui mereka atau namamu akan dihapus dari pohon keluarga Malfoy!" Narcissa nyaris berteriak

Draco mendengus menghina. "Lakukan sesuka kalian, paling tidak sekarang aku punya keluarga yang sebenarnya! Bukan dua orang tua yang bahkan tidak peduli pada anaknya!" Draco berkata menghina kedua orangtuanya. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi.

Begitu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya Draco segera ber-apparating ke kamarnya, mengambil semua barang-barangnya yang penting dan kemudian kembali ke apartementnya.

Ia dan Hermione punya pekerjaan besar yang harus mereka selesaikan.

.

"Daddy!" Maura berseru kencang saat Draco ber- _apparating_ di ruang tamu, ia kemudian turun dari pangkuan Hermione dan berlari memeluk Draco. Draco menjatuhkan tas besar yang dibawanya dan memeluk Maura.

"Kau sudah kembali…" Maura berseru senang. Draco belum pergi terlalu lama, tidak sampai satu jam bahkan dan Maura senang karena Draco tidak pergi lama.

Tapi Hermione bisa melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Draco. Sebelum Maura berlari memeluknya tadi wajah Draco benar-benar buruk.

Hermione berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, ia meraih tangan Draco.

"Maura, Mommy dan Daddy ingin membicarakan sesuatu, apa kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu sebentar?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura diam, ia berpikir sebentar. "Tapi kalian berdua harus berjanji tidak boleh bertengkar."

Hermione mengangguk. "Mommy dan Daddy tidak akan bertengkar." Hermione berjanji.

"Baiklah." Maura berkata, ia mengambil boneka naganya dari sofanya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Draco langsung memeluk Hermione begitu Maura pergi.

"Draco." Hermione berseru kaget.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja." Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya? Tapi Hermione mengerti mungkin Draco membutuhkannya sekarang, dan bicara menanyainya begitu banyak pertanyaan mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Hermione mempererat pelukkannya pada Draco, membiarkan Draco meletakkan wajahnya dilehernya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia melepaskan pelukkannya tapi kemudian menarik Hermione ke sofa, mereka duduk bersama dan Hermione menunggu Draco menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Manor.

Draco melihat Hermione.

Hermione menunggu.

"Reaksi mereka buruk?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Seberapa buruk?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

Dan seketika Hermione tahu.

"Haruskah kita pindah lagi?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menggeleng. "No, not really." Draco memberitahu. "Untuk sementara kurasa kita aman, aku mengancam mereka dan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu kita." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Tapi kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga Hermione." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Kau sudah memasang _ward_ -mu kan?" Draco bertanya.

"Semua jenis _ward_ yang kutahu." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian dan kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit." Draco meremas tangan Hermione dan mencium keningnya, ia baru akan pergi saat Hermione tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan. "Aku tidak menyukai ini." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku tidak mau kau bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuamu karena aku dan Maura." Hermione berkata, menarik Draco lagi agar duduk lagi disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau seakan-akan terpaksa memilih di antara orangtuamu atau kami." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Hermione, aku tidak merasa terpaksa memilih kalian." Draco memberitahu. "Aku memilihmu dan Maura karena kalian adalah keluargaku sekarang. Kedua orangtuaku bahkan tidak akan melihatku dua kali jika aku mati, jadi aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka, mereka bisa menghilangkanku dari pohon keluarga atau mengambil semua warisan mereka, aku tidak peduli." Draco memberitahu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan juga Maura, dan hanya kalian berdua yang penting bagiku." Draco memberitahu.

Ekspresi wajah Hermione tidak bisa dibaca. Draco menariknya lagi kepelukkannya. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain atau apa yang akan dilakukan orang lain, mereka bisa mati atau apapun, yang penting bagiku sekarang hanya kau dan Maura." Draco berseru. "Berhentilah berpikir hal-hal negatif tentang dirimu sendiri, dan mulai sekarang kita harus selalu bersama dan melindungi Maura."

.

"Lucius, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun?" Narcissa bertanya begitu Draco pergi.

Lucius tidak menjawab. Ia sepertinya benar-benar berpikir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Diamlah sebentar Cissy!" Lucius meledak. "Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja?"

Narcissa diam.

"Bagaimana jika Draco benar-benar pergi dan tidak kembali lagi?" Narcissa berseru lagi tidak lama, tidak tahan diam.

Lucius menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harus benar-benar memikirkan ini." Lucius bergumam kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Lucius! Lucius! Kau mau kemana?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Pergi, mencari tempat sunyi untuk berpikir." Lucius menjawab.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius menghela nafasnya. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan anakmu tadi! Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Lucius memberitahu kemudian pergi menghilang entah kemana.

.

Lucius tidak biasa melakukan ini, tidak biasa bukan berarti tidak pernah. Lucius Malfoy menggunakan _polyjuices_ dan berubah menjadi seorang asing yang rambutnya ditemukan entah dimana.

Lucius mengikuti Draco, Maura dan Hermione ke rumah sakit.

"Daddy!" Maura berseru. "Mommy bilang aku tidak akan disuntik tapi aku tidak percaya! Daddy aku tidak mau disuntik!" Maura menangis. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya baru keluar dari mobil, seketika ia melepaskan tangannya yang digandeng Hermione dan memeluk Draco erat.

Draco tertawa, kemudian menggendong Maura dan mereka berjalan ke rumah sakit.

"Maura, kenapa kau menangis? Kemarin kan kau tidak disuntik, maka kali ini juga tidak disuntik." Draco memberitahu, menepuk-nepuk punggung Maura yang menangis meraung-raung dipelukkannya.

Hermione mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya dan membersihakn air mata dan liur Maura yang keluar karena tangisnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau di suntik!" Maura berkata lagi, tangisnya sudah reda tapi ia masih tersengguk-sengguk.

Draco menenangkan Maura, berkata dokter tidak akan menyuntiknya dan mereka akan membeli es krim sepulang dari rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku belum makan siang, dan kalau belum makan siang Mommy tidak akan membolehkanku makan es krim." Maura memberitahu ayahnya.

"Well, kalau begitu pulang dari sini kita akan makan siang kemudian membeli es krim, tapi kau tidak boleh menangis lagi." Draco memberitahu.

Maura menghapus sisa air matanya dengan lengannya kemudian menggangguk dan mempererat pelukkannya di leher Draco.

.

Lucius berusaha tidak menarik perhatian, ia memegang koran biasa dan berpura-pura membacanya, ia mengikuti mereka, mulai dari Draco, Maura, dan Hermione berada di ruang tunggu sampai mereka menunggu obat di apotek.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya melakukan hal ini, awalnya ia hanya ingin berpikir dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi sekali melihat Maura ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia baru bertemu Maura sekali, tapi rasa penasarannya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Maura berjalan, bagaimana Maura menangis, bagaimana Maura memeluk Draco, memeluk Hermione, bagaimana cucunya itu ketakutan saat mengira ia akan disuntik. Maura seperti Draco kecil versi lebih manis.

Saat kecil Draco memang tipe anak yang banyak bicara, ia juga banyak menangis, tapi jika ia sudah memarahi Draco maka Draco akan langsung diam karena ketakutan. Begitu ia melihat Draco mendiamkan Maura dengan cara yang berbeda dengannya, ia sedikit merasa malu dan menyesal karena tidak memperlakukan Draci dengan baik dulu, tapi disisi lain ia senang, ia senang karena Draco bisa menjadi ayah yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Draco benar-benar berbeda di depan anaknya itu, Draco yang dikenalnya bukanlah tipe pria dewasa, ia hanya anak berumur 12 tahun dalam tubuh pria dewasa. Selama ini tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil, bertindak sesuka hatinya, tidak memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri, selalu membuat masalah.

Tapi di depan Maura ia benar-benar orang yang berbeda.

Ia menggendong Maura, bicara dengan nada yang manis dan kata-kata yang kekanak-kanakkan, ia membelai kepala Maura, sesekali mencubit pipinya gemas, menciuminya dan bermain dengannya seperti orang bodoh.

Lucius jarang tersenyum, benar-benar jarang, tapi saat melihat Maura mencium pipi Draco dengan bibirnya yang penuh air liur ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Ia juga melihat bagaimana Draco berinteraksi dengan Hermione Granger. Mereka bergandengan tangan, mereka menyentuh satu sama lain, Draco akan sebisa mungkin menempel pada Hermione. Sesekali Draco akan tiba-tiba menarik ujung rambutnya dan membuat Hermione memukulnya pelan.

Semua jelas terlihat. Draco mencintai Hermione. Hermione juga mencintai Draco. Dan mereka berdua mencintai Maura.

.

Lucius bukan tipe orang yang banyak berpikir, sama sekali tidak, ia tipa orang yang akan bertindak, melakukan sesuatu secara spontan, menghadapi semua masalah yang datang secara langsung. Tapi masalahnya masalahnya saat ini tidak biasa.

Seketika Lucius tahu kalau ia menyayangi Maura, bahkan dari pertama cucunya itu membuka pintu apartement Draco. Tapi kemudian jika ia menerima Maura dalam keluarga Malfoy itu berarti kemurnian darah keluarga Malfoy yang sudah dijaga oleh mereka selama bertahun-tahun akan berakhir.

Lucius menghadapi dilema.

.

Narcissa tidak tenang, sama sekali tidak tenang, kenapa? Pertama ia tidak tahu dimana suaminya berada, kedua ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Apa mungkin Draco di _imperius_ oleh perempuan itu? Narcissa jelas pernah mendengar nama Hermione Granger, teman baik Harry Potter, penyihir paling pintar di umurnya, dan itu membuat dugaannya kalau Draco berada di bawah mantra atau ramuan berbahaya semakin kuat.

Tapi anehnya Lucius bertindak aneh. Lucius yang dikenalnya pasti akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, menyingkirkan anak itu dan tentu saja ibunya, tapi apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu? Kenapa Lucius seakan-akan penuh dengan keraguan.

Narcissa berpikir, apa mungkin?

Narcissa kemudian memakai jubahnya dan ber- _apparating_ ke bangunan apartement milik Draco.

Saat Lucius datang ke apartement Draco beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pasti bertemu dengan Hermione Granger itu dan perempuan itu pasti juga sudah meletakkan suaminya itu dalam suatu sihir gelap.

Narcissa yakin sekali.

Narcissa berusaha langsung masuk ke apartement Draco yang berada di lantai paling atas. Tapi tidak bisa, ia juga sudah menduganya mereka pasti sekarang memasang _ward_. Ia melihat tombol aneh yang berada di pinggir pintu, apa ia harus menekan tombol ini? Atau langsung mengetuk saja?

Narcissa tidak yakin apa efek yang akan muncul jika ia menekan tombol mencurigakan itu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menekan tombol itu.

Bunyi aneh yang kencang muncul dan membuatnya kaget.

.

Draco lelah sekali, sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia dan Maura juga Hermione pergi makan malam di restoran, kemudian mampir di toko es krim. Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung mandi dan tidur. Sebenarnya tubuhnya mungkin tidak terlalu lelah, tapi psikisnya hari ini benar-benar berusaha keras, terutama setelah pertengkarannya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia mencium Maura dan Hermione selamat malam kemudian pamit dan tidur duluan. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara Maura dan Hermione yang tertawa-tawa dari ruang tamu.

Hermione sepertinya sedang mengoleskan _gel_ yang mereka dapatkan tadi dari rumah sakit, menurut dokter Muggle itu _gel_ itu bisa menghilangkan bekas-bekas cacar Maura yang sudah mulai _matang_.

Draco bisa mendengar Maura tertawa sambil terkikik-kikik berseru kalau ia merasa geli, Hermione juga tertawa mendengar anaknya tertawa.

Draco nyaris tertidur, apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang jelas ia punya Hermione dan Maura. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Mommy, geli…" Maura menggeliat-geliat dari pangkuan ibunya, Hermione sedang mengoleskan _gel_ pada bagian-bagian kulit Maura yang memiliki bintik cacar.

"Maura…" Hermione tertawa. "Berhentilah bergerak, kalau kau bergerak terus kapan kita selesai?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tapi geli Mom…" Maura berkata. Hermione memeluk Maura erat dan berusaha mengoleskan _gel_ itu sebaik mungkin, tapi Maura yang terus-menerus menggeliat dan tertawa membuat pekerjaannya tidak rapih.

Sebenarnya Hermione ingin minta tolong Draco untuk membantunya, tapi ia sadar hari ini pasti hari yang berat untuknya.

"Maura, sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal di kakimu saja." Hermione berseru.

Maura tertawa saat Hermione memegang betisnya. "Mommy geli…" Maura setengah berteriak.

Akhirnya Hermione selesai mengoleskan gel itu ke kulit Maura, ia menghela nafasnya lelah. Maura juga sepertinya lelah karena terlalu banyak menggeliat dan tertawa.

Maura berdiri di depan Hermione, tersenyum lebar memamerkan semua giginya. "Sekarang giliran Mommy!" Maura berseru, kemudian dengan cepat berusaha menggelitik Hermione.

"Ahhhh…" Hermione berteriak saat Maura menggelitik sisi perut sampingnya. "Tidak, tidak, Maura hentikan! Geli!" Hermione berseru, tertawa karena gelitikkan Maura.

"Mommy sudah membuatku geli dari tadi, sekarang gantian!" Maura berseru senang, berusaha menggelitik ibunya sebaik mungkin.

Tawa mereka berdua kemudian terhenti karena suara bel apartement.

Hermione melihat jam, siapa yang datang pukul tujuh malam?

"Ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang Mommy!" Maura berseru.

Hermione mengangguk. "Mungkin pengurus gedung ini, apa mereka mau bertemu dengan Daddy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ayo kita lihat saja." Maura berseru, ia kemudian menggandeng tangan ibunya dan mereka berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya, ia kemudian langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang dari intercom.

.

Narcissa tidak berpikir panjang saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Draco. Ia sempat berpikir untuk kembali tapi ia sudah terlanjur menekan tombol itu dan membuat bunyi kencang yang menurutnya akan memberitahu siapapun yang ada di dalam kalau ada tamu di depan pintu mereka.

Jadi Narcissa memegang erat tongkatnya dan menunggu pintu itu dibuka.

Narcissa mendengar suara perempuan yang bertanya _siap,_ tapi ia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya dan tanpa beban menjawab _Narcissa Malfoy_ kan? Jadi Narcissa kembali menunggu sampai pintu itu dibuka.

Narcissa berkali-kali melihat Hermione Granger, secara langsung dan dari surat kabar, lagipula rasanya susah melupakan wajah remaja yang disiksa di ruang tamu-mu sendiri oleh adik perempuanmu sendiri.

Perempuan yang berdiri di depannya memang Hermione Granger, tapi Hermione Granger yang berbeda. Ia sama sekali bukan lagi seorang remaja, perempuan yang berada di depannya benar-benar cantik, Narcissa akui itu, rambutnya cokelat keriting namun terikat dengan rapih di belakangnya, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan riasan sama sekali dan membuat wajahnya terlihat segar dan cantik.

Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan sejenak.

"Mommy." Suara anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Hermione membuat mereka berdua tersentak.

Narcissa melihat anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata silver yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Um…" Hermione berusaha menemukan suaranya.

"Maura, apa kau bisa panggilkan Daddy?" Hermione bertanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Narcissa Malfoy di depannya, apa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau tidak? Kepala Hermione sakit.

Maura melihat ke arah ibunya kemudian mengangguk dan baru akan berjalan pergi saat Narcissa mencegahnya.

"Tidak, jangan! Jangan pergi." Narcissa berseru. Maura dan Hermione melihat Narcissa dengan tatapan aneh.

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia berlutut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak kecil itu.

"Hey…" Narcissa berseru pelan.

Maura melihat ibunya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan mencari jawaban di wajah ibunya tapi Hermione tidak memberikannya jawaban, Maura tidak menemukan jawaban dari ekspresi wajah ibunya.

Maura kemudian memutuskan melihat ke arah wanita yang berlutut di depannya.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" Narcissa masih mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mencapai anak perempuan yang jelas-jelas adalah cucunya.

-To Be Continued-

 ** _Um, hai semuanya, aku sekarang menggunakan wattpad dan sudah mulai mengupload beberapa cerita, kalian yang punya akun wattpad mungkin bisa berkunjung ke profil ku, hehehe,, same name, dramioneyoja. But TBH I'm still confuse about wattpad feature and not sure if I'm using it properly..._**

 ** _As usualll read and review... my amazing fellowsss_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Fine**

 **14.**

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Narcissa Malfoy berlutut di depan Maura, mengulurkan tangannya dan bertanya dengan lembut sekali siapa namanya.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya, bahkan ketika Maura melihatnya untuk bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya ia tidak bisa menjawab.

Maura perlahan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Maura." Maura berbisik pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Narcissa kemudian menyentuhnya. "Kau cantik sekali, rambutmu hitam." Maura berseru.

Hermione melihat Narcissa bingung. Draco mengatakan padanya kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak mau menerima Maura, Draco bahkan mengatakan bahwa ibunya ini memanggilnya _blood traitor,_ lalu kenapa sekarang ia datang dan bersikap benar-benar baik pada Maura?

Hermione kemudian menarik Maura dengan cepat kebelakangnya, ia takut Narcissa hanya berpura-pura baik, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Narcissa dan Maura keduanya terkaget saat Hermione tiba-tiba menarik Maura menjauh.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral.

Narcissa seperti tersadar dari sesuatu. "Ah… " Narcissa berseru. "Miss Granger, senang bertemu denganmu." Narcissa berseru kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione melihat tangan yang diulurkan di depannya, ia tidak tahu apa ia harus menjabatnya atau tidak? Apa tangan itu berbahaya atau tidak?

"Mommy…" Maura berseru pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menjabat tangannya?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione tersadar, ia kemudian perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Narcissa Malfoy.

"Maura, bisa kau panggilkan Daddy?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Kali ini Maura mengangguk dengan cepat dan berlari masuk dan menuju ke kamar orangtuanya.

.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco merasakan seseorang melompat-lompat dikasurnya.

"Ugh, Maura?" Draco kemudian sadar bahwa anak perempuannya sedang melompat-lompat di sisi kasur disampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mommy menyuruhku memanggilmu, ada orang yang datang." Maura memberitahu.

"Siapa?" Draco bertanya, ia masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia bahkan belum lima belas menit tertidur.

"Entahlah, seorang perempuan cantik, dengan rambut panjang hitam dan dan jubah panjang yang juga berwarna hitam, dan mata yang hitam, dan…" Maura berpikir lagi.

Draco seketika menyadari siapa yang datang ke apartement mereka. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Maura, kau diam disini!" Draco memberi komando. "Jangan keluar sampai Mommy atau Daddy memanggilmu!" Draco berseru tegas. "Jelas?"

Maura mengangguk dan mencengkram erat bonekanya.

Draco kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Dan dugaannya benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mother?" Draco bertanya ketus.

"Draco!" Narcissa bereaksi mendengar nada suara anaknya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Mother? Bukankah untuk kalian aku hanya seorang _blood traitor_?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Draco!" Narcissa berseru keras. "Apa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menggerutu. "Apa yang kau inginkan Mother?" Draco akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

"Pastikan kau tidak berniat buruk Mother, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan.."

"Tidak segan-segan apa Draco?" Narcissa bertanya menantang.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengarahkan tongkatku pada siapapun yang mengganggu keluargaku." Draco berkata.

Hermione meraih tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya. "Silahkan masuk Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione berseru, berusaha menengahi ibu dan anak itu.

Hermione kemudian menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan Narcissa Malfoy masuk apartement mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hermione?" Draco mendesis begitu Narcissa sudah cukup jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa Draco, sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh ibumu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Bagaimana jika ia melakukan sesuatu?" Draco bertanya. "Apa kau lupa siapa dia? Narcissa Malfoy? Wanita yang berbohong pada _Dark Lord_." Draco berseru, tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione mengizinkan ibunya itu masuk.

"Ia berbohong untuk siapa Draco? Untukmu, kau tidak boleh lupa akan itu." Hermione memberitahu. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita cari tahu apa yang ibumu inginkan dari kita." Hermione berkata, "Ah, dimana Maura?" Hermione bertanya.

"Dikamar kita, dan aku sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak keluar kamar." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, ia kemudian menutup pintu dan menarik Draco menghampiri Narcissa yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu mereka.

Draco dan Hermione duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Narcissa.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Mother." Draco berseru dingin.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya, ia tidak suka Draco bertindak tidak sopan padanya, tapi setelah ia pikir, apa yang dikatakannya tadi pagi pada Draco pasti sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal. Untuk kali ini Narcissa akan membiarkannya.

"Aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal." Narcissa berseru.

"Meluruskan apa?" Draco bertanya ketus. "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Menurutmu aku hanya seorang _blood traitor_ bukan?" Lagi-lagi Draco mengulang perkataan ibunya tadi pagi.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. "Draco, Mother mengerti kau mungkin kesal dengan perkataanku tadi pagi, Mother minta maaf." Narcissa menahan harga dirinya. "Kuakui apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi pagi bukan hal yang baik."

Draco menggerutu dan menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya, ia masih kesal dan belum ingin memaafkan ibunya begitu saja.

Narcissa menggeleng pelan, ia mengenal betul anaknya itu.

"Well, Draco, Miss Granger, aku datang kesini…" Narcissa bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Draco dan Hermione menunggu penjelasan Narcissa.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. "Jujur awalnya aku datang untuk membujuk Draco kembali ke rumah, meyakinkannya untuk meninggalkan, uh, meninggalkanmu Miss Granger dan anak kalian." Narcissa memberitahu, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan alasannya dengan jujur.

Draco melirik ibunya galak. Hermione tidak kaget, ia sudah menduga hal seperti apa yang dikatakan Narcissa berusan akan terjadi, jadi Hermione menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Tapi…" Narcissa berseru sebelum Draco memotongnya. "Maura… Maura…" Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Draco dan Hermione seketika mengerti.

"Jadi Mother, kau sudah bertemu dengan Maura?" Draco bertanya.

Narcissa mengangguk.

"Dan seketika kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Draco memastikan.

Narcissa mengangguk lagi, tersenyum pelan.

"Jadi?" Draco bertanya, memutar matanya.

"Draco!" Hermione menyikutnya pelan. Ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan nada Draco yang terlalu ketus pada ibunya sendiri.

"Draco, Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru. "Jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, tapi jelas yang kuketahui adalah aku ingin mengenal cucuku lebih jauh." Narcissa memberitahu.

Draco memutar matanya. Narcissa ingin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya itu, tapi ia menahan dirinya, ia sadar kalau Draco bersikap seperti ini juga karena kesalahannya.

"Miss Granger, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah Draco katakan padamu tentang pertemuan kami tadi pagi, dan aku akui apa yang kukatakan padanya tentangmu dan tentang Maura memang kasar, tapi beri aku kesempatan." Narcissa berkata pelan.

"Aku ingin mengenal Maura."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Narcissa Malfoy yang duduk di depannya terdengar dan terlihat benar-benar tulus, dan jujur Hermione tidak ingin menjauhkan Maura dari neneknya jika memang Narcissa ingin menjadi neneknya, tapi seperti yang Draco katakan padanya tadi, yang mereka hadapi adalah perempuan yang berbohong pada _Dark Lord._

"Kalian tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang, aku bisa menunggu satu atau dua hari." Narcissa memberitahu begitu melihat kalau Draco dan Hermione langsung memasuki mode berpikir mereka.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco, ia kemudian menyadari kalau Draco sepertinya juga sama bingung dengannya.

"Kami akan mempertimbangkannya Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu mengambil keputusan, Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ekspresinya susah dibaca.

Narcissa mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Bolehkan aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

Draco melihat Hermione, Hermione mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mereka untuk memanggil Maura.

Tidak lama Hermione datang lagi dengan Maura disampingnya.

"Um, Maura, ini Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu anaknya.

Maura tersenyum pada Narcissa. "Apa itu berarti ia istrinya Grandfather?" Maura bertanya pada Hermione lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Selamat malam Mrs Malfoy." Maura tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Grandmother sayang." Narcissa memberitahu.

Maura tersenyum lebih lebar. "Hallo Grandmother, senang bertemu denganmu." Maura menyapanya.

Narcissa kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan Maura menjabatnya lagi. "Boleh aku memelukmu Maura?" Narcissa bertanya, ia bertanya pada Maura tapi melihat ke orangtuanya juga untuk meminta persutujuan.

"Tentu saja." Maura baru akan bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Narcissa tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Grandmother, aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa memelukmu atau tidak, aku sedang sakit cacar." Maura memberitahu, ia melihat ke arah Hermione.

"Apa?" Narcissa bertanya kaget.

"Tenanglah Mother, ia bukan terkena cacar naga, ia terkena cacar air dan itu tidak berbahaya." Draco memberitahu sebelum ibunya panik berlebihan.

"Apa kalian sudah menemui _Healer_?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Kami sudah pergi ke _Healer_ Muggle dan Maura sudah hampir sembuh." Draco memberitahu.

"Kau boleh memeluk Mrs. Malfoy Maura." Hermione memberitahu. Maura kemudian menghampiri Narcissa dan memeluknya. Narcissa juga memeluknya, kemudian menggendongnya ke pangkuannya.

Hermione kemudian melihat apa yang tidak ia sangka bisa dilihatnya. Narcissa Malfoy menitikkan air matanya.

Maura kemudian menyadari kalau Narcissa menangis. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian menghapus air mata Narcissa dengan ibu jarinya. "Grandmother, kenapa kau menangis? Mommy bilang cacarku tidak akan menulari _pureblood._ " Maura berseru. "Daddy seorang _pureblood,_ apa itu berarti kau juga seorang _pureblood?_ "

Narcissa tersenyum, tentu saja ia menangis bukan karena takut tertular cacar air yang berada di sekujur tubuh Maura, sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa gembira, _overwhelmed._

.

Narcissa kembali ke manor dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia jatuh cinta pada cucunya. Pada Maura Malfoy. Ia hanya perlu melihat cucunya itu satu kali dan tahu kalau cucunya adalah segalanya baginya sekarang. Ia akan menunggu Draco dan Hermione memutuskan apa ia boleh dekat dengan Maura atau tidak.

Narcissa menggerutu, seandainya ia tidak langsung menolak Maura saat Draco memberitahunya bahwa ia punya anak, ugh.

 _Draco mengantarnya ke saluran floo, Narcissa sudah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Maura dan Hermione sudah mengajaknya ke kamarnya._

 _"Hati-hati Mother." Draco berkata sebelum Narcissa melangkah ke saluran floo itu._

 _"Terimakasih banyak Draco." Narcissa berkata. "Son, aku minta maaf." Narcissa berkata lagi. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menolakmu dan Maura dan Miss Granger tanpa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu."_

 _Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk pelan._

 _Narcissa tersenyum kemudian masuk ke perapian itu, ia baru akan pergi saat Draco memanggilnya._

 _"Mother." Draco berseru._

 _"Yes?"_

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu kemungkinan besar Hermione pasti akan mengizinkanmu bertemu dan mendekatkan dirimu dengan Maura. Perempuan itu terlalu baik." Draco berseru, berusaha menghindari mata ibunya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kau atau Father menghancurkan ini." Draco memberitahu, nadanya berubah menjadi serius. "Mother, ini satu-satunya kesempatanku memilki keluarga yang sebenarnya, aku ingin bahagia Mother, dengan Maura dan Hermione." Draco berseru lagi._

 _"Aku tahu kau dan Father kemungkinan besar akan menerima Maura dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi aku ingin lebih dari itu, aku ingin kalian juga menerima Hermione." Draco memberitahu._

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Lucius, mungkin mereka harus benar-benar memikirkan hal ini lagi. Tapi saat Draco memintanya untuk menerima Hermione juga, ia tahu kalau ia bisa berusaha memulai mengubah pemikirannya tentang kemurnian darah.

Ia akan berusaha, perlahan-lahan tentunya untuk menerima Hermione Granger, lagipula Hermione Granger, selain status darahnya ia terlihat begitu sempurna untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Malfoy. Pintar, cantik, bersahaja, dan yang paling penting ia mencintai Draco dan begitu juga sebaliknya . Tapi tentu saja Hermione dan Draco harus menikah pada suatu titik.

Narcissa sudah memutuskan, ia akan menerima Hermione Granger dan Maura Malfoy ke dalam keluarganya dengan tangan terbuka. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Lucius ia harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat.

.

Lucius sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya, seperti biasa, tiba-tiba istrinya membuka pintu ruangannya dan berjalan masuk.

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana cara mengetuk pintu Cissy?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa memutar matanya. "Aku akan mengetuk pintu lain kali, tapi saat ini ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu." Narcissa berseru, id duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Lucius.

"Katakan." Lucius berseru.

"Ini tentang cucu kita." Narcissa berseru.

Wajah Lucius mengeras.

"Lucius, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya dan juga Miss Granger." Narcissa memberitahu.

"Narcissa, kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Lucius memberitahu. Ia sudah memikirkannya, dan keputusannya sudah bulat, Maura Malfoy adalah cucunya dan ia pasti sudah gila kalau ia ingin melukai anak itu.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Aku mengerti kalau kau belum bisa menerima Maura dan Miss Granger, tapi kau harus memikirkannya lagi Lucius." Narcissa memberitahu.

Lucius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu Cissy?" Lucius bertanya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Maura, dan apa kau lihat matanya Lucius? Ia anak kecil paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba aku benar-benar merasa memiliki ikatan batin dengannya." Narcissa memberitahu. "Kau mungkin sulit menerima Maura, tapi kumohon jangan lakukan apapun yang berbahaya untuknya." Narcissa memohon.

Lucius benar-benar bingung apa yang dikatakan istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu Cissy? Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti, lagipula bukannya tadi pagi kau yang berkata kalau kau tidak bisa menerima Maura?" Lucius bertanya.

"Itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Maura dan Miss Granger, aku pergi ke apartement Draco dengan tujuan awal untuk membujuk Draco kembali ke Manor dan meninggalkan Maura juga Miss Granger, tapi kemudian aku seketika berubah pikiran." Narcissa memberitahu.

Lucius mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Maura dan bersedia menerima cucu kita itu?" Lucius bertanya.

Sekarang giliran Narcissa yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius menghela nafasnya. "Cissy, apa kau mendengarku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Maura saat Draco datang tadi pagi?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa mengingat-ingat, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang tidak menerima Maura kan? Kau terus-menerus mengulang-ulang pendapatmu dan membuat Draco emosi. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi pagi karena aku sedang berpikir Cissy, aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin, lagipula menurutmu kenapa aku mengizinkannya memanggilku Grandfather?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa berusaha mencerna perkataan Lucius.

"Jadi kita sudah resmi menjadi _Grandparents?_ " Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja mengizinkan kedua orangtuaku dekat dengan Maura." Draco memberitahu Hermione, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Hermione yang berbaring disampingnya.

Hermione masih diam.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" akhirnya Hermione bertanya, ia juga memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Draco.

Giliran Draco yang diam.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Saat Maura baru lahir, rambutnya tipis sekali." Hermione memberitahu. "Begitu tipis dan berwarna pirang platina seperti rambutmu."

Draco mendengarkan cerita Hermione.

"Kedua orangtuaku tertawa karena Maura benar-benar tidak mirip denganku. Ibuku bilang saat aku lahir, rambutku lebat dan berwarna cokelat. Apa kau botak saat kau lahir Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak botak. Sama sekali tidak botak, tapi yeah, rambutku begitu tipis dan seolah-olah botak."

"Lama kelamaan aku menyadari kalau Maura mungkin terlalu cantik untuk kebaikkan dirinya sendiri." Hermione memberitahu. "Semua orang, benar-benar semua orang selalu terkesima melihatnya." Hermione memberitahu. "Orang-orang di desa, orang-orang asing yang berpapasan dengannya, apa kau lihat ekspresi dokter yang memeriksanya saat kita di rumah sakit?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. Tentu saja, Maura benar-benar cantik, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengakuinya.

"Tapi kemudian aku mulai bertanya-tanya." Hermione memberitahu, Draco bisa mendengar nada yang sedih dalam suaranya. "Jika Maura tidak cantik, jika Maura tidak menggemaskan, jika Maura tidak sesempurna dirinya sekarang, apa semua orang masih akan tetap mencintainya? Menyayanginya? Menyukainya?"

Draco terdiam.

Hermione juga diam.

"Mungkin tidak semua orang." Draco menjawab. " _But we will._ "

Hermione menatap Draco lekat-lekat.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Hermione. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, kau terlalu banyak kuatir, terlalu banyak mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kita tidak butuh orang-orang itu Hermione, kita tidak perlu apa yang mereka pikirkan, seandainya Maura tidak seperti Maura yang sekarang, hal itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah anak kita, anakmu, anakku, dan masalah selesai, kasus ditutup." Draco berseru kemudian mencium kening Hermione dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

Hermione menyembunyikan senyumannya di dada Draco.

"Belakangan ini kau menjadi begitu dewasa." Hermione berseru. Draco tertawa.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Hermione tertawa. "Tapi pria dewasa tidak mewarnai buku gambar anak perempuannya."

Draco tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak tahu mewarnai bisa semenyenangkan itu Hermione." Draco memberitahu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang orangtuamu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Haruskah kita mengizinkan mereka bertemu dengan Maura?" Hermione bertanya. "Ibumu, well, ia terlihat tulus."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa seorang Narcissa Malfoy berbohong atau tidak."

"Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat tulus Draco."

Draco menghela nafasnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menguji mereka?" Draco bertanya.

"Menguji?"Hermione tidak mengerti.

.

Maura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke jendelanya dan tahu bahwa hari masih malam. Ia bermimpi buruk. Sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk, di dalam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan beruang besar berwarna hitam dan anehnya ia tidak bisa berlari kabur.

Mommy memberitahunya kalau mimpi tidak akan pernah bisa melukainya, mimpi bisa benar-benar buruk, bisa benar-benar mengerikan, tapi mimpi akan selesai jika kita terbangun.

Mommy membelikannya boneka naga, yang membantunya menjauhkan mimpi buruk, meskipun tidak selalu menjauhkan semua mimpi buruk, tapi boneka naganya sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat selama ini.

Maura menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, ia merasa gatal di sekitar tubuhnya, terutama di bagian punggungnya, ia ingin menggaruknya tapi kalau ia menggaruknya Mommy dan Daddy akan tahu dan mereka akan marah.

Maura mengambil boneka naganya kemudian turun dari kasurnya lalu pergi ke kamar orangtuanya, untung lampu di sepanjang jalan dari kamarnya dari ke kamar orangtuanya tidak dimatikan. Ia membuka pintu pelan dan menemukan kedua orangtuanya sedang tidur. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kasur mereka.

Maura tersenyum melihat Daddy-nya memeluk Mommy-nya. Maura kemudian memanjat kasur mereka pelan dan merangkak ke tengah-tengah mereka.

Draco terbangun merasakan ada yang bergerak-gerak di kasurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Maura sedang berusaha menyempilkan tubuhnya diantara dirinya dan Hermione.

"Maura?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Daddy?" Maura bertanya balik. "Apa aku membangunkanmu Daddy?" Maura bertanya pelan. "Aku bermimpi buruk, dan punggungku gatal. " Maura memberitahunya.

Draco tersenyum, ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat untuk Maura diantaranya dan Hermione.

"Kau ingin tidur disini?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk, ia berbaring diantara kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau bermimpi apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Ada beruang besar! Sangat besar! Beruangnya besar sekali, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa lari." Maura memberitahu

Draco mengelus-elus kepala Maura "Tidurlah sayang." Draco berseru memeluk Hermione dan menggencet Maura ditengah mereka.

"Um Daddy?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Iya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Maura memberitahu, merasakan ayahnya memeluknya terlalu erat.

Draco tersenyum, menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Maura, kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur Daddy." Maura berseru.

"Selamat tidur Princess." Draco berseru.

"Aku sayang padamu Daddy." Maura memberitahu lagi.

"Daddy juga menyayangimu." Draco memberitahu lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Maura." Draco bertanya, menyeringai.

"Iya?" Maura bertanya, ia kemudian menguap.

"Siapa yang lebih kau sayangi? Daddy atau Mommy?" Draco bertanya berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Tidurlah Draco!" Hermione tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ups." Draco menahan tawanya, tertangkap basah oleh Hermione.

Maura ikut tertawa.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan memukul Draco pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu Draco!" Hermione menghardiknya.

" _Sorry."_ Draco berseru. Ia tahu pertanyaan seperti itu memang tidak boleh ditanyakan pada anak kecil, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya seperti itu. " _Father's pride_." Draco berseru.

Hermione menggeleng pelan kemudian menarik Maura kepelukkannya. "Tidurlah sayang." Hermione berseru dan mengelus-elus kepala Maura sampai ia tertidur.

.

"Ada apa Dean? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu?" Harry bertanya, teman Hogwarts-nya ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu saat makan siang

"Um, Harry sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Dean berseru.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Hermione."

Harry melihat Dean. Kepalanya seketika sakit. Ia melepas kaca matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Dimana?"

 _-To Be Continued-_

 ** _It's amaze me. Really. kukira kalian yang memfollow dan memfavorite cerita-ceritaku di ffn sudah cukup banyak, cerita ini saja sudah 39, dan Hawthorn book loft bahkan mencapai jumlah 77._**

 ** _Tapi kemudian setelah aku memberitahu kalian kalau aku punya akun wattpad langsung ada belasan followers di akun wattpad-ku yang usernamenya belum pernah kudengar/kulihat sebelumnya, ternyata masih begitu banyak silent reader disini... LOL_**

 ** _Yeah, well, aku masih belum begitu bisa beradaptasi dengan wattpad, jadi mungkin masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bisa benar-benar menggunakan wattpad dengan lancar, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian yang lebih aktif di wattpad dari pada di ffn._**

 ** _Jangan kuatir, semua cerita yang sudah kumulai disini akan kuselesaikan disini, I promise._**

 ** _ah, and btw I'm a big fans of Marvel, dan trailer captain america civil war baru keluar, and it's actually really made my day... #teamcap_**

 ** _Ah, dan beberapa dari kalian yang baru sekali mereview dan mem-pm ku, meminta agar cerita ini lebih panjang per chapternya, well, I'm trying to make at least 3k word per chapter, and I think that's already a proper amount._**

 ** _So, as usual... READ AND REVIEWWW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Fine**

 **15.**

Narcissa terus mondar-mandir, membuat suaminya sakit kepala.

"Duduklah Cissy." Lucius memberitahu.

Narcissa menggerutu tapi kemudian duduk juga, mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan Draco, Hermione, juga Maura. Cucu mereka. Draco memberitahu kalau ia dan Hermione akan datang berkunjung untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Meskipun mereka tidak mengatakan apakah Maura akan datang atau tidak, asumsi Narcissa dan Lucius serupa. Maura ikut.

Lagipula mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Maura seorang diri di apartement.

Saluran Floo mereka berbunyi dan api besar berwarna hijau muncul, tidak lama Draco keluar dengan Hermione disampingnya dan Maura berada di gendongan Draco.

Narcissa tersenyum lebar.

Maura menggeliat turun dari gendongan Draco dan berlari ke arah Narcissa.

"Grandmother." Maura berseru kemudian memeluk Narcissa yang sudah berlutut dan melebarkan kedua tangannya .

"Hallo Maura." Narcissa tersenyum.

Hermione tersenyum sementara Draco masih berusaha menahan ekspresinya. Lucius tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah istrinya dan cucunya.

"Hallo Maura." Lucius menyapa.

"Hallo Grandfather." Maura menyapa Lucius sedikit malu.

Lucius tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Lucius bertanya membuat seisi ruangan kaget. Maura tidak menjawab ia langsung mendekat ke arah Lucius dan memeluknya.

.

Draco dan Hermione memperhatikan bagaimana anak mereka itu berinteraksi dengan kedua kakek-nenek barunya. Draco sudah melihat bagaimana kedua orangtua Hermione berinteraksi dengan Maura, dan keduanya benar-benar sepasang kakek-nenek yang diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Tapi Lucius dan Narcissa, mereka berbeda.

Draco bisa melihat bagaimana Lucius masih sedikit canggung berada di samping Maura, tapi Narcissa tidak, sama sekali tidak, ia mendengarkan celotehan Maura baik-baik, menjawab dengan penuh antusias, sesekali mengelus kepala atau tangan Maura.

"Daddy hampir menitipkanku di tempat Grandpa dan Grandma, tapi aku tidak mau, aku tahu Grandpa harus bekerja dan jika aku hanya berdua dengan Grandma tanpa orang lain, maka Grandma akan terus-menerus menggemasiku sampai aku lelah." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. Ibunya memang seperti itu. Helena Granger benar-benar menyayangi Maura, tapi ia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrem. Helena akan mencubit pipi Maura dengan gemas, memeluknya terlalu erat, menggigiti tangannya, mencubit jari-jarinya, benar-benar karena gemas.

Maura sering mengeluh karena apa yang dilakukan oleh neneknya itu terkadang membuat tubuhnya sakit, terutama pipinya. Hermione juga sudah sering menegur ibunya dan berkata bahwa terkadang ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi kemudian Helena akan dengan tanpa dosanya berkata kalau ia gemas. Well, siapa yang tidak gemas pada Maura?

"Jadi aku memohon, memohon, dan memohon pada Daddy juga Mommy agar mengajakku kesini." Maura memberitahu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Grandmother dan Grandfather, aku ingin melihat Malfoy Manor." Maura memberitahu.

"Maura." Lucius memanggil nama cucunya itu lembut. "Apa kau ingin melihat-lihat Malfoy Manor? Grandmother bisa mengajakmu berkeliling jika kau mau." Lucius memberitahu lagi.

Maura mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Daddy bilang disini ada danau kecil di belakang, apa itu benar?" Maura bertanya

Draco menahan senyumnya, ia benar-benar berusaha agar tidak tersenyum, karena sekarang ia sedang dalam posisi marah pada kedua orangtuanya.

Narcissa tersenyum. "Well, kurasa kurang tepat jika kita sebut dengan danau kecil. Ayo Maura, kita berkeliling." Narcissa berdiri dari sofanya, ia mengerti Lucius menawarkan Maura untuk berkeliling adalah sebagai cara agar Maura tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione berseru saat Maura juga sudah berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Narcissa. Kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah Hermione.

"Miss Granger, kau tidak perlu kuatir, Maura aman bersama denganku." Narcissa memberitahu. "Kau bisa ikut kami jika kau mau." Narcissa kemudian menawarkan.

Hermione melirik Draco, Draco mengangguk.

"Ayo Mommy." Maura mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi.

.

Narcissa dan Hermione duduk di bangku taman di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Maura sedang melempar-lempar batu ke arah danau dengan begitu senangnya.

Narcissa dan Hermione duduk dalam sunyi, bukan karena mereka tidak mau bicara satu sama lain , tapi karena sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy, taman anda bagus." Hermione memuji. Danau yang ada di belakang Manor ini memang sangat bagus, selain danaunya yang luas, airnya juga jernih, dan disekelilingnya terdapat berbagai tanaman dan bunga-bunga, setiap beberapa meter ada bangku taman dan ada dua pondok sederhana di ujung sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri.

Narcissa tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, Miss Granger." Narcissa kemudian merasakan sesuatu. "Um, Hermione, apa kau boleh memanggilmu Hermione saja?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu saja."

"Dan kurasa kau juga bisa memanggilku Narcissa." Narcissa memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah akan kucoba."

"Hermione, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Narcissa berseru.

"Tentu, tanyakan saja." Hermione mengangguk, ia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Maura, takut anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Draco sempat bilang kalau ia sedang berlibur, tapi kemudian akhirnya bertemu denganmu dan juga Maura, dimana kalian tinggal sebelum ini?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Sebuah desa kecil, dekat pantai." Hermione menjawab.

"Sebenarnya Hermione, aku penasaran akan beberapa hal, apa boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya kalau memang menurutmu pertanyaan ini terlalu pribadi Hermione, tapi kenapa kau pindah ke tempat itu?" Narcissa bertanya lagi. "Kuharap bukan karena Draco." ia berbisik.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pergi bersama Maura karena Draco, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan Maura sampai hari itu, tapi kuakui, jika saja aku memberitahu Draco kalau kami memiliki anak mungkin semuanya akan sedikit berbeda."

"Alasan utamaku pergi adalah karena dunia sihir." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pemikiran anda dan juga Mr. Malfoy sekarang terhadap orang sepertiku." Hermione memulai.

Narcissa menyeringit. "Hermione, aku dan Lucius memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku dan Lucius sudah berjanji pada diri kami sendiri bahwa mulai sekarang kami akan berubah, demi Maura."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti

"Sampai umur sebelas tahun aku dibesarkan sebagai seorang Muggle, dan meskipun aku tahu ada yang berbeda denganku dari kecil, aku dan kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian saat surat penerimaan Hogwarts-ku datang aku benar-benar senang. Awalnya aku mengira kalau akhirnya aku menemukan tempatku yang sesungguhnya, tempat dimana aku tidak akan dianggap aneh karena bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, tapi kemudian aku salah."

Narcissa mencengkram sapu tangan yang berada di tangannya.

"Karena kedua orangtuaku Muggle, aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentang dunia sihir, sebanyak apapun aku belajar, sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, aku merasa tidak pernah pas, tidak pernah tepat. Kupikir tadinya jika kami berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort maka aku dan semua Muggleborn lainnya mungkin akan punya hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi tidak. Semuanya sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah."

"Hermione, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Narcissa berseru sedih, ia sedikit banyak menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya dan juga keluarganya, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

" _It's okay Narcissa_ , aku tidak mengharapkan kau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mungkin penyihir paling pintar di sekolah, aku bisa bertarung dengan pelahap maut paling kejam sekalipun, tapi ternyata ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, terutama tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan dan kebudayaan masyarakat sihir."

"Dari beberapa teman aku mengetahui kalau seorang anak yang lahir tanpa ayah akan diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk di dunia sihir, bahkan lebih buruk dari Muggleborn, apalagi seorang anak yang lahir tanpa ayah dari seorang Muggleborn."

Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Tapi, tapi, Hermione kau bagian dari _The Golden Trio_ , kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk komunitas sihir, kau seorang pahlawan. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu." Narcissa berseru.

Hermione menggeleng. "Banyak yang terjadi setelah perang, dan aku kemudian menyadari kalau aku tidak punya siapapun." Hermione berseru, ia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sedih, tapi susah sekali. jika ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaannya dulu, hatinya akan langsung sakit.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun, tidak Harry, tidak Ron. Hanya Maura."

Narcissa menitikkan air matanya, bagaimana seorang perempuan berumur sembilan belas tahun melahirkan seorang anak sendirian, apalagi fakta bahwa ternyata kedua sahabatnya juga meninggalkannya membuat Narcissa benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hermione saat itu.

"Hermione, boleh aku memelukmu?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk dan Narcissa dengan cepat memeluknya dan menangis.

.

"Aku dan ibumu sudah membicarakan hal ini." Lucius memberitahu Draco.

Draco tidak merespon.

"Kami berdua sampai pada satu keputusan."

Draco masih tidak merespon.

Lucius menghela nafasnya. "Kami akan menerima Maura dan Miss Granger ke dalam keluarga Malfoy." Lucius memberitahu.

Draco mendengus menghina dan memutar matanya.

Lucius menunggu respon Draco.

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Hermione tidak mau menerima kalian ke dalam keluarga kami?" Draco bertanya ketus.

Lucius terdiam.

"Aku dan Hermione sudah membicarakan hal ini." Draco berseru, tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan atas ayahnya.

"Kami berdua sampai pada satu keputusan." Katanya lagi sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan.

Wajah Lucius mengeras, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kalian berdua, kau dan juga Mother harus membuktikan kalau kalian berdua layak menjadi kakek dan nenek dari anak kami." Draco tersenyum puas, membalikkan keadaan.

.

Maura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidap pernah makan siang dengan suasana seperti ini.

Mommy-nya duduk di sebelah kirinya, Daddy-nya duduk di sebelah kanannya, Grandmother berada di depan ayahnya dan Grandfather berada di kepala meja.

Makanan yang berada di depannya benar-benar banyak dan rasanya juga enak, tapi suasananya terlalu sepi.

"Mommy?" Maura bertanya pelan pada ibunya.

Hermione menunduk dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Maura. "Iya sayang?"

"Kenapa semuanya diam?" Hermione melihat Draco.

Draco ikut merunduk. "Kita tidak boleh bicara jika sedang makan." Draco memberitahu.

"Tapi kita selalu mengobrol jika makan di rumah." Maura tidak terima.

"Um, Maura, kita sedang berada di Manor, dan di tiap tempat punya aturan yang berbeda." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Maura terlihat berpikir. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kalau di Malfoy Manor kita tidak boleh bicara saat makan?" Maura memastikan.

Draco mengangguk kemudian melirik ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang penasaran apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan.

Maura mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak mengerti apa alasan dari peraturan ini, ia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak boleh bicara di meja makan.

Tidak lama semuanya sudah selesai makan, dan Maura juga sudah hampir selesai makan ia memasukkan suapan makanannya yang terakhir, kemudian Hermione membantunya membersihkan sisa makanan disekitar mulutnya.

"Mommy, apa kau bawa obatku?" Maura bertanya pelan. Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan obat yang wajib diminum Maura karena penyakit cacarnya.

"Miss Granger, bagaimana jika kita semua pergi ke Diagon Alley?" Lucius bertanya pada Hermione.

Mata Hermione membelalak. Ia melihat ke arah Draco, dan Draco bisa melihat Horror di wajah Hermione.

"Um, Father aku tidak merasa itu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan." Draco berseru. Ia memang belum menjelaskan bahwa Hermione sudah meninggalkan dunia sihir, tapi seharusnya ayahnya tahu, lagipula Draco yakin sekali kalau Lucius pasti sudah menyuruh bawahannya memata-matai mereka.

"Kenapa?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya dan seketika tahu kalau ayahnya itu tahu. Draco memutar matanya. Sebaiknya mereka pulang.

"Maura, Hermione, kita pulang." Draco berkata, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tapi Daddy, Grandmother baru akan memperlihatkan koleksi kupu-kupunya padaku." Maura berseru.

"Hermione, kau dan Maura kembali duluan, ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Father." Draco berkata tegas. Hermione ingin menolak, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak suka diperintah-perintah oleh Draco seperti itu. Hermione baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang kesal.

"Baiklah." Hermione berkata. Ia kemudian menggendong Maura, mereka berdua berpamitan pada Lucius dan Narcissa, kemudian seorang peri rumah menuntun mereka ke arah saluran floo.

"Aku baru akan memberikanmu kesempatan Father, baru akan. Tapi kau sudah langsung mencari masalah." Draco berseru kesal begitu Hermione dan Maura keluar ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu Draco?" Lucius bertanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak Hermione ke Diagon Alley? Kau sengaja kan?" Draco menuduh langsung.

"Untuk apa? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubelikan untuk Maura, kita bisa pergi memberi beberapa mainan sihir atau buku. Kenapa kau bereaksi berlebihan Draco?" Lucius bertanya tidak mengerti.

Draco menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Sebaiknya kau berubah Father!" Draco berseru kesal. "Sebelum semuanya terlambat." Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung ber- _apparating_.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Draco marah sekali." Lucius berseru pada istrinya.

Narcissa menggelenkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hermione sudah lama sekali meninggalkan dunia sihir?" Narcissa bertanya sedih.

"Aku tahu, tentu saja tahu, bawahanku sudah melaporkan hal itu padaku." Lucius memberitahu.

Narcissa membelalak tidak percaya, "Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih mengajaknya ke Diagon Alley?" Narcissa berseru melengking.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin memancingnya agar ia memberitahu kita apa alasannya pergi dari dunia sihir." Lucius memberitahu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Narcissa hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf pada Hermione."

.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" Hermione bertanya begitu Draco sampai di apartement mereka, Maura sedang sikat gigi dan mereka bisa bicara sebentar.

"Lucius tahu kalau kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan dunia sihir, tapi ia masih mengajakmu ke Diagon Alley." Draco memberitahu, ia melepas jubahnya dan kemudian jas dan dasinya, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Lucius tahu?" Hermione bertanya. "Bisa saja kan ia tidak tahu? Lagipula sepertinya aku belum pernah memberitahunya, apa kau memberitahunya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menggeleng. "Kita memang belum memberitahunya, tapi aku yakin ia pasti sudah menyuruh mata-mata atau semacamnya untuk membuntuti kita dan mencari hal-hal tentangmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ia tahu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, terlihat jelas diwajahnya." Draco memberitahu lagi, ia menghela nafasnya dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Jika ayahmua tahu kalau aku sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan dunia sihir, lalu untuk apa ia mengajak kita semua ke Diagon Alley?" Hermione penasaran.

Draco menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin apa motifnya."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa lagi membawa Maura kesana, meskipun mereka sepertinya menyayangi Maura dengan tulus, tapi mereka tidak bisa menghargaimu, dan aku tidak akan mentolerir hal itu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Di satu sisi ia senang karena Maura bisa diterima dengan baik oleh kedua orangtua Draco, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu peduli apa mereka bisa menerima keberadaannya atau tidak, tapi Hermione juga senang karena Draco membelanya di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, tapi di sisi yang lain juga Hermione tidak mau menjadi penyebab pertengkaran antara Draco dan kedua orangtuanya.

.

Hermione membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, mereka berdua duduk di sofa sementara Maura duduk di karpet di depan televisi.

"Kenapa kau memberi Maura nama _Maura_?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Draco, ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat kemudian menutupnya lagi.

 _"I'll tell you later."_ Hermione memberitahu.

"Mommy, aku mengantuk." Maura memberitahu.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu sayang." Hermione berdiri kemudian menghampiri Maura, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Hari ini kau mau cerita apa?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura berpikir sebentar. "Aku sudah bosan dengan cerita-cerita biasa, boleh aku minta cerita khusus hari ini?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cerita khusus apa?" Hermione bertanya. Mereka memasuki kamar Maura dan Hermione membaringkan Maura dikasurnya, menarik selimutnya kemudian duduk di sisi kasur Maura.

Tidak lama Draco juga masuk dan duduk di sisi lain kasur Maura.

"Boleh aku minta diceritakan masa kecil Mommy dan Daddy?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione berusaha menjaga ekspresinya, ia melihat Draco yang sepertinya sama kesusahannya dengannya. Masa kecil mereka berdua sepertinya tidak terlalu cocok untuk dijadikan dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Apa kau tahu Hogwarts Maura?" Draco bertanya, mengambil kendali.

Maura mengangguk. "Mommy bilang itu nama sekolah sihir yang kalian datangi dulu." Maura memberitahu.

"Well, baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini Daddy dan Mommy akan menceritakan tentang Hogwarts." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lega, menceritakan Hogwarts jauh-jauh lebih aman daripada menceritakan masa kecil mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Hermione dan Draco bersama-sama menceritakan tentang Hogwarts mulai dari bagaimana perasaan mereka saat pertama kali datang sampai akhirnya pergi.

Maura akhirnya tidur dengan Draco yang berjanji bahwa ia akan bersekolah di Hogwarts nanti.

.

"Kau marah padaku?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang tidur memunggunginya.

Hermione diam saja.

Draco tahu Hermione pasti marah padanya. Tapi itu bukan salahnya, bukan salahnya kalau mereka berdua lepas kendali saat menceritakan betapa hebatnya sebuah Hogwarts, membuat Maura benar-benar senang dan ingin bersekolah disana.

"Kau tahu kan kalau janjiku tadi hanya janji seorang ayah agar anak kecilnya senang?" Draco bicara lagi.

"Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau Maura ingin pergi ke Hogwarts, ia baru bisa bersekolah saat berumur sebelas tahun Hermione, masih lama." Draco berseru, ia menarik rambut Hermione pelan, sengaja agar perempuan itu meresponnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, lalu berbalik dan menghadap Draco. Ia kemudian memukul kepala Draco pelan.

"Aw…" Draco mengeluh.

"Kau tidak boleh sembarangan berjanji padanya! Bagaimana jika Maura terus mengingatnya kemudian menagihnya nanti? Kita tidak bisa mengirimnya ke Hogwarts." Hermione memberitahu, nadanya benar-benar serius.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini Draco, berkali-kali, dan aku lelah." Hermione memberitahu.

"Hermione, apa kau yakin tidak ingin membiarkan Maura tahu bagaimana kehebatan Hogwarts? Kau tidak ingin ia merasakan bagaimana bersekolah di tempat sehebat itu."

Tentu saja ia mau, tentu saja ia ingin Maura merasakan bagaimana bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tapi ia tidak bisa, mereka tidak bisa.

"Berhentilah berpikir." Draco berkata. "Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri tertekan, masih lama sampai kita harus memikirkan masalah sekolah Maura." Draco berseru. "Nikmati saja dulu hari-hari kita dengan Maura."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Draco baru akan menutup matanya untuk tidur saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Jadi kenapa kau memilih nama Maura?" Draco bertanya.

"Entahlah, karena aku menyukai nama itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

Draco tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, aku tahu pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa kau menamai anak kita Maura, beri tahu aku sekarang." Draco berseru, terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Hermione mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari namanya?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa? Apa arti namanya lucu?" Draco bertanya, mulai terganggu dengan Hermione yang terus tertawa tanpa alasan jelas.

"Tidak, tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu." Hermione memberitahu. "Dulu aku menamainya Maura karena artinya kegelapan."

"Kegelapan?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu terdengar tidak biasa, orang tua-orang tua lain biasanya akan menamai anak mereka dengan arti yang baik, sesuatu yang lebih ceria, tapi entah mengapa aku begitu menyukai nama itu." Hermione memberitahu. "Dan…"

"Dan apa?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah tertawa Hermione!" Draco berseru. "Atau aku akan membuatmu tertawa sampai mengompol!" Draco mengancam, mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap-siap menggelitikki Hermione.

"Aku tertawa bukan karena lucu, aku tertawa karena geli. Setelah kupikir-pikir nama Maura begitu cocoknya dengannya, karena kita membuatnya saat sedang gelap." Hermione berseru cepat.

Begitu Draco mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hermione, ia membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Lalu ia mulai tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Hermione berseru.

Draco terus tertawa.

Wajah Hermione memerah.

"Kau terdengar _cheesy_ Hermione." Draco berseru lagi kemudian tertawa lagi.

Hermione duduk, ia mulai menjelaskan dirinya. "Awalnya aku merasa nama itu cocok untuknya, lagipula selain artinya yang _pas_." Wajah Hermione merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Nama itu terdengar indah." Hermione memberitahu Draco.

Draco akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Aku sudah memikirkan banyak alasan-alasan luar biasa yang kukira akan kau ucapkan." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione manyun. "Jadi menurutmu alasanku memberi namanya Maura, tidak bagus?" Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Draco tertawa lagi. "Sangat bagus, benar-benar bagus. Begitu bagusnya sampai aku ingin mengulangi malam saat kita membuat Maura." Draco berseru, menarik Hermione kepelukkannya.

Hermione tertawa.

Draco mulai menciumi leher Hermione, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana.

"Hermione." Draco berseru. Tangannya bergerak ke ujung gaun tidur Hermione dan menariknya ke atas.

"Mmmhh.." Hermione mendesah saat Draco menyentuh bagian bokongnya dan meremasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Draco tiba-tiba berseru.

Hermione terdiam, ia membatu.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Fine**

 **16.**

Maura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mommy dan Daddynya tidak bicara satu sama lain dari semenjak ia bangun tadi pagi, sekarang Mommy-nya sedang sibuk di dapur sementara Daddy-nya mengurusi berkas-berkasnya di ruang kerjanya.

Maura mengambil boneka naganya, memasukkan tangannya ke mulut kemudian berjalan ke arah Daddy-nya.

"Daddy?" Maura bertanya, berseru pelan berdiri di samping meja kerja ayahnya.

"Ya _sweetheart?_ " Draco bertanya, ia melihat Maura bingung, jika ia sudah memasukkan tangannya kemulutnya maka ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Mommy?" Maura bertanya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

.

Lucius sudah menyuruh semua peri rumahnya mengumpulkan semua berkas-berkas surat kabar dan majalah-majalah yang memiliki nama Hermione Granger di dalamnya. Narcissa sudah memberitahunya sedikit banyak apa yang diceritakan Hermione padanya. Dan sekarang ia sedang meneliti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayai apa yang diberitahu Narcissa padanya, tapi kemudian semua berita-berita yang ada mendukung sekali apa yang dikatakan Hermione Granger pada istrinya.

Hermione tidak lagi terlihat setelah beberapa bulan setelah perang selesai, tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihatnya berada di tempat umum, kedua sahabatnya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley akan mengaku kalau mereka tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana keberadaannya. Ron Weasley bahkan membuat pernyataan bahwa mereka tidak lagi berteman.

Selama ini ia dan Narcissa memang tidak lagi membaca berita-berita di koran atau dimajalah karena merasa hal-hal yang diberitakan hanya akan menambah daftar panjang masalah-masalah yang membuat kepala mereka sakit, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan ini.

Jika saja ia tidak diberitahu Narcissa apa yang dialami oleh Hermione, maka hanya dengan membaca berita yang ada akan terkesan seperti Hermione-lah yang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan orang-orang terdekatnya dan kemungkinan besar karena ia malu akan kehamilannya.

Sepertinya Narcissa benar. Ia harus minta maaf pada Hermione. Selain harus meminta maaf karena Lucius sengaja memancingnya, ia juga harus minta maaf karena tidak mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Narcissa tiba-tiba bertanya dari depan pintu.

"Kau tidak tahu caranya mengetuk pintu Cissy?" Lucius bertanya sarkas.

Narcissa hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, ia kemudian duduk di depan meja Lucius, memperhatikan beberapa kumpulan potongan surat kabar yang ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bekerja keras." Narcissa memberitahu lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu cara yang tepat untuk minta maaf pada Miss Granger?" Lucius bertanya.

Senyuman Narcissa makin lebar. "Well, kita bisa datang ke apartement mereka." Narcissa menyarankan. "Dan membawakan _Cheesecake_ kesukaan Maura."

Lucius tersenyum. Nama Maura sontak membuatnya tersenyum.

.

"Sekarang Mommy duduk disini." Maura menarik Hermione dan memaksanya duduk di sofa di samping Draco.

"Aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar." Maura memberitahu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, menghindari kontak langsung dengan Draco.

"Kami tidak bertengkar Maura." Draco memberitahu. "Terkadang orang dewasa memang suka berdebat, dan mereka bermasalah, tapi kau tidak perlu memusingkan kami." Draco memberitahu.

Maura menggeleng, tidak terima. "Bagaimana aku tidak pusing?" Maura bertanya dengan suara tinggi. "Mommy dan Daddy sudah tidak saling bicara satu sama lain dari kemarin pagi." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione berusaha menahan senyumannya, begitu juga Draco, melihat anak mereka itu marah panjang lebar pada mereka seperti itu membuat mereka terhibur, apalagi kedua tangan Maura yang berada di pinggangnya, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, apalagi Mommy tidur di kamarku, dan Daddy tidur di sofa, kalau kalian tidak tidur di kamar kalian lalu siapa yang akan menidurinya? Kalau kalian begitu terus kapan aku akan punya adik?" Maura bertanya.

Membuat kedua orangtuanya lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Maura!" Hermione berteriak kencang sekali, membuat Maura dan Draco serempak menutup telinga mereka dengan dua tangan.

.

Hermione duduk di meja makan, memijit-mijit kepalanya dengan tangannya, kepalanya terasa seperti baru ditembak dengan pelurus sebesar batu kali. Ia berpura-pura fokus pada berkas-berkasnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan, ia sesekali melihat Maura dan Draco yang bermain di depan televisi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa kedua Malfoy itu seakan-akan sengaja membuatnya sakit kepala. Draco tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah dan Maura entah darimana mendapatkan ide bahwa jika kedua orangtuanya tidur di kasur yang sama maka ia akan mendapatkan seorang adik.

 _Draco mulai menciumi leher Hermione, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana._

 _"Hermione." Draco berseru. Tangannya bergerak ke ujung gaun tidur Hermione dan menariknya ke atas._

 _"Mmmhh.." Hermione mendesah saat Draco menyentuh bagian bokongnya dan meremasnya._

 _"Menikahlah denganku." Draco tiba-tiba berseru._

 _Hermione terdiam, ia membatu._

 _Draco bisa merasakan Hermione yang terdiam di pelukkannya._

 _"Hermione?" Draco berseru lagi._

 _Hermione tiba-tiba menggeliat dari pelukkan Draco dan melepaskan dirinya. Ia dengan cepat menjauh dan duduk di ujung kasur mereka._

 _"Hermione? Ada apa?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia menarik bajunya kembali ke bawah, menutupi bokong dan kakinya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _"Kau marah lagi?" Draco bertanya, seakan-akan Hermione yang marah adalah sesuatu yang sudah biasa padanya. "Apa lagi sekarang? Karena aku meremas bokongmu?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione tidak melihat ke arah Draco, ia baru akan berdiri saat Draco menarik tangannya._

 _"Baiklah, baik, aku tahu kau marah karena aku mengajakmu menikah." Draco jujur._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya._

 _"Kenapa Granger?" Draco bertanya lagi. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Draco bertanya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku." Draco menyatakan._

 _Hermione diam saja._

 _"Kau tidak mencintaiku dan karena itu kau tidak mau menikah denganku." Draco menyatakan kesimpulannya._

 _Hermione diam saja._

 _Draco juga diam._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kau wajib menikah denganku karena kita punya anak bersama." Hermione berseru pelan._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, frustasi._

 _Hermione baru akan pergi lagi saat Draco menariknya lagi. Ia menahan Hermione kemudian duduk disampingnya._

 _"Hermione Granger! Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Draco berseru, meraih dagu Hermione dan memaksa perempuan itu melihatnya. "Aku minta maaf jika perkataanku tadi membuatmu marah atau kesal atau apapun." Draco diam sebentar, ia menunggu sampai Hermione melihat matanya._

 _"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, karena aku ingin menikah denganmu, karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena aku merasa itu sebuah kewajiban." Draco melanjutkan begitu Hermione melihat matanya. "Bukan karena aku punya anak denganmu, bukan karena kau ibu dari anakku, tapi karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _Hermione diam._

 _"Aku tahu kau masih tidak yakin, masih ragu-ragu, aku tahu selama ini kau seakan-akan masih menunggu kapan aku berhenti, kapan aku akan bosan dan pergi meninggalkanmu dan Maura, kuberitahu Hermione, itu akan terjadi, kau sekarang terjebak denganku. Selamanya. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."_

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, melepaskan tangan Draco dari lengannya kemudian pergi dan tidur di kamar Maura._

Draco benar, apa yang dikatakan Draco memang benar. Ia masih menunggu sampai pria itu bosan dan pergi. Ia mengenal Draco dengan baik, meskipun ia mencintainya, dan meskipun Draco juga mencintainya –ia tahu itu- tapi bukan jaminan Draco akan bertahan bersamanya dan Maura.

Hermione tahu ia menyedihkan, jujur ia ingin percaya semua yang dikatakan Draco padanya, semua kata-kata manisnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak percaya, tidak bisa percaya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan ia memutuskan membuat kopi untuk sakit kepalanya.

"Mommy!" Maura berseru, berlari ke arah Hermione, memeluknya kemudian menunjukkan kertas gambarnya. "Lihat Mommy, ini aku, Mommy, dan Daddy." Maura menunjukkan gambarnya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mengelus-elus kepala Maura. "Ini bagus sekali sayang." Hermione memberitahu.

"Bisakah kita menempelnya di kulkas?" Maura bertanya. "Kulkas kita yang lama tidak dipakai lagi disini, dan kulkas Daddy jauh lebih besar dan aku akan memenuhi dengan gambarku." Maura memberitahu.

 _"Sure."_ Hermione berseru senang, mengambil magnet di tempat penyimpanan di dekat kulkas kemudian menggantung gambar Maura di kulkas.

Maura kemudian tertawa-tawa memandangi gambar yang sudah terpajang di kulkas mereka.

.

Ginny tahu kalau Harry sepertinya ada pikiran berat. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia tidak fokus bekerja dan semua orang disekitarnya mengeluh karena ia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Jadi Ginny dan Ron memutuskan mengajaknya ke bar dan mereka bisa minum sampai puas dan Harry bisa menceritakan apa masalahnya dan kalau ia dan Ron bisa membantunya maka mereka akan membantunya. Ginny berdiri di atrium kementrian bersama Ron, menunggu Harry turun.

Semua orang mengira dan menduga bahwa Ginny akan menikah dengan Harry setelah perang atau beberapa saat setelah perang, tapi sepertinya mereka semua salah.

Sudah hampir lima tahun perang berakhir dan selangkahpun hubungan mereka tidak maju, mundur bahkan. Dua tahun yang lalu mereka putus, Harry berkata kalau ia merasa akan lebih tepat jika ia dan Ginny menjadi saudara saja.

Ginny tentu saja berpura-pura menerimannya dengan baik, ia percaya apapun yang terjadi sekarang, pada akhirnya, Harry Potter akan menjadi miliknya.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi, Hermione Granger sudah pergi dan tidak akan ada masalah.

"Dimana Harry? Kenapa ia lama sekali?" Ginny bertanya pada Ron.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan turun, dia bilang tadi dia harus ke toilet." Ron memberitahu.

Ginny mengangguk dan menunggu Harry turun. Tidak lama Harry muncul dan mereka pergi ke salah satu bar di Diagon Alley.

"Jadi Harry, apa yang terjadi?" Ron bertanya. "Kenapa belakangan ini kau seperti banyak masalah."

Harry meneguk _firewhiskey-_ nya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa memberitahu apa yang diketahuinya pada Ginny dan Ron.

"Harry?" Ginny bertanya, mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Harry dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry.

"Tidak ada masalah tertentu, aku hanya sedang tertekan, masalah pekerjaan dan semacamnya." Harry berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Ron bertanya. "Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu?" Ron bertanya lagi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dijelaskan Harry.

Harry menggeleng. "Kurasa aku hanya perlu sedikit liburan." Harry berbohong lagi, ia harus berhenti meminum _firewhiskey-_ nya sebelum ia mabuk, kehilangan kontrol, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku pulang dulu." Harry berdiri tiba-tiba. "Kurasa aku akan beristirahat di rumah beberapa hari." Harry memberitahu lagi kemudian pergi.

 _"Um, Harry sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Dean berseru._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku bertemu dengan Hermione."_

 _Harry melihat Dean. Kepalanya seketika sakit. Ia melepas kaca matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya._

 _"Dimana?"_

 _"Aku sedang menemani ibuku yang di rawat di rumah sakit Muggle, kemudian bertemu dengannya." Dean memberitahu._

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia sakit? Kenapa ia kerumah sakit?" Harry bertanya lagi._

 _"Sepertinya ia tidak sakit, kami bertemu di apotek dan ia sedang menebus obat untuk seseorang, ia terlihat kaget saat bertemu denganku, kemudian menghindar dengan cepat dan pergi." Dean memberitahu._

 _Harry diam._

 _"Tapi bukan itu intinya." Dean memberitahu lagi._

 _Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Dean._

 _"Hermione disana dengan seorang anak perempuan, seorang anak perempuan dan juga Draco Malfoy."_

Menurut Dean anak perempuan yang bersama dengan Hermione itu benar-benar seperti Hermione versi kecil hanya saja dengan rambut Malfoy.

Dan semenjak itu Harry tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, apa itu mungkin? Apa mungin anak yang dikandung dan dilahirkan Hermione adalah anaknya Malfoy? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin Hermione diperkosa? Saat ia terpisah dari mereka setelah melarikan diri dari Malfoy Manor? Harry bergidik memikirkannya.

Tapi jika Hermione memang mengalami hal mengerikan itu kenapa ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri?

Tapi jika memang Malfoy melakukan itu kenapa mereka terlihat bersama?

Kepalanya sakit lagi. Harry dengan cepat berkonsentrasi dan ber- _dissaparating_ kerumahnya selagi bisa.

Keesokan harinya Harry memutuskan untuk izin tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari dan pergi ke rumah sakit Muggle yang dikatakan Dean padanya tempo hari.

Ia akan mencari tahu tentang Hermione dan anaknya dan juga tentu saja Malfoy. Harry pergi ke resepsionis, ia tahu betul tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun, jadi ia menggumamkan mantra sederhana dan membuat resepsionis di depannya memberikan informasi yang diperlukannya.

Ia kemudian mendapatkan semuanya, Maura Granger-Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, alamat mereka, dan apa yang menyebabkan mereka ke rumah sakit ini tempo hari.

.

Hermione sedang berada di kamar mandi, ia berdiri di bawah shower dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba pintu shower-nya dibuka dan Draco memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Sorry._ " Draco berbisik, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi padamu jika kau tidak mau, jika kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi maka aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi." Draco mempererat tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco dari tubuhnya, Draco baru akan bergerak untuk menariknya lagi saat Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Draco.

"Maaf." Hermione berseru, ia tidak tahu ia minta maaf untuk apa.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Draco memberitahu. "Tapi kumohon berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat Draco, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Jika kau sudah siap, jika kau merasa akhirnya kau mau menikah denganku, beritahu aku."

Hermione tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco kemudian menciumnya.

Draco tertawa pelan dan mengangkat Hermione kemudian mendorongnya ke tembok dan Hermione juga langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Draco.

Mungkin tidak sekarang, mungkin tidak besok, mungkin tidak tahun depan, mungkin tidak dua tahun lagi, bahkan mungkin tidak lima tahun lagi, tapi Draco akan tetap disini, Hermione juga, mereka tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku begitu menyukai payudaramu?" Draco bertanya, berbisik tepat ditelinga Hermione. Hermione tertawa geli.

"Sudah, kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Hermione menarik wajah Draco mendekat kemudian menciumnya.

"Mommy! Daddy! Ada seseorang di pintu!" Maura berteriak.

Hermione tertawa dan melepaskan tangan dan kakinya dari Draco. Draco mengerang kesal. "Kau mandi saja biar aku yang lihat." Draco memberitahu.

Draco dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya kemudian keluar kamar.

"Siapa Maura?" Draco bertanya pada Maura yang sedang bernyanyi di depan televisi, mengikuti gerakan beruang besar yang tidak disukai Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu, dari tadi bel terus berbunyi." Maura memberitahu. Draco berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membuka pintu tanpa melihat ke intercom.

"Siapa?" Draco berseru, kemudian menemukan pria berkacamata dengan bekas luka di jidatnya.

"Malfoy." Harry Potter berseru.

"Daddy? Siapa yang datang?" Maura bertanya dari belakang Draco.

Harry kemudian melihat seorang anak perempuan, dengan perpaduan sempurna antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

"Maura, masuk dulu." Draco berbalik, ia mendorong Maura pelan ke dalam.

Maura manyun tapi kemudian mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, Maura masuk ke dalam dan mencari ibunya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Draco bertanya pada Harry Potter yang berada tepat didepannya.

Harry diam.

"Cepatlah Potter, kalau kau tidak ada perlu pergilah!" Draco berseru tegas.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Hermione?"

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, haruskah ia memanggil Hermione? Atau langsung menyuruh Potter pergi?

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan memberitahu Hermione kau datang, tapi itu terserah padanya apa ia mau bertemu denganmu atau tidak, dan kuperingatkan kau Potter, kalau kau sampai melukainya, atau mencari masalah dengannya, kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Harry mengangguk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tunggu disini." Draco memberitahu, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Draco berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya, menemukan Hermione sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, Maura berada disampingnya dan membantu menyisir rambut ibunya itu.

Draco tersenyum melihat Maura tertawa-tawa karena rambut ibunya tidak bisa disisir.

"Hermione." Draco memanggil Hermione, teringat akan pria di depan pintu mereka.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya. "Siapa yang datang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Seseorang." Draco bingung. "Mencarimu."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak pernah mendapat tamu, tidak dulu tidak sekarang. Hermione megeringkan rambutnya dengan sihir dan rambutnya kering seketika, ia memang tidak sering mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sihir, ia lebih suka membiarkannya kering dengan sendirinya dan membiarkan Maura bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

"Siapa?" Hermione berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke pintu keluar ditemani Draco disampingnya.

"Harry Potter." Draco berseru saat mereka melintasi ruang tamu.

Hermione seketika menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengira Draco sedang bercanda.

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco terlihat tidak nyaman. "Potter, Harry Potter mencarimu, dia ada di depan."

Hermione diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Draco meraih tangan Hermione. "Aku bisa mengatakan padanya kau tidak mau bertemu, haruskah aku memberitahunya hal itu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tiba-tiba memutuskan duduk di kursi terdekat dan berpikir. Draco kemudian dengan cepat duduk di samping Hermione yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada Harry Potter di depan?" Hermione bertanya, memastikan.

Draco hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hermione berpikir, berpikir keras, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia menemui Harry? Atau tidak? Jika ia akhirnya menemui Harry apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Draco melihat Hermione yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi Draco berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi. Hermione kemudian menahan Draco.

Hermione ikut berdiri lalu mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua. "Aku akan menemuinya, tapi kau harus berada di sampingku." Hermione meminta.

Draco mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Draco menyadari tangan Hermione yang tiba-tiba agak basah, sepertinya ia terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tangannya berkeringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya pelan sebelum mereka sampai di depan pintu.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Draco berjalan sedikit agak di depan kemudian membuka pintu dan Harry Potter masih berdiri di depan apartement mereka.

Hermione tidak percaya siapa yang berdiri di depannya, Harry Potter, Harry James Potter, sahabat baiknya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat baiknya.

"Hermione." Harry berseru pelan.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lidahnya seperti kaku dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Um, Hi." Harry berseru lagi.

Hermione masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia kemudian merasakan tangan Draco meremas tangannya dan ia tersadar ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Harry mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa bicara di dalam." Draco memberitahu, tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan kedua Gryffindor di depannya. "Kalau mau." Draco menambahkan.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco, Draco hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan masuk." Hermione kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Harry masuk. Draco kemudian menuntun jalan dan mereka berhenti di ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk Potter." Draco berseru sedikit ketus.

"Terimakasih Malfoy." Harry berseru pelan kemudian duduk.

"Kau mau bicara berdua dengannya atau kau ingin aku disini?" Draco berbisik.

Hermione sepertinya masih sedikit kaget, tapi ia memberitahu kalau ia ingin Draco duduk disampingnya. Maka mereka berdua duduk di depan Harry.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Siapa yang datang?" Maura berseru ceria, setengah berlari ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

Harry melihat tidak percaya ke arah Maura. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya dan semuanya bermuara pada Maura, apa ia benar anaknya Hermione dan Malfoy? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua punya anak bersama? Apa mereka menikah? Tapi Harry memilih untuk diam dulu, bukan itu yang penting sekarang.

Draco melihat ke arah Harry, kemudian Hermione, ia memangku Maura, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Maura kemudian mencium pipi Hermione kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa itu…." Harry baru akan bertanya apa itu anak Hermione dan Hermione langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Annakku." Hermione memberitahu. "Anakku dan Draco."

"Apa kalian menikah?" Harry bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Belum."

Hermione dan Draco menjawab bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Harry bertanya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Harry." Hermione berusaha tenang, ia ingin meledak dan memarahi Harry sesuka hatinya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu, tapi ia menahan dirinya. "Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Harry memberitahu. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

Hermione diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas suratku Hermione?" Harry bertanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku membalas suratmu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Harry terlihat sedih. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pergi karena aku, karena kami." Harry memulai. "Tapi begitu kau pergi aku menyesal Hermione. Aku tahu aku salah karena aku bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana kehamilanmu? Aku tahu aku salah karena langsung mengucilkanmu hanya karena kehamilanmu. Tapi aku menyesalinya Hermione, setiap detiknya selama empat tahun ini." Harry memberitahu.

Draco memutar matanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Harry?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa jika saat itu aku memberitahumu, memberitahu Ron, memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley bahwa aku hamil anak Draco kalian akan menerimaku?"

Harry tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Tapi Hermione, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau dan Malfoy punya anak bersama?"

Hermione dan Draco menghela nafasnya. "Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan." Hermione memberitahu.

"Dan lagipula kau tidak berhak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan kami." Draco menambahkan.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Harry?" Hermione bertanya, menyebut nama mantan sahabatnya benar-benar sulit baginya.

"Aku ingin kembali dekat denganmu, aku ingin kita berteman. Lagi." Harry memberitahu, terdengar tulus dan sedih.

Hermione diam.

Draco memutar matanya lagi.

Mereka kemudian diam, Harry dan juga Draco menunggu jawaban Hermione. Lama sekali.

Harry kemudian mengerti sepertinya permintaan maafnya tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry berseru pelan. "Aku akan menunggu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa memutuskan apa aku layak menjadi temanmu lagi atau tidak."

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Kirimi aku surat begitu kau memutuskan." Harry berseru lalu berdiri.

"Kau bisa keluar sendiri kan Potter?" Draco bertanya kasar.

Harry menahan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya pada Draco.

"Hermione, aku pulang dulu." Harry memberitahu, ia baru akan pergi saat sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya? Dengan anakmu?" Harry bertanya pelan.

 _-To Be Continued-_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm Fine**

 **17.**

Harry mengalami _De Javu_ , seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hermione kecil di kereta menuju Hogwarts, hanya saja anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya sedikit lebih kecil dengan rambut yang tidak begitu keriting dan berwarna platina.

"Um, selamat sore Mr. Potter." Maura berseru, sedikit malu, ia memang selalu malu jika baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang baru, ia memegang erat boneka naganya di satu tangan dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain di belakang punggungnya.

Hermione melihat interaksi Harry dan Maura, seketika ia tahu apa yang dilihat Harry dari Maura.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Maura berkata lagi.

Harry tersadar, ia kemudian tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mejabat Maura. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Maura menjabat tangan Harry Potter, kemudian tersenyum. "Namaku Maura, dulu Maura Granger, sekarang Maura Malfoy, tapi sepertinya Mommy lebih suka Maura Granger-Malfoy."

Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau teman Mommy?" Maura bertanya lagi. "Mr. Potter, apa nama anda Harry Potter?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Harry mengangguk senang, apa Hermione pernah menceritakan dirinya pada Maura.

"Iya, aku Harry, Harry Potter." Harry memberitahu.

Tapi seketika senyuman menghilang dari wajah Maura.

"Kenapa?" Harry bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Maura memberitahu seketika. Membuat Draco menyeringai dan membuat Hermione terkaget.

"Kenapa?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Karena setiap menerima surat darimu Mommy akan sedih. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Mommy kan?" Maura memberitahu, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mendekat pada Draco.

Harry terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa seperti sampah, bahkan anak kecil saja tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Maura, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura melihat ke arah Hermione. "Tapi benarkan Mommy? Kalau ada surat dari Mr. Potter pasti Mommy sedih, tidak mungkin Mommy sedih kalau tidak ada sebabnya." Maura membela dirinya.

"Tidak apa Hermione, Maura benar." Harry berseru. "Maura, kau benar, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Mommy-mu dulu, tapi aku sekarang datang untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Maura melihat Harry dengan tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang Potter." Draco berseru, tidak tahan lagi melihat interaksi Harry Potter dengan anaknya.

Harry menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia memang harus pulang, tapi begitu Hermione memutuskan untuk menerimanya kembali menjadi temannya maka ia akan mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah." Harry berseru. "Hermione, Maura, Malfoy, aku pulang dulu, aku menunggu jawabanmu Hermione."

.

"Apa kau akan memaafkan Potter?" Draco bertanya, ia sedang mengelus pelan kepala Maura yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Mereka bertiga sedang menonton film bersama di televisi dan Maura sudah tertidur dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku belum tahu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku tahu dari Maura kalau selama ini sepertinya ia selalu mengirimimu surat." Draco memulai. "Apa isinya?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Kebanyakan hanya berisi surat pada umumnya, bertanya bagaimana kabarku, dimana keberadaanku, dan tentu saja permintaan maaf yang terus-menerus diulang-ulang. Tidak ada yang spesial."

Draco mengangguk. Ia mengerti kalau Hermione tidak benar-benar ingin memberitahu apa isi dari surat yang diterimanya selama ini dari Harry Potter.

Draco sedang bingung, karena Hermione bingung maka ia juga ikut bingung. Di satu sisi tentu saja ia tidak ingin mereka kembali berteman, untuk apa? Keberadaan Potter di dekat Hermione dan Maura hanya akan menambah masalahnya untuknya, tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Jika mereka kembali berteman, Hermione pasti akan sering menemui Potter, Potter akan sering datang berkunjung, dan yang paling parah adalah kemungkinan jika Potter kemudian menjadi dekat dengan Maura.

Tapi disisi lain, ia tahu kalau Hermione kesepian. Bahkan saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, Draco tahu kalau Hermione tidak punya banyak teman, ia bahkan tidak punya teman dekat perempuan, hanya Potter dan Weasley, meskipun akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan kebodohan dengan membalikkan punggung mereka pada Hermione, tetap saja mereka pernah menjadi teman Hermione.

Draco tahu kalau Hermione pasti masih memiliki tempat untuk kedua temannya itu, terutama Potter. Hermione sendiri yang memberitahunya kalau semenjak Ronald Weasley meninggalkan dirinya dan Potter di hutan, persahabatan mereka tidak lagi sama.

Dan hal itu membuatnya bingung sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia menghasut Hermione agar menolak rekonsiliasi dengan temannya itu? Atau membiarkan Hermione melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan? Mendukungnya apapun keputusannya?

"Aku akan membawa Maura ke kamarnya." Draco memberitahu kemudian menggendong Maura dan pergi, membiarkan Hermione sendiri untuk berpikir.

.

Jika Harry berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi setelah perang, semuanya terasa seperti potongan-potongan ingatan yang kabur.

Semua orang beristirahat, benar-benar istirahat setelah perang, begitu juga dengannya, Hermione, dan anggota keluarga Weasley. Beberapa minggu kemudian akhirnya Molly menyadari kalau Hermione hamil. Molly membuat seisi _Burrow_ kaget dengan teriakkannya " _Hermione apa kau hamil?"_ Saat ia menemukan Hermione muntah-muntah di pagi hari di kamar mandi.

Setelah itu semua orang mulai berspekulasi dan menduga-duga siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Hermione. Awalnya, tentu saja semua orang melihat ke Harry dan Ron, semua orang menduga, semua orang, benar-benar semua orang, menduga kalau ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Hermione adalah Harry Potter atau Ronald Weasley.

Kemudian setelah keduanya menyangkal, orang-orang mulai berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, beberapa orang menduga bahwa Viktor Krum-lah ayah dari anak Hermione, karena keduanya pernah dekat, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, Viktor Krum tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Hermione dalam situasi perang yang mencekam.

Kemudian banyak spekulasi-spekulasi yang bermunculan, baik dari orang-orang terdekat mereka ataupun masyarakat umum, dilengkapi dengan berbagai kelebihan dan kekurangan cerita versi mereka sendiri.

Tapi hanya beberapa orang, dirinya, keluarga Weasley, anggota order dan Hermione sendiri yang tahu kalau ia sempat terpisah saat mereka melarikan diri dari Malfoy Manor. Dan jika apa yang dikatakan Ron benar, maka sepertinya semuanya akan terjawab.

Ron bilang saat ia menjemput Hermione di hutan, ia mencium bau _sex,_ maka kemungkinan besar Hermione berhubungan dengan Draco, kemungkinan besar ia juga menggunakan tongkat Draco, hal itu hampir jelas.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Harry adalah _mengapa?_

Mengapa Malfoy ada disana?

Mengapa Malfoy mengizinkan Hermione menggunakan tongkatnya?

Mengapa Hermione membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh Malfoy?

Mengapa Hermione tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau Malfoy adalah ayah dari anaknya?

Mengapa sekarang mereka tinggal bersama?

MENGAPA?

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup matanya, saat ini ia hanya berharap dua hal.

Hermione memaafkannya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Jujur sebenarnya Harry tidak ingin berhenti berteman dengan Hermione, ia tahu sedikit banyak ia bersalah karena mengacuhkan Hermione selama kehamilannya, apalagi ia seakan-akan tidak peduli pada Hermione.

Well, seisi Burrow memperlakukan Hermione dengan baik setelah semuanya tahu kalau Hermione hamil, tapi ia saja bahkan tahu kalau kebaikkan itu palsu, apalagi Hermione?

Ia diam saja dan memperlakukan Hermione sama seperti orang-orang memperlakukan Hermione, tersenyum padanya, bertanya apa ia membutuhkan sesuatu? Mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang palsu.

Ketika perut Hermione mulai membesar, Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Lagi-lagi ia ikut bersikap palsu seperti semua orang disekitarnya. Mereka semua berpura-pura sedih dan seakan-akan berat melepas Hermione, padahal mereka semua lega tidak lagi harus direpotkan olehnya.

Setelah itu Harry mulai menyesal, ia merasa harus menemui Hermione dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, berharap Hermione mengerti dan memaafkannya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat saat itu.

Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hermione, baik sendiri atau saat ia mengajak Ron. Richard Granger akan mengusirnya dan menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke arahnya dan Ron, mengusirnya dan memperingatkannya agar tidak kembali lagi dan tidak mengganggu hidup Hermione lagi.

Setelah itu ia berusaha menemui Hermione dengan mengiriminya surat, tapi sekitar enam bulan setelah Hermione melahirkan semua suratnya dikembalikan. Harry memberanikan dirinya lagi datang ke rumah orangtua Hermione tapi Helena Granger memberitahunya bahwa Hermione tidak tinggal dengan mereka lagi dan berharap agar Harry tidak berusaha mencarinya, memintanya agar membiarkan Hermione memulai hidupnya lagi dengan anaknya.

Saat itu Harry berhenti.

Ia memutuskan untu berhenti, berharap setidaknya suatu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan Hermion sekali lagi untuk minta maaf.

.

"Master Harry sedang bersitirahat." Kreacher memberitahu perempuan berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ginny berseru, memaksa.

"Tapi Master Harry sedang berisirahat." Kreacher juga tidak kalah ngototnya dengan Ginny.

Ginny mengeluh. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini sampai Harry selesai beristirahat."

Kreacher melihat Ginny galak. "Silahkan tunggu diluar." Kreacher memberitahu. "Miss Ginny tidak bisa menunggu di dalam." Kreacher kemudian dengan paksa mendorong Ginny keluar dan menutup pintu rumah keras-keras di depan wajahnya.

"Penyihir menyebalkan. Kreacher tidak menyukainya." Kreacher berseru, memastikan pintunya terkunci agar tidak ada yang mengganggu Harry Potter beristirahat.

"Siapa yang datang Kreacher?" Harry bertanya pada Kreacher.

"Miss Weasley." Kreacher menjawab.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Kreacher sudah menyuruhnya pergi."

"Terimakasih banyak Kreacher, dan tolong jika ada yang mencariku selama beberapa hari ke depan beritahu mereka aku pergi atau semacamnya." Harry memberitahu kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Baik Master."

Harry mengecek tumpukkan surat yang berada di meja makannya seperti biasa, kebanyakan hanya surat-surat tidak penting dan majalah atau koran, kemudian tagihan, dan kemudian satu surat membuatnya kaget.

Harry segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 ** _Potter,_**

 ** _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tentang Hermione dan Maura. Temui aku di toko kue Muggle di dekat apartementku. Besok siang pukul 11._**

 ** _DM._**

Harry duduk diam dan memandangi surat dari Draco Malfoy yang ada di depannya.

.

"Daddy mau kemana?" Maura bertanya pelan, memeluk kaki ayahnya yang sedang bersiap-siap di depan cermin.

"Daddy harus pergi ke kantor." Draco memberitahu, ia sudah terlalu lama tidak pergi ke perusahaannya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Blaise dan Theo pasti mengurus perusahaannya dengan baik hanya saja ayahnya terus-menerus memaksanya memeriksa perusahaan mereka itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Maura bertanya.

Draco selesai merapikan rambutnya kemudian menggendong Maura dan membawanya keluar kamar. "Daddy hanya sebentar, sebelum makan siang Daddy sudah kembali." Daddy memberitahu Maura. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Maura di kursinya di meja makan mereka.

Hermione sudah selesai membuat sarapan pagi mereka dan sedang membuat kopi untuk dirinya dan Draco, ia kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Apa kau akan lama?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya sebentar." Draco memberitahu. Sebenarnya selain pergi ke kantor, hari ini Draco akan bertemu dengan Harry Potter.

Ia langsung menyesali keputusannya mengirim surat pada Potter begitu burung hantunya berangkat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya memutuskan untuk mengirim Potter surat. Di satu sisi ia merasa itu adalah kesalahan, tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur dalam urusan Hermione dengan mantan temannya itu. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa punya kewajiban untuk memastikan Potter tidak berniat buruk pada mereka. Pada Hermione dan Maura.

Mereka bertiga sarapan seperti biasa mengobrol dan membicarakan beberapa hal menarik, setelah selesai sarapan Draco mencium Maura dan Hermione kemudian menggunakan saluran _floo_ menuju ke kantornya.

.

"Draco?" Theo berseru begitu melihat Draco muncul dari saluran _floo_ di depan meja resepsionis di lantai paling atas kantor mereka. Theo sedang menggoda resepsionis perempuan itu dan seketika kaget karena kemunculan Draco yang tidak diduganya.

"Pagi Theo." Draco berseru tenang dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Theo bertanya berjalan mengekori Draco.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ke kantorku sendiri?" Draco bertanya.

"Bukankah kau sedang mengasingkan diri?" Theo bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah kembali beberapa minggu." Draco memberitahu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kembali begitu cepat?" Theo bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu ruangannya. "Panggil Blaise kesini, ada yang harus kubicarakan pada kalian."

.

Blaise dan Theo duduk di depan meja Draco, menunggu hal penting apa yang akan dikatakan sahabat merangkap bos mereka itu.

"Aku punya anak." Draco berseru.

Blaise diam.

Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau pikir ini lucu?" Theo bertanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Blaise berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Blaise dan Theo diam lagi.

"Kau serius?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku bertemu dengan Hermione di desa tempatku pergi."

Blaise dan Theo seketika mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Blaise bertanya.

Giliran Draco yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian tidak penasaran dengan ceritaku?"

"Untuk apa?" Theo bertanya. "Aku dan Blaise tahu kalau kau dan Granger diam-diam berhubungan saat masih di Hogwarts." Theo memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya. "Well, kami pikir kau akan memberitahu kami jika memang kau mau, dan lagipula setelah Granger menghilang dari dunia sihir kami pikir kalian tidak lagi berhubungan."

"Apa kalian tahu berita tentang kehamilannya?" Draco bertanya lagi, jujur ia agak kaget mendengar kedua temannya itu mengetahui hubungan rahasianya dengan Hermione.

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk lagi.

"Awalnya kami memikirkan kemungkinan kalau kau adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Granger, kau atau mungkin Potter atau Weasley, tapi kemudian Granger pergi dari dunia sihir dan karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa…" Theo mengangkat bahunya. "Kami tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi."

Draco kemudian memberitahu kedua temannya itu tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya, Hermione, dan juga Maura, mulai dari pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka sampai bagaimana kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

Dan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Draco membuat Blaise tersenyum. Ia merasa senang Draco akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga sendiri.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian." Draco memberitahu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Blaise dan Theo berpikir. Draco bertanya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Draco ingin memperkenalkan Hermione dan Maura pada seluruh dunia sihir, memberitahu kalau Maura anaknya, dan suatu saat ia dan Hermione akan menikah. Tapi ia ragu apakah hal itu tepat untuk dilakukan? Terutama karena Hermione tidak mau dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi publik nantinya.

"Sebenarnya reaksi publik tidak penting." Theo memberitahu.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendapatkan persetujuan dari Granger." Blaise menambahkan. "Karena ini menyangkut Maura."

"Kalian tidak membantuku sama sekali." Draco mengeluh.

Theo dan Blaise tertawa.

"Jadi kapan kami akan bertemu dengan Maura dan Gryffindor Princess?"

.

Harry duduk tidak tenang di toko kue tempat ia dan Malfoy berjanji untuk bertemu. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Malfoy dengannya, ia bahkan masih meraba-raba bagaimana hubungan Hermione dengan Malfoy.

Draco muncul dari depan pintu dan berjalan ke arah konter. Sepertinya ia memesan sesuatu dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Potter." Draco berseru kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry menjawab.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Harry langsung bertanya pada Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hermione?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Apa urusanmu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Kalau kau belum tahu Potter, aku ayah kandung Maura, dan meskipun aku dan Hermione tidak menikah, kami tinggal bersama dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Setidaknya aku punya lebih banyak hak daripadamu." Draco memberitahu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tulus Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak berniat buruk Potter?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Aku dan Hermione berteman bertahun-tahun Malfoy." Harry berseru.

"Dan jangan lupa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja karena ia hamil." Draco mendengus menghina.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pikir kau bersih Malfoy? Kau juga tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia hamil kan?"

Draco mendengus menghina. "Jangan samakan dirimu denganku Potter. Aku tidak tahu Hermione hamil anakku dan aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menemuinya setelah perang selesai. Tapi kau temannya. Sahabatnya. Seharusnya kau punya sedikit akal sehat untuk digunakan."

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak datang untuk bertengkar denganmu Malfoy."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku." Draco memberitahu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hermione?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya pada Hermione tempo hari. Aku ingin berteman lagi dengannya."

"Apa yang bisa menjamin kau tidak berniat buruk padanya atau pada Maura?"

Harry diam. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuktikannya niatnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan _unbreakable vow_ jika kau mau." Harry berseru.

Draco mengangkat tangannya, tidak suka dengan ide itu. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa Malfoy?" Harry bertanya kesal.

Draco mengeluarkan tabung kaca kecil dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di depan mereka.

"Veritaserum?" Harry bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku bisa menjamin aku tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hermione atau Maura." Draco memberitahu.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu membuka tutup tabung itu dan meminumnya langsung.

Draco menyeringai.

"Apa kau tulus ingin kembali berteman dengan Hermione?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau tidak akan melukainya atau mengecewakannya lagi?"

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Apa kau akan memperlakukan Maura dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang dulu menyebabkanmu mengabaikan Hermione?"

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa sedikit banyak aku terpengaruh oleh apa yang dikatakan oleh Ginny Weasley. Ia terus-menerus mendoktrin semua orang disekitar kami kalau Hermione tidak baik, tidak bermoral, dan sebagainya."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau lebih mempercayai perempuan jalang itu dibanding sahabatmu sendiri Potter? Kau membuatku mual."

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyesal Malfoy? Aku menyesali setiap detik hidupku, aku membuat sahabatku terluka dan pergi, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya menjadikan Hermione sebagai temanku lagi. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Draco diam, sepertinya jawaban Harry sudah cukup baginya sekarang.

"Well, kurasa jawabanmu cukup bisa diterima Potter." Draco berseru.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan kotak kue dengan hiasan Barney di kotaknya. "Ini pesanan anda." Ia berseru pada Draco.

"Aku harus pulang Potter." Draco berseru, berdiri dari kursinya. "Kemungkinan besar Hermione akan memaafkanmu, karena itu aku memastikan kau tidak berniat buruk." Draco memberitahu pelan. "Lukai lagi dia Potter, dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong." Draco berseru lalu pergi keluar dari toko kue itu.

.

 _"I'm home."_ Draco berseru dari saluran floo. Maura yang sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu Hermione selesai membuat makan siang segera melompat dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Daddy!" Maura berteriak senang kemudian melompat kepelukkan Draco yang sudah siap. Draco kemudian menggendongnya dan mereka berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Hermione bertanya sambil menyiapkan piring untuk makan siang mereka.

"Mommy lihat! Daddy membawa kue." Maura berseru. Hermione seketika melirik Draco garang.

"Umm..Maura, kita baru boleh makan kue setelah makan siang." Draco memberitahu, ia kemudian memasukkan kue itu ke lemari es mereka.

Hermione kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sementara Draco memasang serbet makan Maura.

"Hermione. Aku sudah bertanya pada Blaise tentang taman kanak-kanak yang kita bicarakan tempo hari." Draco memulai percakapan.

"Lalu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Ternyata Luna Lovegood adalah salah satu pengajar disana." Draco memberitahu lagi. "Apa kau tidak mau memikirkannya lagi?"

Hermione terdiam, ia sudah begitu lama tidak menghubungi Luna sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menjadi guru TK sekarang.

"Mommy! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Aunty Luna." Maura berseru senang mendengar nama Luna disebut.

"Entahlah Draco, kurasa aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Hermione berkata, menyerah. "Dan kurasa kita bisa mengunjungi Luna." Hermione menambahkan.

Begitu selesai makan siang, saat Maura dan Draco sedang makan kue mereka sambil menonton kartun, Hermione mengirim surat pada Luna, bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, memberitahu kalau ia sudah kembali ke London dan menanyakan kapan Luna ada waktu luang untuk mereka bertemu.

"Mommy, kau tidak mau kuenya?" Maura bertanya.

"Sisakan sedikit sayang." Hermione menjawab lalu berjalan menghampiri Maura dan Draco di sofa.

"Mommy, Daddy, apa kalian akan memasukkanku ke TK?" Maura bertanya dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu baru bicara Maura." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura mengunyah kuenya, menelannya, lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kami masih memikirkannya." Hermione memberitahu. "Apa kau menginginkannya? Kau ingin masuk TK atau tidak?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika anak-anak lain di TK itu baik dan tidak menyebalkan." Maura kemudian memberitahu.

Hermione dan Draco tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke TK yang jam belajarnya lama. Allen dulu pernah bilang kalau ia harus duduk di kursi kecil dan mendengarka cerita tidak seru selama empat jam."

Hermione tertawa. "Memangnya empat jam itu lama?" Hermione bertanya, ia tahu Maura belum mengerti tentang waktu, terutama jam, menit, dan detik.

"Memangnya tidak?" Maura bertanya balik dengan polosnya.

Giliran Draco yang tertawa. "Empat jam itu sangat lama Maura, kalau Daddy tahu kau dipaksa duduk mendengarkan cerita tidak seru selama empat jam maka Daddy akan menghukum gurumu." Draco memberitahu.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru.

"Kenapa Hermione?" Draco bertanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan putri kesayanganku dipaksa duduk empat jam. Iya kan sayang?" Draco mengelus-elus kepala Maura.

Maura tertawa terkikik-kikik melihat Hermione yang wajahnya merah. "Daddy! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Mommy marah, tapi kau tidak boleh membuat Mommy marah." Maura memberitahu, memeluk ibunya.

Draco seketika manyun, ia baru saja memperlakukan Maura seperti seorang putri, tapi Maura malah memeluk Hermione yang baru saja memarahinya.

"Kau tidak adil Maura." Draco berseru cemburu melihat Hermione dan Maura yang sedang berpelukkan erat, Hermione bahkan menciumi wajah Maura dan membuat anak mereka itu tertawa geli.

"Diamlah Draco!" Hermione berseru. "Kau hanya cemburu karena Maura lebih menyayangiku kan?" Hermione sengaja memancing Draco, ia tidak biasanya melakukan hal ini, tapi sesekali membuat Draco kesal tidak salah bukan.

"Ugh, kalian berdua menyebalkan!" Draco berseru kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Maura dan Hermione tertawa geli melihat Draco.

"Aku tidak lebih menyayangi Mommy." Maura memberitahu. "Aku juga tidak lebih menyayangi Daddy." Maura memberitahu lagi. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua sama besar." Maura kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan dengan cepat memeluk Hermione dan Maura, menggencet Maura di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _I love you both."_ Draco berbisik.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Fine**

 **18.**

Hermione, Draco dan juga Maura sedang menunggu kedatangan Luna. Luna Lovegood dengan cepat membalas surat Hermione dan memberitahunya kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Hermione hari apa saja diatas jam dua siang.

Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk bertemu di apartement Draco, Luna akan menggunakan saluran floo, dan seharusnya jika sesuai jadwal, Luna akan datang dua belas menit lagi.

Maura terus menerus berkeliaran di sekitar perapian mereka,tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Luna.

"Duduklah Luna." Draco berseru.

Maura manyun tapi kemudian duduk di dekat Draco dan berusaha dengan tenang menunggu Luna datang.

Hermione tertawa, ia sedang memasak air dan akan membuat teh untuk Luna nanti.

Tidak lama akhirnya perapian mereka menyala dan Luna Lovegood berjalan keluar.

"Aunty Luna." Maura berseru lalu melompat dari kursi dan berlari ke arah Luna.

"Maura." Luna berseru dengan nadanya seperti biasa, memeluk Maura yang melompat kepelukkannya. "Maura, kau sudah besar sekali." Luna berseru.

"Aunty Luna, sekarang aku sudah punya seorang ayah." Maura membagi kabar gembiranya dengan ibu baptisnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Luna bertanya berpura-pura terkejut. Ia sudah tahu dari Hermione sejak dulu kalau Draco Malfoy adalah ayahnya Maura, tapi begitu Hermione memintanya untuk datang ke apartement di gedung milik Malfoy, Luna tahu kalau sesuatu yang baik sudah terjadi.

"Luna." Hermione berseru menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Luna menurunkan Maura dari pelukkannya kemudian memeluk Hermione erat.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Hermione berseru.

"Aku juga, aku senang kalian sudah kembali ke London." Luna beseru.

"Maura, ajak Aunty Luna duduk." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ayo Aunty, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Daddy." Maura berseru lalu menarik Luna ke arah ruang tamu. Draco berdiri dan menghampiri Luna.

"Lovegood." Draco menyapa, berusaha terdengar sopan dan ramah.

"Malfoy." Luna menjawab. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Luna menjawab, terdengar ramah seperti biasanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Draco menjawab, sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih karena sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk Hermione, tapi sepertinya itu bisa menunggu.

Hermione datang membawa teh dan kue lalu mulai mengobrol dengan Luna sementara Maura bermain di sekitar mereka, Draco awalnya duduk di situ tapi kemudian merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolan perempuan dan ia memilih membawa berkas-berkasnya ke ruang makan dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah perempuan-perempuan di ruang tamu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di London Hermione?" Luna bertanya.

"Sudah beberapa minggu." Hermione menjawab.

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?" Luna bertanya lagi.

Hermione kemudian tanpa diminta menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantaranya dengan Draco, bagaimana akhirnya mereka sampai disini, termasuk pengusiran warga desa terhadapnya dan Maura.

Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya sampai di topik taman kanak-kanak tempat Luna bekerja.

"Beritahu aku tentang TK ini Luna." Hermione berseru.

"Sebenarnya taman kanak-kanak ini adalah milikku." Luna memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya.

Luna mengangguk. "Aku selalu menyukai anak kecil dari dulu, dan memutuskan untuk mendirikan TK, sekaligus penitipan anak ini." Luna memberitahu. "Apalagi karena semenjak berteman baik denganmu aku membaca banyak buku dan film tentang kehidupan Muggle dan menyadari kalau sebenarnya dunia sihir juga mulai membutuhkan tempat penitipan anak dan tempat belajar sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts." Luna menjelaskan.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Sebenarnya rencana awalku bahkan mendirikan sekolah dasar untuk anak berumur enam sampai sepuluh tahun, targetku anak-anak yang sudah cukup besar tapi belum masuk Hogwarts, tapi kemudian setelah melakukan penelitian aku merasa hal itu terlalu berat, lagipula aku tidak punya ilmu yang cukup. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka TK." Luna memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana interaksi anak-anak disana dengan Luna.

"Berapa banyak anak yang pergi ke TK-mu sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Total dari dua kelas ada dua puluh anak yang datang setiap hari, tapi terkadang ada satu atau dua anak yang dititipkan orangtuanya jika mereka ada urusan penting." Luna memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya takjub. "Sebanyak itu?" Hermione bertanya lagi. Dua puluh adalah jumlah yang sangat banyak, terutama karena memang dari dulu tidak terlalu banyak jumlah anak yang lahir dari keluarga sihir.

Luna mengangguk. "Awalnya, kebanyakan keluarga dengan orangtua Muggleborn yang mendaftarkan anak mereka." Luna memberitahu.

Hermione seketika mengerti. Hampir semua Muggleborn pasti pernah pergi ke TK biasa di dunia Muggle, dan Hermione yakin sembilan dari sepuluh penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu pasti mengalami masalah di TK, mereka pasti mengalami masalah karena menunjukkan hal-hal tidak normal, seperti menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, atau jika kesal pada seseorang membuat orang itu mengalami hal-hal yang buruk atau semacamnya.

Jadi ketika ada tempat lain untuk memasukkan anak mereka selain TK muggle mereka pasti akan memasukkan anak mereka ke TK sihir dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau berencana memasukkan Maura ke TK?" Luna bertanya.

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco yang ada di meja makan. "Well, aku awalnya berencana memasukkan Maura ke TK Muggle biasa, tapi Draco kemudian memberitahuku tentang TK sihir di _Diagon Alley_."

"Tapi kami belum memutuskannya, terutama aku, aku tidak tahu apa mengirim Maura ke TK sihir adalah hal yang baik, bagaimana jika orang-orang kemudian mengetahui identitasnya?"

"Memangnya jika orang-orang tahu identitasnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Luna bertanya. "Aku tahu kau takut Hermione, kau kuatir, tapi kau tidak bisa menghalangi Luna untuk mengenal dunia sihir."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak berencana menghalanginya mengenal dunia sihir Luna, aku bisa mengajarinya di rumah."

Luna menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau bahkan bisa mengajarinya sampai ia dewasa di rumah, kau bahkan lebih hebat dari guru-guru di Hogwarts, tapi apa itu cukup Hermione? Kau tidak ingin Maura punya teman?"

Hermione terdiam mendengar kata teman, tentu saja jika Hermione ingin Maura punya teman, tapi bagaimana jika temannya nanti melakukan hal yang jahat padanya? Bagaimana Hermione bisa melindungi Maura jika ia pergi ke Hogwarts?

.

"Mommy, Daddy bilang kami tidak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang di taman biasa, kami harus pergi ke taman di dunia sihir." Maura memberitahu Hermione.

Belakangan ini Draco terus-menerus menunjukkan Maura foto-fotonya diatas sapu terbang, ia juga terus menerus bercerita tentang Quidditch, Quidditch, dan Quidditch, akhirnya sekarang Maura benar-benar ingin mencoba sapu terbang di tempat terbuka.

Beberapa kali, saat Draco mengira Hermione tidak memperhatikan ia akan mengeluarkan sapu terbangnya dan meletakkan Maura diatasnya dan perlahan berkeliling apartement.

Tentu saja Hermione rasanya ingin marah, mengamuk, dan memberikan mereka berdua dua jam ceramah tentang keselamatan, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah keduanya Hermione menyerah dan akhirnya hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang keduanya lakukan.

"Apa kau ingin menggunakan sapu terbang Maura?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Maura mengangguk.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia juga sudah memikirkan hal ini, hanya karena ia tidak suka terbang bukan berarti Maura juga harus tidak suka terbang.

"Panggil Daddy kesini." Hermione memberitahu Maura.

Maura berbalik badan dan berteriak kencang. "Daddy! Kau dapat masalah!"

Hermione tertawa pelan, Maura mengira ia memanggil Draco untuk memarahinya karena terus-menerus membicarakan masalah terbang padanya.

"Daddy! Kau dipanggil Mommy!" Maura berseru sambil berlari ke arah Daddynya.

Tidak lama Draco datang dengan wajah yang canggung, Maura berdiri di belakang kakinya, bersembunyi.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya dipanggil kesini.

"Apa kau ingin mengajak Maura terbang?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco yang sedang merasa seperti dimarahi gurunya mengangguk pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa tidak ada sapu terbang khusus anak-anak?"

.

Draco sudah siap, ia sudah berdiri di depan ruang tamu mereka dan menunggu Hermione juga Maura selesai ganti baju. Hermione sudah memberitahunya kalau ia sudah membuat keputusan. Maura akan masuk TK sihir milik Luna, yang berarti Maura mau tidak mau akan dikenalkan ke dunia sihir sebagai anak dari Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

Hari ini mereka akan Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa barang, selain perlengkapan TK, mereka juga akan membeli sapu terbang untuk anak kecil

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Terimakasih Hermione." Draco berseru, menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya._

 _"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Hermione bertanya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan sekujur tubuh mereka ditutupi lapisan keringat._

 _"Terimakasih karena sudah memikikirkan hal ini lagi, terimakasih karena sudah memperbolehkan Maura mengenal dunia sihir, terimakasih karena sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia sihir, dan terimakasih untuk sex yang luar biasa."_

 _Hermione tertawa pelan mendengar bagian terakhir kalimat Draco._

 _Mereka kemudian hanya berbaring diam, masih berusaha mengatur tempo nafas mereka._

 _"Apa kedua orangtuamu tidak akan marah?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. Dulu ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi ke dunia sihir, tapi sekarang ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah, termasuk kehadiran Draco._

 _Hermione tahu ayahnya pasti akan keras dan mungkin akan menolak keputusannya ini, tapi Maura membutuhkan hal ini._

 _"Mungkin mereka akan marah." Hermione memberitahu._

 _Draco diam._

 _"Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk Maura, jadi kurasa mereka akan mengerti, cepat atau lambat." Hermione menambahkan lagi, hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik._

 _"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Hermione bertanya balik._

 _Draco tersenyum."Kurasa mereka akan senang." Draco jujur. "Paling-paling mereka akan protes karena tidak ikut dengan kita saat pertama kali membawa Maura ke Diagon Alley."_

 _Hermione tiba-tiba tersenyum, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Hermione saat pertama kali merekake Diagon Alley. Hermione jadi ingat bagaimana saat ia pertama kali ke Diagon Alley._

 _"Apa kau sedang memikirkan untuk membelikan Maura Hogwarts The History?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hermione bertanya shock._

 _Draco hanya tertawa. Ia jarang melihat ekspresi Hermione seperti barusan, jika Hermione sedang memikirkan tentang buku itu maka ekspresinya akan berubah, seperti sedang bermimpi._

 _Hermione dan Draco kemudian merencanakan kemana mereka akan membawa Maura besok, berharap pengalaman pertama Maura akan sama menyenangkannya dengan pengalaman pertama mereka dulu._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Daddy, aku sudah siap." Maura berseru, ia sudah memakai topinya dan Hermione juga sudah keluar dari kamar. Mereka akan menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ke perbatasan dunia sihir dan dunia Muggle di Leaky Cauldorn.

"Apa kita akan pergi membeli sapu terbang untukku?" Maura bertanya penuh semangat.

"Iya." Draco menjawab senang.

"Apa kita juga akan membeli tongkat sihir untukku?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Draco tertawa. "Kau harus berumur sebelas tahun sebelum punya tongkat sihirmu sendiri." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura terlihat sedih, ia kemudian menghitung jari-jarinya. "Daddy, pinjamkan jarimu satu, jariku kurang satu untuk mencapai angka sebelas." Maura memberitahu.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak ia baru akan menyuruh Maura menggunakan jari kakinya tapi kemudian ia akhirnya mengulurkan satu jarinya juga untuk membantu anaknya itu berhitung.

Maura lalu mulai berhitung dengan sebelas jari, sepuluh jarinya dan satu jari ayahnya.

"Enam, aku harus menunggu enam tahun lagi sebelum aku punya tongkat sendiri." Maura berseru. "Daddy, apa enam tahun itu lama?" Maura bertanya.

Draco menggeleng, ia menggendong Maura. "Tidak, enam tahun itu tidak lama, itu artinya kita hanya perlu menunggu enam kali ulangtahunmu." Draco memberitahu.

Maura tersenyum senang.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kami sudah siap, Mommy yang lama." Maura memberitahu ibunya.

Hermione tertawa. Mereka kemudian berangkat.

.

Sepanjang perjalan Maura tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh, ia tidak sabar melihat Diagon Alley yang dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di _Leaky Cauldorn_.

"Daddy, Mommy, apa kita tidak salah tempat?" Maura mempererat genggamannya di kedua tangan orangtuanya, mereka memasuki pub gelap yang diisi orang-orang aneh.

Draco tertawa pelan. Hermione menggendong Maura dan mereka berjalan cepat, berharap tidak dikenali banyak orang.

Satu orang mengenali Hermione dan Draco, hanya satu orang, tapi kemudian orang itu terus melihat ke arah mereka dan membuat orang-orang lain juga melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hermione Granger." Seseorang berseru begitu mengenali Hermione.

Draco mempererat tangannya di tangan Hermione dan mereka makin cepat berjalan ke arah tembok besar yang menghubungkan Leaky Caudlorn dengan Diagon Alley.

"Mommy, kalian tidak sedang membohongiku kan?" Maura bertanya begitu melihat tembok besar di depannya.

Draco tertawa pelan kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dan mengetuk tembok itu tiga kali dengan ujung tongkatnya dan seketika bata-bata yang menyusun tembok itu bergetar, bergerak, bergoyang dan akhirnya membuka jalan yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Hermione.

 _"Here we go sweetheart."_ Draco memberitahu Maura.

.

Hermione dan Draco kewalahan.

Benar-benar kewalahan.

Maura langsung melompat dari gendongan ibunya dan setengah berlari menyusuri jalan besar di depannya. Hermione dan Draco berusaha mengejarnya, menyamai langkahnya tapi Maura terlalu banyak bergerak.

Ia menanyakan apapun yang dilihatnya, toko apa ini? Toko apa itu? Kenapa orang-orang menggunakan pakaian aneh? Kenapa mereka menggunakan topi aneh? Apa mereka bisa membeli burung hantu? Apa yang dijual di toko besar di tengah jalan itu?

Draco dan Hermione hanya bisa menjawab, mengiyakan, dan sesekali menahan Maura yang baru akan memasuki toko yang salah.

Mereka berhenti di toko yang menjual peralatan Quidditch, _Broomstix_.

"Mr. Malfoy." Pria tua yang berdiri di depan kasir menyapa Draco begitu mereka memasuki toko.

Draco hanya tersenyum. "Mr. Pepper apa pesananku sudah siap?" Draco bertanya.

"Tentu saja Sir, tentu saja." Mr. Pepper kemudian menuntun mereka masuk ke bagian dalam tokonya, mengarah keruangan yang sepertinya tidak ditujukan untuk pelanggan biasa.

Mereka sampai di tempat penyimpanan sapu terbang yang tidak biasa. Hermione tidak mengerti tentang sapu terbang, tapi ia bisa membedakan mana sapu terbang yang mahal dan tidak.

"Draco." Hermione berbisik pelan.

Draco hanya tersenyum.

Mr. Pepper mengambil sapu berukuran tiga per empat sapu ukuran normal, warnanya hitam dan terlihat mahal. Ukurannya benar-benar pas untuk Maura.

"Mr. Malfoy ini pesanan anda." Mr. Pepper memberikan sapu itu pada Draco.

"Maura." Draco berseru, ia meletakkan sapu itu di lantai di samping kaki Maura.

Hermione hanya memperhatikan Draco dan Maura, mengabaikan Mr. Pepper yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Maura, sekarang letakkan tanganmu seperti ini." Draco memberitahu, mencotohkan apa yang harus dilakuka Maura. Maura meniru apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. "Lalu katakan _UP._ " Draco memberitahu lagi.

" _Up._ " Maura berseru. Dan seketika sapu yang diletakkan Draco tadi melompat ke genggaman tangan Maura.

Hermione tersenyum melihat senyuman Draco dan Maura yang sama lebarnya.

"Baiklah baik, sekarang bungkus sapunya." Hermione memberitahu, tidak ingin mereka berdua lupa diri dan sampai terbang di dalam toko.

Draco tertawa. "Mr. Pepper tolong bungkuskan sapunya." Draco memberitahu.

"Tentu saja Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Pepper memberitahu.

Draco, Hermione dan Maura berjalan kembali ke bagian depan toko. Hermione kemudian memaksa Draco untuk membeli peralatan keselamatan seperti pelindung kepala, siku, dan lutut, tidak ingin ambil risiko.

Begitu semua belanjaan mereka dibungkus dan di perkecil mereka keluar dari toko itu dan megabaikan semua orang yang melihat mereka dengan berbagai jenis tatapan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memesan sapu khusus untuk Maura?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Draco.

Draco hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku Hermione."

"Mommy, Daddy, kemana kita sekarang?" Maura bertanya tidak sabaran.

Mereka kemudian membeli pakaian, _quill_ dan perlengkapan menulis lainnya. Mereka juga mampir di tempat hewan peliharaan tapi akhirnya tidak membeli apa-apa, karena menurut Hermione, Maura belum siap mempunyai hewan peliharaannya sendiri.

"Mommy, itu toko apa?" Maura bertanya menunjuk ke toko terbesar di Diagon Alley, WWW.

Hermione dan Draco saling melirik.

"Itu toko yang menjual barang-barang lucu." Draco memberitahu. "Kau ingin kesana Maura?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk.

Draco tanpa ragu menggandeng Maura dan mereka berjalan ke arah toko milik George Weasley itu, Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tidak siap jika bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley, tapi tak urung ia berjalan di belakang Draco dan Maura.

Mereka masuk ke toko itu dan disambut oleh suara ramah dari kasir yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang."

"Hermione?" Ron yang berdiri di kasir berseru begitu melihat Hermione masuk ke dalam toko itu.

.

"Mommy aku takut." Maura berseru sambil tersengguk-sengguk di pelukkan ibunya. Hermione hanya bisa bergerak maju mundur, mengelus-elus kepala Maura dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Mommy aku takut." Maura menangis, ia mempererat pelukkannya di leher ibunya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan tunggu Auror. Tiba-tiba ruangan itu dibuka dan Narcissa juga Lucius Malfoy muncul.

"Hermione, ada apa?" Narcissa bertanya terdengar kuatir.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hermione?" Ron berseru. "Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ron bertanya dengan nada senang._

 _"Um, aku sedang hanya ingin melihat-lihat." Hermione menjawab pelan, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _"Mommy." Maura menarik tangan Hermione. "Itu siapa?" Maura bertanya pelan pada Hermione._

 _"Hermione apa ia anakmu?" Ron bertanya, ia sudah meninggalkan meja kasir dan berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Maura. Tapi semakin dekat ia menyadari keberadaan Draco Malfoy._

 _"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ron bertanya ketus._

 _Draco tertawa menghina."Jalan-jalan dengan anakku." Draco menjawab, sengaja mencari ribut dengan Ron._

 _Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Maura yang tadi berada di samping Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco dan menarik tangan ayahnya itu agar ia bisa menggandeng kedua orangtuanya bersamaan._

 _"Hermione?" Ron bertanya, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya._

 _"Ron." Hermione berseru pelan, ia sudah merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi masalah._

 _"Hermione! Jangan katakan kalau Malfoy adalah ayah dari anakmu!" Ron berteriak kencang._

 _"Ron!" Hermione menghardiknya. "Jaga emosimu! Ada anak kecil." Hermione memberitahu, lagipula bukan hanya Maura anak kecil yang berada di toko itu, WWW selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak._

 _Wajah Ron seketika menjadi merah. "Hermione! Kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau menghianati Order?" Ron berteriak, mengeluarkan tongkatnya._

 _"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione mulai emosi. "Turunkan tongkatmu sekarang!" Hermione marah._

 _"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini Hermione? Kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Death Eater!" Ron berteriak. "Kau bahkan punya anak dengannya!" Ron berseru lagi. "Bastard Child!"_

 _Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu mendengar Ron menghina Maura._

 _"Brengsek!" Draco berseru._

 _"Stupefy!" Ron berseru._

 _Draco juga menggumamkan Stupefy hanya saja beberapa detik lebih lambat._

 _"Mommy!" Maura berteriak ketakutan._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Draco dan Ron sedang dimintai keterangan sekarang." Hermione memberitahu. Beberapa orang di WWW yang menyaksikan perkelahian Ron dan Draco tadi langsung menghubungi pihak berwajib begitu Draco dan Ron saling melemparkan mantra untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

"Oh… Maura." Narcissa berseru, ia duduk disamping Hermione dan mengelus-elus kepala Maura. "Kau pasti ketakutan."

"Grandmother." Maura tersengguk-sengguk. "Apa Daddy baik-baik saja?" Maura bertanya. Maura masih shock dan ketakutan sekali. Ayahnya dan orang tidak dikenal saling menyerang dengan tongkat mereka, dan meskipun Hermione langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh ia tetap ketakutan.

Apalagi setelah itu beberapa orang datang dan membawa Draco dan Ron ke kantor Auror.

"Kalian tunggu disini aku akan mengurusnya." Lucius memberitahu, ia mengelus kepala Maura pelan kemudian menemui Auror yang berjaga tidak jauh dari situ.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Diagon Alley Hermione?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione kemudian pelan-pelan menceritakan rencananya dengan Draco, bagaimana semuanya baik-baik saja sampai mereka masuk ke WWW.

Tidak lama beberapa orang dengan rambut merah masuk ke ruang tunggu itu. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, dan George Weasley.

"Hermione?" Molly berseru. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Molly bertanya.

"Hermione?" Arthur dan George berseru bersamaan.

"Mommy!" Maura berseru lagi, mempererat pelukkannya pada Hermione, terlalu banyak orang asing dengan rambut merah, dan ia takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hermione?" George bertanya.

Lucius muncul dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu. Ia mengabaikan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley dan memberitahu Narcissa juga Hermione kalau ia sudah menjamin Draco dan sebentar lagi mereka bisa pulang.

Arthur dan George segera masuk ke ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Lucius, untuk mengecek keadaan Ron.

"Apa Ron berkelahi dengan Draco?" Molly bertanya. Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sementara Narcissa dan Lucius hanya mengabaikan mereka.

"Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Molly bertanya.

Harry dan Draco keluar dari ruangan Auror.

"Daddy!" Maura setengah berteriak, ia melompat dari pangkuan Hermione dan berlari ke arah Draco. Draco memeluk Maura dan menggendongnya.

"Daddy! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pria berambut merah itu menyerangmu?" Maura bertanya, menangis di leher ayahnya.

"Daddy tidak apa-apa Maura." Draco memberitahu. "Kau dan Mommy baik-baik saja kan?" Draco bertanya. Maura mengangguk, Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione kemudian memeluknya, menggencet Maura di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Harry memberitahu, ia juga mengabaikan Molly dan Ginny Weasley.

"Terimakasih Mr. Potter." Lucius berseru.

"Terimakasih Potter." Draco juga berseru.

"Harry." Hermione berseru, ia kemudian memberitahu Harry untuk datang ke tempat Draco besok atau dua hari lagi.

Kemudian seluruh keluarga Malfoy ditambah Hermione pergi dari ruangan Auror itu begitu saja.

.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada keluarga Weasley!" Lucius berseru penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah Father." Draco memberitahu, Hermione sedang mengobati luka-luka kecilnya sementara Narcissa sedang menidurkan Maura dikamarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia memanggil Maura nama seperti itu?" Lucius berseru penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu." Draco memberitahu. "Tentu saja kita akan membalasnya, tapi dengan cara seorang Malfoy."

.

Harry dikelilingi anggota keluarga Weasley yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Jangan tanya aku! Tanya saja pada Ron!" Harry berseru kesal.

Ron hanya diam, wajahnya benar-benar merah, entah karena malu akan perbuatannya atau karena marah.

Harry menghela nafasnya, tahu Ron tidak akan bercerita, ia kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Ron dan Draco, ia juga memberitahu kalau Maura memang benar anak Hermione dan Draco, hanya saja ia tidak menceritakan hal-hal detailnya karena itu bukan haknya.

"Ron!" George berseru, menyesalkan apa yang dilakukan saudara laki-lakinya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggil anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan sebutan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak punya otak?"

Ron hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ginny membela Ron. "Apa yang dikatakan Ron kan memang benar. _Bastard Child._ " Ginny berseru sinis.

"Ginny!" Molly, Arthur, George dan juga Harry serentak berseru, menghardik Ginny.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi!" Harry berseru kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang di depannya, mereka tidak punya otak dan hati. Menyedihkan.

"Dan kau Ron! Jika sekali lagi kau mengganggu Hermione dan Maura maka kau akan berhadapan denganku." Harry mengancam Ron. "Dan kau Ginny! Sebaiknya kau pergi dan menyekolahkan mulutmu itu."

.

"Apa pria berambut merah itu membenciku Grandmother?" Maura bertanya pelan begitu Narcissa selesai membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur.

Narcissa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Grandmother?" Maura menunggu jawaban Narcissa.

"Tidak sayang, tentu saja tidak." Narcissa memberitahu. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang membencimu?"

"Tapi orang tadi marah pada Mom, dan itu sepertinya karena aku." Maura memberitahu lagi.

"Maura, orang itu tadi tidak membencimu, ia hanya kesal, dan sebelum ini dia dengan Mommy berteman baik, sementara Daddy dengannya selalu bertengkar dari kecil, jadi mungkin ia marah karena Mommy dekat dengan Daddy." Narcissa memberitahu. "Bukan karena dia membencimu."

Maura berusaha mencerna penjelasan Narcissa kemudian mengangguk.

"Sekarang tidurlah sayang." Narcissa memberitahu, memastikan boneka naga Maura ada disampingnya dan kemudian mencium kening Maura sebelum keluar dan mematikan lampu.

Narcissa berjalan ke arah ruang tamu apartement Draco, menemukan Draco, Lucius, dan Hermione sedang bicara serius.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berlalu begitu saja." Narcissa berseru kemudian duduk di sofa yang kosong. "Ronald Weasley harus menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghina cucuku seperti itu?"

Draco tertawa pelan. "Mother, jadi kau marah hanya karena Weasley menghina Maura bukan karena ia menyerangku?"

"Yeah, Well…" Narcissa terbata-bata. "Tentu saja aku juga marah karena itu."

Hermione dan Lucius tertawa.

"Kami sedang membicarakannya Cissa." Lucius memberitahu.

Draco dan Lucius berencana membalas mereka semua, bukan hanya karena apa yang terjadi hari ini, tapi juga atas apa yang sudah dilakukan keluarga Weasley pada Hermione.

"Besok aku akan langsung mencabut investasiku di WWW." Draco berseru.

"Draco, itu bukan salah George, kenapa kau melibatkannya disini?" Hermione bertanya.

Dari apa yang diketahui Draco, Ron bekerja di kementrian dan hanya membantu di WWW pada akhir pekan, ia juga tahu kalau keputusannya menarik investasi begitu saja dari WWW tidaklah bijak, tapi ia sudah terlalu kesal pada seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran Hermione, aku ingin mereka tahu untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Malfoy."

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Lalu apa Draco?" Lucius bertanya lagi, masih menunggu apa lagi rencana yang ingin dilakukan Draco.

"Sebenarnya, ada beberapa ide yang muncul di pikiranku." Draco memberitahu.

.

 _"No Way! No Way In Hell!"_ Hermione berseru, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tidak mau mengikuti apa ide Draco.

"Kenapa kau langsung bilang tidak?" Draco bertanya.

"Pokoknya kalau tidak ya tidak." Hermione bersikeras.

Narcissa dan Lucius sudah kembali ke Manor, dan Draco masih berusaha membujuk Hermione untuk menyetujui idenya.

Ide Draco sederhana, sangat sederhana. Mereka akan merancang wawancara eksklusif Hermione dengan Prophet dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sedikit perubahan dari sudut pandang Hermione.

Hermione menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hermione, coba kau pikirkan lagi!" Draco memberitahu. "Aku yakin besok pagi pasti berita kita sudah muncul di koran, kau lihat sendiri kan ada berapa orang yang menyaksikan perkelahianku dengan Weasel, aku yakin publik pasti lagi-lagi akan membela mereka." Draco menjelaskan. "Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu salah?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Ini bukan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar, bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata kalau apa yang dikatakan orang lain tidak penting? Kenapa sekarang kau inin meluruskan opini publik?"

Draco diam.

"Sudahlah Draco, kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau apa yang terjadi padaku juga bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka."

"Hermione, apa kau tidak kesal mendengar perkataan Weasley pada Maura tadi?" Draco bertanya, tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione bisa begitu mudahnya menganggap ringan semua masalah.

"Tentu saja aku marah Draco." Hermione berseru kesal. "Apa kau pikir perasaanku baik-baik saja mendengar anakku dipanggil seperti itu? Aku seorang ibu Draco."

"Tapi apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita membalas mereka?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco diam.

"Kita membalas mereka, mereka kemudian membalas kita lagi, lalu kita membalas lagi, begitu terus, tidak akan pernah berhenti." Hermione berseru putus asa.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Harry berseru, ia bertamu ke tempat Hermione seperti yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Bagaimana respon keluarga Weasley?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sejauh ini mereka ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Draco, aku tidak bisa memberitahu banyak karena itu bukan hakku." Harry memberitahu.

"Aku tidak memintamu memilihku Harry." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku tahu keluarga Weasley sudah seperti keluargamu sendiri."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku memilih mereka sebelum ini dan aku menyesal Hermione, aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Harry bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saluran floo apartement Draco menyala dan Luna keluar dari sana membawa tas kecil.

"Hermione, aku membawa perlengkapan sekolah Maura dan buku-bukunya." Luna berseru. Saat mereka berjalan ke Diagon Alley kemarin mereka tidak sempat membeli kebutuhan sekolah Maura, jadi Hermione meminta tolong Luna untuk membawakannya.

"Oh, Harry, kau ada disini? Lama tidak bertemu." Luna berseru dengan nadanya seperi biasa dan tersenyum pada Harry.

"Luna." Harry berseru. "Lama tidak bertemu." Harry tersenyum.

"Hermione, Maura dan Draco dimana?" Luna bertanya.

"Draco sedang membantu Maura mandi, sebentar lagi selesai." Hermione memberitahu, ia menghampiri Luna dan mengambil barang bawaan Luna lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Biar aku cek mereka." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandir dan mengecek Draco dan Maura.

Maura berada di bathup dengan mainan-mainannya, Draco membungkuk dan sedang mengeramasi rambutnya.

"Daddy, geli…" Maura tertawa saat Draco membersihkan bagian belakang telinganya.

"Diamlah Maura, kalau kau bererak terus kita tidak akan selesai." Draco memberitahu, tersenyum dan berusaha membilas rambut Maura.

Hermione ingin tertawa melihat hampir semua pakaian Draco basah terkena air.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hermione bertanya sambil tertawa.

Maura ikut tertawa. "Mommy, lihat, baju Daddy basah semua." Maura memberitahu.

"Maura, ayo cepat, Aunty Luna sudah datang membawa seragammu, kau ingin mencobanya kan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Iya…" Maura berseru senang, ia dengan cepat duduk diam dan membiarkan Draco membersihkan tubuhnya dengan benar.

.

"Harry, apa kabar?" Luna bertanya, ia duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari Harry duduk.

"Baik, aku baik, kau sendiri bagaimana Luna?" Harry bertanya, mereka berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku baik, apa kau dan Hermione sudah berbaikkan?" Luna bertanya.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya." Luna memberitahu.

"Kau sendiri Luna? Selain mengantar kebutuhan sekolah Maura apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harry terdengar hati-hati dengan pertanyaannya.

"Well, aku ibu baptisnya Maura." Luna memberitahu.

.

"Apa Luna dan Potter dekat sebelum ini?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang baru selesai menidurkan Maura.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Hermione kemudian mengambil bukunya lalu berbaring disamping Draco.

"Aku tidak sabar mengantarnya besok." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mulai membuka bukunya, melanjutkan dari halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

"Apa menurutmu Maura akan punya banyak teman?" Draco bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana jika anak-anak lain tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika gurunya tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika mereka menyuruh Maura duduk di pojok ruangan?"

Hermione tertawa. "Tidurlah Draco! Berhentilah kuatir, Maura akan baik-baik saja." Hermione memberitahu Draco

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kuharap kau benar."

Hermione tertawa lagi, ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Draco, apa kau tidak ingin bekerja rutin lagi?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak sedang berencana membuatku jauh dengan Maura kan?"

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, apa menurutmu aku sejahat itu? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk apa menghabiskan waktuku di kantor padahal aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Maura dan juga denganmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Lagipula perusahaan bisa berjalan tanpa aku harus datang setiap hari, aku hanya perlu mengecek satu atau dua kali dalam sebulan." Draco memberitahu lagi. "Oh, Hermione.." Draco teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh mengenalkan Maura pada Blaise dan Theo?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kau tidak melarangku? Apa kau lupa kalau kedua sahabatku itu Slytherin?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah, jika kau merasa kedua sahabatmu itu baik untuk dikenalkan pada Maura maka aku mempercayai penilaianmu."

Draco tersenyum, ia menarik Hemione kepelukkannya.

"Aku bisa jamin mereka orang yang baik." Draco bergumam.

Hermione menganguk. "Aku tahu, sekarang lepaskan aku, aku mau membaca." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tidak melepaskan pelukkannya dan terus memeluk Hermione, bahkan mempererat pelukkannya.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru karena Draco tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak mau." Draco berseru, ia kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Hermione dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Draco, bukuku!" Hermione berseru.

Draco kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hermione, menarik tali baju tidurnya kebawah.

"Aku bersumpah kau benar-benar melelahkan." Hermione memberitahu begitu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Draco.

"Mommy!" Maura berteriak kencang sekali dari kamarnya.

Hermione dan Draco bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar Maura, mereka bisa mendengar ada yang salah dengan teriakkan Maura.

"Maura ada apa?" Draco bertanya, ia masuk ke kamar Maura dan langsung menyalakan lampu. Maura berlari ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Mommy!" Maura memeluk kaki Hermione.

"Ada apa sayang? Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya, ia berlutut dan memeluk Maura.

"Tadi ada seseorang." Maura memberitahu.

"Siapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul begitu saja, tapi begitu aku berteriak ia segera menghilang lagi." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione dan Draco saling bertatapan.

 _-To Be Continued-_


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Fine**

 **19.**

"Apa ada hal lain yang bisa menjadi petunjuk?" Seorang Auror bertanya lagi pada Draco. Draco menggeleng, ia sudah memberikan semua informasi yang dimilikinya.

"Mr. Malfoy kami tidak bisa melakukan penyelidikkan dengan kesaksian dan bukti selemah ini, jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang ini, kecuali menyediakan pengamanan untuk anda dan keluarga anda." Auror itu menjelaskan.

Draco mengangguk pelan, tentu saja Auror tidak bisa apa-apa. Beberapa Auror yang datang setelah mereka panggil tadi akhirnya pulang setelah meyakinkan akan mencoba berusaha sebaik mereka, tapi Harry Potter tetap tinggal untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin _Ward_ Hermione bisa ditembus?" Harry bertanya tidak percaya.

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Apalagi Harry kemudian memberitahu Draco kalau mereka dulu bertahan di hutan tidak terdeteksi berbulan-bulan dengan mengandalkan _ward_ yang dibuat Hermione.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Malfoy." Harry berseru.

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa Hermione sudah tidur?" Harry bertanya lagi sebelum pergi.

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Berhentilah kuatir, Maura punya dua orangtua yang hebat dan aku yakin Hermione pasti bisa melindungi kalian." Harry memberitahu kemudian berjalan ke arah saluran _floo._

Draco mengendus menghina. Kenapa Hermione yang melindungi mereka? Bukan Draco? _Yeah, Well,_ tentu saja, semua orang juga tahu kalau Hermione memang lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Aku pergi Malfoy." Harry berseru.

Draco mengangguk.

Begitu Harry pergi, Draco kembali kekamarnya dan menemukan Hermione dan Maura sudah terlelap sambil berpelukkan. Jika Theo dan Blaise tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, ia pasti sudah diledek habis-habisan.

Draco tersenyum melihat Maura berada di pelukkan Hermione, hatinya juga tersenyum, seandainya keluarga ini sudah dimilikinya dari dulu.

Hermione terbangun saat Draco berbaring di kasur di sampingnya.

"Auror-Auror itu sudah pergi?" Hermione bertanya pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Maura.

Draco mengangguk.

"Harry juga?"

Draco megangguk lagi.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Tidak banyak yang mereka bisa lakukan, informasi yang ada tidak cukup kuat."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Draco?" Hermione bertanya kuatir.

Draco menghela nafasnya, sesuatu terlintas di pikiranya, tapi ia tahu akan sulit untuk Hermione menerima idenya yang satu ini. "Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione terdiam.

.

Hermione duduk di depan televisi. Mereka bertiga bangun kesiangan, benar-benar kesiangan. Hermione bahkan belum meneriakki Draco dan Maura untuk mandi seperti biasanya.

Hermione terlalu banyak pikiran untuk melakukan apa-apa, begitu juga Draco, mereka berdua masih terlalu _shock_ dan lemas bahkan hanya untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

Draco menelepon seseorang dan memintanya membawa makanan ketempatnya, ia tidak mempercayai layanan pesan antar biasa. Hermione tidak terlalu ingin tahu siapa yang diteleponnya, lagipula ia sedang banyak pikiran.

Maura duduk tenang di samping ibunya dan menonton acara tv tentang alam bawah laut yang benar-benar membosankan.

Hermione tahu sekarang tidak aman untuk mereka tinggal disini, siapapun yang menerobos masuk pasti memiliki sihir yang kuat. Pertama karena orang itu bisa menembus _ward-_ nya, kedua karena saat orang itu menembus _ward-_ nya Hermione tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan karena hal itulah tawaran Draco untuk pindah ke Malfoy Manor teredengar begitu menggoda.

Hermione sangat mengkuatirkan Maura, apa motif orang itu menerobos masuk dan langsung menghampiri kamar Maura? Apa orang itu ingin menculik Maura? Untuk apa? Apa karena mereka menginginkan uang Draco? Atau karena mereka punya masalah dengannya atau dengan Draco? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk.

"Sebentar lagi makanan kita datang, kalian bisa menunggu kan?" Draco bertanya.

Maura dan Hermione mengangguk.

Draco duduk di sisi lain sofa yang kosong kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Maura.

Untunglah Maura tidak tidur sepertinya. Draco tipe orang yang tidurnya selalu lelap dan nyenyak, ia tidak terlalu peka terhadap suara dan tidak mudah terbangun. Berkebalikan dengan Hermione yang mudah terbangun dan tidak benar-benar terlelap saat tidur.

Jika Maura tidak terbangun entah apa yang sudah dilakukan orang asing itu padanya. Draco menghela nafasnya.

Saluran floo mereka berbunyi dan dua pria dewasa muncul dari balik api hijau.

.

"Theo, kau tidak boleh membuatnya tertawa saat sedang makan." Blaise memberitahu Theo yang terus-menerus bermain dengan Maura.

Theo dan Maura tertawa lagi. "Biarkan saja Uncle Blaise, ia hanya iri tidak bisa bermain denganmu Maura." Theo berseru.

Hermione dan Blaise hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Theo dan Draco tertawa.

Theo dan Blaise datang membawa makanan dalam jumlah banyak, saking banyaknya Hermione yakin kalau mereka tidak mungkin menghabiskannya dalam satu hari. Bukan hanya jumlah makanannya yang banyak tapi jenis-jenis makanannya membuat Hermione ingin menarik rambut mereka satu per satu. Mereka membawa begitu banyak jenis _junk food_ dan kue-kue cokelat.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum, Hermione juga tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

"Tapi biasanya kami menambahkan beberapa botol _firewhiskey._ " Draco menambahkan. Hermione memukul lengannya pelan lalu melanjutkan makan mereka.

Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott datang ke tempat mereka, selain untuk membawa makanan, juga untuk berkunjung dan berkenalan dengan Hermione dan Maura. Well, mereka tentu saja sudah kenal dengan Hermione meskipun tidak dalam situasi yang baik, dan kali ini mereka datang untuk berkenalan dengan benar.

Tentu saja seperti orang-orang lain yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Maura, mereka tidak bisa tidak tersenyum begitu melihat Maura Malfoy. Blaise yang juga punya anak seumuran dengan Maura, dengan mudahnya berinteraksi dengan Maura, tapi Theo yang selama ini hidup sebagai pria bebas belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Bahkan saat bertemu dengan anak Blaise saja ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

"Uncle Theo, apa kau berteman baik dengan Daddy?" Maura bertanya. Theo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Maura.

"Apa kau berteman baik dengan Mommy juga?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Semua orang dewasa di meja makan itu terdiam.

"Aku bingung." Maura kemudian berseru.

"Bingung kenapa sayang?" Draco bertanya.

"Kenapa teman Daddy tidak berteman dengan Mommy? Begitu juga teman Mommy tidak berteman dengan Daddy? Bukankah kalian sama-sama pergi ke Hogwarts?" Maura bertanya dengan polosnya.

Blaise dan Theo membuka mulut mereka, takjub.

"Astaga, Draco, bagaimana mungkin Maura sepintar ini?" Blaise berseru tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan anak berumur empat tahun di depannya itu.

"Maura, apa kau menjadi detektif kalau sudah besar?" Theo bertanya.

Maura melihat Theo bingung. "Detektif itu apa?"

Maura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung,tapi hal itu justru membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena bingung melihat orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

.

Blaise tersenyum melihat Maura dan Theo bermain di karpet di depan televisi. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya punya anak perempuan kecil, lucu, dan menggemaskan.

Tapi ia tahu Draco pasti kaget, ia pasti kaget dan sehebat apapun isi kepalanya, ia pasti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat pertama kali mengetahui kalau ia punya anak, punya anak dari perempuan yang dicintainya.

"Uncle Theo, bagaimana rasanya?" Maura bertanya, mereka berdua sedang bermain masak-masakkan dan Theo sedang mencoba masakan bohongan Maura.

"Hmm.." Theo berpura-pura makan dan kemudian berpura-pura mengunyah dan berpura-pura berpikir.

"Maura, ini terlalu asin." Theo memberitahu. Maura dan Theo kemudian tertawa dan Maura memasak pura-pura lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau masak kali ini Maura?" Theo bertanya, mengelus-elus kepala Maura lembut.

"Hmm.. Aku jug tidak tahu." Maura memberitahu. "Apa makanan kesukaan Uncle?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Theo baru akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba Draco muncul dan berseru kencang. "Theo, pergilah dan cari perempuan untuk melahirkan anakmu sendiri." Draco memberitahu, ia kemudian menghampiri Maura dan menggendongnya pergi.

"Daddy, aku masih ingin main." Maura mengeluh.

"Tapi ini sudah jam tidur siangmu." Draco memberitahu dan membawa Maura ke kamarnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur dikamar Daddy saja?" Maura bertanya.

Draco mengangguk dan memutar arahnya ke kamar tidur utama. Draco tahu belakangan ini Maura makin manja, belum lagi kejadian kemarin membuatnya semakin takut dan punya alasan untuk bermanja-manja dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Begitu orang itu tertangkap, ia mungkin akan sedikit mengajari Maura agar tidak tidak terlalu manja.

 _Yeah, well_ , kalau saja ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memanjakan anaknya.

.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh Draco." Blaise berseru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco tidak mengerti. Ia baru saja menjelaskan rincian kejadian tadi malam dan kedua sahabatnya sepakat kalau ia bodoh.

"Ada seseorang yang mengancam keamanan anakmu, dan kau malah menghubungi Auror." Theo berkata, seakan-akan itu hal jelas yang seharusnya sudah dimengerti Draco.

"Lalu aku harus menghubungi siapa?" Draco bertanya.

Blaise dan Theo memutar mata mereka bersamaan.

.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka, Hermione pasti akan marah." Draco berseru.

"Mana yang lebih penting Draco? Hermione Granger marah padamu atau keselamatan Maura?"

Draco menutup matanya dan mengikuti dua temannya itu ke rumah sederhana di depan mereka.

Blaise dan Theo membawa Draco ke tempat yang sebenarnya sering mereka datangi jika perlu informasi yang tidak bisa di dapatkan oleh Auror dengan cepat, tempat dimana jika Auror tidak bisa mengatasinya maka mereka bisa.

"Ah…" Pria berkulit gelap menyapa mereka bertiga. "Tiga pelanggan favoritku."

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu rumah yang benar-benar sederhana dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tempat yang sebenarnya menjadi fungsinya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu hari ini?" Orang itu bertanya pada mereka bertiga.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia membersihkan tenggorokkannya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada pria di depannya.

.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Draco berseru frustasi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Hermione tidak memikirkan hal ini?"

Blaise dan Theo hanya bisa tertawa-tawa di belakang Draco yang berjalan begitu cepat seperti dikejar hantu.

Draco baru menceritakan rincian kejadian apa yang terjadi pada Maura, kemudian orang itu bertanya satu pertanyaan yang membuat Draco merasa bodoh.

 _"Mr. Malfoy apa anda sudah berusaha melihat ke dalam ingatan anak anda?"_

Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Hermione tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo sampai di depan mobil yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

"Aku tidak yakin apa kalian berdua memang Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy? Dua murid paling pintar di Hogwarts." Theo meledek Draco.

"Berhentilah Theo, mereka berdua pasti terlalu panik sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir sampai sana." Blaise menepuk pundak Draco. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor, hati-hati Draco!" Blaise berseru sebelum menghilang.

"Kalau sudah ada kemajuan kau harus menghubungiku Mate." Theo menepuk pundak Draco dan kemudian juga menghilang.

.

"Mommy!" Maura berteriak dari ruang tengah. "Daddy sudah pulang." Maura memberitahu lagi.

"Maura, Mommy dimana?" Draco bertanya pada Maura setelah mencium keningnya.

"Di dapur." Maura memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, menemukan Hermione sedang membersihkan alat pencuci piring dengan cara manual.

"Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya, ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin, lalu menemukan seluruh isi kulkas tertata dengan rapi dan sempurna, ia melihat ke arah rak piring dan semuanya juga tersusun sesuai ukuran dan warna.

"Bersih-bersih." Hermione menjawab.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihir?" Draco bertanya lagi, ia duduk di salah satu kursi di pantry dan meminum airnya.

Hermione diam saja dan masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hermione, apa kita bisa mengambil ingatan Maura?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione berhenti menggosok mesin cuci piring itu kemudian berdiri, ia melihat ke arah Draco dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita bisa melihat ke dalam memori Maura, kemungkinan besar ia melihat sekilas siapa orang yang menyusup itu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam, berpikir. "Legilimency tentu akan tidak nyaman baginya."

"Kita bisa menggunakan _pensieve_." Draco memberitahu. "Apa itu aman bagi anak seumurannya?"

"Harusnya tidak ada masalah, kita hanya perlu membantunya sedikit, tapi dimana kita bisa menemukan _pensieve_?"

"Malfoy Manor." Draco memberitahu.

 _"Let's go then_! _"_ Hermione memberitahu. Hermione kemudian melepas sarung tangan karetnya lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Maura, mempersiapkan anaknya untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor.

.

Draco dan Hermione berada dalam ingatan Maura. Dalam ingatan itu, Maura baru terbangun karena suara salah satu mainannya berbunyi karena terinjak penyusup itu.

Orang yang menginjak mainan Maura itu menggunakan jubah dengan penutup kepala dan wajahnya tidak terlihat. Kamar Maura gelap dan Draco juga Hermione tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu dengan jelas.

Maura memeluk boneka naganya dan memasukkan tangannya kemulut. Orang itu berjalan mendekat perlahan.

"Mommy!" Maura berteriak kencang sekali. Penyusup itu langsung panik, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian membuka tudung kepalanya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Maura.

Ginny Weasley

"Sialan." Draco mengumpat begitu melihat siapa orang itu.

Suara langkah Draco dan Hermione dari luar kamar mulai terdengar dan membuat Ginny semakin panik. Ia menggerutu dan akhirnya ber- _disapparating._

Draco dan Hermione keluar dari ingatan itu.

"Brengsek!" Draco berseru kesal, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari sakunya, ia baru akan ber- _disapparating_ saat Hermione menahannya.

"Draco, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hermione bertanya, ia berpikir keras.

"Apa lagi Hermione?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Draco, Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Narcissa bertanya. Draco dan Hermione datang ke Malfoy Manor dan meminta untuk izin menggunakan _pensieve_ mereka.

Begitu keduanya bisa mengambil ingatan Maura, mereka langsung mengecek ingatan itu, sementara Maura diajak Lucius pergi ke taman belakang untuk menaiki kuda.

"Seseorang menyusup masuk ke apartement kami tadi malam." Hermione akhirnya memberitahu Naricssa.

"Apa?" Narcissa bertanya, ia panik.

"Orang itu menembus _ward_ yang ada dan masuk ke kamar Maura." Draco menambahkan.

"Apa?" Narcissa bertanya panik, kakinya lemas dan ia berpegangan pada meja yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Draco dan Hermione segera menghampiri Narcissa yang sepertinya nyaris pingsan.

"Mother." Draco berseru, mereka kemudian membantu Narcissa ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Tidak lama Lucius dan Maura datang setelah di beri tahu oleh peri rumah apa yang terjadi.

"Cissy, apa yang terjadi?"Lucius bertanya panik. Maura juga setengah berlari menghampiri Narcissa.

"Grandmother! Apa kau sakit?" Maura bertanya kuatir. Narcissa hanya menggeleng pelan pada cucunya itu.

"Draco, Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Lucius bertanya pada Draco dan Hermione.

Draco kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mereka temukan dalam ingatan Maura barusan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ginny Weasley hidup tenang setelah ini." Lucius berseru kesal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

"Maura, sayang." Hermione memanggil Maura yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Narcissa, membuat neneknya tertawa pelan.

"Yes Mommy?" Maura berjalan ke arah ibunya.

"Apa aku bisa bermain di luar dulu sebentar?" Hermione bertanya, ia tahu sebentar lagi akan terjadi pembicaraan panjang lebar di ruangan ini, dan akan lebih baik jika Maura bermain diluar.

Draco memanggil salah satu peri rumahnya dan meminta agar Maura diajak bermain diluar sebentar.

"Kita akan melaporkannya ke Auror, sekarang kita punya bukti jelas." Lucius memberitahu.

Draco menggeleng. "Auror tidak akan menghukumnya berat."

Hermione juga menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Kalau kita melaporkannya ke Auror, Ginny Weasley hanya akan dihukum ringan dengan alasan ia menyusup masuk ke kediaman orang lain, sudah, hanya itu. Lagipula dia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam dan melihat ke arah Lucius dan Draco yang tiba-tiba punya ekspresi yang sama.

"Draco, Mr. Malfoy, apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian sekarang, sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukannya." Hermione berseru.

Lucius membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Bersiaplah Father, ia akan membuatmu lebih sering tercengang setelah ini." Draco berkata sambil lalu.

"Draco, Mr. Malfoy, kalian tidak bisa langsung mendatangi Ginny dan menyerangnya atau melakukan apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian sekarang, hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit." Hermione memberitahu.

Narcissa mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menunggu sampai ia menyerang lagi? Menunggu sampai Maura terluka?" Lucius bertanya kesal.

.

"Jadi kita akan pindah ketempat Grandmother dan Grandfather Malfoy?" Maura bertanya, memastikan sekali lagi. Hermione mengangguk, membelai kepala Maura pelan.

Sekarang Maura tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya, hal itu karena Draco juga Hermione kuatir akan keamanan anaknya itu. Mereka berdua sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Malfoy Manor untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan, paling tidak sampai mereka tahu apa niatan Ginny Weasley menerobos ke apartement mereka dan bagaimana cara menghentikannya untuk mencoba masuk lagi.

"Apa aku akan mendapat kamarku sendiri?" Maura bertanya pelan.

"Tentu saja." Draco menjawab. "Faktanya, bahkan jika kau mau, kau bisa mendapatkan seluruh sayap kanan untukmu sendiri."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Well, kau akan mendapatkan kamarmu sendiri sayang, tapi apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura berpikir sebentar, tentu saja ia sedikit takut kalau ada orang asing lagi yang masuk ke kamarnya, dan ia senang bisa tidur di antara kedua orangtuanya seperti ini terus.

Maura menggeleng. "Aku takut." Maura sedikit berbohong.

Hermione memeluk Maura erat. "Kau bisa tidur dengan Mommy dan Daddy di sana." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura juga memeluk Hermione erat, tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari ibunya.

"Oh, iya Mommy, kapan aku bisa pergi ke TK?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione dan Draco menunda dulu rencana mereka yang satu ini, mereka tidak berani mengambil risiko, dan meskipun keduanya juga ingin Maura pergi ke TK, mereka benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

"Maaf Maura, sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa jika orang yang waktu itu masuk ke kamarku ditangkap aku bisa pergi ke TK?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Daddy akan menangkapnya sayang." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk lagi, ia mengelus kepala Maura lembut.

"Daddy akan menangkapnya dan memberinya pelajaran." Draco berseru pelan, tapi benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. "Tidak ada yang mencari masalah dengan Malfoy."

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Hermione berseru putus asa, ia dan Draco sedang bicara empat mata di ruang makan, Maura sudah tidur dan keduanya memastikan pintu kamarnya terbuka agar bisa mengawasinya tanpa mengganggu tidurnya.

Draco diam dan berpikir. Besok siang mereka akan pergi ke Manor dan meninggalkan apartement ini untuk sementara, tapi yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar membuat Ginny Weasley mendapat pelajaran yang layak.

"Kita bisa memancignya." Draco berseru tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya penuh curiga.

"Kita bisa memancing Weasley itu agar menunjukkan wajahnya lagi, kita harus tahu apa tujuannya, kenapa ia menjadikan Maura target!"

"Jadi kau mau menjadikan Maura sebagai umpan?" Hermione bertanya memotong perkataan Draco..

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?" Draco berseru. "Kita bisa menyuruh salah satu auror berpura-pura menjadi Maura dengan _polyjuice_ atau semacamnya, kemudian berjalan di tempat umum dan berpura-pura lengah atau semacamnya."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Hermione berseru ragu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Ginny Weasley? Kenapa ia begitu membencimu? Aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang suka membuat musuh." Hermione berseru.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kurasa musuhmu lebih banyak dariku Draco."

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu memancingnya dulu." Hermione memberitahu. "Paling tidak kita harus membiarkannya muncul sekali lagi dengan sendirinya."

Draco dan Hermione kemudian diam.

Draco seketika tahu kalau ada hal lain yang sedang dipikirkan Hermione, bukan hanya sekedar masalah penyusup ini saja.

"Apa lagi yang kau mengganggu pikiranmu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Kita." Hermione memberitahu pelan.

Draco tersenyum. "Kenapa? Ada apa Hermione?"

"Aku ingin memperjelas hubungan kita." Hermione berseru.

Draco tersenyum makin lebar. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah bersedia menikah denganku?" Draco memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Draco bertanya, terdengar kuatir.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. "Aku ingin begitu masalah ini selesai, tidak ada lagi masalah yang akan membahayakan Maura, kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi."

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Fine**

 **20.**

Maura terbangun, ia mendengar kedua orangtuanya bertengkar dari ruang makan. Ia duduk di kasur orangtuanya yang besar lalu mengsusap-usap matanya, ia memegang boneka naganya erat. Semakin lama, suara kedua orangtuanya makin keras dan hal itu membuatnya takut, Maura memasukkan tangannya kemulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Hermione! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Draco berseru frustasi.

Hermione diam saja, tidak menjawab, ia tahu jika sudah seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya meladeni banter Draco.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan menunggumu, aku akan melakukan apapun, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menikah denganku atau semacamnya, apa keberadaanku mengganggumu?" Draco berseru frustasi.

"Hermione apa kau tidak kasihan pada Maura? Kalau kita tidak tinggal bersama, semuanya akan menjadi rumit baginya, kita harus membesarkannya bersama."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tentu saja ia sudah memikirkan hal ini, ia tahu kalau ia dan Draco berpisah lagi maka akan berdampak buruk pada Maura, tapi ia punya alasan lain.

"Draco, aku punya alasan, aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini jika alasanku tidak baik." Hermione berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu beritahu aku apa alasanmu? Cepat! Aku mau dengar." Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Draco tertawa. "Lihatkan! Kau tidak punya alasan." Draco berseru saat Hermione masih diam saja. "Apa alasanmu Hermione? Apa? Kau bosan denganku? Kau tidak nyaman berada di dekatku? Kau muak berada di sampingku?"

"Draco.."

"Ah, kau ingin bertemu pria lain? Kau ingin hidup bebas? Tidak terikat hubungan dengan pria brengsek yang kebetulan ayah dari anakmu." Draco berseru seakan-akan itu jawaban yang benar dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Hermione mulai kesal tapi ia menahan dirinya. "Draco, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar." Hermione berseru, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku bertengkar?" Draco emosi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak dengan sengaja membuatmu marah. Bisakah kita tidak bertengkar, aku tidak ingin membangunkan Maura."

Draco diam, tapi ia bukan diam karena tidak ingin membangunkan Maura, ia diam karena berpikir.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan?" Draco berteriak kencang.

"Draco! kecilkan suaramu!" Hermione berseru panik. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar untuk menutup pintu dan memasang _silencing spell,_ tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Maura?" Hermione berseru panik. Ia berlari masuk dan menemukan Maura sudah menangis sambil memegang erat bonekanya dan memasukkan tangannya di mulutnya.

"Maura, kau terbangun ya?" Hermione duduk di samping Maura dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Maura bertanya pelan sambil terisak.

"Oh, sayang, maafkan kami." Hermione berseru, ia menggendong Maura dan berdiri, kemudian bergerak-gerak untuk menenangkan anaknya itu.

"Hermione." Draco berseru dari depan pintu.

Hermione meliriknya galak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Maura melihat ke arah ayahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata yang basah.

"Maura…" Draco berseru panik. "Apa kami membangunkanmu?" Draco bertanya pelan, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione dan Maura.

Maura mengangguk pelan, tangisnya sudah reda tapi ia masih tersengguk-sengguk.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Maura bertanya dan seketika tangisnya pecah lagi. "Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar." Maura menangis lagi.

Hermione berusaha menenangkannya lagi, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Maura, maafkan Mommy dan Daddy." Hermione berseru pelan.

Maura masih menangis, ia mulai membasahi bagian bahu baju Hermione. "Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar, dulu Allen bilang kalau orangtua yang suka bertengkar maka mereka akan berpisah, aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah."

"Kami tidak akan berpisah sayang." Draco berseru, ia melihat Maura semakin sedih dan mulai terbatuk-batuk, ia dengan cepat mengambil segelas air dan menyuruh Hermione mendudukkan Maura di kasur.

"Minumlah sayang, dan berhentilah menangis." Draco berkata pelan, ia berlutut di depan Maura sementara Hermione duduk disamping Maura.

Maura meminum air yang diberikan ayahnya, tangisnya mulai reda dan ia terus mengelap air matanya dengan lengan piyamanya.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Maura bertanya pelan, suaranya bergetar.

Draco dan Hermione terdiam.

Maura menangis lagi. "Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar." Maura berteriak lalu menangis kencang. Ia melempar boneka naganya ke arah Draco.

"Daddy! Kenapa kau berteriak tadi dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sekarang?" Maura menangis. "Mommy! Aku tidak mau kau membuat aku dan Daddy berpisah lagi! Aku belum lama punya ayah, kenapa kau mau mengambilnya lagi?"

Hermione menangis mendengar Maura menangis sedih seperti itu, ia merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Hermione menangis dan bergerak untuk memeluk anaknya, tapi Maura menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Maura berseru sedih, ia masih menangis dan lendir ingus mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

Draco terdiam.

Tangannya bergetar.

"Maura." Draco berseru, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai anak perempuannya itu, tapi Maura menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Maura berseru lagi. "Aku tidak mau, Mommy, tidak mau Daddy." Maura menagis tersedu-sedu.

Maura melompat dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, ia menuju ke arah pesawat telepon di dekat dapur. Telepon di ruangan itu tergantung tinggi, jadi Maura mendorong kursi dari meja makan kesana dan menaikkinya, ia menelepon telepon rumah Grandpa dan Grandma Granger yang nomor teleponnya ia hafalkan dari dulu.

"Halo..." Grandma Granger menjawab dari sebrang sana.

"Grandma…" Maura menangis kencang. "Jemput aku."

.

"Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Helena bertanya pelan.

Hermione hanya diam.

Maura sudah tertidur di gendongan Richard yang duduk di ruang tamu. Draco entah menghilang kemana.

Begitu Maura menelepon Richard, Draco langsung menghilang entah kemana, sepertinya ia mengalami tekanan karena untuk pertama kalinya Maura menepis tangannya, pertama kalinya Maura berkata ia tidak menginginkannya. Hermione bisa melihat kalau Draco merasa gagal sebagai ayah, jadi ia sepertinya pergi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Maura mendengar aku dan Draco bertengkar." Hermione memberitahu pelan.

Helena langsung menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang kalian permasalahkan? Kenapa Maura sampai seperti ini?" Helena bertanya, melirik Maura yang sepertinya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Haruskah kami membawa Maura ke rumah?" Richard bertanya pelan.

Hermione menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu kedua orangtuanya kalau ada orang yang menyusup semalam, hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit jadi ia tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan Maura ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya, tidak aman.

"Kalian tidur disini saja." Hermione berseru. "Draco kemungkinan tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Hermione kemudian mengambil bantal dan selimut ekstra, ia mengubah sofa ruang tamu mereka menjadi kasur besar dan tidur disana dengan Maura dan juga kedua orangtuanya.

.

Draco merasa seperti sampah.

Pertama, ia bertengkar dengan Hermione dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar dan sekarang disesalinya.

Kedua, ia membuat Maura menangis dan sedih karena kebodohannya, ia seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kata Hermione untuk memelankan suaranya agar Maura tidak terbangun dan mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar.

Ketiga, Maura membencinya.

Draco merasa seperti sampah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Maura menepis tangannya, Maura tidak mau memeluknya, Maura tidak menginginkannya lagi, dan semua ini karena salahnya, karena kebodohannya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup matanya dan tidur. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana jadi ia menyewa kamar di hotel Muggle yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya.

Draco berusaha menutup matanya, berharap ia tertidur dan ketika terbangun semuanya sudah normal.

Draco menutup matanya dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya Maura dan Hermione. Belum apa-apa ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Draco tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, berteriak satu sama lain karena hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Dulu tentu saja ia sedih, menangis dan tentu saja kesal pada kedua orangtuanya.

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Maura sekarang. Kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, berteriak satu sama lain, apa yang akan dirasakan anak perempuan berumur empat tahun yang bahkan baru beberapa bulan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya.

Draco berpikir, apa ia akan menjadi ayah yang sama seperti Lucius? Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Maura, ingin menjadi pria yang baik untuk Hermione.

Tapi sepertinya ia gagal.

Draco tertawa dan melempar bantal disampingnya ke lantai.

Ia menangis.

.

"Draco belum kembali?" Helena bertanya pada Hermione yang baru terbangun. Hermione menggeleng, ia kemudian membantu ibunya membuat sarapan.

"Hermione, darimana semua makanan sampah ini?" Helena bertanya, membuangi sisa pizza dan makanan-makanan lainnya yang dibawa Blaise dan Theo kemarin.

"Hermione." Richard berseru dari sofa-kasur mereka.

"Iya Dad?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hubungi Draco sekarang, katakan aku ingin bicara dengannya." Richard memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. "Akan kucoba." Hermione memberitahu.

Ia kemudian menulis surat dan menggunakan burung hantu untuk mengirim surat dimanapun Draco berada sekarang.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Pulanglah._**

 ** _-Hermione_**

Empat puluh menit kemudian Draco muncul di ruang tamu mereka menggunakan saluran floo. Hermione, Maura, dan kedua orangtua Hermione sudah duduk di meja makan dan sedang sarapan pagi.

"Oh, Draco, kau sudah kembali." Helena berseru. "Duduklah sarapan dulu."

Draco diam saja, tapi ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang kosong dan duduk diam menatapi makanan yang ada di mejanya. Maura duduk di antara kedua kakek dan neneknya, sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Hermione juga Draco.

Suasana meja makan terasa canggung. Maura hanya mau bicara pada Richard dan Helena, setiap Hermione berusaha mengajaknya bicara ia hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya, Draco bahkan tidak mencoba bicara pada siapapun, ia hanya mengunyah roti yang sudah berada di mulutnya lebih dari dua puluh menit.

"Grandma, aku sudah kenyang." Maura berseru pelan.

Helena mengangguk dan membereskan makanan Maura. "Grandma akan memandikanmu ya?" Helena bertanya.

Maura mengangguk, ia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi diikuti neneknya.

Hermione dan Draco baru akan berdiri dari kursinya saat Richard menahannya.

"Kalian berdua duduk!" Richard berseru pada Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione dan Draco seketika duduk lagi.

Richard meminum kopinya, lalu membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar." Richard memulai. "Kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah kalian. Dua orang dewasa bertengkar adalah hal biasa, hal lumrah, tapi kalian berdua harus sadar kalau kalian adalah orangtua."

"Hermione, berhentilah berpikir kalau apa yang ada dipikiranmu adalah hal terbaik, berhentilah berpikir kalau keputusanmu selalu yang paling benar, kau tidak hidup untuk dirimu sendiri." Richard memberitahu Hermione.

"Dan kau Draco, ketika anakmu menangis karenamu, itu bukan berarti akhir dari dunia. Kau harus belajar menyelesaikan masalah dan bukan pergi begitu saja."

"Maura menyayangi kalian berdua, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia hanya anak kecil, dan anak kecil tidak benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah ini minta maaflah padanya, aku tahu kalian berdua bisa menyelesaikan ini, kalian tidak gagal." Richard memberitahu.

Hermione menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis seperti bayi.

Draco meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku." Hermione berseru pada Draco.

"Maafkan aku." Draco juga minta maaf.

Richard hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Hermione masuk ke kamar Maura, ibunya sedang menyisir rambut Maura perlahan di kasur.

Helena melirik Hermione. Hermione mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Maura, apa Mommy boleh menyisir rambutmu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Maura melirik ibunya, mulutnya masih manyun, tapi sepertinya Helena sudah mengatakan sesuatu padanya, jadi Maura hanya mengangguk pelan pada Hermione.

Hermione duduk di samping Maura dan mengambil sisir dari tangan Helena lalu meminta ibunya keluar sebentar.

Hermione menyisir rambut Maura perlahan dalam diam.

"Maura?" Hermione berseru pelan.

Maura diam saja.

"Maura…" Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

"Mommy…"

Hermione tersenyum mendengar Maura memanggilnya lagi. "Apa kau benci pada Mommy?"

"Tidak."

"Pada Daddy?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf kami membuatmu marah." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, sudah selesai, rambut Maura sudah selesai di sisir." Hermione memberitahu dengan nada gembira.

Maura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Hermione.

"Mommy." Maura memanggil ibunya pelan.

"Iya sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa Mommy tidak mencintai Daddy?" Maura bertanya pelan.

Hermione melihat ke arah Maura dengan sedih, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala anak perempuannya itu.

"Mommy?" Maura berseru lagi saat ibunya hanya diam.

Hermione menangis.

.

"Terimakasih Sir." Draco memberitahu ayahnya Hermione.

Richard hanya bisa mengangguk, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Draco. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, satu masalah dengan anak perempuan kesayanganmu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya, ia bahkan baru berumur empat tahun, belum nanti saat ia sudah remaja. Masalah akan semakin banyak dan kalau kau menyerah setiap ada masalah…"Richard menggantung kalimatnya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik." Draco berseru pelan.

"Dan, soal Hermione." Richard memberitahu lagi. "Ia bisa sangat keras kepala, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan karena merasa sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, tapi sepintar apapun dia, ia bisa salah, dan ketika ia memutuskan semuanya sendiri, ia sering sekali salah. Karena itu Draco, kalian harus bekerja sama, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Draco mengangguk lagi.

Helena keluar dari kamar Maura dan berjalan ke arah Draco dan Richard.

"Hermione ada di kamar Maura, kau juga bicaralah pada Maura." Helena memberitahu Draco.

Draco mengangguk lagi, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Maura dan berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Sudah, sudah selesai, rambut Maura sudah selesai di sisir." Draco mendengar Hermione berseru.

"Mommy." Maura berseru pelan.

"Iya sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa Mommy tidak mencintai Daddy?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Draco berdebar, ia benar-benar menunggu dan ingin tahu apa jawaban Hermione? Apakah mereka punya kesempatan? Apa mereka bisa memulai keluarga setelah ini? Apakah Hermione mencintainya atau tidak?

Hermione hanya diam.

"Mommy?" Draco bisa mendengar Maura memanggil ibunya pelan.

.

Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianalisis. Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan matang-matang. Sama sekali bukan.

Sebelum ini Draco merasa kalau hidupnya baik-baik saja, terlepas dari masalah Ginny Weasley sialan itu, ia rasa hidupnya baik-baik saja, ia punya banyak hal untuk membuatnya senang dan bahagia.

Maura.

Hermione.

Draco merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap.

Hubungannya dengan Hermione memang tidak begitu jelas, mereka tidak berdiri di tempat yang jelas dan kuat, tapi Draco mengira mereka sampai juga. Dan sayangnya sekarang Draco ragu.

Hermione bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya, bahkan tidak bisa hanya sekedar berbohong untuk menenangkan Maura, untuk sekedar mengiyakan pertanyaan seorang anak kecil yang bertanya apakah ibunya mencintai ayahnya atau tidak. Hermione tidak bisa.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Jika Hermione tidak mencintainya, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Apa ia harus mempertahankan keluarga ini? Jika mereka bahkan pantas disebut keluarga.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan. Draco sedang duduk di balkon apartementnya yang jarang dibukanya.

"Kedua orangtuamu sudah pulang?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan tanpa mereka?" Draco berseru pelan.

"Draco."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu, aku tidak siap." Draco berseru lalu pergi.

"Draco." Hermione berseru lagi, menahan tangan Draco sebelum pria itu pergi.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang." Hermione memberitahu. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione dari lengannya. "Katakan." Draco berseru.

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan mulai menangis seperti bayi. Draco menghela nafasnya. "Bisakah kau tidak menangis?" Draco bertanya frustasi.

Hermione melihat Draco kesal, ia berjongkok di bawah dan menangis makin histeris.

Draco ikut berjongkok didepan Hermione dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Kau takut?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?"

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu dan Maura?"

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan tangisnya makin keras.

"Berhentilah menangis atau Maura akan mengira kita bertengkar lagi." Draco berseru pelan.

Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Belakangan ini perasaanku campur aduk, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Hermione memberitahu, berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar tapi sulit sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku mencintaimu tapi aku takut."

Draco menghela nafasnya, lalu menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya, mereka terududuk di lantai dan Draco hanya bisa memeluk Hermione erat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali." Draco memulai. "Aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai Maura. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan kalian, kalian berdua segalanya bagiku."

"Kenapa kau masih terus berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu? Bahwa aku akan bosan dan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku Hermione?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Ia terluka, tentu saja ia terluka. Draco sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Hermione, ia ingin menikah dengannya bukan karena ia merasa itu suatu kewajiban, tapi karena ia mencintainya.

"Apa kau yakin akan perasaanmu?" Hermione bertanya pelan. "Bagaimana jika itu rasa kasihan? Bagaimana jika yang kau rasakan hanya karena obligasimu terhadapku dan Maura?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Aku tahu perasaanku Hermione." Draco berkata tegas. Ia melihat ke mata perempuan yang dicintainya itu. "Kau boleh sok tahu akan semua hal di dunia ini, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku, Hermione, aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Draco berseru lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa melakukan ini." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa menghina. "Well, aku tidak tahu kau bisa melihat masa depan sekarang." Draco berseru sarkas.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco dan menguatkan hatinya. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco mengangkat tangannya dan menandakannya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Draco berseru. "Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu atau Maura. Apa yang kau inginkan Hermione? Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Apa yang membuatmu merasa kita tidak bisa melakukan hal ini? Apa?"

Hermione diam.

Jawabannya sebenarnya sangat sederhana.

 _Insecurity_.

Hermione masih diam saja. Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione, apa kau tidak mau kita punya keluarga yang bahagia? Kau, aku, Maura, bahkan dua atau tiga adik Maura lagi setelah ini." Draco berseru, mempererat pelukkannya pada Hermione. "Aku tidak melihat masalahnya dimana, aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Kenapa kita harus berpisah?"

Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju Draco.

"Percayalah padaku." Draco berseru mencium kening Hermione.

Hermione menangis lagi, tapi kali Draco tahu kalau tangisannya berbeda. Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan memeluknya erat.

Draco tersenyum.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku dan Maura, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Hermione berseru di telinga Draco.

Draco tertawa dan mencium Hermione Granger yang berada di pelukkannya.

.

"Maura!" Lucius berseru begitu Maura dan kedua orangtuanya memasuki ruangan keluarga Malfoy Manor.

Maura tersenyum lalu setengah berlari ke pelukkan kakeknya.

"Aku akan tinggal disini sampai orang jahat itu ditangkap." Maura mengumumkan pada Lucius dan Narcissa.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Kau boleh tinggal disini selamanya sayang." Narcissa memberitahu lagi.

Beberapa peri rumah datang dan mengambil barang bawaan Draco dan Hermione.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan sayap kiri." Narcissa memberitahu. "Ah, Hermione, Maura akan tidur tepat di samping kamar kalian dan kedua kamar itu terhubung, seperti yang kau minta."

"Terimakasih Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum.

"Hermione…"

"Ah, maksudku Narcissa, terimakasih Narcissa." Hermione berseru lagi.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, apapun untuk cucu kesayanganku." Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya pada Maura, membuat Maura melompat dari gendongan Lucius ke gendongan Narcissa.

"Grandmother, apa kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Maura bertanya pada Narcissa.

"Apa sayang?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Setelah orang jahat ini tertangkap, setelah tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang mengancam keselamatanku." Maura terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan.

Empat orang dewasa di ruangan itu menahan tawanya, melihat Maura. Ia baru akan memasukkan tangannya ke mulut saat Narcissa menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh memasukkan tanganmu ke mulut Maura." Narcissa memberitahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru ku katakan, aku hanya meniru omongan Daddy." Maura mengaku. "Aku tidak tahu apa artinya mengancam, aku juga tidak tahu apa artinya keselamatan." Maura berseru polos.

Lucius dan Draco tertawa.

"Tidak masalah sayang." Draco memberitahu. "Daddy juga tidak yakin kalau Grandfather tahu arti kata itu." Draco meledek Lucius.

Lucius memutar matanya.

"Jadi Maura…" Lucius bertanya. "Setelah orang jahat ini tertangkap, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Maura tersenyum lebar. "Pertama, aku akan masuk TK." Maura memberitahu, membuat kakek dan neneknya tersenyum lebar.

"Kedua, Daddy dan Mommy akan menikah." Maura berseru dan melompat-lompat senang.

.

"Hermione, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Narcissa muncul di depan pintu kamar Maura.

Hermione yang sedang membantu membereskan barang-barang bawaan Maura melihat Narcissa bingung.

"Maura, Mommy keluar sebentar." Hermione berseru pelan. Ia kemudian menghampiri Narcissa yang menunggunya di depan kamar Maura.

"Ada apa Narcissa?" Hermione bertanya.

Narcissa tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian menarik tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat, tidak lama ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya.

"Ini apa?" Hermione bertanya, ia membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah di tangannya. Didalamnya terdapat kalung berlian yang berbentuk tetesan air.

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu." Narcissa berseru, "Kau akan menjadi menantuku." Narcissa berseru lagi, tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya padamu saat tanggal pernikahan sudah di tentukan, tapi aku tidak sabar dan tidak bisa menahan diriku." Narcissa memberitahu lagi sambil tertawa.

Hermione hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Narcissa menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione. "Semoga kalian nyaman tinggal disini. Sekarang, dimana cucuku?" Narcissa berseru senang dan masuk ke kamar Maura.

"Maura, ayo kita pergi ke taman belakang, apa kau sudah lihat bunga tulip baru Grandmother?" Narcissa bertanya pada Maura.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terkait Miss Weasley?" Lucius bertanya pada Draco di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku dan Hermione sudah membicarakan ini." Draco memulai. "Kita tidak benar-benar punya bukti yang kuat, jadi sepertinya kita harus memancingnya." Draco memberitahu ayahnya.

"Memancingnya?" Lucius bertanya tidak mengerti.

Draco memutar matanya, ia kemudian menjelaskan rencananya pada Lucius.

.

Draco, Lucius, dan Theo sedang melaksanakan rapat rahasia, membahas tentang rencana penangkapan Ginny Weasley.

Lucius menyebutnya penangkapan.

Draco menyebutnya penghancuran.

Draco data yang mereka dapatkan sekarang, Ginny Weasley bekerja di kementrian sihir di _Department Of International Magical Cooperation._ Ia mendapatkan posisinya disana karena memintanya dari Kingsley dengan alasan bahwa ia sedikit banyak berperan dalam perang meraka.

Yeah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak?

Pada hari ia menyusup ke kamar Maura, beberapa jam sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Ron di salah satu restoran tidak jauh dari kementrian, mereka mengobrol dan makan, dan tidak lama keduanya berpisah, sepertinya setelah mengobrol dengan Ron ia pergi ke apartement Draco.

Jadi kesimpulan dua Malfoy dan satu Nott itu adalah Ronald Weasley ada hubungannya dengan penyusupan Ginnya atau paling tidak ia tahu sesuatu.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kita datangi terlebih dahulu?" Theo bertanya.

"Ronald Weasley." Draco berseru.

"Oh, dimana Blaise?" Lucius bertanya, baru ingat kenapa Blaise tidak ada di antara mereka.

Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia kemungkinan sedang bersenang-senang dengan istri dan anaknya." Theo memberitahu, dan seketika Draco kehilangan kata-katanya.

Biasanya jika ada yang bertanya dimana Blaise, ia akan menjawab _dia pasti sedang menderita dengan anak dan istrinya._

"Theo, kau sehat kan?" Draco bertanya.

Theo mengangguk.

Lucius tertawa. "Draco, sebaiknya kau carikan ia istri."

.

Theo menggerutu kesal, ia baru selesai bicara dengan Draco dan Lucius, mereka sudah membuat rencana yang cukup matang dan mereka akan mengeksekusi rencana mereka dua hari lagi.

Theo benar-benar lega akhirnya bisa lepas dari penderitaan selama tiga jam terus-menerus diledek oleh dua Malfoy itu. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti meledeknya dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah harus menikah dan punya anak sendiri, belum lagi Draco yang menceritakan pada Lucius bahwa Theo benar-benar senang bermain dengan Maura.

Mereka terus meledeknya bahwa ia sudah siap dan sudah ingin punya anak. Anak perempuan.

Theo berjalan ke arah luar Malfoy Manor lewat pintu samping, ia ingin melihat taman milik Narcissa yang dari dulu selalu indah dan membuatnya tenang.

Saat itu ia melihat Maura sedang bermain gelembung sabun.

"Aunty.. Aunty… Lihat ini." Maura mengangkat tinggi alat peniupnya dan berputar-putar, membuat gelembung sabun bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang tertawa-tawa di dekat Maura, ia juga berputar-putar dengan Maura, menikmati gelembung-gelembung di sekitar mereka.

Theo rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Ah, Uncle Theo!" Maura berseru, ia berlari dan menghampiri Theo. Theo melebarkan tangannya dan menggendong Maura yang berlari sekuat tenaga kearahnya.

"Maura." Theo berseru pelan, tatapannya masih tertahan di perempuan berambut pirang yang berputar tanpa alas kaki di taman itu.

"Uncle, apa kau tahu? Sekarang aku, Mommy, dan Daddy tinggal disini." Maura memberitahu.

Theo tersenyum. "Aku tahu." Theo memberitahu lagi.

"Ah, Uncle, apa kau kenal Aunty Luna?" Maura berseru, ia menggeliat dan turun dari gendongan Theo. Maura menggandeng tangan Theo dan menariknya ke arah Luna.

"Uncle Theo, ini Aunty Luna. Aunty Luna, ini Uncle Theo." Maura berseru, ia tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkan dua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Maura, ayo mandi." Hermione berseru entah muncul dari mana."Ah…" Hermione bisa merasakan ada aura yang aneh di antar Theo dan Luna yang hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalian sudah bertemu?" Hermione bertanya. "Theo, ini Luna Lovegood, jika kau ingat, ia ibu baptisnya Maura." Hermione memperkenalkan Luna pada Theo. "Dan Luna, ini Theo, ia sahabatnya Draco."

"Luna, Luna Lovegood." Luna berseru dengan nadanya yang ringan seperti biasa, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Theo.

"Theo, Theodore Nott." Theo berkata terbata-bata.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Maura, ayo." Hermione berseru. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin di katakan Uncle Theo pada Aunty Luna." Hermione mengulurkan tangannya pada Maura dan mengajak anaknya masuk.

.

Draco dan Theo duduk di restoran paling ramai dekat kementrian.

"Dimana dia?" Theo bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar." Draco melirik jam tangannya. Tidak lama pria yang mereka cari-cari muncul juga.

Ronald Weasley memasuki restoran itu dan berjalan ke arah konter dan memesan makanannya, ia kemudian duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong di tengah ruangan.

Theo mengangguk pada seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian seksi, memberinya tanda. Perempuan itu mengangguk balik dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah meja Ron.

"Mr. Weasley." Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku Meghan dan aku fans beratmu."

"Benarkah?" Ron tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Meghan bertanya.

"Iya tentu saja." Ron berdiri dan menarikkan kursi untuk Meghan.

Theo dan Draco mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan alat Muggle yang di dapat Draco entah dari mana. Mereka menyewa perempuan itu untuk mengorek-ngorek informasi dari Ron dan mendapatkan bukti pendukung.

Draco melihat jam tangannya, lima menit lagi, dan Hermione juga Maura akan masuk ke restoran itu untuk menyempurnakan rencana mereka.

Tepat lima menit kemudian, pintu restoran terbuka dan Hermione masuk dengan Maura di sebelahnya, mereka berjalan ke arah konter dan memesan makanan untuk di bawa pulang.

"Oh, bukankah itu Hermione Granger?" Meghan berseru pada Ron.

Ron melihat kesal ke arah konter dan mukanya langsung memerah, ia mengangguk " _Hermione Granger and her bastard child._ "

Meghan tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai Hermione Granger, Apa kau tahu siapa ayah dari anaknya itu?"

"Tentu saja, ayahnya adalah pelahap maut, Draco Malfoy." Ron memberitahu. "Ugh, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus melihat mereka hari ini."

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau diam saja?" perempuan ini bertanya, sengaja memancing Ron.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku dan adikku sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia." Ron dengan mudahnya menggumamkan rencana bodohnya.

Meghan tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan?"

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm Fine**

 **21.**

Theo benar-benar lelah, ia sudah beberapa kali berusaha menahan Draco agar tidak melompat dan memecahkan kepala Ronald Weasley selama mereka mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan perempuan yang mereka sewa.

Theo tidak menyangka ada orang yang dilahirkan dengan tingkat kebrengsekkan luar biasa seperti Ron dan Ginny Weasley.

Mereka berdua berencana menculik Maura, tapi belum benar-benar tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu berhasil menculik Maura, mereka baru berencana menyekapnya di suatu tempat. Setelah menyekap Maura, Ron berencana meminta uang dalam jumlah besar dari Draco, sementara Ginny ingin agar keselamatan Maura diganti dengan jaminan bahwa Hermione pergi dari Inggris dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Ron dan Ginny masih berdebat apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan, karena itu mereka belum mencoba lagi setelah gagal kemarin.

Karena Ginny kemarin gagal, kemungkinan besar dalam waktu dekat Ron yang kali ini akan mencoba menculik Maura.

Saat Theo dan Draco mendengar hal ini, Draco hampir menghampiri Ron dan memecahkan kepalanya disana, tapi Theo berhasil menahannya dan mereka mendapatkan informasi lainnya.

Di luar dugaan mereka, perempuan yang mereka sewa cukup pintar dalam memancing Ron, entah perempuan itu yang cukup pintar atau memang Ron yang terlanjur bodoh ia dengan mudahnya membongkar sendiri rencana mereka pada orang asing. Mereka mendapat informasi lagi apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Ron dan Ginny tidak menyukai Hermione.

Ron? Sederhana, selama ini Ron selalu mengira bahwa ia dan Hermione akan berakhir bersama, tapi kemudian Hermione hamil dengan anak dari pria lain, kemudian setelah ia tahu kalau ayah dari anak Hermione adalah Draco, ia semakin kesal, bagaimana mungkin Hermione punya anak dengan pelahap maut? Bukan hanya sekedar pelahap maut, tapi pelahap maut yang membuat kehidupannya di Hogwarts dan masa kecilnya menderita.

Jadi Ron tidak ingin melihat Hermione dan Draco bahagia, tidak saat dirinya menderita.

Saat Meghan bertanya apa motif Ginny ikut serta dalam rencana jahat mereka, Ron hanya menjawab ala kadarnya. Ron memberitahu kalau dari kecil Ginny memang tidak pernah begitu menyukai Hermione, pertama karena ia seorang kelahiran muggle, seluruh anggota keluarganya mungkin bisa berdiri membela hak-hak mereka yang merupakan Muggleborn, tapi Ginny sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai pada kelahiran Muggle, terutama mereka yang punya keahlian dan kemampuan hebat.

Kedua, karena Ginny merasa yang seharusnya mendapat sebutan _Gryffindor Princess_ adalah dirinya, bukan Hermione. Ketiga, karena Harry. Harry Potter selalu merasa kalau Hermione lebih penting dari Ginny, bagi Harry sahabatnya lebih penting dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Belum lagi sekarang Hermione tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan Draco Malfoy disampingnya, membuat Ginny semakin iri setengah mati.

Jadi alasan mereka berdua begitu sederhana, iri hati. Dan hal itu yang membuat Draco dan Theo benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Uncle Theo, ayo makan." Maura tiba-tiba berseru, membuat Theo yang tadinya kelelahan tersenyum.

Theo mengangguk, ia bangkit dari sofa di ruang bermain Maura dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan Maura disampingnya.

"Maura, dimana ayahmu?" Theo bertanya.

"Daddy dan Mommy ada di kamar, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, pintunya dikunci." Maura memberitahu dengan polosnya.

Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mereka sampai di ruang makan, Lucius dan Narcissa sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu mereka.

"Theo.." Lucius berseru. "Apa saja yang kalian dapatkan hari ini?" Lucius bertanya penasaran.

"Sudahlah Lucius, nanti saja." Narcisssa memotong pembicaraan Lucius dengan Theo, ia paling tidak suka ada pembicaraan serius di meja makan.

"Maura, dimana kedua orangtuamu?" Lucius bertanya pada Maura yang sedang memanjat kursi di samping Narcissa.

"Mereka di kamar." Maura memberitahu begitu ia berhasil duduk di kursinya sendiri, Narcissa berusaha membantunya naik tapi ia menolaknya. Theo juga berusaha membantunya naik tadi tapi Maura menolak dan berkata ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Lucius hanya memutar matanya kemudian bergumam sesuatu seperti _masih terang_ dan _tidak tahu prioritas._

"Maura, haruskah kita makan duluan?" Narcissa bertanya pada Maura yang duduk di sampingnya.

Maura mengangguk. "Aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan duluan." Lucius langsung memutuskan begitu mendengar kalau cucunya sudah lapar, tidak lagi memikirkan untuk menunggu Draco dan Hermione.

"Theo, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Narcissa bertanya santai saat mereka makan.

Theo yang duduk di sebrang Maura nyaris tersedak karena pertanyaan Narcissa barusan, begitu ia berhasil menelan makanan dimulutnya ia menggeleng. "Belum."

Narcissa tersenyum, ia diberitahu Hermione kalau sepertinya Theo tertarik pada Luna Lovegood. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Theo tertawa canggung. "Belum, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku punya beberapa kenalan yang sepertinya cocok untukmu." Narcissa berseru lagi.

Saat mereka mulai makan, Hermione dan Draco memasuki ruangan.

Lucius dan Theo memutar mata mereka bersamaan.

"Mommy." Maura berseru senang. "Kenapa kalian tadi mengunci pintu? Aku tidak bisa masuk dan memanggil kalian untuk makan malam bersama." Hermione memberitahu kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione duduk di samping Maura dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara Draco duduk di samping Theo.

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdua dapatkan hari ini?" Lucius bertanya lagi pada Draco.

"Grandfather." Maura berseru. "Kan tadi Grandmother bilang nanti saja." Maura memberitahu Lucius, membuat semua orang dewasa disekitarnya tertawa.

.

"Theo? Kau sudah mau pulang?" Hermione bertanya pada Theo yang baru saja berpamitan padanya, Draco juga Maura.

Theo mengangguk, ia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang, setelah makan malam tadi ia bermain lagi dengan Maura, dan ia tidak tahu kalau bermain dengan seorang anak berumur empat tahun bisa benar-benar melelahkan.

"Uncle Theo, apa kau akan kesini lagi besok?" Maura bertanya.

Theo tertawa, tentu saja ia ingin datang lagi, tapi sepertinya ia akan terlalu lelah untuk bagun besok pagi.

"Entahlah Maura, kurasa Uncle ada pekerjaan besok." Theo memberitahu.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak jauh dari mereka begitu mendengar alasan Theo.

Hermione juga menahan tawanya, tapi ia mengerti kalau Theo pasti lelah bermain dengan Maura seharian.

Maura yang berdiri di samping Hermione langsung sedih, tapi kemudian sepertinya sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. "Mommy, apa besok Aunty Luna jadi datang ke sini?" Maura bertanya.

"Iya, sepulang mengajar ia akan datang kesini." Hermione memberitahu Maura.

Draco yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari situ melihat ekspresi Theo yang langsung kosong.

"Oh…" Maura berseru lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak masalah, aku bisa bermain dengan Aunty Luna besok." Maura berseru senang.

"Um, Maura, kurasa aku bisa datang besok." Theo mengubah pikirannya.

"Benarkah?" Maura bertanya senang, tentu saja semakin banyak orang yang bermain dengannya akan semakin bagus.

.

"Aku dan Draco sudah benar-benar merasa kalau ia memang perlu pergi ke TK, bertemu dan bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seumurannya, tapi kami tidak bisa mengambil risiko." Hermione memberitahu Luna.

Luna mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Hermione, tapi apa tidak ada cara lain agar ia bisa pergi ke TK? Bagaimana jika meminta bantuan Auror? Bagaimana jika meminta satu atau dua Auror berjaga untuk Maura?"

"Draco tidak percaya pada Auror." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Luna diam saja.

"Ah, Luna, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Hermione tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Harry berkembang?" Hermione langsung bertanya.

Luna tertawa pelan, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Ia mengajakku makan siang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kemudian membatalkan beberapa menit sebelum makan siang." Luna memberitahu. "Ada tugas penting katanya."

Hermione memutar matanya. Hermione dan Draco sedang bersaing, mereka berdua tahu kalau Harry dan Theo sama-sama menyukai Luna, sekarang masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan dipilih Luna. Hermione jelas-jelas ingin Luna dengan Harry, sementara Draco ingin Luna dengan Theo, jadi bukan hanya Theo dan Harry yang harus bersaing, tapi Draco dan Hermione juga.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Luna bertanya lagi pada Hermione.

"Apa kau menyukai Harry?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Luna tidak menjawab, ia tertawa pelan, kemudian berdiri dari kursi taman yang mereka duduki dan pergi ke pinggir danau dimana Maura sedang bermain tanah.

"Ugh, kurasa aku harus memberi Harry pelajaran dasar tentang mendekati perempuan." Hermione berseru sendiri.

Hermione baru akan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luna dan Maura yang sedang bermain saat salah satu peri rumah menghampirinya.

"Miss Granger, Master Theo datang dan ingin bermain dengan Miss Maura." Peri rumah itu memberitahu.

"Suruh Theo kesini." Hermione memberitahu. Ia memang akan lebih senang jika Harry yang mendapatkan Luna, tapi bukan berarti ia akan menghalangi Theo.

Tidak lama Theo datang. "Selamat sore Hermione." Theo menyapa Hermione.

"Selamat sore Theo." Hermione balas menyapa. "Kau datang hari ini untuk bermain dengan Maura atau dengan ibu baptisnya?" Hermione kemudian tertawa dan berjalan ke arah Maura, memberitahunya kalau Uncle Theo sudah datang.

"Uncle, Uncle…" Maura berseru senang. "Aku dan Aunty Luna baru akan berenang, apa kau mau ikut?" Maura bertanya polos, membuat Theo memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

"Theo, biar aku tanya ini sekali." Draco berseru pada temannya itu.

"Apa?" Theo berseru.

"Apa kau menyukai Luna?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Theo bertanya balik.

"Well, karena ia ibu baptis dari anakku, dan sahabat baik calon istriku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain-main dengannya."

Theo menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Iya, iya aku menyukainya." Theo mengakui.

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Theo, aku dan Hermione sedang bersaing." Draco memulai.

Draco kemudian menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi diantaranya dan Hermione, bagaimana ia dan Hermione bersaing dan sama-sama ingin sahabat mereka mendapatkan Luna Lovegood.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Miss Lovegood." Draco memberitahu.

Theo menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafasmu terus?" Draco bertanya.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Theo berseru frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco tidak mengerti. " _For Merlin sake_ Theo, kau bahkan punya lebih banyak daftar mantan kekasih dariku, apa yang tidak kau ketahui?"

Theo menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Theo, aku bersumpah jika kau menghela nafasmu sekali lagi aku akan mencabut hidungmu dan membuatmu _nose-less_ seperti _dark lord._ "

Theo baru akan menghela nafasnya lagi, tapi kemudian ia menahannya.

"Kau tahu persis tipe-tipe perempuan yang pernah menjadi mantan-ku Draco." Theo berseru sarkas.

"Ah…" Draco seketika mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Theo bertanya pelan.

"Well, kau bisa mulai dengan mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi bersama." Lucius berseru dari depan pintu.

.

"Hermione." Narcissa memanggil Hermione yang sedang mengajari Maura tentang beberapa hal-hal sihir.

"Iya?" Hermione berseru.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Mr. Potter?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku baru berencana menghubunginya nanti malam."

"Kita harus bergerak cepat, karena sekarang Lucius sudah ikut membantu Draco." Narcissa berseru setengah panik.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Narcissa mengangguk lagi. Awalnya Narcissa mendukung agar Theo bersama Luna, tapi itu sebelum ia tahu kalau Harry Potter juga menyukai Luna Lovegood. Tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi ia dan Harry sedikit punya ikatan batin setelah malam ia berbohong pada Voldemort.

Jadi begitu Hermione memberitahunya kalau Harry juga menyukai Luna maka ia langsung berada di sisi yang sama dengan Hermione dan Harry.

"Um, baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Harry sekarang. Narcissa, bisa kau temani Maura sebentar?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Iya, iya, tentu saja." Narcissa kemudian duduk di samping Maura dan membantu Maura belajar lagi sementara Hermione pergi ke saluran _floo_ terdekat.

Hermione melihat ke jam tangannya untuk memastikan apa Harry sudah pulang dari kementrian atau belum, ia lalu menghubungi Harry, ia tidak tahu shift apa yang diambil Harry hari ini, tapi semoga ia ada di rumah.

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Harry Potter!" Ginny berteriak dari depan rumah kediaman Harry.

"Master Harry tidak ingin bertemu dengan Miss Weasley." Kreacher berseru cukup kencang dari dalam rumah untuk didengar Ginny yang terus-menerus menggedor pintu.

"Peri-rumah sialan! Buka pintunya atau aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku." Ginny berseru ganas.

Harry menghampiri Kreacher yang berdiri di pintu bagian dalam.

"Sudah berapa lama ia disini?" Harry bertanya pelan pada Kreacher.

"Sudah hampir satu jam." Kreacher memberitahu lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kreacher?" Harry bertanya, ia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi perempuan di depan rumahnya itu, belakangan ini Harry hanya mengambil shift malam di kantor Auror agar tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi ia terus menerus berusaha dan mendatangi Harry.

"Kreacher bisa keluar dan dengan mudah melempar Miss Weasley keluar dari properti ini." Kreacher memberitahu.

Harry tertawa ia kemudian menggeleng. "Haruskah aku menemuinya?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Kreacher hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Saluran _floo_ Harry berbunyi dan suara Hermione terdengar dari situ.

"Harry, kau dirumah?" Hermione berseru.

"Hermione?" Harry memastikan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sibuk? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk, masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum aku berangkat." Harry memberitahu lagi.

"Kau mengambil shift malam?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

"Iya." Harry memberitahu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana." Hermione memberitahu lalu suaranya menghilang, ia tidak lama api hijau berkobar dan Hermione muncul.

"Kukira jika pangkat seorang Auror sudah tinggi, ia tidak lagi mengambil shift malam." Hermione memberitahu, ia dan Harry berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Well, kebanyakan memang melakukannya." Harry memberitahu, mereka duduk di ruang tamu. "Ada apa?" Harry bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa kau menyukai Luna?" Hermione bertanya langsung.

Harry terdiam, ia berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kurasa dari kita masih di Hogwarts aku sudah tertarik padanya." Harry berkata jujur.

"Harry, kau harus bergerak cepat." Hermione berseru cemas. Ia kemudian menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, bagaimana ia dan Narcissa ingin Harry mendekati Luna, sementara Draco dan Lucius mendukung Theo.

"Ah…" Harry mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Harry berseru lagi. "Kenapa kalian begitu heboh, padahal belum tentu Luna ingin dengan salah satu dari kami?" Harry memberitahu lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara keras berbunyi dari luar.

"Apa itu?" Hermione bertanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter!" Ginny berteriak kencang, suaranya sekarang benar-benar jelas dan itu berarti ia sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga, apa ia baru saja menjebol pintu rumahku?" Harry bertanya, ia berdiri dan setengah berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Ginny! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry berteriak begitu ia melihat Kreacher terbaring di lantai.

Hermione yang mengikuti Harry dari belakang tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, pintu depan Grimmauld Place hancur, dan Kreacher terbaring lemah di lantai di dekat Ginny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger?!" Ginny berteriak melengking begitu melihat Hermione di belakang Harry.

"Apapun yang kulakukan disini bukan urusanmu." Hermione berseru, ia ingin menghampiri Kreacher tapi Harry menahannya, jika mereka menghampiri Kreacher sekarang Ginny kemungkinan besar bisa menyerang mereka dengan mudahnya.

Hermione dan Harry menggenggam tongkat mereka erat-erat.

Ginny mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Harry juga Hermione. "Hermione, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu serakah! Kau sudah mendapatkan Draco dan sekarang kau berusaha mengambil Harry juga dariku!"

"Hermione tidak pernah mengambilku darimu Ginny. Apa kau pikir aku barang?" Harry berseru.

"Ia mengambilmu, dari dulu, dari pertama kita masih kecil sampai sekarang kau selalu lebih memilih Hermione dariku!" Ginny berseru kesal.

"Ginny." Hermione berseru pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hermione berseru. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu Ginny, kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Hermione berseru, menatap langsung ke mata Ginny.

"Aku ingin kau menghilang dari kehidupanku, tidak, lebih dari itu, aku ingin kau mati!" Ginny kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan semuanya, kukira ketika kau hamil entah anak siapa, aku berhasil membuat semua orang membencimu, membuat kau menyesal mengenal dunia sihir dan berhasil membuatmu pergi dengan kakimu sendiri. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau kembali dan membuat semuanya berantakan? Kenapa?" Ginny berteriak melengking.

Hermione dan Harry hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Hermione kemudian menyadari kalau Kreacher perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan Ginny dengan menyeret tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang masih bisa bergerak lemah.

Hermione hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat, ketika Kreacher sudah cukup jauh dari Ginny dan cukup dekat dengannya, ia bisa ber- _disapparating_ dan membawa Kreacher keluar dari sini.

"Ginny, apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Ginny kemudian tertawa, suara tawanya melengking dan membuat Harry juga Hermione merinding. "Aku hanya ingin Hermione mati." Ginny memberitahu dengan tenangnya. "Hermione Granger. Aku salah selama ini, kukira kau akan berhenti mengganggu hidupku, tapi sekarang apa? Kau datang dan berusaha mengambil semuanya lagi dariku."

"Apa Malfoy tidak cukup untukmu? Ia bahkan punya lebih banyak uang dari Harry! Kenapa kau masih mau mengambil Harry dariku?" Ginny berseru, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sangat sedih.

Perubahan emosi yang ditunjukkan Ginny benar-benar membuat Hermione dan Harry bergidik.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Ginny menyerang ke arah Hermione.

Hermione dengan mudahnya mengelakkan mantra yang diarahkan padanya.

"Ginny!" Hermione mulai terbawa emosi. "Kau sudah gila? Sadarlah!"

Ginny tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak gila Hermione, Harry, kenapa kalian berdua terus menerus bertindak seakan-akan masalahnya ada padaku?" Ginny berseru dan melangkah semakin dekat pada Hemione dan Harry.

Harry kemudian mengulurkan tongkatnya sudah lelah dengan tingkah laku Ginny dan menyerang Ginny dengan cepat, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan mudahnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya

.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Draco berseru penuh kekuatiran. Ia mendapat kabar kalau Hermione ada di kantor Auror dan dengan cepat menuju ke kantor Auror untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Hermione dengan cepat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Draco, Hermione dan Harry menunggu anggota keluarga Weasley untuk datang dan membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Ginny setelah ini.

"Untuk apa menunggu anggota keluarganya datang? Kau seharusnya langsung memasukkannya ke Azkaban!" Draco berseru kesal. "Atau paling tidak memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Apa Hermione? kau masih mau membelanya? Ia sudah membahayakanmu, bagaimana jika setelah ini ia melakukan hal-hal yang lebih buruk? Bagaimana jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada Maura?"

Hermione dan Harry menghela nafasnya.

"Kami tidak bisa menangkap seseorang dan mengurungnya dalam Azkaban hanya karena _stupefy_ Malfoy." Harry memberitahu lagi.

"Hanya karena _stupefy?_ " Draco berteriak kesal. "Perempuan gila ini sudah memaksa masuk ke apartement kami dan mengancam keamanan Maura!" Draco berseru lagi. "Apa aku harus memasukkannya ke penjara bawah tanah di Malfoy Manor?" Draco berseru benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Harry Potter padanya, bagaimana mungkin ia menganggap remeh semua yang dilakukan Ginny Weasley.

Hermione diam, ia berpikir keras, apa yang dikatakan Draco ada benarnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Harry juga benar.

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley dan George Weasley akhirnya tiba.

"Harry, Hermione apa yang terjadi?" George bertanya.

Harry kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mereka menahan Ginny sekarang, juga memberitahu tentang Ginny yang diam-diam masuk ke apartement Draco dan Hermione.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ceritamu barusan?" Arthur bertanya sedikit ragu.

Harry mengangguk.

Hermione dan Draco saling melirik, mereka belum memberitahu Harry tentang apa yang di dengar Draco dan Theo dari Ron tempo hari. Entah mengapa keduanya ragu, meskipun mereka tahu Harry akan berusaha menegakkan keadilan, mereka berdua ragu kalau Auror bisa menyelesaikan masalah Ron dan Ginny kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya." George berseru.

"Harry, menurutmu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap Ginny?" Arthur bertanya, berusaha bijak, ia tahu Ginny sudah membuat masalah.

"Kurasa yang paling baik untuk saat ini adalah menahannya untuk sementara, kami mungkin akan mengintrogasinya akan beberapa hal, kami juga akan meminta bantuan dari St. Mungo kemudian dengan keputusan berdasarkan pendapat Healer, kami akan menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan terhadap Ginny." Harry memberitahu, mode Auror-nya sedang menyala.

George dan Arthur mengangguk sementara Draco memutar mataanya.

Draco jelas tidak puas dengan hal ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Setidaknya jika Ginny ditahan ia hanya tinggal mengkuatirkan Ron Weasley.

"Hermione." Arthur berseru pada Hermione, "Aku minta maaf, aku tahu Ginny pasti membuat keluarga kalian tidak tenang, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, aku atas nama keluarga Weasley minta maaf padamu dan pada Mr. Malfoy." Arthur memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada Arthur . "Tidak apa-apa Mr. Weasley." Hermione memberitahu, ia tidak lagi memanggilnya Arthur seperti dulu.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Hermione pulang dulu Potter." Draco memberitahu.

Harry mengangguk. "Jika ada perkembangan aku akan menghubungi kalian."

Hermione berdiri dan Draco langsung menggandeng tangannya, mereka baru akan berjalan ke arah saluran _floo_ saat Hermione tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu pada Draco.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu mereka tentang Ron?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menggeleng.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Hallo... maaf diriku lama tidak update, sebenarnya ada banyak alasan yang bisa kuberikan ke kalian semua yang menyukai dan menunggu update-an dari cerita ini, tapi aku tahu alasan akan hanya jadi alasan, so here is it. Aku tahu chapter ini cenderung sedikit** ** _filler,_** **tapi inilah chapter 21.. so, as always, Read and Review..**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Fine**

 **22.**

Hermione dan Draco berbaring di kasur mereka, Maura sudah tidur, Lucius dan Narcissa juga sudah beristirahat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hermione?" Draco bertanya, mengelus-elus kepala Hermione yang berada dipelukkannya.

Hermione diam, ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco, menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu.

"Aku tahu Ginny tidak akan mendapat hukuman berat." Draco memberitahu. "Aku hanya berharap ia di tahan di St. Mungo, paling tidak dengan begitu ia tidak akan berkeliaran dan membahayakan kita."

Hermione mengangguk, ia sebenarnya masih berpikir. Ginny sekarang sudah diamankan, tapi Ron masih berkeliaran. Hermione sebenarnya -entah mengapa- yakin kalau Ron tidak seberbahaya Ginny, meskipun masih berbahaya, jadi ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang pada Ron.

"Draco, apa menurutmu akan aman jika kita memasukkan Maura ke TK?" Hermione bertanya.

"Mungkin sudah cukup aman, tapi kita tetap tidak boleh lengah, aku bisa menyewa beberapa pengawal untuk menjaganya, bagaimana?" Draco bertanya, ia tahu Maura sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin masuk TK, dan sebagai ayah yang baik, ia tidak ingin menunda-nunda keinginan anaknya jika ia bisa memenuhinya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dengan begitu kita akan punya waktu untuk membantu Mother menyiapkan acara pernikahan kita." Draco memberitahu, tersenyum.

"Draco, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Hermione berseru.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau keberatan jika pernikahan kita dilansungkan sederhana?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Hmm…" Draco berpikir. "Aku tidak masalah, bagaimana yang menurutmu nyaman saja, tapi kau yang harus mengatakannya sendiri pada Mother."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia sudah mengira kalau yang akan menjadi masalah adalah calon ibu mertuanya itu. "Draco aku sudah berpikir untuk menanyakan ini pada Narcissa, tapi apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia akan marah padaku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Tanyakan saja sendiri kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadikan nyawaku sebagai taruhan Hermione, jadi kau harus menanyakannya sendiri" Draco memberitahu, sengaja menakut-nakuti Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan memukul lengan Draco pelan.

"Baru begini saja kau sudah tidak mau membantuku, bagaimana nanti!" Hermione berseru kesal.

Draco tertawa, tahu Hermione kesal tapi juga tahu kalau Hermione hanya bercanda.

"Ah, kapan menurutmu kita bisa membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuamu?" Draco bertanya, teringat kalau mereka belum memberitahu kedua orang tua Hermione kalau mereka berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Entahlah, mungkin akhir pekan ini." Hermione bertanya sambil lalu.

"Baiklah, akhir pekan ini kita bertiga akan pergi ke kediaman Granger." Draco memutuskan.

Hermione tiba-tiba tertawa. "Bersiaplah Draco, kedua orangtuaku akan menjadi dua pribadi yang berbeda jika kau akan membicarakan pernikahan."

Draco seketika pucat. Ia sudah mengenal kedua orangtua Hermione, cukup baik malah. Dan karena itu ia tahu, bahwa dibalik tampilan mereka yang ramah dan hangat keduanya bisa menjadi jahat dan mengerikan jika mereka merasa hal itu perlu.

 _"Will I be okay?"_ Draco bertanya pelan.

"Yeah, Well, jika kau bisa menyogok mereka dengan hal yang tepat kurasa tidak akan ada masalah." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Dan sekarang ia bukan hanya harus memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada kedua orangtua Hermione, tapi sepertinya ia juga harus memberikan mereka sesuatu.

"Tidurlah, pikirkan saja itu besok." Hermione berseru, menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya.

.

"Jadi Maura?" Hermione bertanya.

"Satu, tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada semua orang, dua, duduk di bagian depan atau tengah dan angkat tangan jika ingin bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaan, tiga, catat tugas dan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan, empat, masukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas dengan rapi, lima, tidak boleh memasukkan tangan ke mulut, enam, panggil Aunty Luna dengan sebutan Miss Lovegood, tujuh, jangan banyak bicara pada anak laki-laki." Maura mengulang kembali peraturan yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Tentu saja peraturan kelima adalah satu-satunya peraturan yang dibuat oleh Draco, tidak ingin anak perempuannya di dekati oleh anak laki-laki lain, siapapun itu.

Hermione memutar matanya pada Draco yang terlihat terlalu senang karena Maura mengingat satu-satunya peraturan darinya.

"Hermione, ini bekal makan siang Maura." Narcissa masuk ke kamar Maura dan membawakan kotak bekal yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran Maura.

"Grandmother, Aunty Luna bilang kami akan dapat makan siang disana." Maura berseru frustasi pada neneknya.

"Iya, Grandmother tahu, tapi bagaimana jika makanannya tidak bersih? Tidak sehat? Tidak enak?" Narcissa berseru tidak kala frustasi pada cucunya.

Lucius tertawa dari depan pintu. Baru satu cucu dan rumah mereka sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika nanti Hermione dan Draco punya anak lagi?

Lucius berjalan mendekat ke arah Maura, kemudian berlutut di depan cucunya itu dan memberikan pena Muggle yang terlihat mahal, bentuknya sederhana dan warnanya silver.

"Maura, ini untukmu gunakan untuk menulis ya." Lucius meletakkannya di saku kemeja seragam Maura.

"Terimakasih Grandfather." Maura mencium pipi kakeknya.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak jauh dari mereka. "Father, please, Maura paling-paling baru akan menggunakan pensil, atau mungkin spidol berwarna."

Lucius melirik Draco garang, tapi kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang." Hermione memberitahu Maura.

"Tunggu Hermione , aku belum ganti pakaian." Narcissa berseru panik.

"Cissy! Kita tidak ikut!" Lucius memberitahu.

"Apa?" Narcissa tidak terima. "Cucuku akan pergi ke taman kanak-kanak dan aku tidak ikut mengantarnya? Apa kau sudah gila Lucius?" Narcissa bertanya dengan suara melengking.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Tidak akan lucu jika terlalu banyak orang yang mengantar Maura ke TK, yang benar saja? Seorang anak kecil yang hanya akan pergi ke TK, diantar oleh kedua orangtuanya dan juga kakek-neneknya. Jadi Hermione sudah memberitahu Draco agar Draco memberitahu Lucius bahwa Lucius dan Narcissa tidak perlu ikut mengantar Maura, tapi sepertinya Lucius tidak menyampaikan hal itu pada Narcissa.

"Grandmother, kau dan Grandfather tidak perlu ikut mengantarku." Maura memberitahu. "Aku berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang kualami nanti sepulang sekolah." Maura memberitahu lagi.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bisa mengantarnya lain kali Mother." Draco memberitahu.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya lagi, ia kemudian berlutut dan memeluk Maura erat, membuat Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian bertidak seakan-akan Maura akan pergi ke Hogwarts, _For Merlin Sake_ , sebelum sore ia juga sudah akan kembali." Draco berseru tidak percaya dengan tingkah laku kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak ingin terlambat kan?" Hermione bertanya pada semuanya. "Ayo Maura, pakai tasmu." Hermione memakaikan tas ransel kecil di punggung Maura dan menggandengnya ke saluran _Floo._

"Daddy, aku dan Mommy duluan." Maura memberitahu ayahnya. "Grandmother, Grandfather sampai bertemu nanti." Maura melambai pada kakek dan neneknya kemudian menghilang di telan api hijau.

"Aku pergi dulu Mother, Father." Draco berseru lalu juga pergi ke saluran _Floo._

Draco tidak habis pikir, ia tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtuanya seperti itu tidak bahkan ia masih kecil. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy jelas-jelas dua orang yang berbeda sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun juga yang terpenting adalah mereka menyayangi Maura.

"Daddy!" Maura berseru kencang begitu ayahnya muncul.

"Kenapa Maura?" Draco bertanya menggendong Maura, ia bisa melihat kekuatiran di wajah anaknya. Draco melihat kesekelilingnya dan menemukan tempat itu ramai dengan anak-anak lainnya yang sedang berlari-larian dan bermain-main sebelum masuk kelas.

"Daddy aku takut." Maura berbisik pelan pada ayahnya. Draco melirik Hermione. Hermione hanya menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Maura tiba-tiba ketakutan.

"Kau takut kenapa sayang?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengenal anak-anak ini." Maura memberitahu ayahnya pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Well, hari pertama memang kau tidak mengenal siapa-siapa, karena itu kau perlu berkenalan dengan mereka." Draco memberitahu Maura.

Maura memasukkan tangannya kemulutnya. Hermione menarik tangan Maura pelan.

"Maura, Mommy bilang apa?" Hermione bertanya pada Maura.

"Tidak boleh memasukkan tangan kemulut." Maura memberitahu ibunya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memasukkan tanganmu ke mulut barusan?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura manyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk ayahnya. Bel masuk berbunyi kencang dan Draco juga Hermione hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain/

"Maura…" Suara Luna Lovegood yang khas muncul.

"Aunty Luna!" Maura menggeliat dari gendongan Draco, turun lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Auntynya.

"Maura, kau kenapa?" Maura bertanya begitu Maura memeluk kakinya erat.

"Aku takut." Maura memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau takut? Kan ada Aunty disini." Luna memberitahu, Maura mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukkannya pada Luna.

"Maura? Apa yang Mommy katakan?" Hermione mengingatkan Maura lagi.

"Aku harus memanggil Aunty Luna dengan sebutan Miss Lovegood." Maura memberitahu.

Luna tertawa. "Baiklah Maura, kau sudah siap untuk masuk kelas?" Luna bertanya.

 _"Yes, Miss Lovegood."_ Maura menjawab.

Draco dan Hermione bergantian mencium Maura, kemudian Maura dan Luna memasuki salah satu ruang kelas.

Draco dan Hermione menahan nafas mereka sampai pintu ruang kelas Maura ditutup.

"Kita pulang atau menunggunya disini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione melihat Draco bingung, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lalukan sekarang. Sekarang baru jam sembilan dan Maura baru akan pulang jam satu siang.

"Haruskah kita pulang?" Draco bertanya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia membutuhkan kita?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita menunggu disini." Draco memutuskan lagi. Draco dan Hermione kemudian duduk di deretan kursi di bagian lain dimana ada beberapa orang tua lain yang menunggu anak-anak mereka juga.

Hermione dan Draco belum lama duduk dan beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, sadar kalau yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka adalah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang sedang Maura lakukan sekarang?" Hermione berseru pelan.

"Haruskah kita mengintip?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione tertawa. "Ini bahkan belum sepuluh menit dia masuk kelas." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Hermione, apa yang akan terjadi jika Maura pergi ke Hogwarts?" Draco berseru frustasi.

"Bisakah kita tidak membiacarakan hal itu sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hermione, haruskah kita menyewa tutor di rumah saja? Jadi Maura tidak perlu pergi ke Hogwarts." Draco menyarankan.

"Kau pasti sudah gila." Hermione memutar matanya.

Draco tertawa pelan. Ia pasti memang sudah gila.

"Um… Miss Granger?" Seorang dari salah satu ibu-ibu yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka mendatangi.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Iya?" Hermione berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Benar, anda benar Hermione Granger." Perempuan itu berseru, seperti tidak percaya siapa yang dilihatnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Well, aku mengantar anakku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan Draco Malfoy kalau begitu?" Orang itu bertanya lagi.

Hermione melirik Draco, Draco menggeleng.

"Well, ini Draco Malfoy, calon suamiku."

.

"Kubilang juga apa." Draco memberitahu Hermione yang masih fokus membaca koran. Hanya satu hari sesudah kejadian kemarin Daily Prophet langsung menjadikan Hermione dan Draco berita utama mereka.

Saat perempuan asing kemarin bertanya apa yang dilakukannya dengan Draco Malfoy, Draco menggeleng, tanda kalau sebaiknya Hermione tidak memberitahu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya, tapi diluar dugannya Hermione memberitahu perempuan itu kalau Draco adalah calon suaminya.

Draco masih ingat bagaimana wajah perempuan itu menjadi pucat pasi begitu mendengar apa perkataan Hermione, bagaimana mungkin pahlawan perang perempuan nomor satu, Hermione Granger akan menikah dengan mantan pelahap maut.

Setelah itu Draco dan Hermione membicarakan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka, dan salah satunya adalah ini.

Belum banyak yang tahu kalau Hermione Granger yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terlihat di dunia sihir sudah kembali, kembali dengan anak perempuannya dan bahkan akan segera menikah dengan Draco Malfoy, tapi sepertinya karena sekarang keduanya sudah menjadi berita utama di Prophet, semua orang sudah tahu.

Bahkan sebelum jam pulang sekolah Maura kemarin, sudah banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di depan taman kanak-kanak milik Luna itu, membuat Hermione dan Draco merasa tidak nyaman karena mengganggu ketenangan anak-anak lainnya. Beberapa bahkan berusaha menerobos masuk, untung Draco sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk berjaga di depan.

Draco, Hermione, dan Maura pulang dengan saluran Floo.

 **Hermione Granger Kembali.**

 **Hermione Granger, satu dari anggota** ** _The Golden Trio,_** **kembali ke dunia sihir London, kemarin Miss Granger dan calon suaminya, Draco Malfoy terlihat sedang mengantar anak dari Miss Granger ke taman kanak-kanak di Diagon Alley yang merupakan milik dari teman Miss Granger, Luna Lovegood.**

 **Prophet mendapat kabar dari salah satu orangtua murid kalau Hermione Granger berada disana untuk mengantar anaknya, dan berkata bahwa Draco Malfoy yang berada bersamanya adalah calon suaminya.**

 **Kami berusaha mengonfirmasi kebenaran berita ini dengan langsung mendatangi TK tersebut dan meskipun tidak bisa masuk dan langsung bertemu dengan Miss Granger ataupun Mr. Malfoy beberapa orangtua murid mengonfirmasi kalau memang Hermione Granger sendirilah yang mengatakan hal itu.**

 **Kami berusaha mengonfirmasi hal ini pada sahabat-sahabar Miss Granger, mulai dari Miss Lovegood sampai Harry Potter tapi tidak ada respon dari mereka.**

 **Kami juga berusaha mengonfirmasi hal ini pada sahabat-sahabar Mr. Malfoy, tapi kami juga tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Tapi menurut beberapa orang memang Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy pernah terlihat bersama sekali di Diagon Alley.**

 **Tentu saja berita kembalinya Miss Granger disambut senang oleh masyarakat sihir London, hanya saja berita kalau ia akan segera menikah dengan Draco Malfoy menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi orang-orang.**

 **Apa yang terjadi? Apa sebelum ini mereka sudah berhubungan? Apakah Draco Malfoy adalah ayah dari anak Miss Granger yang selama ini menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang?**

 **Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

 **Tapi apapun yang terjadi seluruh dunia sihir jelas menyambut kembalinya Hermione Granger dengan tangan terbuka.**

 **Hermione Granger, selamat datang kembali! Dan kami menunggu berita dari anda.**

Hermione tertawa begitu ia selesai membaca artikel itu, yang benar saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione. Mereka berdua duduk di pantry dan minum kopi sementara penghuni-penghuni Manor lainnya masih tertidur lelap.

Hermione hanya tersenyum manis pada Draco kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Jujur ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi, begitu ia setuju memasukkan Maura ke TK di dunia sihir, maka ia sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu risiko yang mau tidak mau harus ditanggungnya dan Draco.

Mereka jelas akan mulai kehilangan privasi mereka perlahan-lahan mulai sekarang, semuanya akan lebih berat sekarang, pertama-tama mungkin dunia sihir akan seakan-akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, tapi kemudian tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, tentang Maura, tentang Draco.

Jujur Hermione tidak ingin sakit hati lagi, tapi entah kenapa ada hal lain yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, ia ingin semua orang tahu Maura, tahu betapa ia menyayangi Maura, dan selama ini ia menyembunyikan Maura bukan karena ia malu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Draco bertanya ikut tersenyum.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya lagi. Mungkin setelah ia resmi menikah dengan Draco, mereka bisa membuat wawancara eksklusif atau semacamnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Granger?" Draco bertanya lagi, tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya terus.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" Hermione bertanya, menyeruput kopinya dan melipat koran yang ada didepannya.

"Menurutku, kita harus mendatangi perempuan yang kemarin dan mengajarinya beberapa hal ,termasuk arti kata privasi!" Draco melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hermione terkikik pelan. "Menurutku, kita biarkan saja. Biarkan saja semua orang melakukan apa yang mereka kehendaki selama hal itu belum merugikan kita." Hermione memberitahu pendapatnya.

Draco menggerutu dan bergumam sesuatu seperti _terlalu baik, tidak rasional._

"Kalian sudah bangun? Kenapa pagi sekali?" Narcissa bertanya, muncul masih dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi Mother." Draco berseru. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Hermione sampaikan padamu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione membelalak, ia melotot ke arah Draco. "Apa?" Gumamnya tanpa suara, ia tidak ingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Narcissa.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Narcissa bertanya, ia mengambil teko berisi kopi dan menuangnya ke gelasnya.

"Pernikahan." Draco memberitahu, juga tanpa suara.

"Ah…" Hermione ingat.

"Um, Narcissa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Hermione memulai. Narcissa yang duduk di samping Draco mengangguk, mendengarkan.

"Apa acara pernikahanku dan Draco bisa diselenggarakan sederhana saja?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Sederhana dalam artian?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Tidak megah, tidak berlebihan, dan tidak banyak mengundang orang."

Narcissa meminum kopinya, ia kemudian berpikir, Draco dan Hermione menahan nafas mereka menunggu responnya.

"Tidak banyak mengundang orang? Berapa yang kau maksud dengan kata banyak Hermione?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

"Dua puluh sampai tiga puluh orang?" Hermione bertanya lagi, makin lama suaranya makin pelan dan tidak bisa didengar, dan meskipun Draco merasa sedikit terhibur melihat Hermione yang terlihat ketakutan, ia juga merasa kasihan melihatnya tertekan seperti sekarang.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu Hermione, lagipula ini pernikahanmu." Narcissa berseru, Draco dan Hermione bisa melihat kalau Narcissa sebenarnya juga berat menyetujui permintaa Hermione.

Lagipula Hermione tahu kalau Narcissa pasti sudah berencana mengundang banyak kenalannya ke pernikahan anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Tapi kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan maka tidak masalah, kita bisa mengundang beberapa orang terdekat saja." Narcissa memberitahunya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, tidak pecaya kalau Narcissa baru saja menyetujui permintaannya tanpa memberikan perlawanan apa-apa.

Dan seketika hal itu membuat Hermione merasa tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. Apa Narcissa benar-benar tulus menerima permintaannya atau ini hanya permainan psikologi untuk membuatnya membatalkan sendiri permintaannya, entahlah.

"Well, kalau diperlukan kita mungkin bisa menambah jumlah undangan menjadi empat puluh sampai lima puluh orang." Hermione berseru canggung.

Narcissa tersenyum. Jangan berprasangka buruk padanya, tentu saja ia menyukai Hermione, menyayanginya bahkan, bagaimana juga perempuan itu sudah memberikannya cucu terhebat di dunia, tapi bagaimanapun juga Narcissa adalah seorang Slytherin.

Ia hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Hermione semakin merasa bersalah dan akhirnya membiarkannya mengundang orang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Narcissa tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Hermione. "Oh, terimakasih banya _Dear_."

Draco tahu persis kalau Ibunya baru saja menggunakan serangan psikologis pada calon istrinya, sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu pada Draco. Draco bergidik, ular betina memang lebih mengerikan dari singa betina.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco ,bisakah hari ini aku yang mengantar Maura ke TK?" Narcissa bertanya. "Kalian berdua bisa mulai menyiapkan acara pernikahan kalian."

"Well, sebenarnya hari ini aku juga berencana pergi ke perusahaan." Draco memberitahu.

"Aku juga ada urusan di Muggle London, Narcissa, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

"Ah, tentu saja, jangan kuatirkan aku, aku akan menjaga Maura dengan baik." Narcissa memberitahu.

"Ah, tapi Mother, sepertinya ada yang harus kau lihat." Draco membuka halaman koran yang tadi sudah dilipat Hermione dan menunjukkan halaman paling depan ke ibunya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Um, hai, halo semua**  
 **jadi begini ceritanya, duh aku bingung ngomongnya gimana, jadi gini aku sedang mengalami masalah finansial, beneran deh, sebenernya aku rada malu ngomongnya tapi aku udah pendek akal, gak tau lagi mau ngapain, duh jadi gak enak, tapi gini, aku skrg juga lagi nyari kerjaan dan sampai aku dpt kerjaan aku butuh uang, jadi aku mau tanya sama kalian, kalo aku cetak sendiri cerita-ceritaku, kira-kira kalian ada yang mau beli gak? I know this kinda weird and wishful thinking, but a girl can dream right? Please I need your response, yes or not, just that. Udah sih gitu aja, maaf ya A/N-nya gak penting...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm Fine**

 **23.**

Draco tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini. Ia berbohong pada ibunya dan Hermione, hari ini agendanya hanya satu. Mendatangi Potter. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, berada di kantor Auror.

"Malfoy!" Harry menyapa Draco.

"Potter, bisa kita bicara?" Draco bertanya serius.

Harry mengangguk, mereka kemudian masuk keruangan pribadi Harry untuk bicara empat mata.

"Ada perlu apa?" Harry bertanya begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Ginny Weasley?" Draco bertanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Sekarang ia sudah berada di St. Mungo, dan mereka masih melakukan penelitian atas kesehatan jiwanya." Harry memberitahu.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sudah melakukan pengecekkan atas kewarasannya?" Draco bertanya.

"Well, jika hasilnya ternyata ia sehat dan tidak ada masalah dengan pikirannya, maka kalian bisa mengajukan tuntutan dan proses hukum akan berlaku, tapi jika ternyata ada gangguan dengan pikirannya, maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menahannya di St. Mungo." Harry menjelaskan.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia sudah mengira akan begini jadinya, seharusnya mereka tidak membawa Ginny Weasley ke pihak berwajib tempo hari, harusnya mereka membunuhnya di tempat saja.

"Kapan hasil pemeriksaannya akan keluar?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Normalnya sekitar empat sampai lima hari." Harry memberitahu lagi.

"Bagaimana tanggapan keluarganya? Apa Ronald Weasley mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu?" Draco bertanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kalau ia tahu sesuatu tentang Ron.

Harry menggeleng ,"sampai sekarang belum ada keluarga Weasley yang datang kesini, tapi menurut laporan Auror yang berjaga di St. Mungo mereka mengunjungi Ginny setiap hari disana, terutama Ron dan Molly."

Draco mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Harry bertanya, ia melirik jamnya, terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan ia tidak bisa menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktunya dengan Draco.

Draco menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak ada lagi." Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Terimakasih atas waktumu Potter. Oh, iya tolong segera beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan."

Harry mengangguk, mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan Draco pergi. Tujuan berikutnya, St. Mungo.

.

"Dimana Ward khusus tahanan Auror?" Draco bertanya pada salah satu resepsionis di lobi utama St. Mungo.

"Anda ada keperluan apa?" Resepsionis itu bertanya. "Ward itu tidak bisa dikunjungi orang awam."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ginny Weasley." Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Apa anda punya izin tertulis dai Auror?" Resepsionis itu bertanya lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, jika tidak ada izin tertulis, dan jika bukan anggota keluarga anda tidak bisa masuk ke ward itu." Resepsionis itu memberitahu.

Draco benar-benar ingin meng-imperius orang didepannya tapi ia malas membuat keributan hari ini.

Draco menghubungi Theo, berkata mereka perlu pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

"Grandmother, aku sudah selesai sarapan." Maura berseru senang, hari ini Narcissa yang akan mengantarnya dan ia benar-benar senang.

Narcissa yang sedang memeriksa isi tas Maura tersenyum. "Haruskah kita berangkat sekarang?" Narcissa bertanya.

Maura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, ia melompat dari kursinya.

"Grandmother, dimana Grandfather?" Maura bertanya.

"Diruangannya." Narcissa memberitahu. "Kau ingin pamit pada Grandfather?" Narcissa bertanya.

Maura mengangguk lagi. Mereka kemudian pergi ke ruangan Lucius. "Grandfather." Maura berseru lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja kakeknya.

"Masuk." Lucius berseru dari dalam.

"Grandfather, aku akan berangkat ke TK." Maura memberitahu, setengah berlari ke arah kakeknya.

"Benarkah?" Lucius bertanya, ia kemudian mengangkat Maura ke pangkuannya. "Apa kau akan pergi bersama Grandmother?" Lucius bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Daddy harus pergi ke kantor hari ini, dan Mommy harus pergi ke tempat…" Maura bingung, ia tidak lupa kemana ibunya pergi.

" _Wedding Organizer_ Maura." Narcissa memberitahu.

"Iya, Mommy pergi kesana." Maura memberitahu.

"Maura, dimana pena yang Grandfather berikan padamu?" Lucius bertanya.

Maura mengeluarkan penanya dari saku kemejanya. "Ini. Kenapa Grandfather? Kau mau memakainya?"

Lucius menggeleng. "Tidak, Grandfather hanya memastikan kau masih memegangnya. Maura, Grandfather mau kau berjanji satu hal, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh menghilangkannya ya." Lucius memberitahu.

Maura mengangguk. "Aku berjanji." Maura memberitahu.

Lucius kemudian mencium kening Maura, Maura melompat turun dan menghampiri Narcissa, mereka kemudian berangkat.

Narcissa dan Maura sampai, keduanya menggunakan pintu depan, Narcissa dengan begitu elegannya menggandeng Maura masuk mengabaikan wartawan yang tidak juga kunjung lelah menunggu disana untuk mendapatkan foto eksklusif anak perempuan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

Tapi Hermione sudah mencegah hal itu, ia memberitahu Narcissa mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat setiap kamera yang berusaha mengambil foto Maura hanya akan mendapatkan gambar tidak fokus.

"Grandmother, kenapa begitu banyak orang disini?" Maura bertanya.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy! Apa pendapat anda tentang ini?" banyak wartawan berteriak ke arah Narcissa.

Narcissa dengan cepat menggandeng Maura masuk kedalam.

"Mereka ingin melihatmu." Narcissa memberitahu.

"Melihatku? Kenapa ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Maura bertanya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya melihat Maura Malfoy yang cantik dan pintar." Narcissa memberitahu.

Maura kemudian disapa oleh beberapa anak seumurannya di dalam.

"Maura! Kau sudah datang." Seorang anak perempuan berseru pada Maura.

"Jane." Maura berseru. "Ini Grandmotherku." Maura memberitahu. "Mommy dan Daddy pergi jadi Grandmother yang mengantarku. Jane, apa kau punya Grandmother? Aku punya dua." Maura berseru, ia kemudian meninggalkan Narcissa begitu saja dan pergi bersama Jane ke ruangan kelas mereka.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy." Luna berseru menyapa Narcissa.

"Kenapa Maura pergi begitu saja?" Narcissa bertanya, masih kaget karena Maura pergi begitu saja begitu sudah bertemu dengan temannya.

Luna tertawa pelan. "Draco dan Hermione juga begitu ketika Maura sudah mulai akrab dengan teman-temannya, tidak apa-apa Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian duduk diantara beberapa orang yang juga menunggu anak-anak mereka.

.

Hermione pusing sendiri, sampai sekarang ia masih belum yakin berapa jumlah pasti orang yang akan diundangnya dan Draco ke acara pernikahan mereka.

Ia sudah membicarakan ini pada Draco, menurutnya tidak banyak orang yang perlu mereka undang, keluarga Malfoy memang memiliki banyak kenalan tapi tidak banyak yang cukup dekat, paling-paling hanya keluarga Zabini dan Nott.

Hermione juga begitu, keluarga Granger bukan keluarga besar, ayah dan ibunya sama-sama anak satu-satunya, jadi mereka tidak punya banyak keluarga Muggle.

Beberapa orang yang melayaninya dari tadi sibuk kesana-kemari, mencari bahan taplak meja yang paling bagus, mencari contoh bunga yang paling bagus, dan banyak peralatan dekorasi yang paling baik untuk pernikahan keluarga Malfoy.

"Miss Granger." Seseorang menyadarkannya. "Mana yang lebih anda sukai?" Orang itu menunjukkan dua jenis kain yang menurut Hermione tidak ada bedanya.

"Miss Granger, mana yang lebih anda suka?" Orang yang lain datang dan menunjukkan dua sampel bunga mawar yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu berwarna hijau muda.

"Miss Granger, kapan anda bisa datang lagi? Kami akan menyiapkan contoh makanan."

Kepala Hermione mau pecah. Ia tidak tahu kalau merencanakan pernikahan bahkan dengan skala yang kecil bisa membuatnya benar-benar tertekan. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan meminta bantuan Draco atau Narcissa atau ibunya atau siapapun sebelum ia mati.

Hermione pamit pada semua orang lalu pergi, ia sempat berpikir untuk menjemput Maura ke TK-nya, melihat bahwa ia masih punya waktu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, berbaring dan berharap sakit kepalanya hilang.

"Oh, Hermione kau sudah pulang?" Draco tidak lama muncul dan masuk ke kamar mereka. Hermione mengangguk ia berdiri di depan lemari dan mencari baju yang lebih nyaman digunakan, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

"Hermione ada apa?" Draco bertanya melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah calon istrinya. Hermione tidak menjawab ia mengganti bajunya tanpa melihat Draco lalu berbaring di kasur.

"Hermione." Draco berseru berjalan ke arah kasur mereka. "Ada apa?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya tapi masih belum menjawab.

Draco berbaring di samping Hermione.

"Lepas sepatumu!" Hermione berseru.

Draco tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Hermione. "Apa kau lelah? Apa orang-orang itu membuat kepalamu sakit"

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum lalu menarik Hermione kepelukkannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam, berbaring dan menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Haruskah kukatakan pada Mother kalau kau menyerah?" Draco bertanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hermione pelan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Mother mengambil alih ini maka mau tidak mau kita harus mengundang banyak orang."

Hermione diam. Ia benar-benar ingin pernikahannya dengan Draco dilakukan sederhana, tapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya sendiri. Jika ia meminta bantuan Narcissa maka otomatis Narcissa sedikit banyak akan mengundang orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diundang.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan bicara pada Mother, aku akan memintanya membantumu dan berusaha agar ia tidak mengundang terlalu banyak orang." Draco berseru, berusaha memberikan solusi untuk Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

"Beristirahatlah, aku ada urusan dengan Theo." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco mencium keningnya kemudian pergi.

Hermione menutup matanya kemudian tertidur, beberapa waktu kemudian ia dibangunkan oleh salah satu peri rumah keluarga Malfoy.

"Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione! Gawat! Gawat!"

Hermione membuka matanya dan bertanya apa yan terjadi.

"Miss Maura diculik."

.

"Grandmother, Daddy bilang tidak jauh dari sini ada tempat es krim yang paling enak di seluruh dunia sihir, Daddy mau mengajakku kesana tapi tidak pernah boleh oleh Mommy, katanya nanti perutku sakit. Grandmother, apa kau mau mengajakku kesana?" Maura bertanya saat ia sudah keluar kelas dan akan pulang bersama Narcissa.

Narcissa melihat cucunya dengan tatapan bingung, ia tentu saja tidak mau menolak permintaannya, apalagi hanya sekedar memberikan es krim. Tapi ia tidak mau besok-besok Hermione tidak mengizinkannya mengantar Maura lagi.

"Sayang, apa kau bisa berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini pada Mommy-mu?" Narcissa bertanya.

Maura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

Narcissa balas tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Narcissa menggandeng Maura dan mereka berjalan ke _Florean Fortescue._

"Grandmother, apa kau pernah mengajak Daddy kesini dulu?" Maura bertanya.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Grandmother, Grandfather, dan Daddy-mu selalu kesini setiap kami mengunjungi Diagon Alley." Narcissa memberitahu ia lalu mulai bercerita es krim apa saja yang disukai Draco, bagaimana Draco dulu menangis karena es krim dengan topping cokelat favorinnya waktu itu habis dan sebagainya.

Narcissa dan Maura duduk di salah satu meja yang posisinya di dalam dan tidak terlihat banyak orang. Maura memesan eskrim cokelat begitu juga dengan Narcissa.

Maura kemudian mulai bercerita apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi, ia juga menceritakan teman-temannya, apa saja dilakukan mereka. Narcissa mendengarkan dengan senang, sesekali tertawa karena apa yang dikatakan cucunya itu.

Saat es krim mereka hampir habis tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berdiri di samping meja mereka.

Narcissa melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka dan mengenalinya.

"Mr. Weasley? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Narcissa bertanya, melihat wajah Ron Weasley yang tidak bersahabat melihat kearahnya dan Maura.

Ron tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan Maura yang duduk di sebrang Narcissa, ia sudah melihat Maura tempo hari di WWW, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia benar-benar seperti Hermione kecil, hanya saja rambutnya pirang dan matanya juga silver khas seperti Malfoy.

"Mister, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Grandmother?" Maura bertanya, ia tidak ingat siapa pria yang sedang melihatnya erat-erat itu.

"Maura." Narcissa berseru, nada cemas jelas terdengar dari suaranya. "Maura, ayo kita pergi." Narcissa berseru, ia baru akan menggapai Maura saat Ron sudah lebih cepat melakukannya.

Ron menggapai lengan Maura kemudian membawanya ber- _disapparating_ begitu saja.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Mother?" Draco berseru panik. Ia mendapat kabar dari peri rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke kantor Auror.

Lucius sedang bicara dengan Harry, Narcissa menangis di salah satu kursi sementara Hermione duduk lemas di pojok ruangan.

"Oh, Son." Narcissa berseru. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku, harusnya aku menggapai Maura lebih cepat dari pria itu." Narcissa menangis lagi.

Draco kemudian diceritakan apa yang terjadi oleh Harry, menurutnya sekarang hampir seluruh isi kantor Auror sedang mencari keberadaan mereka.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia berjalan ke arah Hermione yang bahkan masih memakai baju tidurnya tadi. Draco melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Hermione.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Kita akan menemukan Maura Love, apapun yang terjadi."

Hermione mengangguk. Draco kemudian memerhatikan wajah Hermione dan seketika ia tahu kalau Hermione sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Draco bertanya.

"Kemana aku akan pergi membawa Maura jika aku menjadi Ron." Hermione bergumam pelan. Draco ikut berpikir. Tiba-tiba Lucius yang masih bicara dengan Harry berseru kencang ke arah Narcissa.

"Cissy! Cissy! Dimana tas Maura?" Lucius bertanya.

"Ini." Narcissa menunjukkan tas Maura yang ada di sampingnya. Lucius dengan cepat mengambil tas itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Father, apa yang kau cari?" Draco bertanya, bingung.

"Penaku, pena yang kuberikan pada Maura saat ia pertama kali pergi ke TK." Lucius memberitahu, ia tidak menemukan pena yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa dengan pena itu?" Draco bertanya, berharap.

"Itu pena khusus yang kubuat untuk Maura. Jadi pena itu memiliki sihir dan kita bisa mengetahui keberadaannya." Lucius memberitahu, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu berharap.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu Father?" Draco bertanya.

Lucius mengeluarkan pena serupa dari saku kemejanya. "Masalahnya Draco, Maura harus menggenggamnya dulu baru aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanya." Lucius memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Mother apa kau ingat dimana Maura meletakkan pena itu?" Draco bertanya pada ibunya.

"Disaku kemejanya." Narcissa memberitahu.

Mereka semua berharap-harap cemas, semoga Maura cepat memegang pena itu.

.

Maura duduk di sofa yang jelek sekali, ia berada di ruangan yang didalamnya hanya ada sofa jelek ini, meja kecil, kasur yang bahkan lebih kecil dari kasurnya dulu di desa dan televisi.

Maura menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat lututnya terus, ia tahu pria yang membawanya kesini sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, dan Maura tidak berani balik menatap Ron.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Hermione." Ron tiba-tiba berseru.

Maura mendongak dan memberanikan dirinya melihat ke arah Ron, ia bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, hampir semua orang yang pernah melihat Hermione selagi masih kecil pasti mengatakan hal serupa begitu melihat Maura.

"Apa kau kenal Mommy-ku mister?" Maura bertanya pelan, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Ron tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku kenal dengannya. Kalau wanita jalang itu tidak tidur dengan pelahap maut sialan itu, rambutmu pasti sekarang berwarna merah!"

Maura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria didepannya itu, apa itu wanita jalang? Apa itu pelahap maut, tapi apapun yang barusan dikatakan pria itu pasti adalah hal yang jahat.

Maura ingin menangis, ia tahu kalau pria itu pasti orang jahat. Maura ingin menangis dan berteriak memanggil Mommy dan Daddy, hanya saja ia terlalu takut

Setiap titik air mata akan keluar dari sudut matanya, ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Mungkin jika ia menjadi anak baik dan tidak menangis pria jahat ini akan melepaskannya.

"Hey Malfoy." Ron berseru memanggil Maura kasar. "Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja! Asal jangan berisik!" Ron berseru.

Maura menahan tangisnya lebih kuat.

Ron kemudian tertawa. "Ibumu juga dari dulu jarang sekali menangis."

"Apa kau teman mereka?" Maura bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Mister?"Maura bertanya, ia ketakutan tapi ia ingin tahu kenapa orang ini membawanya kesini.

Ron tidak menjawab ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Maura seperti ingin memukulnya. Maura menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ron menghela nafasnya, ia ingin memukul anak kecil didepannya karena ia adalah anak dari Draco Malfoy, pria brengsek yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dari dulu, tapi ia tidak tega.

Ron menempeleng Maura pelan.

Maura akhirnya menangis.

Ia menangis dan terus berseru-seru memanggil Mommy dan Daddynya.

"Menangis saja terus! Tidak ada gunanya!" Ron berseru lalu berjalan ke arah meja menulis sesuatu di kertas didepannya.

Maura menangis, ia ketakutan, ia ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Maura mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, jika berada di tempat asing dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara pulang hubungi polisi dengan nomor darurat.

Maura hafal nomor darurat itu, hanya saja ia tahu tidak ada telepon disekitar sini, lagipula itu nomor telepon polisi Muggle dan ia tidak yakin mereka bisa membantu.

Daddy pernah bilang kalau Uncle Harry adalah semacam polisi untuk dunia sihir, bagaimana cara ia menghubungi polisi dunia sihir?

Maura menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, ia juga menghapus ingusnya, ia berusaha tenang, Mommy bilang ia tidak boleh cengeng dan tidak boleh panik jika ada masalah.

 _Patronus._ Maura dengan kedua orangtuanya sering bermain dengan _patronus_ mereka, terkadang jika Maura sedang ada di taman dan ingin memanggil ayahnya, maka Hermione akan menggunakan _patronus_ -nya untuk mengirim pesan ke ruangan dimana Draco berada, begitu juga sebaliknya, terkadang mereka hanya akan mengeluarkan _patronus_ untuk menghibur Maura.

Maura tahu apa mantra yang harus ia ucapkan, hanya saja ia tidak punya tongkat, dan Daddy bilang mantra itu sulit digunakan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Maura pelan-pelan melihat ke arah Ron, ia bisa melihat Ron yang terus-menerus menggoyang-goyangkan penanya. Sepertinya pena yang ia gunakan untuk menulis tidak nyata.

"Mister, kau mau pinjam pena ku?" Maura bertanya, mengeluarkan pena dari Grandfathernya dari saku kemejanya.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 ** _Hallo semua, maaf update-nya lama, minggu depan aku UTS selama dua minggu, jadi as usual, aku baru bisa lanjut setelah selesai UTS, keep reviewing... love youu_**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm Fine**

 **24.**

Lucius terus mondar-mandir sambil menunggu kabar. Kabar dari siapapun, entah dari Auror yang sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Maura atau sampai Maura menggenggam pena yang Lucius berikan padanya.

Sudah empat jam, sudah empat jam dan masih belum ada kabar sama sekali.

Sementara Draco sedang marah-marah tidak jelas pada siapapun yang lewat didepannya, mulai dari Auror muda yang hanya lewat membawa berkas-berkas sampai seorang office boy yang menawarkan minuman pada Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Lucius merasakannya. Ia merasakan keberadaan Maura, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat ke arah Draco.

 _"Son."_ Lucius berseru pada Draco. "Aku tahu dimana Maura." Lucius memberitahu.

.

Lucius, Draco, dan Hermione bersama tiga orang Auror termasuk Harry berada di depan ruangan hotel murahan Muggle di pinggir London. Menurut Lucius, Maura dan Ron berada disana.

"Semuanya, bertindak sesuai rencana dan jangan lakukan kesalahan apa-apa!" Draco berseru seakan-akan ia pimpinan operasi hari ini. Harry yang merupakan ketua operasi sebenarnya hanya mengabaikannya, memutar matanya dan bersiap-siap masuk.

Mereka sudah memasang mantra untuk mengkamuflase beberapa bagian di hotel itu agar para Muggle tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Harry hanya berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana, menghindari laporan tebal yang harus ditulisnya jika ada Muggle yang menyadari kegiatan mereka.

Semuanya sudah siap menyerang masuk, mereka juga sudah memasang w _ard_ yang akan mencegah siapapun ber- _apparating_ atau ber- _disapparating_ dari tempat ini.

Salah satu dari Auror membuka pintu dengan mudahnya.

"Mommy!" Maura berteriak kencang begitu melihat Hermione di kerumunan orang-orang di depan pintu.

Ron yang tahu kalau ia sudah dikepung segera menarik Maura mendekat dan menggenggam lengannya erat. Ron mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah orang-orang yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan hotelnya.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku!" Ron berseru. "Hermione! ikut denganku atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat anakmu lagi." Ron berseru.

"Ron." Hermione berseru pelan melangkah maju dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, menandakan ia tidak memegang tongkatnya. "Ron, kau harus melepaskan Maura." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Hermione!" Ron berseru, "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidur dengan seorang pelahap maut? Lebih buruk! Kau bahkan punya anak dengannya!" Ron berteriak kencang.

"Mommy!" Maura mulai menangis, Ron mengencangkan tangannya yang besar di lengan kecil Maura.

"Ron." Harry berseru dari tempatnya.

"Diamlah Harry! Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Ron menghardik garang.

"Hermione! masih belum terlambat, kita bisa pergi dari sini, aku berjanji tidak akan memperlakukan anakmu dengan Malfoy dengan terlalu buruk." Ron memberitahu lagi.

 _"Stop it Weasley!"_ Draco berseru, tidak tahan lagi mendengar omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut Ron.

"Mommy!" Maura menangis hanya bisa memanggil nama Hermione lirih, dengan tangannya yang tidak ditahan Ron ia menghapus air matanya, ia benar-benar ketakutan dan hanya ingin pulang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Weasley!" Draco berseru tegang, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat tongkatnya. "Lepaskan anakku sekarang!"

"Anakmu?" Ron bertanya menghina. "Kalau Hermione tidak tidur denganmu ia pasti jadi anakku." Ron berseru, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu merasa jijik mendengarnya.

"Ron, berhentilah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" Harry berseru mulai frustasi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hermione bahagia sementara aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa Harry!" Ron tertawa.

Draco melihat pria berambut merah didepannya, apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan Weasley? Kau ingin uang? Aku akan memberikannya padamu!" Draco berkata kesal. "Berapa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya!"

Ron tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa! Kau membuatku muak!" Lucius berteriak, tidak tahan lagi mendengar omong kosong Ron.

Ron tertawa lagi.

"Awalnya aku dan Ginny hanya berencana menculik anak ini dan meminta tebusan yang akan membuat keluargamu bangkrut Malfoy, tapi kemudian aku tahu dari Bill kalau Hermione juga punya banyak uang di Gringgots dan di Bank Muggle. Jadi memiliki Hermione sekarang juga tidak ada ruginya bagiku." Ron memberitahu, tersenyum.

"Tapi kemudian Ginny dengan bodohnya membuat dirinya dalam masalah, aku tidak bisa diam saja, cepat atau lambat ia akan membuatku terlibat! Aku harus bergerak cepat."

Harry mengangguk pada Lucius, semuanya seperti rencana, Ron dengan mudahnya membeberkan semua rencananya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang Weasley! Sekarang lepaskan Maura!" Draco berseru berusaha tenang.

Ron diam ia seperti berpikir. "Aku akan melepaskannya, aku akan melepaskan anakmu, tapi Hermione harus ikut denganku." Ron memberitahu.

Draco melirik Hermione, mereka sudah memperhitungkan hal ini, Harry dan Hermione begitu mengenal Ron sampai-sampai mereka tahu apa jalan pikirannya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Apa yang kau tunggu Potter?" Draco berseru kesal. Lucius sudah memberitahu dimana keberadaan Maura, tapi mereka belum juga bergerak._

 _"Kita tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja Malfoy!" Harry berseru kesal._

 _"Kau pikir apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Lucius tahu dimana Maura berada dan kita harus kesana sekarang!" Draco tidak sabaran._

 _Harry hanya menggeleng. Ia mulai bicara pada timnya dan merencanakan operasi mereka. Hermione baru kembali dari toilet, mengganti pakaian tidurnya yang didapatkannya dari peri rumah Draco dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Harry._

 _Hermione dan Harry mulai bicara satu sama lain, mereka mulai mengemukakan apa saja yang mungkin akan dilakukan Ron begitu mereka tiba disana, salah satu auror mencatat dengan detail outline-outline dari rencana Harry dan Hermione._

 _Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Harry mengulangi kembali detail rencananya kepada seluruh tim dan juga Draco dan Lucius yang akan ikut ke tempat tujuan mereka, sementara Narcissa sudah dipaksa pulang oleh Lucius dan Draco._

 _"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh." Hermione memberitahu Draco sebelum mereka pergi._

 _Draco hanya mengangguk, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Maura. Draco menarik Hermione kepelukkannya, mencium keningnya, mereka kemudian ber-disapparating._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Aku akan ikut denganmu Ron." Hermione berseru pelan. "Tapi kumohon, lepaskan Maura."

Ron tersenyum. Ia mulai melonggarkan tangannya dari lengan Maura.

Saat Hermione berjalan maju lagi beberapa langkah Ron melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Maura dan mendorong Maura keras ke arah Draco.

"Mommy!" Maura berseru kemudian berlari ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Hermione dan Draco langsung memeluknya erat, Hermione mundur lagi dan berpelukkan dengan Maura dan Draco.

"Mommy aku takut." Maura berseru sambil menangis, ia benar-benar menangis dan mengeluarkan semua tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Oh sayang." Hermione berseru pelan, menepuk-nepuk pundak Maura yang berada di pelukkannya.

"Kemarilah cepat Hermione!" Ron berseru penuh amarah, sepertinya ia salah langkah.

"Mommy! Jangan pergi!" Maura menangis keras begitu mendengar Ron menyuruh Hermione pergi ke arahnya. Draco menggendong Maura dan Maura mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione, menggenggam erat lengan ibunya, meronta-ronta dari gendongan Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab Ron ataupun Maura, ia mengangguk pada Harry memberikannya aba-aba.

Draco mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan karena Maura terus-menerus berusaha turun dari gendongannya, ia mengulurkan sapu tangan itu pada Hermione dan begitu Hermione menyentuhnya mereka bertiga menghilang dari tempat itu.

 _Portkey._

 _"Sorry_ Ron." Harry berseru, semua orang termasuk Lucius mengangkat tongkat mereka dan mengarahkannya pada Ron.

Ron mengerang frustasi, bagaimana ia bisa bertindak begitu bodoh? Ron berusaha ber- _disapparating_ dari ruangan itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Menyerahlah Ron. Sekarang!" Harry memberi komando.

Ron tertawa. "Lalu apa? Kau akan mengirimku ke Azkaban?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menculik seorang anak kecil yang tidak bersalah! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Harry bertanya.

Ron mengangkat tongkatnya, ia mulai mengirim serangan ke arah Harry tapi Harry menepisnya dengan mudahnya.

"Kau seharusnya berada disisiku Harry!" Ron mengirim serangan lagi, tapi kali ini bukan ke arah Harry tapi ke arah salah satu Auror dan membuat auror itu terpental ke belakang.

"Berhentilah Ron, kau tidak akan bisa lari sekarang!" Harry berseru.

"Kau kira aku lebih lemah darimu?" Ron bertanya, ia mulai mengirim serangan lagi, lebih cepat, lebih terarah, ke arah Harry, Lucius, dan Auror lain yang berada di situ.

Harry menggeleng dan kemudian mulai menyerang Ron, begitu juga Lucius dan Auror lainnya.

"Kalian menjijikkan, Keluarga Malfoy! Hanya karena kalian punya uang kalian pikir seluruh dunia akan tunduk pada kalian?" Ron berseru, menumpahkan semua emosinya pada Lucius yang masih bertarung dengannya.

"Draco Malfoy sudah membuat hidupku di Hogwarts menderita, ia menggangguku, menghinaku, selalu mendapatkan semuanya hanya karena uangnya! Aku tidak bisa dia saja! Aku lelah melihatnya selalu mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" Ron berseru penuh emosi.

"Crucio." Ron mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Lucius, membuatnya terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

Ron tertawa.

Harry menyerangnya lagi, membuat Ron terpaksa mengalihkan tongkatnya dari Lucius untuk menahan serangan dari Harry dan Auror lainnya.

Ron jelas mulai tidak bisa menggimbangi serangan-serangan yang diarahkan padanya, ia juga mulai kelelahan. Sementara Harry dan Auror lainnya berada di depan dan terus menyerang sambil menghindari serangan sporadis dari Ron

" _Stupefy_." Lucius berseru saat Ron baru menepis serangan Harry dan seketika ia terpental, tidak mengira akan ada serangan dari pria baya yang tergeletak di bawah.

.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Maura tidak apa-apa, ia tidak terluka di dalam tapi ada memar di lengannya, saya sudah mengobatinya dan memberinya sedikit dosis obat penenang agar ia bisa beristirahat." Healer pribadi keluarga Malfoy memberikan laporannya pada Draco dan Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

"Ia akan tertidur sekitar delapan sampai sembilan jam, dan saya sarankan agar seseorang ada didekatnya saat ia terbangun." Healer itu memberitahu lagi.

Hermione mengangguk kali ini, ia tidak berencana pergi meninggalkan Maura lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, kalian bisa membawa Maura ke Healer bagian psikologis jika selama seminggu ini ia menunjukkan gejala yang tidak normal." Healer itu kemudian pamit pada Draco dan Hermione.

Hermione berjalan mendekat kekasur Maura dan duduk disampingnya, mengelus-elus kepala Maura yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Mommy." Maura berseru pelan.

"Kau aman sekarang sayang! Mommy akan menjagamu!" Hermione berseru pelan, ia berbaring di samping Maura, memeluk anaknya itu, Hermione akhirnya menangis dan hanya bisa menciumi Maura, melepaskan semua kecemasannya.

Draco berdiri disamping kasur dan memperhatikan keduanya cemas. Draco melihat ke arah Maura tapi Maura memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Salah satu peri rumah mereka datang dan membawakan Maura air minum, Maura meneguk habis air yang dibawanya, ia kelelahan dan juga kurang cairan karena tidak menangis terus dari tadi.

"Maura ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Draco bertanya lagi sebelum Maura tertidur, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Maura dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, tapi Maura hanya menggeleng, ia kemudian menepis tangan Draco pelan dan memeluk Hermione lebih erat.

Draco tidak percaya Maura baru saja menepis tangannya.

Hermione juga kaget. Draco melihat Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Maura melakukan hal itu padanya barusan.

Hermione baru akan bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Maura saat Maura sudah tertidur lelap, sepertinya obat yang diberikan Healer tadi sudah bekerja.

.

"Hermione, ada apa? Kenapa Maura menepis tanganku?" Draco bertanya saat ia dan Hermione duduk di sofa di kamar mereka yang terhubung dengan kamar Maura.

"Entahlah Draco, aku juga tidak tahu, kita tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi setelah ia bangun, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, kenapa Maura tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Apa mungkin Ron melakukan sesuatu?

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor Auror." Draco berseru, berdiri dan mengambil jubahnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Jangan gegabah, dengarkan apa kata Harry dan Lucius." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk, ia tidak akan gegabah ia hanya akan membuat Ronald Weasley menyesal pernah dilahirkan.

Draco mencium kening Hermione, memastikan Maura masih tertidur lelap kemudian pergi ke kantor Auror.

.

"Untuk apa lagi kalian menahanku disini?" Ron berteriak dari sel kecil di bagian belakang kantor Auror, sel ini biasa digunakan untuk menahan tahanan sebelum dikirim ke Azkaban.

"Karena kau tidak mau bicara!" Harry memberitahu kesal.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui? Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya!" Ron berteriak emosi. "Kirim saja aku ke Azkaban!" Ron berteriak menggedor-gedor selnya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada Ron." Harry memberitahu.

Ron melihat Harry penuh emosi. Harry hanya menggeleng dan berjalan pergi kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Kau seharusnya membelaku Harry." Ron memberitahu, suaranya pelan dan rendah.

Harry berhenti melangkah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Saat aku lebih memilih keluargamu dibanding Hermione aku sudah melakukan kesalahan Ronald, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Tapi ia berkhianat, ia tidur dengan pelahap maut, punya anak darinya, ia bukan lagi Hermione yang kita kenal!" Ron berteriak, berharap Harry mendengarnya.

Harry hanya menggeleng. "Hermione masih tetap Hermione yang sama Ron, ia memang tidur dengan Malfoy, ia juga punya anak dari Malfoy, anak perempuan baik, cantik, dan tidak salah apa-apa tapi kau membahayakannya. Kau yang berubah Ron, kau bukan lagi Ron yang kukenal." Harry kemudian berjalan pergi.

 _"Nice Speech Potter."_ Draco muncul entah dari mana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Malfoy?" Ron berteriak begitu melihat Draco disana.

"Malfoy, kau tidak boleh berada disini." Harry memberitahu.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Weasley." Draco berseru, berjalan pelan ke arah Ron.

"Kau tidak boleh berada disini Malfoy." Harry mengulang lagi kalimatnya.

"Hanya sebentar Potter, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Weasley, kau boleh mengambil tongkatku jika kau mau." Draco menawarkan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Draco memberitahu, mengeluarkan tongkatny dari saku jubahnya.

Harry menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ini menyalahi peraturan, membiarkan orang awam berada di sel tahanan dengan salah satu tahanan, tapi ia juga tahu Malfoy tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sebentar, hanya lima menit dan kau harus keluar Malfoy." Harry berseru, meminta tongkat Draco, Draco memberikannya pada Harry dan Harry keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku Malfoy." Ron berseru penuh kebencian.

Draco tertawa, ia mengambil kursi dari sudut ruangan kemudian duduk di depan sel Ron, cukup dekat untuk bicara dengannya, tapi cukup jauh agar tangan Ron tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Apa yang mungkin ku inginkan darimu Weasel?" Draco bertanya, melipat kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya yang berada di atas.

Ron tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Maura?" Draco bertanya dingin, wajahnya seakan-akan berkata kalau ia siap membunuh Ron dengan kedua tangannya.

Ron tersenyum, ternyata ia belum kalah.

.

Maura tidur tenang di kasurnya, Hermione duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari kasur Maura, memerhatikan anak perempuannya lekat-lekat.

Hermione merenung, jika ia dan Maura tidak ikut Draco ke London, jika mereka tidak gegabah membuka keberadaan Maura, semuanya pasti masih baik-baik saja, Maura pasti tidak akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

Bagaimana perasaannya selama hampir lima jam di sekap Ron? Ron mungkin tidak mengikatnya atau menyumpal mulutnya atau melukainya parah tapi bagaimana perasaan Maura? Berapa kali ia memanggil Mommy-nya? Ia pasti ketakutan, ia pasti ingin pulang, ingin menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi di TK-nya bersama teman-temannya.

Hermione menghapus titik air mata dari sudut matanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa horror yang dirasakan Maura tadi?

"Hermione?" Narcissa berseru dari depan pintu kamar Maura. Hermione mendongak dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Sudah berapa lama Maura tertidur?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Baru sekitar lima jam lebih." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau sudah makan? Makanlah dulu, biar aku yang jaga Maura disini." Narcissa menawarkan.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku Hermione." Narcissa berseru.

"Ini bukan salahmu Narcissa." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Kalau aku bergerak lebih cepat dari Weasley, kalau aku tidak mengajak Maura makan es krim, kalau aku tidak bersikeras mengantarnya tadi pagi." Narcissa berseru pelan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Hermione berseru pelan. "Tapi ini bukan salahmu Narcissa." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Narcissa menghapus titik air mata dari sudut matanya.

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, ia menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Narcissa Malfoy.

Keduanya menangis, mereka berdua berjanji dalam hatinya tidak akan membuat Maura berada dalam bahaya lagi.

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Menangis saja terus! Tidak ada gunanya!" Ron berseru lalu berjalan ke arah meja menulis sesuatu di kertas didepannya._

 _Maura menangis, ia ketakutan, ia ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Maura mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, jika berada di tempat asing dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara pulang hubungi polisi dengan nomor darurat._

 _Maura hafal nomor darurat itu, hanya saja ia tahu tidak ada telepon disekitar sini, lagipula itu nomor telepon polisi Muggle dan ia tidak yakin mereka bisa membantu._

 _Daddy pernah bilang kalau Uncle Harry adalah semacam polisi untuk dunia sihir, bagaimana cara ia menghubungi polisi dunia sihir?_

 _Maura menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, ia juga menghapus ingusnya, ia berusaha tenang, Mommy bilang ia tidak boleh cengeng dan tidak boleh panik jika ada masalah._

 _Patronus. Maura dengan kedua orangtuanya sering bermain dengan patronus mereka, terkadang jika Maura sedang ada di taman dan ingin memanggil ayahnya, maka Hermione akan menggunakan patronus-nya untuk mengirim pesan ke ruangan dimana Draco berada, begitu juga sebaliknya, terkadang mereka hanya akan mengeluarkan patronus untuk menghibur Maura._

 _Maura tahu apa mantra yang harus ia ucapkan, hanya saja ia tidak punya tongkat, dan Daddy bilang mantra itu sulit digunakan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

 _"Siapa namamu?" Ron tiba-tiba bertanya._

 _Maura mendongak. "Namaku Maura, terkadang Mommy memanggilku Maura Granger, terkadang jika Mommy marah ia akan berteriak dan memanggilku Maura Austeen Granger, tapi belakangan ini kurasa namaku berubah menjadi Maura Granger-Malfoy." Maura bercerita._

 _Ron tertawa ada nada ceria didalamnya. "Persis seperti ibumu." Ia ingat Hermione yang selalu sok tahu saat masih kecil._

 _"Beritahu aku sesuatu tentang Malfoy!" Ron berseru lagi._

 _"Daddy? Nama Daddy Draco Malfoy, ia tiba-tiba datang ke desa tempat kami tinggal dan tidak lama aku tahu kalau ia Daddy, kau tahu tidak Mister? Selama ini aku dan Mommy hanya tinggal berdua, sesekali Grandma dan Grandpa Granger datang mengunjungi kami, tapi sepanjang tahun kami hanya tinggal berdua, aku selalu ingin punya Daddy seperti anak-anak lainnya, tapi Mommy tidak pernah bisa membelikanku Daddy."_

 _Ron tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya terdengar tidak ramah. "Persis seperti Malfoy." Maura bahkan merasa seorang ayah seharusnya bisa dibeli, semuanya bisa dibeli oleh seorang Malfoy._

 _"Aku kenal dengan kedua orangtuamu." Ron berseru. "Aku berteman baik dengan Hermione juga Harry Potter."_

 _"Uncle Harry? Mister, kau juga kenal dengan Uncle Harry?"_

 _Ron tertawa pelan. "Draco Malfoy selalu membuat kami bertiga menderita, ia orang pertama yang memanggil Hermione mudblood."_

 _Maura tahu apa arti kata Mudblood, tapi ia tidak tahu ayahnya bisa mengucapkan kata itu._

 _"Keluarga Malfoy adalah pelahap maut, pengikut nomor satu Voldemort, penyihir paling jahat di dunia sihir."_

 _"Lucius Malfoy mencoba membunuh adikku di tahun kedua kami di Hogwarts"_

 _"Lucius Malfoy memimpin sekelompok pelahap maut dan menyerang kami di tahun ke lima."_

 _"Draco Malfoy selalu menghinaku dan keluargaku karena kami tidak punya uang."_

 _"Draco Malfoy selalu membuat Harry terkena masalah."_

 _"Draco Malfoy selalu menganggap dirinya paling hebat."_

 _"Draco Malfoy membunuh kepala sekolah kami."_

 _"Sayang sekali Maura, kakekmu, ayahmu, mereka semua hanya sampah. Penjahat, pembunuh. Aku yakin kau tahu apa arti kata bunuh kan?" Ron bertanya, tersenyum melihat Maura yang terlihat ketakutan, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Maura terbangun, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tahu ia ada dikamarnya di Malfoy Manor.

"Mommy?" Maura berseru pelan, suaranya parau.

Hermione yang baru tertidur di kursi terbangun begitu mendengar Maura memanggilnya.

"Maura, kau sudah bangun?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan mendekat, mengambilkan segelas air yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur itu dan memberikannya pada Maura.

Maura menghabiskan air itu kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

"Mommy, kita harus pergi dari sini, Draco Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy seorang pembunuh."

-To Be Continued-

 **A/N : Halo semua, I've been working on this chapter about five days, and finally… *sigh* kerjaku cuma ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus repeat 1580x**

 **Oh iya, ada yang baca seri Supernova-nya Dee disini? Aku baru selesai buku ke enam, terakhir, Intelegensi Embun Pagi. WOW. JUST WOW. JUST EFFING WOW.**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungannya, keep Read and Review as always…**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm Fine**

 **25.**

"Maura, kau sudah bangun?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan mendekat, mengambilkan segelas air yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur itu dan memberikannya pada Maura.

Maura menghabiskan air itu kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

"Mommy, kita harus pergi dari sini, Draco Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy seorang pembunuh."

Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia melepaskan pelukkan Maura dengan cepat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu anaknya itu.

"Maura, sayang, apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Hermione bertanya cemas.

"Orang yang menculikku memberitahuku kalau Draco Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy orang jahat Mommy, mereka pengikut penyihir jahat, mereka juga membunuh orang-orang Mommy." Maura berseru terburu-buru.

"Maura, sayang, apa saja yang orang itu katakan padamu?" Hermione berusaha tenang. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Maura menjaga jarak dengan Draco tadi.

Maura menarik nafasnya kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya itu, ia menceritakan persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Ron padanya, semuanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya begitu Maura selesai bercerita, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada anaknya ini?

"Hermione!" Draco berseru dari depan pintu, ia berjalan masuk dan menemukan Maura sudah terbangun. "Maura? Kau sudah bangun?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah anaknya itu.

Maura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terlihat ketakutan dan memeluk Hermione erat.

Draco tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia melihat Hermione dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng sedih.

"Maura…" Hermione memulai. "Apa kau percaya apa yang dikatakan orang itu padamu?" Hermione bertanya pelan, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah Maura yang berkeringat padahal suhu diruangan itu tidak panas sama sekali.

Maura melihat wajah Hermione dengan penuh keraguan. "Aku tidak tahu Mommy." Maura berseru lagi dan memeluk ibunya lagi erat.

Hermione berpikir, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Maura kalau apa yang diakatakan Ron itu bohong, karena sebelum ini Draco dan Lucius memang bukan orang baik. Tapi mereka sudah berubah.

"Hermione ada apa?" Draco bertanya, ia benar-benar tertekan, yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanya berada di dekat anaknya, di dekat Hermione, di dekat dua perempuan paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Draco, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tidak terima, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dalam keadaan Maura bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Sebentar, hanya sebentar." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Hermione. Ia menyerah. " _Please_ Hermione, _please_!" Draco berkata putus asa, entah ia memohon untuk apa, ia hanya berharap agar Hermione bisa membantunya memperbaiki hal ini, apapun yang sudah dilakukan Ronald Weasley pada anak perempuan mereka, pada anak perempuannya.

"Maura…" Hermione memulai begitu Draco masuk kekamarnya yang terhubung dengan kamar Maura, ia memposisikan Maura di atas pangkuannya di dalam pelukkannya, membuat Maura merasa senyaman dan seaman mungkin.

"Maura, kau tahu kan kalau Mommy juga pernah kecil?" Hermione bertanya

Maura mengangguk. Hermione pernah menjelaskan fase kehidupan seseorang pada Maura, mulai dari mereka lahir, bayi, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, lansia dan meninggal dan ia ingin memastikan anak perempuannya mengerti akan hal itu sebelum ia menjelaskan apa yang akan dijelaskannya.

"Daddy juga pernah kecil." Hermione memberitahu lagi

Maura melihat Hermione ragu tapi kemudian mengangguk juga.

"Seorang anak kecil, terkadang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah." Hermione berusaha menjelaskan. "Begitu juga apa yang terjadi dengan Daddy, sewaktu kecil Daddy memang nakal."

"Seperti Allen?" Maura bertanya, teringat temannya dulu waktu di desa yang juga nakal.

"Iya, seperti Allen." Hermione mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. "Dulu Daddy selalu bersaing dengan Uncle Harry dan karena Mommy berteman dengan Uncle Harry, maka Daddy tidak begitu suka dengan Mommy, tapi ketika kami remaja Daddy sedikit mulai berubah dan mulai bersikap lebih baik pada Mommy." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura masih mendengarkan dan melihat Mommynya dengan tatapan penuh ragu-ragu dan kekuatiran yang seharusnya tidak perlu dirasakan anak seumurannya.

"Dulu ada seorang penyihir jahat." Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak pernah ingin menceritakan tentang Voldemort pada anak perempuannya ini, paling tidak bukan sekarang, mungkin lima atau enam tahun lagi, satu atau dua tahun sebelum ia berangkat ke Hogwarts, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Maura mengangguk, tanda ia mendengarkan cerita ibunya benar-benar.

"Penyihir ini tidak suka dengan mereka yang memiliki darah Muggle."

"Seperti Mommy?"

"Iya, seperti Mommy. Namanya Voldemort, ia tidak menyukai Muggle ataupun penyihir berdarah Muggle."

"Aku suka Muggle, Grandpa dan Grandma Granger Muggle, orang-orang di desa juga Muggle." Maura memberitahu lagi.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, tapi ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Voldemort ingin semua penyihir yang memiliki keturunan dari Muggle mati, karena itu, Mommy dan juga Uncle Harry berusaha melawannya." Hermione nyaris menyebut nama Ron, tapi berhasil menahannya.

"Daddy, dan Grandfather Lucius, mereka semua berdarah murni, mereka direkrut menjadi pengkuti Voldemort, jadi apa yang dikatakan pria yang menculikmu itu ada benarnya, Daddy dan Grandfather memang sempat mengikuti penyihir jahat."

"Tapi kemudian Grandmother membuat Grandfather sadar kalau apa yang mereka lakukan salah, ketika mereka ingin lepas dan pergi dari kelompok penyihir jahat itu, semuanya sudah terlambat."

Hermione diam sebentar, membiarkan Maura menyerap apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Daddy kemudian dipaksa melakukan kejahatan, ia harus membunuh seseorang atau Grandmother akan dibunuh oleh Voldemort." Hermione memberitahu.

Mata Maura membesar, ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Maaf sayang, Mommy tahu ini cerita yang mengerikan tapi kau harus tahu, karena Daddy tidak sepenuhnya bersalah." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Daddy diancam, ia dipaksa membunuh kepala sekolah kami atau Grandmother Narcissa akan dibunuh, menurutmu bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya, ia memutuskan kalau Maura cukup pintar dan mungkin bisa berpendapat tentang hal ini.

"Membunuh orang itu sesuatu yang salah." Maura memberitahu, ia terdengar bingung. "Tapi Daddy harus melindungi Grandmother." Maura memberitahu lagi, ia sepertinya juga bingung menentukan mana yang seharusnya dilakukan jika ia berada di posisi Draco.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Daddy tahu membunuh orang salah, tapi ia harus melindungi Grandmother Narcissa. Kepala sekolah kami sudah tahu hal itu, dan saat itu kepala sekolah kami juga sudah terkena kutukan parah dan juga sudah hampir mati, tapi akhirnya bukan Daddy yang membunuh kepala sekolah kami itu." Hermione memberitahu.

Maura terlihat sedih, ia memeluk Hermione. "Aku tidak tahu Mommy, aku takut, aku sedih, aku tidak ingin Daddy menjadi orang jahat." Maura menangis lagi.

Hermione baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Maura berseru lagi. "Tapi jika seseorang akan membahayakan Mommy dan menyuruhku untuk melukai orang lain untuk menyelamatkan Mommy maka aku akan melakukannya."

Hermione terdiam.

"Oh, sayang…" Hermione mempererat pelukkannya pada Maura dan ikut menangis bersamanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut anaknya, dari mulut Maura, dari mulut Maura-nya.

.

Draco terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu yang terutup, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Ia mendengar seluruh percakapan Maura dan Hermione dari ruangan sebelah.

Dan sekarang ia ikut menangis dengan Hermione juga Maura. Ia meletakkan tangannya dimatanya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa, ini semua kesalahannya, jika ia dulu orang yang baik, jika ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu, maka mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi, Maura tidak akan mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Gagalkah ia menjadi seoarang ayah?

.

Narcissa menangis di pelukkan Lucius, mereka berdua ada di luar pintu kamar Maura dan berdiri di lorong yang sunyi, keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Narcissa ingin masuk kedalam dan memeluk Maura juga Hermione tapi Lucius menahannya.

Lucius tahu ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia tidak pernah mengikuti Dark Lord, jika saja ia bisa menjadi pria yang lebih kuat dan melindungi keluarganya. Maka sekarang cucunya pasti tidak akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

Lucius menghela nafasnya dan menuntun istrinya kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

Harry menghela nafasnya, ia sedang menulis laporan panjang bersisi operasi mereka menyelamatkan Maura Granger-Malfoy dan menangkap Ron Weasley.

Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai Auror dan baru kali ini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dituliskannya pada laporannya, seakan-akan seluruh kosa katanya menghilang dan ia lupa bagaimana caranya menulis.

Hanya atas kejahatan penculikkan anak berumur dibawah lima tahun saja Ron akan dikenai hukuman Azkaban lima tahun, karena penculikkan ini berencana dan sebelumnya ia sudah mengakui kalau ia dan Ginny bersama-sama merencanakan hal ini, termasuk Ginny yang menerobos masuk ke apartemen milik Draco Malfoy, ia bisa dikenai maksimal sepuluh tahun.

Tapi jika keluarga Malfoy memutuskan ikut campur di pengadilan maka mungkin hukumannya akan bertambah menjadi lima belas tahun. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih punya pengaruh kuat dimana-mana.

Ginny Weasley masih berada di St. Mungo dan menurut Healer di sana ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, mereka tidak benar-benar bisa memasukkannya ke Azkaban karena hal itu, tapi jika keluarga Malfoy ikut campur di pengadilan dan di rumah sakit maka mungkin saja Ginny Weasley akan meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman di St. Mungo dan menemani saudara laki-lakinya di Azkaban.

Harry menghela nafasnya, ia tidak benar-benar tega melakukan ini pada Ron juga Ginny, bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua sempat menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya, terutama Ron.

Kenapa mereka berdua berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda?

Harry menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi, akhirnya mulai menulis laporannya apa adanya, jika nanti keluarga Malfoy memutuskan untuk ikut campur di proses pengadilan maka itu urusan mereka.

Harry dengan cepat membereskan laporannya dan berencana akan mengunjungi Malfoy Manor untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Maura sekarang.

.

"Winky." Hermione memanggil salah satu peri rumah Draco yang cukup sering dimintai bantuan olehnya.

"Miss memanggil Winky?" Winky bertanya, membungkuk pada Hermione dan Maura.

"Winky, bisa kau ambilkan Maura makanan?" Hermione bertanya, ia dan Maura sudah tenang, dan ia tahu Maura pasti sekarang lapar.

Winky kemudian pergi dan mengambil makanan.

"Maura, boleh Mommy panggil Daddy kesini?" Hermione bertanya.

Maura mengangguk.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Maura dengan kamarnya dan Draco. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar itu, ia melihat Draco berdiri tidak jauh dan matanya sembab.

Hermione berjalan mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Draco.

"Kau menangis?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Draco tidak menjawab, ia menarik Hermione kepelukkannya. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Draco berseru lirih. Seketika Hermione tahu, Draco pasti mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Maura, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco pelan.

Hermione membiarkan Draco memeluknya agak lama, membiarkan pikiran dan hatinya tenang sebelum bicara pada Maura.

"Maura sudah mau bicara padamu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Draco lembut. "Katakan kau menyayanginya, kau tidak akan menjadi orang yang jahat dan akan menjadi ayah terbaik untuknya." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum, perkataan Hermione menguatkan hatinya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Mereka kemudian masuk keruangan Maura dimana Winky sedang membantu Maura makan.

"Winky, kau bisa pergi." Draco memberitahu Winky begitu makanan Maura sudah siap untuk disantap disitu.

"Maura."

"Daddy."

Draco dan Maura berseru bersamaan.

Draco tersenyum dan duduk di kasur di samping Maura.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Maura mengangguk, Draco mendekatkan duduknya lagi ke Maura.

"Apa yang dikatakan orang yang menculikmu…" Draco memulai.

"Mommy sudah menjelaskannya padaku." Maura memberitahu. "Aku minta maaf Daddy." Maura memberitahu lagi.

"Daddy juga minta maaf sayang." Draco memberitahu. Maura memeluk ayahnya.

Draco menariknya dan memeluknya lebih erat, memangkunya dan memeluknya erat, menciumi kepalanya dan menghirup aroma rambut anak perempuannya itu.

"Daddy dan Grandfather memang melakukan kesalahan dulu, kami juga bukan orang paling baik di dunia sihir, tapi kami menyayangimu Maura, Daddy menyayangimu, begitu juga dengan Grandfather." Draco memberitahu.

Maura mengangguk.

"Daddy berjanji akan menjadi ayah terbaik untukmu." Draco bersumpah dalam hatinya.

Maura mengangguk lagi, memeluk ayahnya lebih erat. Draco melihat ke arah Maura dan melihat ada titik air mata di sudut matanya lalu menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mulai sekarang Daddy akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan pernah berada dalam bahaya lagi. " Draco memberitahu, mencium kening Maura lagi.

Maura mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dan, Daddy juga harus berjanji tidak akan menjadi orang jahat lagi."

Draco yang mengangguk sekarang.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa Maura bisa makan sekarang." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa kemudian membantu Maura makan

.

"Ayolah Grandmother, kumohon…" Maura merengek pada neneknya.

Narcissa menggeleng, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. "Tidak bisa Maura, kau mau Grandmother mendapat masalah?" Narcissa bertanya lembut.

"Tapi aku bosan dirumah terus, aku ingin pergi ke TK, ini sudah lima hari, dan sepertinya Daddy dan Mommy masih belum mau mengizinkanku pergi." Maura merengek. "Ayolah Grandmother, bicara pada mereka berdua." Maura berseru, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Narcissa.

"Tidak bisa Maura, pokoknya tidak bisa." Lucius berseru tiba-tiba, ia mendengar cucunya itu merengek terus ingin sekolah, tapi ia, Draco, juga Hermione masih belum mengizinkannya.

Ron dan Ginny sekarang memang sudah berada di bawah pengawasan pihak berwajib, tapi mereka tidak mau mengambil risiko, mereka tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya.

Lagipula Maura masih harus terus dicek keadaan kesehatannya di bawah Healer pribadi keluarga Malfoy untuk memastikan Ron tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Grandfather…" Maura juga mulai merengek pada Lucius, ia berjalan ke arah kakeknya dan meminta gendong.

"Grandfather tidak akan menggendongmu sebelum kau berhenti merengek dan minta sekolah." Lucius memberitahu, niatannya sedikit lebih kuat dari Narcissa.

Maura memanyunkan bibirnya dan melihat kesal pada kakeknya itu, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ke taman belakang, ia mau bermain di dekat danau saja.

"Maura pasti bosan dirumah terus." Narcissa memberitahu Lucius.

"Tapi membiarkannya pergi ke TK terlalu berbahaya." Lucius memberitahu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Narcissa bertanya.

Maura dengan cepatnya kembali seperti biasa, seakan-seakan ia tidak baru saja mengalami penculikkan yang membuat orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya kuatir setengah mati, tidak ada bekas trauma sedikitpun padanya.

Setelah mendapat istirahat yang cukup juga beberapa ramuan vitamin, ia kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa, Maura yang cerewet, ceria, dan menyenangkan.

Lucius berkali-kali meledek Hermione karena hal ini, mengatakan kalau keberanian Gryffindor-nya terlalu banyak menurun pada Maura.

Setidaknya mereka semua sekarang tidak perlu kuatir Maura akan mengalami gangguan psikis.

.

"Wuuuu….." Maura berseru senang dari atas ayunan kecil yang dibuat Draco di pohon paling besar di taman belakang mereka. Salah satu peri rumah membantunya dengan sihir membuat ayunan itu bergerak-gerak cukup kencang.

Maura tidak lagi duduk di ayunan itu tapi berdiri, kedua tangannya memegang erat tali tebal yang ada di kedua sisinya, sementara peri rumah didekatnya terus menerus berjaga-jaga agar Maura tetap aman.

"Wiiiii….." Maura berseru lagi. "Winky, lebih kencang lagi, lebih tinggi…" Maura meminta agar ayunannya berayun lebih tinggi dan lebih kencang.

"Tapi jika Winky membuat ayunannya bergerak lebih kencang Miss Maura bisa jatuh." Winky memberitahu ketakutan.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan jatuh, lagipula jika aku jatuh kau kan bisa menggunakan sihir untuk menangkapku, ayolah Winky, kumohon…" Maura berseru, masih berayun-ayun.

Winky ketakutan, ia tidak berani menolak permintaan Maura, tapi bagaimana jika nanti Maura terjatuh?

"Maura." Theo berseru, memasuki halaman belakangan keluarga Malfoy.

"Uncle Theo!" Maura berseru senang. "Winky, hentikan ayunannya." Maura memberitahu. Winky memberhentikan ayunan itu perlahan, Maura melompat turun kemudian berlari ke arah Theo.

Theo tertawa, ia juga berlari ke arah Maura kemudian mereka bertemu di tengah, Theo menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya berputar-putar, membuat Maura tertawa-tawa.

"Uncle, aku bosan sekali." Maura memberitahu begitu Theo menurunkannya.

"Bosan kenapa? Sekarang kan Uncle sudah ada disini." Theo memberitahu.

"Aku tidak boleh pergi ke TK, Mommy dan Daddy melarangku, begitu juga Grandfather, aku bosan disini, hanya bisa bermain dengan peri rumah saja." Maura memberitahu sedih.

Theo tersenyum, ia menggandeng Maura ke arah kursi di dekat danau. Ia baru tahu berita tentang penculikkan Maura dua hari yang lalu dari Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Ron disidang dua hari yang lalu atas tuduhan penculikkan Maura Granger-Malfoy.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Miss Lovegood." Theo memberitahu salah satu karyawan di TK itu._

 _"Ah…" Karyawan perempuan itu mengerti. "Apa anda ingin memasukkan anak anda kesini?" perempuan itu bertanya lagi._

 _Theo tersenyu kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Miss Lovegood, apa kau bisa memanggilkannya?" Theo bertanya, gerah ditanyai terus._

 _"Ah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam ruangan pengajar dan memanggil Luna._

 _"Oh, Theodore Nott?" Luna bertanya, sedikit kaget, apa yang dilakukan Theodore Nott di tempat ini?_

 _"Luna Lovegood." Theo berseru._

 _"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Luna bertanya. "Apa kau ingin memasukkan anakmu kesini?" Luna bertanya._

 _"Aku belu punya anak." Theo memberitahu, ia yakin pipinya sekarang pasti merah._

 _"Ah… lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?" Luna bertanya dengan nadanya seperti biasa._

 _"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Theo memberitahu._

 _Luna mengangguk, menunggu apa yang akan ditanyakan Theo padanya._

 _"Apa kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi bersama denganku?" Theo bertanya canggung._

 _"Aku tidak suka kopi." Luna memberitahu._

 _Seketika Theo merasa ditolak, ia berdiri canggung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia membutuhkan waktu nyaris dua minggu untuk mepersiapkan hatinya agar berani mengajak Luna Lovegood keluar, tapi perempuan pirang di depannya itu dengan begitu cepat menolaknya._

 _"Tapi kita bisa minum teh di dekat sini." Luna memberitahu tersenyum._

 _Theo tersenyum. "Jam berapa kau selesai?" Theo bertanya._

 _"Sebenarnya aku selesai jam dua siang, hanya saja hari ini aku harus pergi ke pengadilan." Luna memberitahu._

 _"Pengadilan?" Theo bertanya, tidak mengerti._

 _"Kau tidak tahu?" Luna bertanya._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak memberitahu kami?" Theo bertanya sedikit emosi pada Draco._

 _"Aku tidak sempat." Draco memberitahu jujur._

 _Blaise tertawa menghina. "Apa susahnya sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk mengirimi kami pesan?"_

 _"Aku tidak sempat." Draco berseru lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi pada kalian nanti, sekarang kita harus masuk karena sidang akan segera dimulai."_

 _Theo diberitahu Luna kalau hari ini persidangan atas Ron akan dilakukan, Ron menculik Maura selama kurang lebih enam jam. Ia kebakaran janggut dan langsung menghubungi Blaise, bertanya apa Blaise tahu tentang hal ini?_

 _Blaise juga tidak tahu, akhirnya mereka berdua ikut ke pengadilan dan menemui Draco disana._

 _Sedikit banyak Luna sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Maura dan bagaimana kronologi penyelamatannya dengan tim auror._

 _Persidangan akan segera dimulai. Draco duduk disamping Hermione, Luna duduk di samping kiri Hermione, dan Blaise duduk di samping kanan Draco, Theo sempat bingung dimana ia harus duduk, di samping Blaise atau disamping Luna, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, jadi ia duduk disamping Luna._

 _Hakim memasuki ruangan, semua orang berdiri, termasuk Draco, Blaise, dan Theo yang berdiri malas-malasan._

 _"Tersangka Ronald Billius Weasley." Hakim itu berseru, Ron dibawa ke dalam ruangan, kedua tangannya di borgol dengan borgol Muggle lalu di dudukkan di tengah ruangan._

 _Theo melirik Hermione dan Draco yang berpegangan tangan erat sambil memperhatikan jalannya persidangan._

 _Lucius duduk di samping Harry Potter di deretan kursi yang lebih ke bawah, mereka berdua terlibat dalam diskusi yang sepertinya seru._

 _Blaise juga sesekali bicara dengan Draco, membicarakan jalannya persidangan._

 _Sementara Luna hanya memandang ke arah atas ruangan dengan bosan, memandang kosong dimana para dementor di tahan di sana._

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?" Theo bertanya._

 _"Aku sedang mencari Nargles." Luna memberitahu._

 _"Nargles?" Theo bertanya_

 _Luna mengangguk._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Ron dihukum kurungan Azkaban lima tahun, sementara Ginny di tahan di bagian kejiwaan St. Mungo sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Blaise dan istrinya sedang berusaha punya anak kedua.

Hermione dan Draco sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Theo? Ia jatuh cinta pada perempuan bernama Luna Lovegood.

"Uncle Theo!" Maura menyadarkan Theo dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan?" Maura berseru kesal.

Theo tertawa pelan. "Maaf… Maaf… apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Maura mengulangi lagi apa yang dikatakannya barusan dan Theo berusaha fokus kali ini.

Hari ini ia datang ke sini selain untuk mengunjungi Maura dan mengecek keadaannya ia juga datang untuk membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Hermione, tentang Luna.

"Maura, apa Daddy dan Mommy-mu memberitahu kapan mereka akan kembali?" Theo bertanya lagi.

Maura mengangguk. "Mommy bilang sebelum makan siang mereka akan pulang, kami akan makan siang bersama, dan Uncle Harry akan datang kesini."

"Uncle Harry? Harry Potter?" Theo bertanya.

Maura mengangguk. "Beberapa Harry yang lalu Uncle Harry juga datang kesini saat Aunty Luna berada disini, Grandmother berkata kalau Uncle Harry menyukai Aunty Luna dan ia akan membantu mereka, sementara Grandfather berkata, Uncle Theo menyukai Aunty Luna dan Grandfather akan membantu Uncle Theo." Maura berkata panjang lebar.

Theo kehilangan kata-kata.

"Uncle, apa kau menyukai Aunty Luna?" Maura bertanya.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm Fine**

 **26.**

Draco dan Lucius sudah memutuskan tidak akan memperpanjang masalah. Mereka hanya akan membiarkan proses hukum berjalan apa adanya, dan ketika akhirnya Ron hanya dikenai hukuman Azkaban lima tahun, mereka menerimannya.

Ginny yang ditahan di St. Mungo juga tidak begitu mengganggu mereka, selama mereka berdua tidak bisa mengganggu keluarga Malfoy lagi maka Draco maupun Lucius tidak perlu mengambil tindakan berlebih.

Arthur Weasley atas nama keluarga Weasley juga sudah meminta maaf secara langsung pada Lucius, Draco, dan Hermione di hari persidangan, ia minta maaf dan menyesal atas apa yang dilakukan kedua anaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Draco dan Lucius sedikit merasa aman sekarang, meskipun Molly Weasley masih bersikap angkuh dan tidak sopan pada Hermione.

Tapi Hermione mengabaikannya, untuk apa lagi memusingkan keluarga Weasley?

Draco dan Hermione berusaha fokus pada persiapan pernikahan mereka, berduanya sudah sepakat akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan sederhana di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor, dengan undangan tidak lebih dari tiga puluh orang.

Narcissa tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya bisa setuju, mereka tidak perlu lagi publikasi setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Maura, semakin banyak berita mereka beredar di media massa, semakin tidak nyaman hidup mereka, terutama Maura.

Itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan mereka masih menahan Maura agar tidak dulu kembali ke TK-nya.

Akhir pekan ini mereka bertiga, Draco, Hermione, dan Maura berencana pergi ke kediaman keluarga Granger, Draco akan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Hermione yang sempat tertunda.

Kedua orangtua Hermione juga sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Maura, mereka berdua panik, kuatir dan cemas setengah mati, tapi begitu mereka memaksa datang ke Malfoy Manor dan melihat Maura sudah kembali ceria, mereka sudah bisa tenang.

Sekarang yang tidak tenang adalah Draco, ia takut Richard Granger menolaknya menjadi menantunya.

"Hermione." Draco berseru. "Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah." Hermione menjawab kesal.

Draco terdiam.

Hermione berusaha tidur, ia baru akan tertidur saat Draco memanggilnya lagi.

"Hermione."

"Tidurlah Malfoy!" Hermione berseru kesal, memukul Draco dengan tangannya tanpa melihat, Hermione mengira ia memukul dada pria yang tidur di sampingnya padahal ia memukul wajahnya, tepat di hidungnya.

"Aw…" Draco berseru kencang.

Hermione sadar yang dipukulnya terasa seperti hidung.

"Granger!" Draco berseru kencang, bangun dan memegangi hidungnya. "Kau membuat hidungku patah!" Draco berseru kencang.

Hermione mengerang, ia menyalakan lampu dengan sihir kemudian melihat Draco yang memegangi hidungnya.

"Coba kulihat." Hermione memberitahu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan tangan Draco, ia memperhatikan hidung Draco lekat-lekat. "Kau berlebihan." Hermione berseru mengantuk begitu yakin kalau hidung Draco hanya sekedar merah.

" _Seriously woman_! Apa yang salah dengan hidungku? Kenapa kau selalu menyerang hidungku?" Draco bertanya, ia berdiri dari kasur mereka kemudian menuju ke depan meja rias dan memperhatikan hidungnya yang merah di depan cermin.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Tidurlah, kau bisa membuat Maura bangun jika kau berisik terus."

"Ugh." Draco menggerutu.

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti anak kecil Draco." Hermione berseru kemudian menguap. "Tidurlah."

Draco mengusap-usap hidungnya, ia baru akan berjalan kembali ke kasur saat ia tiba-tiba merasa harus mengecek Maura. Draco membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Maura, memastikan anak perempuannya masih tidur nyenyak lalu menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Maura masih lelap kan?" Hermione bertanya saat Draco kembali ke kasur mereka.

Draco mengangguk lalu berbaring kembali di bawah selimut mereka. Hermione baru akan menutup matanya saat Draco memanggilnya. Lagi.

"Hermione."

"Demi Merlin, Draco, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Aku tahu kedua orangtuamu orang yang baik, mereka juga sudah menerimaku belakangan ini dengan baik." Draco memulai. "Tapi apa menurutmu mereka akan setuju dengan pernikahan kita?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya, ia duduk lagi dan membuka bajunya.

"Draco! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Hermione bertanya histeris.

"Kau tidak mau bicara kan?" Draco bertanya dengan seringaian khasnya.

Hermione memutar matanya.

.

"Kenapa Hermione ingin bertemu denganku?" Theo bertanya bingung.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luna?" Theo bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya lagi.

"Dimana Hermione sekarang?" Theo bertanya lagi.

"Ia sedang membantu Maura bersiap-siap."

"Bersiap-siap kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi kerumah orangtua Hermione."

"Ah…"

"Ah apa?"

"Kau dan Hermione akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi dan kalian belum membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuanya kan?" Theo berseru.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Giliran Theo yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Daddy!" Maura berlari masuk keruang keluarga tempat Draco dan Theo duduk.

"Kau sudah siap?" Draco bertanya, menggendong Maura ke pangkuannya.

Maura mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Dimana Mommy?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku disini." Hermione berseru dan juga masuk keruangan itu.

"Draco, bisa kau ajak Maura kebawah sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Theo."

 _"Let's go sweety._ " Draco menggendong Maura dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Theo." Hermione memberitahu.

"Katakan saja."

.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Maura berteriak kencang begitu ia dan kedua orangtuanya tiba di halaman depan rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua tangan orangtuanya dan berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Maura." Helena Granger berseru, ia sedang membaca majalah. Helena berdiri dan menyambut cucunya itu, ia memeluknya erat dengan gemas, menciumi pipinya dan mencubiti pipi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Grandma… Berhentilah mencubit pipiku, aku kan sudah besar." Maura berseru mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit dicubit neneknya itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah besar di mata Grandma." Helena berseru.

Draco dan Hermione memasuki rumah dan menyapa Helena Granger. Helena mencium pipi Hermione dan juga Draco.

"Dad ada dihalaman belakang ia pikir barberque bersama hari ini adalah hal yang tepat." Helena memberitahu Hermione.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kalian berdua bicarakan hari ini?" Helena bertanya pada Draco sementara Hermione dan Maura langsung menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan." Draco memberitahu.

"Terkait apa? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan keluarga Weasley?" Helena bertanya kuatir.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada lagi masalah dengan mereka, aku jamin itu, keluarga Weasley tidak akan menggangu Hermione dan Maura lagi setelah ini."

Helena menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Helena kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. "Draco, tolong bantu bawakan daging-daging ini ke belakang."

.

"Aku bosan hanya diam di Malfoy Manor, aku ingin kembali ke desa dan bermain dengan anak-anak disana, bermain sepeda dan berenang di pantai." Maura bercerita pada Helena di tikar besar yang sudah di gelar di halaman belakang.

Richard, Hermione dan Draco sedang membakar daging, sosis dan sayuran di depan alat pemanggang.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" Richard bertanya sambil terus menjaga agar api di pemanggang tetap stabil.

"Kita bisa bicara setelah makan Dad." Hermione memberitahu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Richard bergumam, membuat Hermione dan Draco hanya bisa saling melirik.

.

Maura berbaring di tikar, kepalanya ada di paha Hermione, ia sudah tertidur setelah makan terlalu banyak dan terlalu banyak berlarian. Helena dan Draco sedang asik mengobrol dan Richard sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian berdua bicarakan?" Richard akhirnya bertanya.

Draco dan Hermione saling melempar pandangan penuh makna.

"Aku dan Draco sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang." Hermione memulai.

"Aku dan Hermione ingin menikah." Draco langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Ekspresi Helena dan Richard tidak bisa dibaca.

"Hermione, Draco, bukankah ini terlalu cepat, kalian baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidakkah kalian harus menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan sebesar ini?" Helena bertanya.

"Tapi Mom…" Hermione baru akan menjelaskan alasannya pada ibunya itu saat tiba-tiba Richard mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Tidak." Richard berseru, melihat ke arah Hermione dan Draco dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Hermione dan Draco lagi-lagi hanya bisa saling memandang.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak bisa menikah." Richard memberitahu. "Hermione, apa kau lupa apa yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini? Kau lupa bagaimana kau begitu sedih dan menderita sampai berjanji pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak akan kembali ke dunia sihir? Tapi sekarang apa?"

Hermione menunduk dan meletakkan tangannya di rambut Maura, mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

"Sir…" Draco mulai bicara. "Aku mengerti perasaan anda." Draco bicara dengan begitu formal dan suara yang rendah.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau tidak mengalami bagaimana ketika anak perempuan satu-satumu tiba-tiba kembali dari dunia asing dengan begitu banyak luka dan penderitaan. Kau tidak ada disana saat Hermione menderita Draco, jadi jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau tahu."

Hermione dan Draco terdiam lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menghalangi kalian berdua bersama, bagaimanapun juga Draco adalah ayah Maura, jika ia ingin berada dalam kehidupan Maura dan berperan serta juga menjadi ayah yang baik maka itu haknya dan hakmu Hermione untuk memutuskan, jika kalian berdua kembali menjajaki kehidupan percintaan kalian maka aku juga tidak akan ikut campur, kalian berdua orang dewasa dan jika kalian memang saling mencintai maka kalian bisa bersama, tapi aku tidak setuju jika kalian menikah."

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia sihir, tapi aku tahu kalau pernikahan di dunia sihir lebih rumit dan lebih mengikat dibanding pernikahan di dunia Muggle. Lagipula Hermione, jika kau dan Draco menikah itu artinya mau tidak mau kau harus kembali ke dunia sihir kan? Aku tahu cukup banyak tentang keluarga Malfoy di dunia sihir, tidak mungkin orang-orang tidak tahu akan pernikahan kalian nantinya, tidak mungkin Hermione dan Maura bersembunyi kan?" Richard bertanya, nadanya mulai tinggi dan suaranya makin keras.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam." Helena berseru. "Hermione bawa Maura tidur di kamar." Helena memberitahu. Hermione berdiri dan menggendong Maura ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Draco, Helena dan Richard merapikan sisa-sisa panggangan mereka lalu masuk ke dalam, duduk di ruang keluarga dan menunggu Hermione kembali.

Begitu Hermione kembali ia duduk di samping Draco, berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Hermione di sisi ruang tamu yang lain.

"Dad, aku tahu kau pasti kuatir, tapi ada banyak hal yang membuat kami memutuskan untuk menikah sekarang. Kami memikirkan tentang psikologis Maura, bagaimana menurut Dad dan Mom jika ia sebentar lagi semakin dewasa dan tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya tinggal bersama tapi tidak menikah? Hal itu memang tidak mengubah kasih sayang kami padanya, tapi itu pasti sedikit banyak menjadi sesuatu yang akan dipertanyakannya kelak." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Dan aku juga ingin memberitahu seluruh dunia sihir kalau Maura anakku, terlepas apa yang akan terjadi jika seluruh dunia sihir mengetahui tentangnya, aku ingin mereka tahu tentang Maura, hal itu mungkin memang akan sedikit berisiko untuknya, tapi aku dan Hermione akan menjaga Maura sekuat yang kami bisa." Draco ikut menambahkan.

"Lagipula aku dan Hermione saling mencintai, dan kami ingin menikah, itu alasan utama kami." Draco berseru lagi.

Alasan mereka untuk segera menikah memang banyak, tapi alasan utama dan alasan paling penting adalah karena Draco dan Hermione saling mencintai.

Draco memperhatikan wajah Helena, ia sepertinya sedang berpikir dan mulai mempertimbangkan alasan-alasan yang ia dan Hermione jelaskan.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Kapan kalian berencana menikah?" Helena bertanya.

"Empat minggu dari sekarang." Draco menjawab.

"Apa?" Richard bertanya penuh emosi, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Hermione, Dad kira Dad dan Mom mengajarkan hal-hal yang benar padamu! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti ini? Jadi kalian datang hari ini bukan meminta izin untuk menikah tapi untuk memberitahu kami kalau kalian akan menikah kan?" Richard bertanya penuh emosi.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Richard menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Draco. "Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga darah murni dan orang kaya dan lain-lain yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi aku kira kau bisa menghargai kami yang adalah Muggle. Apa kau tahu kalau kau seharusnya meminta izin pada orangtua perempuan sebelum melamarnya?" Richard marah pada Draco.

Draco melirik Hermione, meminta bantuan. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Draco bergumam pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang." Richard berseru kemudian pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Mom…" Hermione merengek pada ibunya.

"Oh, Hermione kau tahu kan kalau ayahmu sudah bersikeras maka akan sangat susah mengubah pendiriannya." Helena berseru.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang Mom?" Hermione bertanya.

Helena menghela nafasnya. "Mom akan coba bicara pada Dad, tapi sebaiknya kalian juga memikirkan cara untuk meluluhkan hatinya."

"Mom, kau setuju kan?" Hermione bertanya, ia berdiri lalu pindah duduk ke samping ibunya, meletakkan tangannya di lengan ibunya dan bergelayut di sisi ibunya. "Mommm…" Hermione meletakkan kepalanya dibahu ibunya.

Helena menyerah, ia tidak bisa menolak anaknya apalagi jika Hermione sudah merengek seperti itu. "Tentu saja, Mom setuju, kalian boleh menikah, apa Mom bisa terlibat dalam perencanaannya?" Helena bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan bicara pada Narcissa dan menghubungkan saluran floo disini dengan Malfoy Manor." Hermione berseru dan mencium pipi ibunya.

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Hermione sedang bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Draco sekarang mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu menginginkan anak perempuan.

"Mom, aku akan coba datang dua hari lagi dan mencoba bicara pada Dad." Hermione memberitahu.

Helena mengangguk. "Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pulang sebelum Dad keluar dan membawa senapannya."

Hermione mengangguk, ia dan Draco kemudian pamit dan mengambil Maura yang masih tertidur lalu pulang.

.

Draco memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya dan menemukan Lucius sedang bermain catur dengan Theo.

"Theo, apa kau belakangan ini tidak punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan? Kenapa kau terus-menerus berkeliaran disini?" Draco bertanya, duduk di sisi lain catur dan memperhatikan mereka berdua bermain catur.

"Diamlah Draco." Theo berseru, berpikir keras.

"Kalian tidak ada yang ingin bertanya bagaimana hasil kunjunganku ke rumah keluarga Hermione?" Draco bertanya sarkas pada ayah dan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana memang?" Lucius bertanya sambil lalu.

"Buruk."

"Buruk bagaimana?" Theo bertanya mulai tertarik.

"Ayahnya Hermione tidak setuju kami menikah, _apparently_ di dunia Muggle jika aku ingin menikah dengan seorang perempuan aku seharusnya mendatangi orangtuanya terlebih dahulu dan meminta izin sebelum melamar anaknya." Draco berseru.

Lucius melihat Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Astaga Draco! Itu bukan hanya kebiasaan di dunia Muggle, itu kebiasaan hampir diseluruh tempat, bahkan di dunia sihir! Apa kau tidak tahu hal itu?" Lucius bertanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku Father?" Draco berseru frustasi.

Lucius terdiam dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Theo tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Draco memukul kepalanya. Theo masih tetap tertawa. Draco memasang _silencing charm._

"Lalu bagaimana? Jika ayahnya Hermione tidak setuju?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya."Kami masih memikirkannya, tapi Hermione akan mencoba bicara lagi dengan ayahnya."

"Tapi rencana pernikahan kalian akan tetap berlangsung kan?" Lucius bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk. "Hermione belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kemungkinan besar masih, tapi entahlah, aku tidak yakin ada perempuan yang mau berjalan ke altar sendirian." Draco berseru, menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa ayahnya Hermione tidak setuju?" Lucius bertanya lagi.

Draco kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di rumah orangtua Hermione tadi, sementara Theo dan Lucius mendengarkan.

"Alasan ayah Hermione memang masuk akal." Theo bergumam, sudah mengangkat _silencing charm_ yang tadi dipasang Draco. "Kalau aku jadi ayahnya Hermione aku mungkin sudah memindahkan seluruh keluargaku ke benua lain."

Draco kemudian memberitahu Theo kalau sebelum tahun ke tujuh Hermione menghapus ingatan kedua orangtuanya lalu mengirim mereka ke Australia.

 _"What the fuck!"_ Theo berseru. "Aku tahu Hermione Granger memang berbeda dengan perempuan lain tapi aku tidak menyangka ia mampu melakukan hal seperti itu." Theo berseru, ia akan memandang Hermione berbeda setelah ini, wanita memang terkadang bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal.

Draco mengangguk. "Jalan pemikirannya memang berbeda, tapi ia hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya aman, dan menurutnya hal itu adalah cara paling aman yang bisa ia lakukan."

.

"Apa yang sedang Mommy pikirkan?" Maura bertanya, berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

Hari sudah malam, Draco sudah tertidur di kasur sementara Hermione masih duduk di meja kerjanya dengan lampu kecil yang menyala disana.

"Maura? Kau belum tidur?" Hermione bertanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu Mommy sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya, menggendong Maura dan memangkunya.

Hermione memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana harus bicara pada ayahnya dan bagaimana membuat ayahnya itu setuju dengan rencana pernikahannya dengan Draco. Ia tadi sudah berbaring di kasur tapi kemudian bangun dan duduk di kursinya untuk berpikir.

"Saat Mommy berpikir Mommy pasti duduk di meja kerja tapi tidak melihat ke arah kertas-kertas Mommy." Maura memberitahu, ia memeluk Hermione dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Hermione.

"Mommy, apa mommy senang disini?" Maura bertanya, mendongak ke arah ibunya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang disini?" Hermione bertanya balik, meletakkan tangannya di pipi Maura dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku senang disini, hanya saja terkadang aku takut." Maura memberitahu.

"Takut kenapa sayang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa beberapa lukisan yang suka melihatku aneh." Maura memberitahu. "Lalu lorong-lorong di Malfoy Manor terlalu gelap dan banyak dan panjang, aku tidak berani kemana-mana seorang diri, lagipula kita tidak punya tetangga disini, aku tidak bisa bermain dengan siapapun kecuali peri-peri rumah." Maura memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum, ia dan Narcissa sudah berusaha memodifikasi sayap kiri yang mereka gunakan, mereka mengubah warna-warna dinding dan bahkan mengganti lukisan-lukisan, Lucius juga sudah berencana merenovasi Manor dalam skala yang lebih besar, tapi mereka butuh waktu untuk membuat Malfoy Manor yang suram menjadi lebih hangat.

"Apa kita tidak bisa kembali ke apartement saja Mommy?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau ingin pindah?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Maura mengangguk.

"Mommy akan coba bicara pada Daddy dulu ya, setelah itu kita bisa bicara pada Grandfather dan Grandmother."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin pindah ke rumah saja, rumah dengan halaman belakang, atau mungkin kolam renang kecil di belakangnya, supaya kita bertiga bisa berenang bersama."

Hermione tersenyum. "Maura, apa kau sayang pada Mommy?" Hermione bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyayangi Mommy, aku menyayangi Mommy sebesar ini!" Maura membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku menyayangi Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Grandfather dan Grandfather." Maura memberitahu, memeluk ibunya lebih erat.

"Mommy juga menyayangimu." Hermione memeluk anaknya erat, membuat untuk semetara rasa kekuatirannya menghilang. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." Hermione berdiri lalu menggendong Maura kembali kekamarnya.

Draco membuka matanya, ia sudah bangun dari tadi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Hermione dan Maura. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat tinggal baru yang lebih tepat untuk mereka berdua.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ** _A/N : Finally! Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama, jujur aku terkena writer block dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di sini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak update lebih cepat, dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu,membaca, dan menghargai cerita ini. Read and Review._**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm Fine**

 **27.**

Persiapan pernikahan Hermione dan Draco terus berlangsung, Helena Granger dan Narcissa Malfoy bahu-membahu mempersiapkan pernikahan anak mereka. Hermione tidak banyak terlibat, begitu juga Draco, mereka akan datang ketika diminta dan pergi ketika tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Hermione berusaha bicara pada ayahnya, terus-menerus tanpa lelah, setiap dua hari sekali ia datang berkunjung, sesekali dengan ia mengajak Maura, berharap mencairkan suasana. Tentu saja Richard menyambut Maura dengan senang hati seperti biasa, tapi ia tetap bersikap agak dingin pada Hermione dan menolak setiap kali Hermione berusaha membicarakan rencana pernikahannya.

Tiga bulan Hermione mencoba bicara pada ayahnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya ia harus terima jika di hari pernikahannya ia harus berjalan ke altar seorang diri. Mungkin ia bisa menggandeng Maura? Entahlah ia tidak yakin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Draco bertanya, duduk di samping Hermione yang sedang mengawasi Maura bermain di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor, Hermione duduk di tikar sambil membaca buku, menikmati langit yang cerah hari ini.

"Tidak." Hermione menjawab sambil lalu.

"Apa kau sudah pulang kerja? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Hermione bertanya, hari masih siang, jam makan siang saja bahkan belum.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan kalian." Draco memberitahu kemudian merebahkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hermione.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di kepala Draco, membelai rambut pria itu perlahan, membuat Draco memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Hermione di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa nyaman sekali.

"Daddy!" Maura berteriak dari tempatnya bermain, ia sadar kalau Draco sudah pulang dan ada di situ. Maura berlari ke arahnya dan melompat ke arah Draco yang sedang berbaring.

Draco tertawa dan memeluk Maura erat.

.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Miss Lovegood?" Theo bertanya pada salah satu pengajar yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Ah…Miss Luna sedang ada kelas, baru selesai setengah jam lagi."

"Oh… baiklah aku bisa menunggu."

"Tapi mungkin Miss Luna ada janji dengan Mr. Potter, aku tidak yakin." Pengajar itu memberitahu Theo.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" Theo bertanya.

Pengajar itu mengangguk. "Beberapa hari belakangan ini Mr. Potter selalu datang saat Miss Luna selesai mengajar dan mereka pergi makan siang bersama."

" _Shit_." Theo mengumpat pelan. "Tidak masalah, aku akan tetap menunggu." Theo berseru, berharap Potter tidak datang hari ini.

Theo kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, dimana ada banyak orangtua yang sepertinya sedang menunggu anak mereka pulang. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan terlalu banyak waktu, ia tertinggal banyak langkah dari Potter, mereka sudah makan siang bersama berapa kali? Apa ini artinya kesempatannya sudah tertutup?

Saat tempo waktu ia datang dan mengajak Luna keluar, mereka berakhir di pengadilan menghadiri sidang Weasley. Hari ini Theo ingin mencoba peruntungannya jadi ia datang ke taman kanak-kanak tempat Luna mengajar dan sekali lagi mencoba mengajaknya keluar dan berharap tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka, termasuk Harry Potter.

Theo menunggu Luna selesai mengajar dengan sabar, beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggu anak mereka melihatnya dengan berbagai tatapan, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang terlihat bingung, ada yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan cara berkenalan dengannya.

Penantian Theo berbuah hasil salah satu ruangan kelas dibuka, seluruh anak-anak berlarian keluar dan menghampiri orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Theo?" Luna berseru, kaget melihat Theo di situ.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu minum teh." Theo memberitahu, tersenyum.

Luna balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku." Luna berseru.

"Kau tidak ada janji dengan Potter?" Theo bertanya ragu.

Luna menggeleng. "Harry bilang ia ada penugasan siang ini dan tidak bisa datang, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Harry?" Luna bertanya.

"Salah satu pengajar memberitahuku."

"Ah…" Luna mengerti. "Apa kau masih mau mengajakku minum teh?" Luna bertanya memastikan, takut setelah Theo tahu kalau ia juga semacam menjajaki permulaan hubungan dengan Harry ia akan mengubah pikirannya.

"Iya, tentu saja!" Theo berseru, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, biar aku ambil tasku." Luna berseru, Ia kemudian menyapa beberapa orangtua murid dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada beberapa murid yang pulang. Mereka semua melambai dan berkata. _"Goodbye Miss Luna."_

Luna baru akan pergi ke ruangan pengajar saat ia sadar kalau salah satu muridnya masih duduk di situ dan belum pulang.

"Peter?" Luna menghampiri muridnya itu.

"Miss Luna." Peter berseru pelan.

"Ayahmu belum datang?" Luna bertanya lagi.

Peter mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai ayahmu datang." Luna berseru kemudian duduk disamping Peter.

Peter tersenyum senang pada gurunya itu.

Luna melihat Theo dengan sedikit rasa bersalah karena harus menunda sebentar kepergian mereka tapi Theo langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, tidak apa-apa. Ia duduk di sisi lain anak kecil bernama Peter itu dan ikut menemaninya menunggu orangtuanya datang menjemput.

Luna dan Peter mengobrol. Luna mendengarkan Peter bercerita tentang teman-temannya di kelas tadi, ia juga bercerita tentang hewan peliharaannya di rumah. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ketika tempat itu benar-benar sudah kosong dari anak-anak seorang pria paruh baya memasuki TK itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Dad!" Peter berseru senang ketika ayahnya datang, ia melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Oh, Peter, maafkan Dad, maaf Dad terlambat." Pria itu berseru kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Peter pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss Luna dan temannya menemaniku dari tadi." Peter memberitahu. Peter dan ayahnya kemudian pamit pada Luna dan pulang.

Luna dengan cepat mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari taman kanak-kanak itu dengan Theo di sampingnya.

"Luna, ini sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana jika kita makan siang saja?" Theo bertanya.

"Boleh." Luna menjawab setuju.

Mereka kemudian pergi ke restoran yang tidak seramai restoran lainnya, restoran ini tidak terlalu ramai karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau harga makanan disini benar-benar mahal. Tapi itu tentu saja bukan masalah bagi Theodore Nott.

"Anak itu, Peter, apa orangtuanya selalu terlambat menjemputnya?" Theo bertanya penasaran saat ia dan Luna sedang menunggu makanan mereka.

Luna tersenyum sedih lalu menggeleng. "Ibu Peter meninggal enam bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan, jadi sekarang ayahnya yang mengantar jemput Peter, ayahnya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan dan ia tidak bisa dengan mudah izin untuk menjemput Peter, terkadang neneknya yang menjemput tapi tidak selalu."

Theo tersenyum sedih, ia bisa melihat sosoknya di dalam diri Peter. Bedanya Peter masih memiliki ayah yang peduli padanya.

"Pasti sedih kehilangan ibu saat masih kecil." Theo bergumam, teringat akan ibunya.

Luna mengangguk, ia juga teringat akan ibunya yang meninggal di depan matanya saat sedang melakukan percobaan.

"Ceritakan tentang ibumu." Theo tiba-tiba berseru, ingin mencairkan suasana, tidak tahu kalau ibu Luna sudah meninggal.

Luna tersenyum sedih dan seketika Theo tahu kalau ia baru saja menginjak ranjau.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku kecil, ia meninggal saat sedang melakukan percobaan." Luna memberitahu.

Theo rasanya ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya.

"Ibuku juga sudah meninggal, ia meninggal saat melahirkanku." Theo berseru berharap dengan kalimatnya suasana hati Luna membaik.

Luna tersenyum sedih, kali ini untuk Theo.

Theo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ibu, jadi aku tidak merindukannya."

Theo selalu ingin punya seorang ibu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dipeluk seorang ibu, tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diurus ketika sakit, bagaimana rasanya dimarahi karena nakal, tidak tahu rasanya dicubit atau dipukul pelan karena terlalu nakal.

Theo ingin tahu rasanya bagaimana punya seorang ibu, bagaimana rasanya diantar ke Peron 9 3/4 oleh ibunya dan kemudian dijemput lagi dengan pelukkan hangat.

Ia ingat bagaimana Narcissa memeluknya saat ia mengantar Draco ditahun pertama mereka pergi ke Hogwarts dan bagaimana setelah itu juga menyambut mereka berdua dengan pelukkan.

Ketika tahun kedua Draco berkata ia sudah besar dan terlalu tua untuk dipeluk oleh ibunya Theo sebenarnya masih ingin dipeluk tapi menahan dirinya karena malu.

Ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, selama Theo tidak membuat masalah maka ia tidak merasa harus bicara padanya, tapi paling tidak Theo mendapat sedikit rasa kasih sayang keibuan dari Narcissa.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal ini." Luna berseru, suasana disekitar mereka semakin aneh.

Theo mengangguk setuju.

.

Hermione dan Draco berbaring di kasur, mereka baru saja selesai bercinta dan keduanya sedang mencari nafas mereka. Mereka berdua harus melakukan ini dengan cepat sebelum Maura terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Semakin hari semakin sulit menemukan waktu untuk mereka berdua bercinta.

Maura terus-menerus menempel pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan ketika Maura sedang tidak menempel padanya atau pada Hermione, mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Narcissa untuk membantu satu atau dua hal dalam perencanaan pernikahan.

Keduanya tidak punya waktu di siang hari dan tidak punya tenaga di malam hari atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Hermione yang tidak punya tenaga di malam hari.

Hermione bangun dari kasur mereka kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, ia harus membilas tubuhnya dan ketika Maura bangun mereka bisa mulai sesi belajar sore mereka.

Hermione dan Draco masih belum berani kembali memasukkan Maura ke TK, keduanya merasa belum aman untuk anak mereka itu terlihat di publik apalagi status Hermione dan Draco masih belum resmi, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membantu Maura belajar di rumah saja.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" Hermione berseru sebelum masuk kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi Maura bangun."

Draco dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya lagi, kemudian mengecek Maura di kamar samping mereka. Tentu saja Hermione sudah memasang _Silencing Spell_ dari kamar mereka agar aktivitas mereka tidak terdengar dari kamar Maura, tapi tidak sebaliknya karena mereka harus tetap berjaga-jaga.

Draco masuk ke kamar Maura dan menemukan anaknya itu masih lelap tertidur, ia berbaring menyamping dan memeluk boneka naganya erat. Draco ingin tertawa melihat boneka naga berwarna hijau itu.

Bonekanya sudah kusam, beberapa tempat sudah ditambal dengan kain hijau yang sedikit berbeda dengan warna aslinya, itu pasti pekerjaan Hermione. Ada beberapa noda yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa hilang entah berasal dari mana.

Apa jika Draco membelikannya boneka baru ia akan senang?

Sepertinya tidak. Di sekeliling kamar Maura sudah terlalu banyak mainan, terlalu banyak boneka yang sepertinya bahkan belum disentuh olehnya, pemberian Lucius dan Narcissa. Maura lebih suka bermain di luar dan hanya tidur dengan satu bonekanya saja.

Maura pelan-pelan terbangun, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri di samping kasurnya.

"Daddy." Maura berseru pelan dan tersenyum menemukan ayahnya disana.

"Hello Princess." Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian bergerak dan menggendong Maura ke pelukkannya, ia tahu Maura sudah sedikit terlalu besar untuk digendong, tapi siapa peduli? Selama ia masih bisa menggendong Maura dan Maura masih mau digendong olehnya maka ia akan terus menggendong anak perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Dad, apa kau sudah jadi membeli rumah baru untuk kita?" Maura bertanya selagi Draco menggendongnya menuju ke ruangan biasa Maura dan Hermione belajar.

Draco dengan cepat meletakkan jari telunjukknya di mulut, menandakan agar Maura tidak membicarakan hal itu supaya tidak terdengar oleh Hermione. Beberapa hari yang lalu Draco bicara dengan Maura tentang rencananya untuk pindah dan tinggal di rumah biasa, bukan di Manor atau di apartement.

Tapi Draco masih mencari lingkungan yang aman untuk mereka, bagaimanapun juga jika ia, Hermione, dan Maura memulai keluarga mereka, hal itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Dad masih mencari rumah yang tepat, tapi kau tidak boleh membicarakannya dengan Mommy." Draco berseru.

Maura mengangguk penuh semangat, lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji dengan ayahnya.

Hermione kemudian masuk ke ruangan itu dan menemukan Maura duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

 _"Daddy's little girl…"_ Hermione memanggil Maura. "Apa kau sudah siap belajar hari ini?"

Draco dan Maura tertawa mendengar Hermione. Maura duduk di kursinya lalu bersiap belajar dengan ibunya.

.

"Ayahmu masih belum memberi sinyal positif?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione saat mereka sedang bersama Narcissa, memilih warna yang tepat untuk taplak meja makan saat acara resepsi.

Hermione menggeleng, tersenyum getir.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Apa menurutmu jika aku datang kesana dan bicara padanya ia mungkin berubah pikiran?" Draco bertanya lagi, ia tahu Hermione benar-benar ingin ditemani ayahnya berjalan ke altar dan jika Draco bisa membuat Richard Granger berubah pikiran apapun akan dilakukannya.

Hermione menggeleng lagi. "Aku masih akan coba bicara padanya sampai akhir minggu ini, jika Dad masih belum mau berubah pikiran, maka sepertinya aku akan berhenti memaksanya."

Hermione dan Draco menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum lebar karena hal itu, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua mengehela nafas bersamaan?

"Bagaimana Hermione? apa jika putih dipadukan dengan hijau akan bagus?" Narcissa bertanya, entah pada Hermione atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione dan Draco kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi saat tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Draco!" Theo berseru terengah-engah dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya, berdiri dan memegang tongkatnya, panik.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" Theo berseru tidak sabaran, "Cepat!" Theo kemudian menarik Draco keluar dari ruangan itu dan bicara empat mata dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya saat mereka berdiri di koridor.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Luna jam tujuh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Theo bertanya panik.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, tidak yakin apa yang baru saja dikatakan temannya itu."Kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" Draco berseru. "Kau punya kencan jam tujuh dan bukannya bersiap-siap kau malah kesini! Theo! Otakmu dimana?" Draco berseru frustasi.

Theo kemudian memberitahu Draco apa yang terjadi, ia sedang makan siang dengan Luna, setelah makan siang ia tiba-tiba bertanya apa Luna mau makan malam dengannya atau tidak. Ajaibnya Luna mengiyakan ajakannya, masalahnya adalah sekarang Theo tidak tahu harus mengajak Luna makan malam dimana.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan temannya itu. "Ajak saja makan di restoran kesukaanmu, kenapa harus repot?" Draco bertanya.

Theo menggeleng frustasi. "Kau tidak mengerti Draco! Luna itu spesial, aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar makan malam dengannya di restoran biasa, aku ingin mengajaknya makan di suatu tempat yang akan memberikan kesan."

"Pergi ke kementrian sekarang dan atur Portkey untuk kalian berdua makan malam di Itali atau di Prancis." Draco memberi saran lagi.

Theo menggeleng. "Luna bukan tipe wanita seperti itu Malfoy!" Theo berseru frustasi.

Draco juga mulai kesal. "Kalau begitu kau ajak saja Lovegood kerumahmu lalu masakkan ia sesuatu!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

Theo tahu ia akan maju beberapa langkah dari Potter setelah malam ini.

.

"Mommy!" Maura berseru. "Leherku gatal!" Maura mengeluh.

Hermione merunduk. "Tidak sayang, lehermu tidak gatal, dasinya memang sedikit ketat, tapi kalau kau tidak memikirkannya maka tidak akan ada masalah, abaikan saja." Hermione memberitahu, melonggarkan sedikit dasi kupu-kupu kecil yang dipakai Maura.

"Bolehkah aku melepas dasiku?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang mau membantu Uncle Theo, apa kau tidak jadi membantunya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Ugh." Maura berseru kesal.

"Hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa membuka dasinya." Hermione memberitahu.

"UGH! Dimana Nott?" Draco berseru kesal. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Hermione tertawa lagi. Draco dan Maura sudah berjanji akan membantu Theo malam ini, tapi itu sebelum mereka berdua tahu apa rencana Theo. Theo berencana mengajak Luna makan malam di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor.

Jadi di halaman belakang Manor telah di pasang sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi, lengkap dengan lilin dan peralatan makan. Di seluruh halaman juga sudah dipasang lampion-lampion berbagai warna, begitu juga di danau kecil di sana.

Sementara Draco dan Maura berperan sebagai pelayan.

Ya benar. Draco Malfoy dan Maura Malfoy berperan sebagai pelayan malam ini. Hermione sendiri berkata ia adalah manajer restoran yang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali dua pelayannya itu membuat masalah, bagaimanapun juga ia masih tim Harry.

Tidak lama Theo dan Luna memasuki halaman belakang. Theo menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana abu-abu, sementara Luna menggunakan dress selutut berwarna biru langit, dan hal itu bahkan sudah menunjukkan betapa berbedanya mereka.

Maura berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, seperti yang sudah dilatihnya sepanjang sore dengan Theo. "Selamat malam, aku Maura, pelayan kalian malam ini." Maura menyapa Theo dan Luna.

Theo tersenyum bangga, memberitahu secara tidak langsung pada Luna kalau ia mempersiapkan ini semua.

Luna tertawa terkikik-kikik melihat Maura dengan pakaian pelayan pada umumnya, ia menggunakan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, rompi dan dasi kupu-kupu, rambutnya dikepang dua kesamping.

"Selamat Malam." Theo dan Luna menjawab bersamaan.

"Aku sudah pesan meja untuk dua orang atas nama Nott." Theo memberitahu.

"Tentu saja, di restoran ini memang hanya ada satu meja untuk dua orang." Maura berseru lagi. "Silahkan ikuti saya." Maura berseru lalu berjalan ke arah meja diikuti Theo dan Luna.

"Silahkan." Maura berseru lagi. Theo kemudian menarik kursi untuk Luna duduk lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Boleh aku minta menunya?" Luna bertanya, masih berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Maura yang begitu lucu malam ini.

"Kami tidak menyediakan menu." Maura memberitahu lagi. "Makanan disiapkan langsung oleh peri rumah terbaik keluarga Malfoy."

Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Maura yang berusaha terdengar seperti orang dewasa tapi gagal.

"Aunty! Berhenti menertawakanku!" Maura berseru kesal, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tawa Luna semakin kencang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan teman kencanku pesan makanan spesial di restoran ini." Theo memberitahu tersenyum lebar melihat Maura dan Luna.

"Baiklah, pelayan lain akan membawakan makanan anda sebentar lagi." Maura berseru lalu berlari pergi ke arah bagunan paling dekat dengan taman dimana makanan sudah disiapkan.

Luna tertawa lagi begitu Maura sudah pergi. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa meminta Maura melakukan ini?"

Theo tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. "Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, bersiap-siaplah terkejut."

"Aku tidak percaya Maura sudah besar sekali, aku ingat bagaimana ia begitu kecil saat masih bayi." Luna bergumam, ia kemudian memperhatikan seluruh halaman belakang Malfoy Manor yang disulap menjadi begitu indah.

"Apa kau melakukan ini semua?" Luna bertanya lagi.

Theo mengangguk. "Maura belum bisa membantuku, Hermione menolak membantuku, dan Draco sudah sulit sekali untuk dimintai satu bantuan dan aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan lain." Theo memberitahu.

"Memangnya kau meminta bantuan apa dari Draco?" Luna bertanya.

"Tunggu saja." Theo berseru.

Tidak lama Draco Malfoy dengan setelan baju pelayan yang sama dengan Maura keluar dan membawa baki berisi makanan. Wajahnya cemberut jelas-jelas tidak suka terpaksa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Draco berjalan ke arah meja, melihat Theo dengan tatapan galak kemudian meletakkan makanan mereka berdua di atas meja dengan asal. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah yakin sudah melirik Theo segarang yang ia bisa.

Luna tertawa melihat Draco yang sepertinya kepalanya akan segera pecah.

Theo ikut tertawa. "Perlu kita panggil manajer restoran ini? Memberitahu kalau karyawan-karyawannya tidak melayani pelanggan dengan baik?" Theo bertanya, menikmati suasana diantaranya dan Luna.

Luna akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa meminta Draco melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Theo lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya. "Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya dan aku punya segudang materi untuk mengancam hidupnya.

Theo dan Luna mulai makan. "Aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke restoran biasa." Luna memberitahu.

"Well, kita bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai restoran aneh."

"Tapi restoran ini cukup bagus, tempatnya nyaman dan makanannya juga lezat." Luna memberitahu.

"Kau benar, hanya saja tempat ini harus melakukan pelatihan karyawan lagi." Theo berseru membuat Luna tertawa lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Hermione bertanya pada Harry. Harry Potter datang ke manor untuk mengukur jas yang akan dikenakannya di hari pernikahan Hermione dengan Draco, ia menjadi _best man_ Draco setelah Blaise dan Theo.

Harry menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau akan diam saja? Luna dan Theo sudah semakin dekat." Hermione berseru frustasi.

"Entahlah Hermione, aku merasa aku belum siap."

"Ugh." Hermione berseru kesal. "Percuma saja kalau begitu selama ini aku berusaha membantumu."

Harry hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi kau memberitahuku kalau kau menyerah?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Harry mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berhenti mendukungmu dan pindah ke tim Theo."

Harry menghela nafasnya. " _I really like Luna_. Dia baik, dan lucu tapi kurasa aku belum siap."

Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Terserahlah…"

.

"Siapa?" Richard berseru ketika bel rumahnya dibunyikan, ini akhir pekan dan hanya ada dirinya dirumah. Satu minggu lagi pernikahan Hermione akan berlangsung dan Helena semakin jarang ada di rumah, tentu saja Helena sibuk membantu Hermione disana.

Richard berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu lalu menemukan Draco Malfoy berdiri disana.

"Mr. Granger." Draco berseru pelan.

"Mr. Malfoy." Richard berseru, tidak menyangka Draco datang kerumahnya.

"Mr. Granger, ada yang harus kubicarakan."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Bear with me guys… 1 or 2 chapters left**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm Fine**

 **28.**

Maura berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dimana ibunya sedang bersiap-siap. Ia mau masuk ke dalam tapi Aunty Luna melarangnya dan berkata akan memanggilnya jika ibunya sudah selesai.

Maura kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kenapa ia tidak boleh melihat ibunya sendiri?

Hari ini kedua orangtuanya akan menikah. Maura tahu itu hal yang aneh, keluarga yang normal pasti akan memulainya dengan urutan yang berbeda, ayah dan ibu menikah kemudian punya anak, tapi keluarga mereka melakukannya dengan urutan yang kurang tepat.

Maura tahu urutannya salah tapi tidak masalah, yang penting sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang resmi.

Maura tersenyum kemudian berputar-putar, membuat bagian bawa gaun putihnya melebar, Maura suka melakukan ini.

"Weee….." Maura berseru kemudian berputar lagi.

"Maura, berhentilah berputar kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Narcissa berseru.

"Grandmother…" Maura tersenyum. "Dimana mahkota bungaku?" Maura bertanya, tadi Grandmother Narcissa pergi sebentar untuk mengambil mahkota bunga Maura, karena hari ini ia akan menjadi pembawa bunga.

Narcissa tersenyum pada cucunya itu, ia kemudian memasang mahkota bunga yang dipegangnya di kepala Maura.

"Apa Mommy sudah siap?" Narcissa bertanya.

Maura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Narcissa mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" Luna bertanya dari dalam.

"Luna, apa aku dan Maura sudah bisa masuk?" Narcissa bertanya.

Pintu dibuka dan Luna membiarkan mereka masuk, Maura segera berlari ke arah Hermione yang duduk di depan kaca yang besar sekali.

"Mommy!" Maura berseru kencang sekali. "Mommy kau cantik sekali." Maura berseru, mendekat ke arah Hermione.

Hermione yang dari tadi tegang setengah mati akhirnya bisa tersenyum melihat Maura didekatnya.

"Kau juga cantik sekali sayang." Hermione berseru.

"Mommy, apa jika aku memelukmu gaunmu akan rusak?" Maura bertanya pelan, ia ingin memeluk ibunya tapi gaun yang dikenakan Hermione benar-benar mewah dan besar di bagian bawahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Hermione kemudian melebarkan tangannya dan Maura seketika memeluk ibunya erat.

"Mommy… aku mencintaimu." Maura berseru dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"Mommy juga mencintaimu." Hermione berseru.

Maura kemudian duduk di samping ibunya dan menghadap ke arah cermin yang ada di depan mereka berdua, beberapa orang masih melakukan sesuatu pada rambut Hermione, dan beberapa orang memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan bagian bawah gaunnya yang berlapis-lapis.

"Mommy apa kau gugup?" Maura bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku juga gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi pembawa bunga." Maura berseru pelan.

Hermione tersenyum. "Mommy yakin kau akan melakukannya dengan baik, kau sudah berlatih kan?"

Maura mengangguk. "Aku sudah berlatih kemarin sore dengan Grandmother, lalu tadi pagi dengan Grandma, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan Uncle Theo."

"Mommy, aku senang sekali." Maura berseru lagi. "Grandfather bilang setelah Mommy dan Daddy menikah maka aku bisa menjadi Malfoy yang sesungguhnya, apa setelah ini namaku akan menjadi Maura Malfoy?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga akan menjadi Hermione Malfoy setelah ini Mommy?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi.

Maura tersenyum begitu lebar, ia kemudian menarik lengan Hermione dan mencium pipi ibunya itu pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Daddy sekarang." Maura melompat dan berdiri.

"Mommy tegang tapi aku yakin Daddy lebih tegang, jadi aku akan kesana sebelum Daddy melakukan hal bodoh." Maura berseru kemudian pergi.

 _"She's so perfect."_ Narcissa berseru pada Helena. Helena mengangguk setuju, siapa yang tidak setuju akan hal itu jika melihat Maura.

Narcissa kemudian melihat jam dinding besar di ruangan itu. "Dua puluh menit lagi Hermione." Narcissa berseru.

Hermione mengangguk, orang-orang yang daritadi membantunya bersiap-siap sudah selesai, Luna menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuak kotak.

"Draco menyuruh Theo memberikan ini padamu, katanya ini _something blue._ " Luna berseru.

Hermione mengangguk lalu menerima kotak itu, tadi malam Draco bilang kalau ia akan memberikan _something blue_ untuknya besok.

"Apa isinya Hermione?" Narcissa dan Helena mendekat untuk melihat apa isinya.

Hermione membuka kotak itu dan seketika tawanya pecah.

 _"Pervert."_ Narcissa berseru kesal, sementara Helena dan Luna ikut tertawa dengan Hermione.

"Anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran." Narcissa berseru kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan pakaian dalam?"

Hermione kemudian mengangkat _thong_ berwarna biru yang ada di dalam kotak kecil yang ada padanya.

"Hermione, kami keluar dulu, kau pasti perlu waktu sebentar." Luna berseru. "Lima menit sebelum acara dimulai kami akan menjemputmu."

Hermione mengangguk, semua orang di ruangan itu kemudian keluar dan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri.

Dengan sihir ia memakai pakaian dalam yang diberikan Draco padanya. Ia sekali lagi melihat bayangannya di cermin. Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, ia akan menikah dengan Draco, setelah begitu banyak hal yang mereka berdua alami.

Hermione sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini saat pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hermione, boleh Dad masuk?" Richard bertanya dari depan pintu.

"Masuk Dad…" Hermione berseru pelan.

Richard Granger membuka pintu dan tersenyum pada Hermione, ia menggunakan setelan Tuxedo lengkap bahkan dengan bunga di bagian saku dadanya.

"Dad, kau datang." Hermione berseru senang, tersenyum begitu lebar pada ayahnya.

Richard masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri anak perempuannya itu.

"Kukira Dad tidak akan datang." Hermione berseru ,menahan tangisnya, entah kenapa ia langsung ingin menangis begitu melihat ayahnya.

"Jangan menangis, nanti make-up-mu luntur." Richard berseru pelan, ia menarik kursi kemudian duduk di depan Hermione.

"Apa Dad akan mengantarku ke altar?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Richard tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hermione tersenyum lega, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan menangis, membuat Richard berdiri, mendekat dan memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kan sudah Dad bilang jangan menangis." Richard menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione pelan.

Setelah Hermione berhenti menangis Richard duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Draco datang kerumah beberapa hari yang lalu." Richard berseru. Hermione menunggu lanjutan cerita ayahnya. "Dan pria itu membuat Dad merasa malu, bagaimana mungkin Dad mengabaikanmu begitu saja? Kau anak perempuanku satu-satunya Hermione, harusnya aku mendukungmu."

" _It's okay Dad_ , yang penting kau ada disini sekarang." Hermione berseru.

Tidak lama pintu dibuka dan Maura datang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Grandpa?" Maura berseru penuh semangat begitu menemukan Grandpa Granger disana.

"Maura." Richard berseru senang.

"Grandpa apa kau akan menemani Mommy berjalan ke altar?" Maura bertanya setelah memberikan ciuman pada kakeknya.

Richard mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita keluar karena Grandma sudah menyuruhku menjemput Mommy."

.

"Uncle Theo, bisa aku bertemu Daddy sebentar?" Maura bertanya pada Theo yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang di depan ruangan Draco.

"Sure, tentu saja sayang, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya lebih gugup dari ini." Theo berseru.

Maura mengangangguk. Theo kemudian membuka pintu dan membiarkan Maura masuk ke dalam.

"Daddy!" Maura berseru kencang saat melihat ayahnya sedang berbaring di sofa panjang, melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut dan memandang ke langit-langit.

"Maura?" Draco berseru, ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Daddy kenapa kau berbaring disana? Bagaimana jika bajumu kusut?" Maura bertanya, berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Draco tersenyum kemudian duduk dan menghadap Maura, ia meraih tangan anak perempuannya itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kau sudah melihat Mommy hari ini?" Draco bertanya.

Maura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Mommy caaaaantikkkkkk sekali." Maura berseru senang.

Senyuman Draco makin lebar begitu mendengar perkataan anak perempuannya itu.

"Daddy, apa kau sudah siap?" Maura bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Maura bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa itu bulan madu sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Maura bertanya. Beberapa hari ini semua orang berkata bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan pergi bulan madu berdua dan ia tidak bisa ikut.

"Well, orang yang baru menikah biasanya pergi bulan madu." Draco berseru bingung. "Itu sama saja seperti liburan biasa hanya saja dilakukan oleh orang yang baru menikah." Draco memberitahu.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut?" Maura bertanya lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kali ini tidak bisa sayang, tapi kita bisa pergi lain kali bersama. Tidak apa kan?"

Maura berpikir sebentar. "Well… kalian boleh pergi hanya saja kalian harus membawakanku banyak oleh-oleh."

Draco tertawa. _She's Malfoy afterall._

"Draco." Lucius berseru dari depan pintu. "Draco ayo kau sudah bisa berdiri di altar duluan."

"Ah… Maura, kau disini?" Lucius berseru, "Kau harus ke tempat Hermione sekarang." Lucius memberitahu.

Mata Maura membesar, ia lupa kalau ia harus berdiri di depan ibunya dan menjadi pelempar bunga. Maura berlari dengan cepat ke tempat ibunya.

.

Hermione dan Richard berdiri di belakang pintu yang menuju ke halaman belakang Malfoy Manor, dari jendela mereka bisa melihat kalau taman itu sudah dipenuhi orang-orang dan semuanya sudah siap. Cuaca begitu terang dan cerah.

Maura berdiri di depan ibunya dan kakeknya, mereka bertiga sedang menunggu aba-aba. Tidak ada Maid of Honor dan tidak ada Best Man. Hermione dan Draco merasa mereka tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu, toh Theo, Blaise, Luna dan Harry, teman-teman terbaik mereka hadir dan duduk di depan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Maura." Richard memberitahu Maura yang dari tadi menggerak-gerakkan kakinya terus, ia gugup.

Maura menoleh ke arah kakek dan ibunya kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, tentu saja ia bisa melakukan hal ini. Ia sudah berlatih, ia bahkan sudah memperkirakan berapa banyak bunga yang harus ia ambil setiap kali melempar, berapa langkah yang harus ia ambil melempar dan seberapa tinggi ia harus melempar kelopak bunga yang ada dikeranjangnya.

Suara musik terdengar dan itu berarti mereka bisa mulai berjalan.

Richard tersenyum pada Hermione, dan Maura mulai berjalan di depan.

.

Draco tersenyum lebar, ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil bicara dengan ayahnya sambil memperhatikan Hermione dan Maura yang sedang berdansa berdua.

Hermione tertawa dan tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar Maura di lantai dansa. Mereka berdua menggunakan gaun putih dan keduanya terlihat begitu cantik.

Sekitar satu jam lagi ia dan Hermione akan pergi bulan madu dan Maura tinggal di sini bersama Lucius dan Narcissa. Maura terus merengek padanya dan pada Hermione untuk ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah setelah diiming-imingi banyak hal jika tidak merengek lagi dan menjadi anak yang baik bersama kedua _Grandparents_ -nya.

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya dan anaknya di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

"Daddy." Maura berseru senang dan melompat-lompat begitu ayahnya datang.

"Princess kau mau berdansa dengan ayahmu?" Draco bertanya pada Maura.

"Mauuuuu!" Maura tersenyum lagi kemudian mulai berdansa dengan ayahnya.

Harry datang kearah mereka dan kemudian mengajak Hermione berdansa.

"Kau cantik sekali Hermione." Harry berseru. "Atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu Mrs. Malfoy sekarang?"

Hermione dan Harry tertawa.

 _"I will miss this."_ Harry berseru lagi.

"Merindukan apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ini, bicara denganmu, tertawa bersama, seperti dulu." Harry berseru.

"Oh.. Harry…" Hermione memukul bahu Harry pelan. "Kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana? Aku masih disini, dan kau hanya tinggal datang berkunjung."

Harry menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Harry bergumam, mereka masih berdansa meskipun tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau juga sebaiknya mulai mencari kebahagiaanmu Mr. Potter." Hermione kemudian melirik ke arah Luna dan Theo yang sedang asik berdansa berdua.

Harry tersenyum getir melihat keduanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku senang paling tidak Luna bahagia sekarang."

Hermione memukul bahunya lagi. "Kau terus-menerus bilang kalau kau senang padahal wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang mati besok. Harry aku tidak main-main, jika kau begini terus kau akan menjadi tua dan mati sendirian."

Harry tertawa lagi. "Well, kurasa aku bisa menemukan satu atau dua perempuan di kantor Auror untuk diajak berkencan akhir minggu depan." Harry memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu Harry."

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ia dan Hermione sudah melewati banyak hal, tapi akhirnya mereka disini sekarang berdua, bisa tersenyum dan tertawa saat seperti masih di Hogwarts membuat Harry percaya kalau apapun bisa terjadi.

"Aku akan mengajak Maura berdansa." Harry memberitahu kemudian melepaskan tangan Hermione dan menghampiri Draco dan Maura yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Maura baru saja melakukan putaran yang aneh.

.

Hermione dan Draco baru selesai melempar bunga dan melepas garter dari kaki Hermione. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, Luna dan Theo yang menangkap bunga dan garter itu.

Well, sebenarnya Luna menangkap bunga hanyalah kebetulan, tapi karena Luna menangkap bunga, Theo tidak mungkin membiarkan pria lain menangkap garter itu dan memasangkannya pada kaki kekasih barunya, jadi ia menyikut beberapa pria dan memaksakan dirinya menangkap garter itu.

Mereka berdua sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena Luna duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Theo dengan mulutnya sedang menarik garter yang ditangkapnya tadi.

Hermione dan Draco bisa merasakan pasti sekarang Theo sedang menyeringai seperti orang bodoh. Dan seperti biasa, Luna tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Jika perempuan-perempuan lain yang berada di posisinya maka mereka pasti sudah malu setengah mati dan wajah mereka merah seperti kepiting.

Tapi Luna tidak, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan ekspresi khasnya selalu ada di wajahnya, tidak peduli tangan Theo mulai bergerak ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh.

.

Hermione dan Draco sudah bersiap untuk pergi, mereka sudah berganti baju dan hampir semua tamu undangan mengantarkan mereka ke arah pintu gerbang.

Maura terlihat manyun dan hanya diam saja disamping Grandpa Richard.

"Sebaiknya aku bicara sebentar dengan Maura." Hermione memberitahu Draco.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione berjalan menghampiri Maura dan mengajaknya menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang sebentar.

"Maura, kau kenapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak bisakah Mommy dan Daddy tidak pergi bulan madu?" Maura bertanya pelan, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Maura keluar dari mulutnya. "Kan Daddy sudah janji akan membawakanmu banyak oleh-oleh."

"Aku tidak mau oleh-oleh, aku mau Mommy dan Daddy." Maura berseru, nadanya sedih dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Maura… jangan menangis sayang, disini kan ada Grandfather dan Grandmother, apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Maura menggeleng dan tangisnya pecah. Hermione langsung memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Hermione dan Maura selama ini memang belum pernah berpisah, dari lahir Maura selalu bersama Hermione, dan ide kalau ibunya akan pergi selama satu minggu tanpanya membuatnya takut.

"Maura, jangan menangis sayang." Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Melihat Maura yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, Draco datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

Draco berlutut disamping Hermione dan menghadap Maura yang masih memeluk ibunya erat.

"Maura, kau kan sudah berjanji tadi kalau kami boleh pergi." Draco berseru.

Maura menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya, tapi air matanya menetes terus. "Aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak mau kalian pergi." Maura berseru, kemudian memeluk Hermione lagi.

Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang aneh pada Draco, seakan-akan bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Maura, Daddy dan Mommy tidak lama, kami akan kembali sebelum akhir minggu depan." Draco berseru.

Maura menggeleng dan masih memeluk Hermione erat tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione.

"Uncle Theo sudah berjanji akan datang kesini untuk menemanimu, kau tidak akan kesepian Maura." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Maura mulai berhenti menangis.

Draco memberi tanda pada Theo agar mendekat.

"Maura…" Theo memanggil Maura pelan. "Kau harus melepaskan Mommy-mu sekarang, kau tidak ingin mereka terlambat kan? Portkey mereka sudah di pasang dan beberapa menit lagi mereka harus pergi." Theo berseru.

Maura akhirnya melepaskan satu tangannya dari Hermione, tapi tangannya yang lain masih mencengkram erat lengan ibunya.

"Kami akan segera kembali sayang, pada malam ketujuh, sebelum kau tidur malam Mommy dan Daddy sudah akan kembali." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Benarkah?" Maura bertanya pada ibunya, ia terlalu banyak menangis dan sekarang lendir mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

Theo dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menghapus ingus yang keluar dari hidung Maura.

Maura mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada kedua orangtuanya, ingin mereka berjanji agar pada malam ketujuh mereka sudah pulang. Hermione berjanji sementara Draco berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya, tapi tak urung ia beranji juga.

Akhirnya setelah Theo menggendong Maura kembali ke dekat Lucius dan Narcissa, Hermione dan Draco bisa pergi.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada Maura kita akan pulang pada malam ketujuh?" Draco mendesis saat mereka berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang Malfoy Manor.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita akan bulan madu sepuluh hari? Kenapa jadi tujuh hari? Hell, jika malam ketujuh kita sudah kembali itu berarti hanya enam hari! Katakan kau punya rencana yang bagus dibalik ini semua Mrs. Malfoy atau aku akan sangat marah."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa Draco, kau tega membiarkan Maura menangis seperti itu selama sepuluh malam? Aku yakin ia pasti akan menangis setiap malam sampai kita kembali, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak pergi terlalu lama."

Draco tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tentu saja ia menyayangi Maura dan tidak ingin anaknya itu sedih, tapi tetap saja kan, ia adalah seorang pria, dan setelah sekian banyak hal yang ia alami dengan Hermione, seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih banyak. Apalagi mereka akhirnya menikah juga setelah sekian lama.

"Sudahlah _Husband_ , jangan merespon berlebihan, ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan dalam enam hari, dan lagipula kita tidak akan kemana-mana setelah kembali dari bulan madu konyol ini, kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu yang kotor itu." Hermione berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Hermione Granger, apalagi sekarang ia sudah menjadi Hermione Malfoy.

"Ayolah Mr. Malfoy, kita tidak mau tertinggal Portkey kan?" Hermione bertanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Draco.

"Kau sebaiknya menuruti semua keinginanku saat bulan madu ini Mrs. Malfoy atau kau akan menyesal." Draco berseru.

 _"Whatever you want Husband."_

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 ** _A/N : Epilogue left, bear with me guys._**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm Fine**

 **27.**

 _"Not again Draco!"_ Hermione berseru kesal kemudian memukul tangan suaminya yang mulai bergerak.

" _Why Granger_? Perlu aku ingatkan lagi kalau kita tidak punya banyak waktu disini?"

Hermione menutup bukunya. "Kenapa kau terus membicarakan hal itu Draco? Memangnya kau tidak ingin cepat pulang? Kau tidak rindu pada Maura?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan anakku, tapi…" Draco mulai beralasan.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru. "Maura belum pernah berpisah denganku sebelum ini. Kami selalu bersama dari mulai ia lahir sampai sekarang, kau harus mengerti kalau ia mungkin takut berpisah denganku dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Hermione berseru lagi.

Draco terdiam, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Ide kalau ibunya pergi untuk waktu lama mungkin asing baginya." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Karena itu Hermione.. Karena itu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu dan kau tidak seharusnya menolak permintaanku."

Hermione memukul Draco dengan bukunya.

"Siapa yang membawa buku ke bulan madu Granger?" Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Draco kita sudah melakukannya empat kali tadi malam dan aku bersumpah kalau pinggangku sakit sekali." Hermione berseru, ia bangun dari kasur. "Bangunlah, aku akan membuat sarapan."

"Aku tidak mau sarapan." Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Yasudah, silahkan kelaparan"

Mereka berdua berada di pulau pribadi milik keluarga Malfoy di daerah tropis, ia bahkan tidak bisa ikut memilih kemana mereka akan pergi bulan madu, pria dengan nafsu seks berlebihan itu memutuskan mereka pergi ke pulau terpencil agar tidak diganggu orang-orang.

Hermione pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat sarapan.

"Granger!" Draco berseru dari kamar mereka.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Granger!" Draco berseru lagi.

"Berhentilah berteriak Malfoy!" Hermione berseru kesal.

Tidak lama Draco keluar hanya dengan boxernya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Duduklah dan sarapan, kalau kau tidak mau maka kau bisa kelaparan seharian." Hermione berseru.

Draco mengerang kesal kemudian duduk juga di meja makan.

 _"Granger! I want sex! Now!"_ Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Diamlah atau tidak ada sex sama sekali!" Hermione berseru kesal.

Draco diam setelah itu.

.

 _"Stop reading Granger!"_ Draco berseru, kali ini Hermione sedang berbaring di teras pondok mereka sambil membaca buku dan menikmati sinar matahari.

Hermione mengehela nafasnya. "Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya frustasi.

Draco memutar matanya. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kenapa kau masih bertanya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku lelah."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Granger, kau hanya perlu berbaring dan aku yang akan melakukan semuanya." Draco berseru tidak sabaran.

Hermione menggeleng, ia meletakkan bukunya dan kemudian berdiri. Draco seketika tersenyum lebar, mengira kalau Hermione akan memberikan apa yang diinginkannya dari pagi. Tapi ia salah.

Hermione pergi berjalan ke arah bibir pantai yang tidak sampai lima puluh meter jaraknya dari pondok mereka.

"Ayo berenang saja Draco!" Hermione berseru sambil berjalan ke arah pantai, ia mulai melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja, ia kemudian juga melepaskan celana pendeknya dan hal itu membuat Draco terbelalak.

Hermione Granger, oh salah, Hermione Malfoy tidak menggunakan apa-apa di bawah pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Malfoy?" Hermione berseru dari pinggir pantai, kakinya sudah terkena air dan Draco hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya.

Terimakasih kepada Merlin sudah menurunkan perempuan ini dari langit.

Draco dengan cepat melepas kaosnya dan berlari ke arah Hermione, tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan merasakan tubuh istrinya dibasahi air laut yang licin dan hangat.

Hermione tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya dan ia semakin melangkah jauh ke laut dan mulai berenang-renang.

"Hermione." Draco berseru dan ia juga sudah mulai memasuki laut itu, ia dengan cepat mendekat dan akhirnya berada tepat di depan istrinya itu.

"Apakah kau pernah bercinta di dalam air?" Draco bertanya, meraih pinggang Hermione di dalam air dan menariknya mendekat, bisa merasakan lekuk tubuhnya.

Hermione menyipratkan air ke wajahnya. "Menurutmu?" Ia bertanya sinis.

"Tentu saja belum, aku satu-satunya pria yang pernah bercinta denganmu kan? Kalau kita belum pernah melakukannya maka tentu saja kau belum pernah melakukannya." Draco berseru dengan nada puas di dalam suaranya.

Hermioe memutar matanya mendengar nada sombong dalam suara suaminya itu. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Draco dan mulai berenang menjauh.

Draco menyeringai lebar, pulau yang mereka tempati sangat terpencil dan Draco yakin tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan ini, ayahnya dulu membeli pulau ini dari pemerintah negara yang memilikinya kemudian memasang mantra dengan radius puluhan kilo meter agar tidak ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki ke pulau ini selain keluarga Malfoy.

Air lautnya begitu jernih dan jika dilihat dari atas begitu biru, sampai-sampai ia sekarang bisa melihat tubuh Hermione yang tidak ditutupi apa-apa dengan begitu jelasnya.

Draco dengan cepat berenang mengejar istrinya dan dengan mudah meraihnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Draco bertanya pelan, berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu berenang Draco."

"Well, jika kau hanya mau mengajakku berenang lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pakaian renang?" Draco bertanya, suaranya rendah dan terdengar begitu menggoda. "Akui saja kalau kau ingin menggodaku kan?" Draco berseru lagi, menarik Hermione lebih dekat dan mengunci punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya?" Draco bertanya lembut, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke leher Hermione.

"Hmmm..." Hermione mendesah dan akhirnya menyerah, ia tersenyum dan mengakui motifnya. "Well, kurasa setelah ini kau bisa membuka jasa detektifmu sendiri Mr. Malfoy." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan membiarkan pria itu menciumi lehernya.

Draco tertawa pelan mendengar balasan istrinya itu. "Apa kau menginginkanku Hermione?" Draco bertanya tidak lama.

Hermione yang sudah menutup matanya dan hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu menjawab pelan. "Bukankah sudah jelas, _husband_?"

Draco tersenyum mendengar Hermione memanggilnya _husband_ dan kemudian membawa mereka ke bibir pantai. Hermione berbaring di sana dan kakinya masih bisa merasakan ombak yang datang sesekali, Draco melepas boxernya yang sudah basah dan kemudian menindih Hermione dengan cepat.

Hermione bisa merasakan tubuh mereka berdua yang basah dan hangat karena air laut dan sinar matahari.

"Diam dan tenanglah, aku akan melakukan semuanya dan istriku yang sempurna tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Draco berseru kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione dan menciumnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Draco, bergerak ke sana ke mari, merasakan punggungnya yang kokoh dan licin. Tangan Draco bergerak dan menyentuh bagian intim Hermione yang sudah basah, bukan karena air laut tapi karena gairahnya.

"Panggil aku _husband_ lagi." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa pelan kemudian mengikuti apa mau suaminya itu. " _Husband_... _Husband_... _Husband_... ayolah, cepat _Husband_." Hermione tertawa sambil meledek suaminya itu.

Draco tahu Hermione sedang mengejeknya, tapi tidak bisa marah. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa marah jika berada di dalam posisinya sekarang. Draco menciumnya lagi dan kali ini memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas Hermione.

Hermione bisa merasakan bagian intim Draco yang sudah begitu keras menyentuh bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan antisipasi yang terus tumbuh dalam dirinya dan itu membuat Hermione semakin dan semakin basah.

"Cepatlah _husband_." Hermione berseru tidak sabaran.

Draco tersenyum dan mendorong ke dalam dengan satu kali hentakan, membuat mereka berdua mengerang keras karena sensasinya. Untung mereka berada di pulau terpencil, teriak sekencang apapun tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Sejak tadi malam Hermione terutama, berteriak lebih kencang daripada biasanya, ia mungkin mengeluarkan semua teriakkan yang ia simpan selama ini karena mereka harus bercinta tanpa suara agar tidak mengganggu Maura.

Tapi di sini, hanya mereka berdua, dan mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

"Oh..." Hermione mendesah begitu Draco mulai mendorong lebih ke dalam. Draco berusaha untuk fokus dan mulai bergerak, ia mulai bergerak, maju mundur, mendorong ke dalam, menimbulkan suara yang kencang karena kulit mereka yang basah bertemu.

"Ah... Ah..." Hermione mulai berteriak mencengkram lengan Draco erat saat ia merasakan Draco menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Draco terus bergerak dan bergerak, Hermione tidak lagi tahan akan sensasi dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Draco dan menggengam pasir pantai di sekitar mereka karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia genggam.

"Argghhh... Hermione..." Draco mulai mengerang ketika ia merasakan dinding Hermione mulai berkontraksi, bergetar dan menjepit penisnya semakin erat. Hermione mulai tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan pinggulnya bergerak naik.

Draco meletakkan tanganya di kedua sisi pinggang Hermione menahan istrinya dan terus bergerak-gerak penuh nafsu, ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir dan Hermione bahkan bisa melihat mata sivernya dipenuhi sesuatu yang begitu binal.

"Oh... Draco... Draco... Dracooohhhh..." Hermione berteriak keras sekaligus mendesah begitu ia akhirnya sampai di puncak. Tapi Draco belum berhenti, ia terus bergerak, satu kali, dua kali, setelah lima kali dorongan akhirnya Draco tiba di puncak dan mengerang kuat.

Draco menggeser tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping Hermione, mereka berdua mengejar nafas mereka dan menutup mata mereka dari matahari yang bersinar terik.

"Wow..." Hermione berseru tidak lama begitu ia sudah tidak lagi terengah-engah. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, bagaimana seks denganmu selalu sehebat ini Draco?"

Draco tersenyum lebar meskipun ia masih menutup matanya, Hermione jarang sekali memujinya, apalagi memujinya karena peformanya saat mereka bercinta.

"Hermione..." Draco bergumam pelan.

"Hmm?" Hermione bertanya, menikmati sensasi hangat matahari di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya bokongku terbakar matahari."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

"Lembut sedikit!" Draco menggerutu saat Hermione sedang memeriksa luka bakar di bokongnya dan seluruh punggungnya.

Hermione terus tertawa dari tadi, berhenti beberapa detik kemudian tertawa lagi. "Draco, bokongmu seperti bokong monyet." Ia berseru.

Draco hanya menggerutu, ia akan segera membalasnya begitu mereka selesai.

Hermione dan Draco sudah kembali masuk ke pondok mereka, mereka sekarang ada di kamar mandi dan Draco berdiri di samping bathtup yang besar, setelah baru saja merendam dirinya di sana dengan air dingin.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau terbakar begitu cepat?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kulitku sensitif Granger." Draco berseru tidak sabaran. "Cepatlah, gunakan tongkatmu dan sembuhkan luka bakarku."

Hermione menusuk pelan bokongnya dengan tongkatnya, membuat Draco berteriak kesakitan tapi kemudian dengan cepat menggumamkan mantra dan luka bakar Draco segera menghilang.

Draco mendesah lega, rasa sakit di seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya menghilang.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah tertawa Granger."

Hermione tertawa terus.

.

Maura duduk di kamar kedua orangtuanya, ia duduk diam di kasur, memangku kepalanya sambil memerhatikan acara tv yang diputar di televisi besar di kamar orangtuanya. Chester juga duduk manis di sampingnya.

Di Malfoy Manor yang begitu besar hanya ada satu buah tv, di kamar kedua orangtuanya, itu juga karena ia memaksa ayahnya untuk membawa tv mereka yang besar dari apartement.

Grandmother Cissy meninggalkannya sebentar karena ada yang harus di urusnya, Maura tidak tahu apa itu. Jadi ia ke kamar orangtuanya dan menyalakan tv. Maura sudah bisa berhitung dengan benar, dan menurut hitunganya malam ini adalah malam ketujuh dan seharusnya orangtuanya sudah pulang.

Maura melihat ke arah jam dinding dan kemudian keluar jendela. Hari memang belum malam, mungkin ia masih harus menunggu sampai malam. Maura menghela nafasnya dan berbaring ke kasur orangtuanya yang dingin.

"Chester... jam berapa Mommy dan Daddy akan kembali?" Maura bertanya pada Chester.

"Chester! Jawab aku!"

"Iya, aku tahu kau boneka dan kau tidak bisa menjawab, tapi aku ingin tahu berapa lama lagi sampai Mommy dan Daddy pulang?"

Maura menghela nafasnya lagi, matanya berat dan ia mulai mengantuk, ia hanya bermain sepanjang hari dan bahkan sudah tiga hari ini melewatkan tidur siangnya, Grandfather membolehkannya tidak tidur siang dan ikut membantunya bekerja di kantornya.

Grandfather memberikannya kertas yang dipenuhi garis-garis, kotak-kotak dan angka-angka. Awalnya Maura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi kemudian ia melihat Grandfather melingkari beberapa angka, jadi kemudian Maura mencari angka-angka yang sama di kertas itu dan melingkarinya. Mungkin pekerjaan itu seperti permainan.

Maura melingkari angka-angka yang sama pada hari pertama ia membantu Grandfathernya. Kemudian menghubungkan garis-garis pada hari kedua, dan memberi warna selang-seling pada kotak-kotak di hari ketiga.

Pekerjaan orang dewasa tidak begitu buruk, bahkan lebih mudah dari pelajaran berhitungnya di TK.

Maura akhirnya tertidur di kasur orangtuanya.

Ia bermimpi.

 _"Bagaimana jika ia kita beri nama Chester Junior?" Maura yang berada di pangkuan ayahnya berseru._

 _Ayahnya tertawa mendengar itu. "Memangnya adikmu anaknya Chester? Kenapa Chester Junior? Kenapa bukan Draco Junior? Dia kan anak Daddy."_

 _Maura bingung dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

 _"Jadi kita akan memberinya nama Draco Junior?" Maura bertanya. "Tunggu sebentar, lalu kenapa nama Daddy bukan Lucius Junior?"_

 _Hermione di sisi lain ruangan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Maura yang jelas pasti membuat Draco bingung menjawab apa._

 _"Um, karena waktu itu Grandmother tidak mau memberi Daddy nama Lucius Junior dan begitu juga dengan Mommy-mu sekarang."_

 _"Hmm...Kalau Mommy tidak mau nama Draco Junior lalu siapa?" Maura bertanya lagi._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Scorpius?" Draco kemudian berseru._

 _"NO." Hermione berseru dari tempatnya, ia sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di dekat jendela._

 _Maura dan Draco kemudian diam dan berpikir._

 _"Maura, bagaimana dengan Aiden?" Hermione bertanya pada Maura pelan._

 _"Itu bagus." Maura tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _"Aiden Scorpius Malfoy?" Draco menyarankan, bersikeras akan nama Scorpius._

 _Maura dan Hermione hanya bisa tertawa._

Maura merasa ada seseorang yang membelai rambutnya pelan. "Maura sayang..."

Maura membuka matanya dan melihat Mommy dan Daddy-nya ada di sana.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Maura bertanya senang, kantuk segera hilang dari wajahnya. Ia bangun dan segera memeluk Hermione erat. "Mommy aku merindukanmu." Ia berseru dan seketika matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Draco bertanya begitu ia melihat Maura yang sudah mulai sesengukkan di bahu ibunya. Maura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan ibunya kemudian memeluk ayahnya sekarang.

"Kalian lama sekali, aku bosan dan takut di sini."

Draco memeluk Maura erat dan menggendongnya berdiri. Menenangkannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut, berkata ia sudah disini dan mereka tidak akan pergi lagi, ia juga membawakan Maura banyak hadiah.

.

"Kenapa kalian harus menutup mataku sih?" Hermione bertanya, ia sedang di tuntun oleh Draco dan Maura ke suatu tempat, Draco membawa Maura dengan saluran floo kemudian membawa Hermione ber-apparating dari Malfoy Manor dan sekarang Hermione tidak tahu dimana mereka berada.

"Baiklah Hermione, kau sudah siap?" Draco bertanya, mereka berhenti di suatu tempat.

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco akhirnya membuka penutup matanya.

"Surprise!" Draco dan Maura berseru kencang. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, sedikit lebih besar daripada rumah Hermione dulu di desa dan tapi tidak begitu besar.

"Apa kita akan tinggal disini?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk, puas dengan ekspresi wajah Hermione.

"Mommy! Rumahnya bagus kan? Aku yang memilih warna catnya." Maura berseru bangga dengan warna hijau Mint rumah di depan mereka.

"Slytherin." Draco berseru lagi pada Hermione dengan bangga.

"Well, yang satu ini pasti Gryffindor." Hermione berseru menyentuh perutnya.

Mata Draco membelalak.

.

"Grandfather." Maura berseru, berdiri di depan meja kerja kakeknya, ia dititip disini sebentar karena kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke St. Mungo untuk memeriksakan kandungan Mommynya.

"Ada apa Maura?" Lucius bertanya.

"Jika Grandfather hanya punya 10 Cinta, berapa yang akan Grandfather berikan padaku dan berapa pada Aiden?"

"Aiden?"

Maura mengangguk. "Mommy bilang adikku laki-laki dan kami bertiga sudah sepakat untuk memberinya nama Aiden." Maura memberitahu. "Jadi berapa banyak Grandfather akan memberiku Cinta?" Maura bertanya seakan-akan cinta adalah barang yang bisa dihitung dengan tangan.

"Well, karena ada Grandmother dan ayahmu dan juga ibumu..." Lucius pura-pura berpikir.

"Empat untukmu, empat untuk Aiden, satu untuk Grandmother dan Ibu dan ayahmu bisa membagi satu Cinta untuk mereka berdua." Lucius berseru, membuat Maura tertawa.

"Jadi Grandfather tidak akan lebih menyayangi Aiden begitu ia lahir kan?" Maura bertanya memastikan.

Lucius tersenyum padanya, memberinya tanda agar mendekat. Maura kemudian naik ke pangkuan kakeknya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, aku akan tetap menyayangimu seperti sekarang Maura, bahkan lebih, jangan pernah taku akan hal itu okay?" Lucius berseru, memberikan keamanan pada cucunya itu.

Maura tersenyum dan memeluk kakeknya erat.

.

"Aiden, Mommy sedang di toilet, tidak bisakah kau tunggu sebentar? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat susu." Maura berseru panik, Aiden menangis di box bayinya, Mommy-nya sedang di toilet dan Daddy-nya hilang entah kemana.

Maura tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Aiden berhenti menangis, saat Aiden lahir, ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Mommynya mengurus Aiden, tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maura?" Draco berseru dari depan pintu, ia memegang plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Daddy? Kau sudah kembali? Aiden menangis terus dari tadi dan Mommy sedang sakit perut jadi ia terus menerus ke kamar mandi, apa kau bisa membuatkan Aiden susu?" Maura bertanya pada ayahnya dengan panik.

Draco tersenyum pada anak perempuannya itu. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya dengan sihir kemudian menggendong Aiden.

"Terimakasih sudah mengawasi Aiden, Maura kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik sekali." Draco mengelus kepala Maura dan memuji anak perempuannya itu. Ia kemudian menggendong Aiden menuju ke dapur untuk membuat susunya.

Draco sempat kuatir kalau Maura mungkin akan bertindak seperti Spoiled-Brat dan tidak bisa menerima kedatagan adiknya, tapi setelah 7 bulan ini, Maura sudah menunjukkan kalau ia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik sekali, dan hal itu membuat Draco dan Hermione bangga, dan tentu saja mereka tidak pernah lupa memuji anak perempuan mereka itu jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang baik.

.

"Maura, jika kau pergi aku harus bermain dengan siapa?" Aiden bertanya sedih, ia dan keluarga besarnya sedang berdiri di King Cross untuk mengantar Maura pergi ke Hogwarts di tahun pertamanya.

Aiden yang baru berumur enam tahun berseru pada kakak perempuannya itu. Hermione dan Draco tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak mereka akan menjadi pasangan kakak-beradik paling akur di dunia. Mereka nyaris tida pernah bertengkar. Maura selalu mengajari hal-hal yang baik pada adiknya, dan Aiden selalu berusaha menjadi adik laki-laki yang baik dan melindungi kakaknya yang sebenarnya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Lucius dan Narcissa yang juga ikut mengantar Maura tersenyum melihat interaksi cucu mereka itu.

"Well, kau bisa bermain dengan teman-teman TK-mu." Maura tersenyum dan memberitahu adiknya.

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu Maura."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Aiden, makanya cepatlah tumbuh dewasa supaya kau bisa ikut ke Hogwarts."

"Sudahlah Aiden, jangan terus membuat kakakmu semakin sulit untuk pergi." Draco berseru, ia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Maura.

"Kau ingat kan apa saja pesan Mom?" Draco bertanya mewakili Hermione yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karena terus menangis.

Maura tersenyum melihat ibunya. "Tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih cepat, jaga kebersihan dan selalu kerjakan tugas secepat mungkin."

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau juga ingat kan apa pesan Dad?" Draco bertanya lagi, ia benar-benar berharap Maura akan memegang erat pesannya.

"Tidak boleh berteman dengan laki-laki. Titik."

Draco mengangguk puas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Princess-nya, sampai mati.

Hermione tertawa pelan di sela-sela tangisnya. "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu sayang, kau boleh berteman dengan siapapun, jangan khawatir." Hermione akhirnya berseru setelah bisa menahan tangisnya.

Maura kemudian memeluk ayah dan ibunya, kakek dan neneknya, kemudian Aiden.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Maura berseru begitu suara pluit dibunyikan. "Aku pergi, dan aku akan segera mengirim kalian surat begitu jamuan makan malam selesai." Maura berseru.

Maura kemudian menaiki kereta besar itu, ia berjalan ke arah kompartemennya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya.

"Bye!" Maura melambai-lambai dan kereta mulai bergerak.

"Bye Maura!" Aiden berteriak kencang begitu keretanya semakin jauh.

Aiden menangis sambil memeluk ibunya.

.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di depan televisi sambil makan buah, mereka menunggu surat dari Maura datang. Aiden sementara itu hanya berdiri mondar-mandir di dekat jendela, tahu kalau burung hantu milik kakaknya akan datang lewat sini dan ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang membaca suratnya.

Bukan ayahnya dan bukan ibunya.

Tidak lama dugaanya benar.

"Mom! Dad! Surat Maura sudah tiba."Aiden berteriak.

 **-The End-**


End file.
